la casa de atras
by melidragneel
Summary: "una casa para amar" asi la describio su padre antes de que su madre muriera y abandonara el proyecto, en aquella casa a medio hacer lucy encontrará la paz y alivio que su vida cotidiana no le daba hasta que él llega con su arrogansia para aruinarla.
1. mi lugar de paz

Hi mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo esta hermosa historia… espero que les guste tanto como la última que escribí…

Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen son de mi querido, sexi y torlleador Hiro mashima.

Capítulo 1: mi lugar de paz.

En mi vida hay muchas, pero muchas molestias, ¿de qué otra forma podría describirlo?... no… esa forma es perfecta…

En mi familia somos tres, mi padre Jude Heartfilia, mi hermana menor Michelle y yo. Antes de contar porque me dirijo así hacia mi familia tengo que decir algo importante…

Anteriormente éramos cuatro, mi madre Layla Heartfilia murió hace 5 años cuando yo tenía 14 años, ¿Qué si fue difícil?, claro que lo fue, era mi madre… su muerte fue devastadora para todos en la familia, pero quien más llevo y aun lleva la pena de su muerte es mi padre… no quiero decir que yo lo supere, pero él fue quien más sufrió, ella era toda la luz de nuestro hogar, los días con ella eran radiantes…

En fin ya que eso quedo claro continúo…

Porque mi vida es dura e insoportable bueno… el hecho de que mi parecido con mi madre sea idéntico es lo que la hiso tan difícil, mi padre como dije aun lleva su pena encima, el simple hecho de verme a la cara le es muy difícil a veces puedo sentir un fuerte odio hacia mí pero como no hay nada que pueda hacer con mi rostro tengo que soportar la forma en la que me ignora y maltrata.

Mi hermana es la única con la que puedo hablar dentro de casa pero como ella está en la edad de la adolescencia me es muy difícil aguantarla, sus caprichos, sus llantos por algún chico y sobre todo la forma en la que me los presume porque yo con mis 19 años estoy sola, es simplemente insoportable.

Alguien normal en mi situación ya hubiera dejado esta familia para hacer lejos su vida pero yo no soy muy normal que digamos, soy esa clase de chica que no soporta estar sola al menos que quiera estar tranquila y como con mi familia no puedo estar y novio no tengo, siempre estoy buscando a mis amigas para que me acompañen, claro que como ellas no pueden vivir conmigo en mi casa tengo que conformarme con la compañía de mi hermana y mi padre es por eso que aún sigo aquí.

En fin todo en mi vida es así, pero hay algo que me tranquiliza y me ayuda a seguir aquí con ellos aparte de no querer estar sola y eso es esa casa, la casa que se encontraba detrás de la mía.

Antes de que mi madre muriera mi padre comenzó a construir una casa detrás de la nuestra él decía que sería de mi madre y de él, una casa en la que ellos podrían pasar tiempo a solas lejos del trabajo pero estoy segura que sería para estar lejos de nosotras dos… él la describía como "una casa para amar" era obvio lo que quería decir con eso, fue por eso que sería solo para ellos dos… cuando ella se marchó mi padre no soporto seguir construyéndola dejándola echa a la mitad… la casa un sigue ahí y aunque no esté completamente terminada yo siempre voy a verla…

El hecho de saber que mi padre no se acercaría a ese lugar me entristecía, mi hermana tampoco se acerca ya que a ella, como una vez me dijo "no me importa" estoy segura que si le importaba pero para ella también es doloroso entrar ahí.

Dentro de esa casa a medio hacer yo encuentro paz, una paz que no puedo encontrar con mis amigas, ese era el único lugar en el que me gustaba estar sola tal vez era porque podía sentir la presencia y la calidez de mi madre en ella…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jude-¡Lucy despierta tienes que ayudar a tu hermana!-le grita desde lejos.

Lucy-sí, sí, ya voy-dice sin gritar para que no note lo irritada que estaba.

Agotada intenta abrir sus ojos pero no lo logra, hasta que una persona se lanza sobre ella para asustarla.

Michelle-oye te dijeron que te levantes tonta-le dijo aun sobre ella y mostrándole la lengua para molestarla.

Lucy-oye bájate que esta gorda-le dice molestándola y sonriendo malvadamente.

Ofendida por lo que dijo se baja para luego destaparla jalando de las sabanas, sintiendo frio se sienta en la cama para mirarla enojada.

Michelle-papa dijo que debes ayudarme-dijo enojada tomando una almohada para golpearla con ella.

Lucy-ya lo escuche-responde mientras le devuelve el golpe con la almohada detrás de ella.

Jude-¡oigan dejen de pelear y vengan ayudarme!-grito enojado al escuchar el ruido que asían.

Michelle-papa está enojado-le dice dejando caer la almohada en el suelo.

Lucy-siempre lo está-dice mirando en el suelo la almohada que su hermana acababa de arrojar y abrasando la suya con fuerza.

Michelle-lamento que te parezcas tanto-le dice sentándose frente a ella para mirarla con lastima.

Lucy-yo no… es una forma más de tenerla conmigo-responde levantado la vista para sonreírle.

Michelle-a mí me hace feliz ver tu rostro one-san, es una forma de recordarla-le dice correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Lucy-gracias, ahora vamos o se enojara aún más-le dice soltando su almohada para levantarse.

Michelle-sí, papa es un poco torpe con la cocina-le dice también levantándose y asiéndola reír.

Juntas y riendo se dirigen a la cocina, cuando llegan se dan cuenta de que el padre se fue, al sentir la puerta de su estudio serrarse con fuerza.

Lucy-parece que hoy tampoco quiere verme-dice mirando el suelo deprimida al entender la indirecta de su padre.

Michelle-no te preocupes one-san- le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para animarla.

Lucy-tienes razón no debo preocuparme, pronto lo olvidara-respondió levantando la vista para sonreírle.

Sin decir nada más camina hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo para ambas. Mientras la rubia se alejaba su hermana la observaba deprimida al darse cuenta de su falsa sonrisa y pensando de qué forma podría ayudarla.

Cuando la rubia termina de cocinar se dirige con ambos platos a la mesa, donde coloca uno de ellos frente a la pelicastaña que solo observaba el plato con hambre.

Sentándose frente a ella comienza a comer, cuando levanta la vista abre sus ojos impresionada al ver que el plato de su hermana estaba vacío.

Michelle-oye te enteraste-comenzó para contarle un chisme.

Lucy-que cosa-responde mirándola con curiosidad.

Michelle-tendremos nuevos vecinos mañana-le dice mirándola emocionada a los ojos.

Lucy-y… ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?-le pregunta molesta por tal mal chisme.

Michelle-que si hay nuevos vecinos eso quiere decir que pueden a ver chicos lindos-respondió mostrándole una sonrisa pícara.

Lucy-tu nunca cambiaras-le dice soltando una carcajada.

Michelle-one-san no me digas que no te interesa ningún chico-le dice un con su sonrisa y empujando su hombro por sobre la mesa para molestarla.

Lucy-la última vez que alguien me intereso fue cuando tenía 2 años y era mi osito de peluche-le dice mirando con melancolía al recordar aquel juguete.

Michelle-si sigues así serás una vieja amargada-le dijo cruzando sus brazos para reprocharle.

Lucy-mientras sea feliz-responde ingenuamente.

Michelle-has lo que quieras pero luego no vengas a vivir conmigo porque te sientes sola-dice molesta y asiéndola reír.

Sin responder las tonterías que su hermana decía se levanta con su plato para tomar el de ella y llevarlos a la cocina, una vez allí comienza a lavar todo lentamente y pensando seriamente en lo que su hermana le dijo.

Lucy-"si tuviera a alguien… no… nunca encontraría a alguien que me soportara… pero que te pasa Lucy acaso esa enana te influyo"-piensa mirando enojada el agua que caía al recordar la forma en la que su hermana se burlaba de ella.

Michelle-¡one-san iré a casa de Jenny volveré más tarde!-grito desde la sala para luego tomar una chaqueta y marcharse.

Lucy-"por fin sola…"-piensa aliviada al escuchar la puerta serrarse.

Terminando de lavar, acomoda los platos uno por uno sobre la mesada frente a ella, luego de acomodarlos sale de la cocina para irse pero se detiene para voltear a ver la puerta en la que detrás se encontraba su padre.

Lucy-"perdóname una vez mas no sé qué decirte"-piensa cabizbaja al recordar sus intentos anteriores de hablar con él.

Sin nada más que hacer en la casa toma uno de los muchos libros de la sala para luego salir hacia el jardín.

Lucy-hora de la paz-se dice a si misma al ver frente a ella aquella casa abandonada.

Dentro de ella se podían observar muchas herramientas de construcción tiradas a lo largo de suelo, las puertas no estaban y las plantas crecieron de forma que abrasaban las paredes deterioradas en una bella red de flores que le daba un toque bello y cubría lo horrible que el piso se encontraba, los techos tampoco estaban dejando que la luz de medio día entraran e iluminaran todo dentro, muchas de las paredes estaban terminadas a excepción de una de ellas que estaba hecha por la mitad dejando que se vea todo el jardín de la casa de los vecinos de atrás con tan solo acercarse un poco ya que a la rubia aquel muro le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la cabeza.

Lucy-"espero que papa no se dé cuenta de que Salí"-piensa mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa hacia la ventana de la otra casa.

Sin darle mucha importancia al recordar la forma en la que escapo de ella encerrándose, se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la pared más corta, sus pensamientos se pierdan en el libro que tenía entre sus manos hasta que un fuerte golpe en el suelo hace que levante la vista.

Lucy-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"-se pregunta al ver con ojos entrecerrados lo que cayó sobre el suelo.

Sin ponerse a ver qué es lo que era, pensando que en el estado en el que la casa se encontraba las paredes podrían dejar caer algunas piezas de ladrillos vuelve a su lectura.

-¡oye no vallas!-se escucha a alguien gritar desde detrás de la pared donde ella se encontraba.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien salta por encima del muro y cae de cuclillas frente a ella, sorprendida se queda en silencio mirando que es lo que hacía aquella persona en su casa.

-¡lo encontré!-grita mientras toma algo del suelo.

En el momento en que se levanta y voltea para mostrarle a su amigo lo que quería recuperar se detiene en seco al verla sentada con su libro entre las manos y mirándolo sorprendida….

Fin del capítulo 1.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo no se olviden de dejarme Reviews.

Reviews please.


	2. mi molesto vesino

Capítulo 2: mi molesto vecino.

Michelle-one-san despierta-le dijo arrojándole una almohada en el rostro.

Lucy-no quiero-se queja dándole la espalda y abrasando la almohada que acababa de arrojarle.

Michelle-oye-le dice en secreto sentándose a su lado.

Lucy-que-contesta molesta y volteando un poco para verla.

Michelle-quiero que me digas porque volviste tan enojada ayer-le dice sonriendo malvadamente y picoteándola con el dedo para molestarla.

Lucy-eso a ti no te importa-le dijo seriamente al recordar lo ocurrido.

Michelle-one-san dímelo-le suplica asiéndole ojitos para convencerla.

Lucy-está bien te contare-le dice enojada y sentándose en su cama para comenzar a hablar.

#flashback#

Lucy-¡kiiiaaaaaa!-grita asustada y apoyando con fuerza el libro en su pecho.

El muchacho pelirosa solo se quedó mirando extrañado su reacción como si pensara que la persona frente a él estaba loca, sin responderle nada se acerca a ella para mirarla a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos.

Lucy-qu… ¿qué quieres?-pregunta nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

-¿por qué gritas? Que molesta-se queja levantándose para quedar parado frente ella.

Lucy-¿molesta?-pregunta enojada y también levantándose para enfrentarlo.

-oye no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien que te aguante-le dice sonriendo malvadamente y moviendo su mano con indiferencia.

Lucy-"cómo es posible que alguien tan insoportable exista"-piensa agachando su cabeza para evitar que el vea su mirada asesina.

-¡oye Natsu lo encontraste!-se escucha desde el otro lado del muro.

Natsu-¡sí! Pero encontré otra cosa-dijo riendo y mirando hacia el muro.

Lucy-"¿cosa?"-se pregunta al escuchar la forma en la que se refería a ella.

-¡en serio enseguida voy!-grita mientras se escuchaba como se acercaba.

Detrás del muro se asoma un pelinegro, que en el momento en el que ve a la rubia se sorprende, para luego reír por los términos de su amigo para con ella.

Natsu-y bien Gray que te parece la cosa-dice señalándola completa y asiéndola enojar aún mas

Lucy-¡idiota mi nombre es Lucy!-le grita enojada y golpeando su pecho con el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

Gray-oye Natsu no deberías hablarle así-le dice mirando como su amigo era golpeado y riéndose de él.

Natsu-lo siento lu-cy-dice haciendo una pausa molesta entre su nombre.

Lucy-eres un idiota-le contesta fusilándolo con la mirada.

Gray-oye ya basta nos están esperando-le dice a su amigo para que dejara de pelear.

Natsu-tienes razón adiós cosa-le dice alejándose con su pertenencia en las manos y dándole la espala.

Lucy-¡es Lucy!-grita arrojando enojada el libro contra el muro.

#fin flashback#

Mirándola con atención mientras terminaba de contar se sorprende del aura asesino y repentino que comenzó a liberar al recordar a aquel muchacho que conoció.

Michelle-one-san cálmate-le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

Lucy-jamás se lo perdonare, ese maldito-dice ignorando a su hermana y serrando su puño para mostrarlo enojada.

Jude-¡oigan levántense!-grita desde la sala y llamando le atención de ambas.

La rubia sin decir nada se levanta de su cama para dirigirse al baño de su cuarto, mientras Michelle la observaba alejarse y encerrarse se queda pensando en algo que acaba de recordar en cuanto Lucy termino de contar todo.

Michelle-"serán los nuevos vecinos, imposible ellos llegarían hoy… pero tal vez… son los que se irán"-piensa intentando recordar que fue lo que sus amigas le dijeron con respecto a los nuevos vecinos.

Oooo00000ooooo0000oo minutos después oooo00000oooooo000000oo

Ya bañada sale de la ducha, en el momento en que lo hace se detiene en seco al cruzarse con el espejo, se para frente a él y con cuidado observa todos los detalles de su rostro.

Lucy-"acaso soy tan horrible… porque me llamó así"-piensa mirando con melancolía el espejo que reflejaba su mirada.

Entrando en razón de lo que pensaba se golpea mentalmente para cambiar su mirada por una más enojada.

Lucy-como se atrevió, y además de eso, entro a mi preciada casa sin permiso-dice mientras abre con fuerza la puerta del baño.

Fuera del baño y con una toalla atada con un nudo en uno de los costado, se dirige hacia el armario para tomar ropa de ahí, antes de hacerlo se detiene a pensar que ponerse.

Lucy-"si me visto de esa forma tal vez pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión"-piensa mirando las bellas prendas que colgaban de las perchas.

Sin nada más que pensar toma en sus manos una camisa a cuadros color azul y negro, un jean oscuro que combinaba a la perfección junto con unas zapatillas negras.

Ya lista y peinada, con una coleta a un costado de la cabeza, sale del cuarto pero se detiene en seco al cruzarse con su padre, quien la miro sorprendido y luego la ignoro agachando la cabeza y alejándose de ella.

Lucy-"eso quiere decir que estoy bonita"-piensa al encontrar la forma en la que la ignoraba como un alago.

Michelle-one-san como te tardaste mucho yo comí sin ti, me voy, debo hacer unas cosas en casa de Jenny-dice desde la puerta de salida mientras tomaba una chaqueta para luego irse.

Lucy-bueno me quede sola-se dice a si misma al ver en los alrededores la soledad que la rodeaba.

Decidida a hacer lo que tenía planeado para el día, toma uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca y sale hacia su lugar privado.

Antes de llegar se da cuenta del frio que había fuera, pesando que lo mejor sería ir por una chaqueta se detiene al recordar que eso arruinaría su atuendo, sin nada más que hacer contra su terquedad se dirige a la casa donde por fin logra calmar los nervios que su familia le provocó ese día. Una fuerte ventisca cubre su cuerpo haciendo que las hojas del libro se volteen solas.

Lucy-"creo que hice esto por nada"-piensa mirando enojada el mural al recordar esa persona extraña.

Natsu-oye ¿no tienes frio?-le pregunta apareciendo apoyado en contra el muro desde el otro lado.

Lucy-n…no-responde nerviosa al estar temblando del frio.

Dándose cuenta del frio que tenía salta haca el otro lado, y se sienta a su lado, sin decirle nada se queda mirando aquel techo sobre ellos.

Lucy-¿no lo aras?-le pregunta mirándolo ofendida.

Natsu-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta confundido.

Lucy-se supone que deberías darme tu chaqueta-le dice extendiendo su mano con arrogancia.

Sin contestarle nada, comienza a reír, señalándola con el dedo para burlarse más de ella.

Natsu-si claro-responde riendo y casi llorando de la risa.

Lucy-¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-le pregunta sorprendida de su poca caballerosidad.

Natsu-la clase de hombre que no se preocupa por cosas como tú- respondió mirándola con desprecio.

Lucy-ya te dije que mi nombre es Lucy, deja de llamarme "cosa"-dice enojada imitando mal su vos en la última palabra de forma que sonara como un tonto.

Sin responderle nada se levanta de su lugar, ella solo lo observaba enojada por la forma en la que la ignoraba, abrasando sus pierna y su libro entre ellas por el frio que aun la rodeaba.

Natsu-lo siento…-le dice con vos arrepentida y mirándola a los ojos.

Sin saber que decir se queda mirándolo perdida en su mirada, ¿Por qué la veía así?, ¿por qué se sentía tan aliviada?, todos sus pensamientos se inundaron de preguntas, cuando quiere darse cuenta abre los ojos asustada al sentir como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, haciendo que voltee rápidamente para que el evite verla.

Natsu-lamento que… seas tan tonta como para creerte eso-dice sonriendo y comenzando a reír.

Sin soportar más su arrogancia y su presencia, se levanta para golpearlo pero este la esquiva, queriendo escapar y divirtiéndose al hacerlo, salta el muro para caer de pie en el jardín de su casa, dejándola enojada detrás y con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

Lucy-"ese maldito…"-piensa enojada pero su rostro cambia por una sonrisa que rápidamente se tornó en una carcajada alegre.

Natsu-¡deja de reírte sola, loca!-le grita al escucharla desde la distancia.

Lucy-¡sierra la boca!-contesta también gritando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en casa de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riendo entra a su casa donde su padre lo recibe de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Natsu-¿hice algo malo papa?-le pregunta sonriendo ingenuo para que no se enoje.

Igneel-Natsu ya tienes 20 años no puedes escaparte para evadir tus responsabilidades-le dice seriamente mirándolo fijo a los ojos para que lo tome en serio.

Natsu-lo sé, lo siento pero…. No quiero ir con ella-le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos para animarse a hablar.

Igneel-es tu madre y debes ir, no te preocupes, ni yo ni esta casa iremos a algún lado hijo-responde cambiando su vos por una más paternal.

Natsu-lo siento pero no puedo ir-le dice seriamente para que le crea.

Igneel-¿de qué hablas?, no puedes cambiar el viaje, es para hoy en la tarde-le dice volviendo hablar con su vos seria.

Sin responderle nada a su padre corre hacia la puerta donde toma las llaves de su auto y sale, en el momento en que sale hacia afuera se detiene en seco al ver frente a él una persona conocida.

Natsu-¿acaso me estas espiando?-le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Lucy-sierra la boca, solo vine a hacer las compras-le dice mostrándole la bolsa en sus manos llenas de comestibles.

Natsu-pero si nos acabamos de ver-contesta señalando hacia atrás refiriéndose a su encuentro en el jardín.

Lucy-¿acaso crees que soy tan lenta caminando?-le pregunta inflando sus mejillas ofendida.

Natsu-no yo…-

Igneel-¡Natsu!-grita desde dentro de la casa llamándolo.

Natsu-maldición- se dice a sí mismo para decidirse a escapar en su auto, como en un principio lo planeo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toma la mano de la rubia para jalarla y sentarla en el asiento del copiloto, sin entender que era lo que sucedía se asusta por su repentino ataque e intenta salir jalando de las perillas.

Lucy-oye déjame salir-le dice volteando para verlo sentado en el asiento del conductor.

Natsu-lo siento no puedo hacerlo-le responde seriamente y arrancando el auto…

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado no se preocupen las intrigas serán saciadas en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	3. insoportable escape

,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,, cambio de lugar.

Ooooo00000ooo cambio de tiempo.

POV de…. Hablan en primera persona.

"Lucy" pensamientos.

Lucy- dialogo.

Capítulo 3: insoportable escape.

Como es mi vida bueno que puedo decir, soy hijo único, en mi familia somos solo 3, actualmente mis padres están separados pero no por que tengan problemas o se lleven mal, al parecer el problema soy yo, mi madre nunca me quiso, y eso lo sé porque ella misma me lo dijo, ¿Qué clase de madre le dice eso a su hijo?, mi padre al contrario que ella si me quiere, soy su preciado hijo, él para mí lo es todo, no solo porque me dio vida sino también porque me la salvo.

Cuando mi madre se enteró de que iba tenerme quiso abortarme, mi padre fue quien la convenció de no hacerlo, crecí con mi familia junta y con el desprecio de mi madre en ella, hasta que cumplí 15 años, fue entonces que ella me lo dijo y como aun no era mayor de edad, mi padre decidió seguirme cuando le dije a ella que me marcharía, juntos llegamos a esta casa donde pude crecer hasta mi edad actual.

¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de esa casa?, hasta hace un año nunca supe de la casa detrás de la mía, pero no era una casa normal, estaba totalmente destruida y a medio construir, el muro corto me permitía ver todo, solía meterme en ella por las noches para alejarme de las charlas de mi padre para convencerme de volver a la casa donde mi madre nos esperaba, pero como siempre escapaba y nunca podía contarme nada.

Las noches en esa casa eran los más calmados de toda mi vida y aunque estaba solo podía sentir que no lo estaba completamente, algo en ese lugar me daba la paz que en mi vida no podía encontrar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-oye déjame bajar Natsu-le dice moviendo su brazo para que se detenga.

Natsu-oye me llamaste Natsu-le dice feliz de escucharla decir por primera vez su nombre.

Lucy-cállate, solo te digo a si para demostrarte lo que es el verdadero respeto-le dice cruzando sus brazos enojada.

Natsu-ya veo-dice para pensar un momento entes de hablas-hagamos un trato-continua regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-¿un trato?-le pregunta curiosa y volteando para verlo.

Natsu-yo te llamare por tu nombre si tú no te resistes a venir conmigo-le dice soltando una de sus manos del volante para cerrar el trato.

Lucy-no-contesta seriamente-no sé a dónde quieres ir, si no me lo dices no aceptare- contesta mirándolo serio a los ojos.

Natsu-tranquila solo iremos a comer un helado-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-¿helado?, ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?-le pregunta enojada.

Natsu-¿15?-pregunta intentado adivinar.

Lucy-19 idiota-responde sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-tienes un año menos que yo, valla pensé que eras menor de edad-le dice comenzando a reír luego de mirarla bien.

Lucy-"yo también creí que él era menor de edad, es mayor que yo y aun así se comporta como un niño"-piensa mirando enojada el camino.

Natsu-entonces iremos al parque de diversiones-dice asiendo que ella voltee nuevamente a verlo.

Lucy-está bien, pero recuerda el trato, iré contigo si tú me llamas por mi nombre-le dice seriamente intentando esconder la emoción y extendiendo su mano para por fin serrar el trato.

Aceptando, toma su mano, cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que sus manos estaban frías por el frio, sin dudarlo dos veces suelta su mano, se inclina un poco y saca del maletero una chaqueta que luego coloca sobre sus piernas entregándosela.

Lucy-valla parece que aprendiste-le dice riendo mientras se colocaba aquella chaqueta.

Natsu-aunque no lo creas, si se comportarme-le responde sonriendo con ella.

Sin decirse nada el uno al otro continúan viajando en el auto del pelirosa, luego de un largo camino de ida, llegan al parque de diversiones que por el frio que había en ese día se encontraba casi vacío de gente.

Lucy-vamos ahí-le dice señalando emocionada la rueda de la fortuna.

Natsu-claro pero tú pagas-le dijo señalando ahora él la casilla de tickets.

Lucy-oye tú me invitase asique tú pagas-le dijo cruzándose de brazos para regañarlo.

Sin saber que responder al sentirse acorralado, suspira cansado y da media vuelta hacia la casilla, mientras se alejaba la rubia lo observaba perdida.

Lucy-"al menos esta vez no se puso a pelear conmigo"-piensa mientras lo observa alejarse.

Ya compradas las entradas se dirigen ambos hacia la fila, donde no tuvieron que esperar mucho al haber poca gente, antes de subirse el pelirosa la mira de reojo mientras ella observaba emocionada el asiento que giraba lentamente y se detenía para que ellos suban.

Natsu-"parece una niña"-piensa al ver la sonrisa y alegría que emanaba de ella.

En el momento en que el asiento llega frente a ellos, el encargado los acomoda de modo que lo compartieran, cuando termina de ubicarlos, el juego comienza a moverse lentamente, un silencio incomodo los rodea en el momento en que sus brazos se rosaron por el movimiento y las frenadas repentinas que hacían para que otras personas subieran.

Natsu-oye-le dice llamando su atención.

Lucy-¿Qué?-pregunta volteando para verlo a los ojos.

Ningún sonido ni palabras salían de ellos, solo se quedaban mirándose a los ojos, a ella se le formo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir su mirada sobre la suya, en la distancia se podían escuchar los gritos y risas de las personas que se divertían en los juegos, cuando un silencio aún más fuerte se empezó a acercar la rubia lo rompe.

Lucy-querías decirme algo-le dice nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Natsu-si…-responde mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lucy-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta para que hable de una vez.

Natsu-podrías correrte ocupas mucho espacio- dice señalándole el poco lugar que estaba ocupando por su culpa.

Lucy-s…si-responde nerviosa pero más que todo avergonzada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Este maldito es…. Es…. ¡haaaa! Ni siquiera puedo describir lo insoportable que es, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a secuestrarme? Aunque…. Amo los parques de diversiones, no, aun no tiene escusa lo que hiso, ni siquiera lo considero un amigo.

Cuando llegamos al parque, debo admitir que me sentía feliz, pero como más me sentía era como una niña en una dulcería, en el momento en que vi esa enorme rueda de la fortuna no lo dudo y le pido a él que me lleve hasta ahí, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre comenzamos a discutir y a molestarnos mutuamente, yo gano esta pelea y el compre la entrada para comenzar a hacer fila.

Cuando terminamos esa pequeña fila llega nuestro turno, juntos nos subimos, un silencio incomodo no rodeo en un principio pero cuando él me hablo sentí que esa era la escena más romántica de mi vida, hasta que…. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?! , creo que lo odio aún más.

Lugo de acomodarme para que el estuviera más cómodo, volteo la mirada para no tener que verlo, estaba tan pero tan enojada que tenía ganas de tirarlo del asiento, ignorándolo por completo continuo admirando todo lo que podía ver por la altura que el juego nos daba.

Lucy-es hermoso-digo suspirando al ver toda la cuidad de magnolia desde arriba.

Me entristezco al sentir que la rueda comenzaba a bajar para que otras personas suban, vuelvo la vista hacia Natsu quien sin que me allá dado cuenta antes me estaba mirando.

Lucy-¿sucede algo malo?-le pregunte nerviosa por la mirada que me daba.

Natsu-no, nada-me respondió con vos vaga.

Cuando el juego se detuvo nos bajamos, miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que se hiso tarde, en un principio me dirigía hasta mi casa con la comida que debía preparar en la noche asique seguro me estaban esperando, no creo que estén preocupados pero si sé que deberían estar hambrientos.

Lucy-hay que irnos, se hace tarde-le digo a Natsu quien caminaba a mi lado.

No me respondía, lo note extraño, su mirada solo miraba al frente, era el tipo de mirada perdida que me preocupaba, ¿se habrá enojado por algo que hice?

Lucy-oye me estas escuchando-le dije fingiendo estar enojada para llamar su atención.

Natsu-lo siento estaba pensando en algo-me respondió seriamente aun sin mirarme.

¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?, no le doy importancia, ya que si le preguntaba solo lo molestaría y en realidad no me importaba.

Natsu-volvamos-dijo por fin luego de un silencioso camino por el parque.

Lucy-s…si-eso era lo que yo le dije hace un minuto, pero como pensé, no me estaba escuchando.

Sin decirnos nada nos dijimos hacia su auto, como antes me subo en el asiento del copiloto y él en el del conductor, el camino de vuelta fue muy silencioso e incómodo, no sabía por qué, cuando miro de reojo lo veo mirando al frente seriamente, era obvio que pensaba en algo pero nunca sabré en que.

Natsu-¿esta es tu casa?-me pregunto deteniéndose frente a ella.

Lucy-sí, pero no tenías que traerme-le respondí apenada.

Natsu-no te preocupes por eso-me dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a mi puerta con tan solo presionar un botón en la suya.

Lucy-bueno… adiós-le digo sin mirarlo y moviendo mi mano para abrir la puerta.

Natsu-adiós-me respondió.

Pude sentir como me observaba bajar, cuando salgo por completo del auto volteo para despedirme saludándolo con la mano, el me corresponde y me saluda con una leve sonrisa.

Aun podía sentir su seriedad en esa sonrisa falsa, nuevamente cresen mis dudas, de si hice algo o no, sin darle mucha importancia ya que me recuerdo que se trataba de Natsu, me doy vuelta para alejarme y entrar a mi casa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando deje a Lucy en su casa me dirigí a la mía, desde que me escape no pude evitar pensar en lo que mi padre quería decirme, lo que me hiso solo concentrarme en ello, pero, hubo un momento en el que mis pensamientos se calmaron y fue cuando la vi sonreír.

En el momento en que de perfil observe su sonrisa mis pensamientos se concentraron solo en ella, debo admitirlo es muy hermosa.

Igneel-oye donde estabas-me dijo en el momento en que entre a la casa.

Lo ignoro completamente al ver que a su alrededor habían dos maletas armadas, me preocupo ¿acaso él se ira?

Natsu-¿Por qué las maletas?-pregunto seriamente señalando sus pies.

Igneel-de eso es de lo que quería hablarte hijo-me respondió antes de hacer una pausa para pensar que decirme.

Natsu-dime-le digo para que hable de una vez.

Igneel-estas maletas son tuyas te iras esta noche-

Fin del capítulo 3.

Perdón, perdón, perdón…. Sé que tarde mucho pero fue porque estuve ocupada con unos proyectos de la escuela.

En fin espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	4. desaparición

Capítulo 4: desaparición.

Cuando llegue a mi casa con la compras me dirigí hacia la cocina, cuando llego me detengo en seco al ver a mi padre con el teléfono en la mano, sin decirme nada se acerca a mí y me sorprendo al sentir como con sus brazos me rodeaba.

Michelle-one-san donde estabas-me dijo preocupa y sacándome del trance que mi padre provoco por su repentino abraso.

Lucy-lo siento, fui a pasear con un amigo-le respondí aun siendo aprisionada por mi padre.

Michelle-ya veo-me dijo calmando sus nervios con un suspiro.

Lucy-eto… ¿papa?-le hablo al ver que aún no me soltaba.

Jude-lo siento-me respondió separándose de mí.

Sin volver a decirme nada más que su disculpa, pasa seriamente por mi lado para alejarse, yo solo lo observaba alejarse, dándome cuenta de que ni siquiera voltearía, vuelvo la vista hacia Michelle quien me observaba con una mirada picara.

Michelle-¿y?-me pregunto confundiéndome.

Lucy-¿y qué?-le pregunto tratando de adivinar a que se refería y caminando hacia mi cuarto.

Michelle-¿con quién saliste?-me pregunta casi desesperada por saber y siguiéndome por detrás.

Claro, como no podría esperar mi chismosa hermana quiere saberlo todo, sin nada que pensar le cuento todo, el secuestro, las pequeñas discusiones, lo mucho que me emocione al subirme a la rueda de la fortuna, todo lo que hice con Natsu esa tarde, omitiendo claro, la seriedad que por un instante me preocupo.

Michelle-one-san acaso ese chico te gusta-me dijo asiendo que me sonroje y desvié la mirada para que no lo note.

Lucy-claro que no, es un idiota-le respondí inflando mis mejillas al recordar la forma en la que me trataba.

Michelle-¿entonces porque aun tienes su chaqueta?-me pregunto haciéndome reaccionar.

Como pude olvidarme de eso, cuando me baje del auto ni siquiera me di cuenta, soy tan torpe ahora tendré que volver a verlo para devolvérsela, ¿podría ser mi vida tan mala?, maldición no quiero verlo.

Michelle-¿se la devolverás?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lucy-tendré que hacerlo-reniego pensando en la forma en que me tratara cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Ooooooooo0000000oooo00 la mañana siguiente oooooo0000000ooooooo0000oo

Agotada por no haber podido dormir al tener en su mente al pelirosa y su molesta presencia, se levanta cansada, observa la hora en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche y abre sus ojos al ver lo tarde que era.

Lucy-maldición el desayuno de Michelle-reniega al recordar que su hermana debía asistir al colegio.

Rápidamente se levanta, toma de los pies de su cama un pantalón de algodón, y del cajón de la mesita de noche saca un lazo azul con el que ató sus cabellos.

Michelle-¡one-san!-se escucha gritar desde la sala.

Lucy-¡enseguida voy!-contesta para luego salir de su habitación.

Michelle-por tu culpa no tengo tiempo del desayuno asique me voy-dice con su uniforme puesto desde la puerta de salida.

Lucy-lo siento-le dice apenada.

Michelle-te perdono, pero cuando llegue quiero el plato que hacia mama para la cena-responde regalándole una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Lucy-"el plato de mama… por supuesto"-piensa con una sonrisa al recordar el delicioso sabor de aquel platillo.

Desde que la madre de Lucy murió, ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de la comida, limpieza y cuidados de la familia, haciendo aún más insoportable su vida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-dime-le digo para que hable de una vez.

Igneel-estas maletas son tuyas te iras esta noche-me dijo sin más, sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte casi gritando.

Igneel-debes hacer esto tú solo Natsu, iras a casa de tu madre-me respondió asiendo que me enoje un más.

Natsu-esa mujer no es mi madre-le respondí serrando mis puños con fuerza para evitar desubicarme con él.

Igneel-no te lo estoy preguntando Natsu, tu iras porque iras-me dijo seriamente y tomando las maletas para ponerlas frente a mí.

Sin saber que decirle, salgo corriendo de la sala, como hacia todas las noches, salgo al jardín y sin dudarlo dos veces salto hacia el otro lado, estaba tan enojado que no calcule bien el salto lo que me hiso caer de cara al suelo.

Natsu-¡maldición!-grite aun en el suelo y golpeándolo con el puño cerrado.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, eso fue lo único que me preguntaba en ese momento, lo que menos quiero hacer ahora, que mi vida es tranquila, es tener que ver a la mujer que me rechazo, otra vez.

Natsu-"¿Qué debo hacer para salir de este problema?"-pienso tratando de encontrar una solución.

Sin encontrar respuesta para mis pensamientos me levanto para poder sentarme bien, estaba cansado y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse hasta que una luz llama mi atención, provenía de la casa de Lucy, o más bien de su cuarto.

Sin saber que hacer ya que mis pensamientos me decían que debía respetar su privacidad y mi lado oscuro me decía que debía espiarla dormir. Haciéndole caso a la segunda me asomo por una de las ventanas para ver atentamente que es lo que ella hacía.

Cuando me doy cuenta de algo que antes no había notado, y es que no se encontraba sola otra chica entro al cuarto para hablar con ella, era obvio que no podría escuchar lo que hablaban pero si pude notar que la otra chica la señalaba asiendo que ella reaccione y que yo también lo haga.

Ella aún tenía mi chaqueta, y lo peor de todo es que no era una chaqueta más para mí, era mi favorita, siempre la llevaba en mi auto en caso de alguna emergencia, demonios ahora que are.

Igneel-¡Natsu!-me grito haciendo que me voltee para verlo en el jardín buscándome.

Intentando hacer que mi padre no me viera me arrastro por el suelo, como ya oscureció, use las sombras para cruzar hacia mi jardín, cuando levanto la vista me doy cuenta de que el ya no estaba asique vuelvo a mi casa donde me escabullo para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Oooooo000000oooooo00 la tarde siguiente ooo00000oooooo00000oooooo000

En el momento en que su hermana salió para irse a la escuela la rubia agotada de tanto limpiar toma uno de sus libros para ir a su lugar secreto, pero se detiene en seco al recordar algo, sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a su cuarto y toma de arriba de su cama la chaqueta que debía devolver.

Lucy-espero que no me regañe por habérmela quedado-se dice a si misma al recordar la forma en que la trataba.

Con la prenda en la mano y el libro en la otra se dirige hacia aquella casa, cuando llega observa por detrás del muro en busca de alguna señal de Natsu.

Lucy-¿estará durmiendo aun?-se pregunta al notar todas las ventanas de la casa serradas.

Sin saber que hacer más que esperar a que aparezca se sienta apoyando la espalda contra el muro, mientras leía su libro el tiempo paso rápido, cuando llego hasta la mitad se da cuenta de que ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Lucy-parece que hoy no vendrá-se dice a si misma mientras observaba perdida la chaqueta sobre su regazo.

Con la vista cansada por tanto leer sierra su libro y se levanta sujetando junto con su libro la chaqueta del pelirosa.

Lucy-"tal vez la próxima"-piensa mirando detrás del muro hacia el jardín de él.

Ooooo000oooooooo000000oooo al día siguiente ooooo00000000ooooooo00000oo

Lucy-"es extraño"-piensa al ver que una vez más el pelirosa no se presentó para molestarla.

Michelle-¡one-san!-grita desde la puerta trasera de la otra casa.

Lucy-¡en seguida voy!-contesta mientras se levanta para ir con ella.

Michelle-¿no prepararas la merienda?-le pregunta pidiéndole con ojitos que lo haga.

Lucy-está bien pero tu prepararas la cena-responde pasando por su lado para entrar en la casa.

Michelle-está bien-se queja entrando detrás de ella.

Luego de merendar junto a su hermana, se encierra en su cuarto, agotada de haber estado tanto tiempo esperando, se arroja a su cama para abrasar su almohada.

Lucy-"¿por qué no apareces?... ¿estará enojado? ¡Pero qué te pasa Lucy eso a ti no te tiene que importar!... pero es que no puedo evitarlo…"-piensa discutiendo consigo misma y aprisionando con más fuerza su almohada.

Intentando cambiar sus pensamientos, da media vuelta, se pierde en el momento en que su mirada se cruza con aquella prenda que yacía sobre una silla de su habitación, de repente las palabras que su hermana dijo una vez aparecen en su mente.

"one-san acaso ese chico te gusta"

Lucy-claro que no-murmura antes de quedarse dormida en un profundo sueño.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un tren llega a la cuidad vecina con pasajeros que dormían pero que se despertaron con el aviso de llegada de parte del conductor. La multitud al escucharlo comienza a buscar sus maletas para prepararse a bajar. Las puertas se abren dejando que todos salgan en una avalancha de personas.

-¡Natsu!-se escucha la vos de una mujer que movía su brazo para llamar su atención.

Dándose cuenta de quién era el pelirosa, con la cabeza agacha se acerca a ella, y sin que le dijera nada la mujer lo abrasa sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu- estoy de vuelta, mama-le dice seriamente y sin corresponderle el abraso.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo no se olviden de dejarme Reviews.

Reviews please.


	5. pertenencias preciadas

Capítulo 5: pertenencia preciadas.

He vuelto para que el aparezca muchas veces y aun no encuentro respuesta, ¿Por qué me siento tan enojada?, debería estar feliz de no tener que verlo pero aun así… siento que… ¿lo extraño?…

Lucy-¿Qué hago?-me pregunto sujetando mi cabeza para jalar de mi cabello en busca de respuestas.

No sé qué fue lo que paso para que él desaparezca de mi vida, hasta que, recuerdo lo que mi hermana me conto el día que lo conocí, "tendremos nuevos vecinos" eso fue lo que ella me conto, entonces, él era quien se iría, eso significa…

Lucy-"ya no te volveré a ver"-pienso mirando perdida la chaqueta que siempre traía conmigo.

¿Por qué me siento tan triste?, debería estar feliz de saber eso, pero por alguna razón no lo estoy.

Lucy-"tal vez lo que Michelle me dijo sea cierto"-pienso al recordar las molestas palabras de mi hermana.

Podría ser pero, no, es imposible, lo aborrezco como persona, hace unos días ni siquiera quería verlo pero, ahora que sé que no estará más para molestarme siento que necesito que me pelee.

Es extraño el sentirme de esta manera, nunca supe lo que es que alguien te importe y creo que ahora que él se fue nunca lo sabré…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de encerrarme en mi cuarto mi padre se dio cuenta y vino por mí, después de muchas discusiones me ordeno viajar, no tuve más opción que obedecer, asique con todo el enojo que dentro de mi emanaba salgo de mi cuarto para ir a la puerta por mis maletas, un recuerdo viene a mi mente asiendo que reaccione, sin que mi padre se diera cuenta corro hacia el jardín para nuevamente saltar por el muro hacia la otra casa.

Natsu-"no me iré sin eso"-me dije a mí mismo al recordar mi chaqueta favorita.

Decidido salgo hacia su jardín y me acerco a su ventana, como esta es una ciudad segura me supuse que su ventana estaría abierta, cuando acerco mi mano para comprobarlo me doy cuenta de que tenía razón, sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos entro en su cuarto, todo estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver en la oscuridad, sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba termino parado frente a ella, aun dormía, sus ojos se movían, al parecer estaba soñando, sus labios se movían como si estuviera hablando con alguien, todo me parecía de alguna forma adorable, de pronto reacciono al sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecieron, me golpeo mentalmente para entrar en razón pero cuando la observo con más cuidado me doy cuenta de algo.

Sus brazos estaban abrasando con fuerza mi chaqueta, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, pero lo más importante no podía encontrar alguna idea de cómo quitársela de los brazos sin despertarla.

Lucy-Natsu… idiota-murmuro entre sueños con las cejas fruncidas.

Natsu-"está peleando conmigo en sueños, valla, ni siquiera ahí puede dejar de regañarme"-pensé mirando divertido la forma en que Lucy serraba sus puños enojada.

Sin saber qué hacer, me rindo al ver como ella presionaba con más fuerza mi chaqueta contra su pecho, lo que hiso que me sonrojara aún más.

Natsu-"en ese caso no me dejas opción"-pensé mirando todo su cuarto en busca de algo.

Ya que ella tenía algo preciado para mi yo tendría algo preciado de ella, así estaríamos a mano, buscando y buscando logro encontrar algo, un libro, al parecer era muy importante porque estaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, sin dudarlo dos veces lo tomo en mis manos y me alejo de ella, pero me detengo al sentir como mis pensamiento volvían a aprisionarme.

Natsu-"es molesta pero mira lo hermosa que es torpe… ya lo sé no quiero que me lo digas ahora… entonces por qué no aprovechas que está dormida para admirarla un poco más, después de todo te encanta hacerlo… tienes razón"-pensé hablando conmigo mismo y volteando para verla aun recostada sobre su cama.

Asiéndole caso a mis pensamientos oscuros, me acerco nuevamente para verla por más tiempo, era hermosa, sus mejillas son blancas y a simple vista se podía ver lo suaves que eran, su cabello rubio caía en forma de cascada sobre la almohada, y sus labios… simplemente quería poseerlos… todo me parecía hermoso.

Perdido en sus labios me acerco inconscientemente terminando por rozarlos con los míos, ¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?, antes de cometer una locura de la que sería difícil arrepentirse me separo un poco para observarla bien.

Natsu-"tan insoportable y tan bonita"-pensé mirando y mirando perdido su rostro.

Abro los ojos al recordar que debía irme, rápidamente me reincorporo y me acerco a la ventana, antes de irme vuelvo la mirada hacia ella, y logro distinguir mi chaqueta que aún era rodeada por sus brazos.

Natsu-adiós Lucy, cuídala bien mientras no estoy-le dije en vos baja para no despertarla para luego salir del cuarto y correr hasta mi casa donde mi padre me buscaba desesperado.

Se hacía tarde asique mi padre subió rápidamente las maletas a mi auto, antes de que subiera me mostro las llaves pero no me las entrego ya que según él podría escapar, era cierto, asique él fue quien me llevo hasta la estación.

Cuando llego a mi destino, el tren se detiene, bajo y lo primero que distingo es esa persona que tanto aborrezco, ella me abrasa pero yo simplemente no podía corresponderle.

-¿Natsu tienes hambre?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos fuera de la estación hasta su casa.

Natsu-no-le respondí secamente para dejarle en claro que no quería hablar con ella.

-escucha tardaremos en llegar asique mejor vamos a comer algo-volvió a insistir pero esta vez regalándome una sonrisa.

Sin saber que responderle me rindo ante su insistencia, caminando detrás de ella llegamos a un restaurante familiar, cuando entramos nos sentamos uno frente al otro, un silencio nos rodeó, hasta que la camarera llego para que ordenemos nuestra comida.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-nos preguntó con una sonrisa y vos amigable.

Natsu-yo solo quiero agua-le respondí tratando de no sonar enojado ya que ella solo era amable y no tenía la culpa de mi horrible vida.

-tráiganos un desayuno completo a ambos señorita-dijo asiendo que yo la mira seriamente.

-está bien-respondió la joven tachando lo que yo acaba de ordenar para suplantarlo por lo que mi madre ordeno para ambos.

Natsu-ya te dije que no tengo hambre-le dije seriamente casi gritando.

-pero si no comiste nada durante toda la noche en el viaje, deja que compre algo-me pidió mirándome con lastima.

Antes de que pudiera responder la mesera deja frente a mí un plato, todo se veía delicioso, en mi plato había un huevo frito junto con unos wafles, por otro lado había un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y una taza de té caliente, mi estómago rujió por el hambre que llevaba pero me reusaba a comer cualquier cosa que provenga de ella.

-Natsu come-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Natsu-"por qué me trata tan bien"-pienso mirando como comía sin ningún remordimiento de todo lo que paso la última vez que estuve aquí.

-discúlpame iré al baño, enseguida regreso-me dijo levantándose para luego alejarse hacia los baños del restaurante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Al ver que su madre ya se alejó, baja su cabeza deprimido al sentirse lejos de casa pero abre sus ojos al ver saliendo de su mochila de viaje el libro que pertenecía a la rubia.

Natsu-lo olvide por completo-se dice a si mismo con una leve sonrisa e inclinándose para tomarlo en sus manos.

Viéndolo detenidamente se da cuenta de que en la tapa había un grabado.

Natsu-"encontraras ese amor del que siempre te hable"-leyó mientras acariciaba cada letra grabada.

Pensando que se trataba de algo del libro no le da importancia y lo abre, en el momento en que lo hace pudo observar en la primera hoja una fotografía en la que se podía ver a la rubia junto con una mujer muy idéntica a ella.

Natsu-¿mellizas?-se preguntó tratando de adivinar quién era la otra persona.

-¿Natsu ya terminaste?-le pregunta sentándose frente a él.

Natsu-si-responde serrando rápidamente el libro para volver a guardarlo nuevamente en su mochila.

-está bien, vamos-dijo tristemente al ver que el pelirosa no toco nada del plato.

Natsu-si-volvió a responder seriamente y levantándose del asiento para tomar sus maletas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-¡¿Dónde está?!-grite desesperada mientras habría todos los cajones y puertas que habían en los muebles de mi cuarto.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado, era mi pertenencia más valiosa y ahora sin ninguna razón desapareció, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Michelle-one-san ¿por qué gritas?-me pregunto entrando en mi cuarto.

Lucy-no está-le dije viéndola de forma desesperada y asustándola.

Michelle-¿a qué te refieres?-me pregunto mirándome asustada.

Lucy-el libro de mama no está-respondí soltándola para arrodillarme en el suelo y lamentarme.

Ese libro era muy importante para mí, cuando mama murió, mi padre no solo olvido la casa que construía para ella, también se deshizo de todo lo que le podía llegar a recordar algo de ella, diría que si yo no fuera su hija también se desasiría de mí.

Lucy-no está-me lamente mientras caminaba muerta hasta mi cama y tirándome en ella.

Mi hermana no me dijo nada y se fue, sabía que no debí mencionarla y mucho menos el libro, pero ella fue quien me pregunto, ¿acaso sigue molesta por eso?, ese es el único recuerdo que queda y solo yo lo tengo, ya que ella me lo regalo un año antes de que muriera, siempre lo tengo conmigo ya que dentro de él escondo una fotografía en donde estamos las dos, la cual también es la última.

Lucy-"¿qué debo hacer?"-pienso hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada pero la levanto al sentir en ella un aroma extraño.

Por supuesto, aún estaba ahí, ¿Por qué siempre tengo la necesidad de dormir con eso en mis brazos? Perdiéndome en aquel aroma, hundo mi cabeza sobre la chaqueta sobre mi almohada, no sabía si ese era su aroma pero, me gustaba sentirlo.

Lucy-¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?!-grite asustada al darme cuenta que me perdí por completo.

¿Qué demonios me sucede?...

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto es que siempre que escribo trato de hacerlo bien aunque al final siempre tengo alguno que otro error de ortografía me disculpo por eso estoy tratando de mejorar cada vez más.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo no se olviden de dejarme un Reviews.

Reviews please.


	6. ¿que me sucede?

Hi minna.

Perdón por tardar tanto, tengo una excusa para eso y es que paso esto.

Resulta que la computadora que todos usan en mi casa se rompió, asique, todos necesitaban usar la mía asiendo que yo tenga muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, fue muy difícil pero aquí esta…. De nuevo disculpen mi demora.

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué me sucede?

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que se fue y aún tengo esta insoportable necesidad de verlo pero, es imposible ya que se marchó, eso ahora no importaba, lo más importante es encontrar mi libro.

Lucy-estoy tan cansada-dije dejando los platos que acababa de lavar, acomodándolos uno al lado del otro sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Michelle-one-san ¿no iras a la casa hoy?-me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa detrás de mí.

Lucy-no, no puedo estoy ocupada-le respondí cabizbaja y sin voltear a verla.

Michelle-oye-me llamo-¿te encuentras bien?-continuo haciendo que volteara a verla.

Lucy-sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

Michelle-está bien-me respondió con cara dudosa al saber que mentía -iré a casa de Wendy, nos vemos en la noche-continuo alejándose y despidiéndose de mí.

Últimamente sale mucho pero, que podría decir, es la época de la adolescencia, o tal vez intenta no estar cerca de mí como papa, bueno si es eso, la entiendo.

"¿no iras a la casa hoy?", ella tenía razón si no me acerco tan solo una vez a esa casa me siento vacía así que, tomo una chaqueta, no cualquiera, su chaqueta, últimamente la uso mucho, en fin, tome la chaqueta junto con uno de mis libros y Salí hacia allá.

Lucy-valla que silencio-me digo a mi misma al notar en cuanto salí el silencio que me rodeaba.

Por suerte tenía su chaqueta, asique sigo mi camino hacia la casa, cuando llego me detengo en seco al ver sobre aquella piedra donde siempre me sentaba el libro de mi madre, aquel que estuve buscando todo este tiempo.

Lucy-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?-me pregunto mientras lo tomaba en mis manos.

No sabía en qué momento lo traje hasta aquí, no le doy mucha importancia ya que ni siquiera yo podía entenderme a mí misma.

Me senté mirando perdida el libro en mis manos, en cuanto vi aquel grabado comencé a pensar solo en él, "encontraras ese amor del que siempre te hable" eso fue lo que me escribió un día, fue cuando le conté de un chico que solía molestarme pidiéndome que sea su novia.

Lucy-puede ser que sea…-

Me callo al ver que alguien salto frente a mí y cayó de cuclillas dándome la espalda, ¿porque sentía que eso ya lo había vivido? Lo reconocí de inmediato, esa cabellera rosa no era muy común, pude sentir que la alegría emanaba de mí, que torpe soy, ¿tanto lo extrañe? ¿Por qué?

Natsu-hola Lucy-me dijo levantándose para parase frente a mí y regalándome una sonrisa a la vez que levantaba su mano para saludarme.

En el momento en que vi su sonrisa sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho… ¡pero qué diablos me está pasando!

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto agachándose para verme de cerca.

Un rubor inundo mis mejillas, verlo nuevamente y tan cerca de mi rostro me ponía nerviosa.

Natsu-¿Qué? ¿No me saludas?-volvió a hablar de cerca pero esta vez sonriendo.

Lucy-ho…hola-le respondí con el poco valor que tenía.

Natsu-lo encontraste-me dijo quitándome el libro de las manos.

Lucy-oye es mío-le dije levantándome para querer quitárselo lo que no pude hacer porque él me esquivo.

Quise gritarle pero me detengo al analizar lo que acabo de decirme.

Lucy-¿Cómo sabias que lo perdí?-le pregunte algo extrañada.

Sabía que el no estuvo aquí, asique era ilógico que supiera, además nunca le contaría algo y menos sobre ese libro. El solo volteo y me sonrío lo que me hiso enojar más.

Natsu-porque yo lo deje aquí hace tres días-me respondió aun con su sonrisa.

Lucy-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenías tu mi libro?- le pregunte casi gritando.

Natsu-bueno, antes de irme quise recuperar mi chaqueta pero como estabas dormida con ella no pude quitártela entonces tome algo importante para ti, así estaríamos a mano-me respondió mientras me entregaba el libro.

Lucy-¿irte? Espera… ¡entraste a mi cuarto!-le grite enojada a ese idiota, el solo asintió indiferente.

Natsu-¿lo siento?-me dijo cubriéndose con las manos al sentir mi aura asesina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-no puedo creer que te haya extrañado-me dijo pero rápidamente se tapó la boca con una mano y volteo para no verme.

No podía verla pero sabía que estaba sonrojada, ¿ella dijo que me extraño? No sabía que responder, pero tenía la enorme necesidad de abrasarla.

Natsu-oye-la llame, cuando volteo yo ya estaba frente a ella.

Ahora si podía verlo, sus mejillas estaban rodeadas de un color rojo que a medida que me acercaba se tornaba más rojizo, me encantaba verla nerviosa. Logro acorralarla contra el pequeño muro, ella no decía nada solo se dedicaba a verme a los ojos.

Natsu-¿te pongo nerviosa?-susurre mientras miraba sus labios.

Lucy-n…no idiota-me dijo intentando sonar enojada.

Natsu-y si hago esto-continúe acercándome a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Ya no hablaba, quería hacerlo pero…

-¡Natsu-san!-se escuchó la vos de ella desde mi jardín.

Natsu-maldición-me queje separándome de Lucy para tomarla de la muñeca y esconderla detrás del muro.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto soltando mi mano rápidamente para sentarse abrasando sus piernas.

Natsu-oye acaso… ¿no querías que me detenga?-le pregunte molestándola.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-i…idiota no hablo de eso… me refiero a por que nos escondemos-le dije casi gritando al estar enojada.

Ese maldito, como se atrevió a hacer eso, en cuanto se acerco estaba a punto de golpearlo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, acaso me estaré volviendo loca por permitir que me bese, por suerte no lo hiso ya que no sabría qué hacer ante eso.

Natsu-es mi primita Wendy-me dijo vos baja y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lucy-si es solo tu prima porque te escondes-le dije intentando comprender por qué yo también me escondía con él.

Natsu-bueno… lo siento no puedo decírtelo-me respondió regalándome una sonrisa.

Lucy-si no me lo dices la llamare-lo amenace mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Natsu-lo siento no puedo-me dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

Lucy-entonces, no me dejas opción-le dije levantándome frente al muro.

Grite pero él me callo tomando mi muñeca y jalándome al suelo, cuando reaccione de lo que hiso, él estaba sobre mí con una mano tapando mi boca y la otra sujetándose para no caer.

Natsu-ella se ira asique guarda silencio-me dijo en vos baja para no hacer ruido.

Solo asentí, ¿Por qué me aprisionaba de esa manera? Y encima de todo mi cuerpo seguía sin responderme, podría haberlo golpeado en la entrepierna y haber corrido hacia mi casa o podría haber mordido su mano para poder gritar, pero no hice nada solo me quede mirando sus ojos los cuales también me veían.

Natsu-sigues nerviosa-me dijo al notar como yo, que mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas.

Era la primera vez que me sentía así, y como es la primera vez aún no sé qué tipo de sentimiento es el que tengo, tal vez solo sea algo del momento, al menos para mí no lo era, pero para el… ¿lo era?

Un sonido llama la atención de Natsu, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la niña se había ido, el me suelta pero aún no se separa por completo de mí.

Lucy-quítate-le dije frunciendo el ceño para demostrarle que no estaba nerviosa.

Natsu-no-me respondió también seriamente.

Lucy-te lo advierto-

Natsu-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me dijo con vos seductora mientras se acercaba a mis labios.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus labios se rosan haciendo que un fuerte cosquilleo la envuelva, el solo serraba sus ojos para esperar el impacto, mientras que la rubia con sus ojos abiertos como platos lo observaba acercarse cada vez más…

Wendy-¡Natsu-san!-grito nuevamente mientras lo buscaba.

Lucy-Natsu ella… volvió-le dijo antes de que él siguiera acercándose.

Sin responderle nada abre sus ojos para verla, ella aún estaba sonrojada, rindiéndose ante ella se separa y se sienta a su lado. La rubia sin saber qué hacer ante lo que casi ocurría se sienta pero no voltea a verlo.

Lucy-creo que será mejor que te vayas-hablo por fin aun sin mirarlo.

Natsu-¿acaso quieres desacerté de mí?-le pregunto solo para molestarla.

Lucy-"quiero que te quedes pero no puedo decirlo"-pensó mirando el suelo debajo de ella-s…si-respondió sin meditar en lo que decía.

Natsu-Lucy…-la llamo, levantándose para rodearla y terminar frente a ella.

Sin seguir con lo que iba a decir se inclina un poco para verla más de cerca, ella levanta la vista y sus miradas se cruzan, era el momento ideal para decirle que no era cierto, que quería que se quedara ahí, con ella, pero no dijo nada, solo espero a que el hablara.

Natsu-no te desharás de mi tan fácil-le dijo casi en un susurro y sonriendo.

Lucy-idiota-respondió agachando la cabeza para que el no vea que sonreía.

Wendy-¡Natsu-san donde estas!-volvió a gritar asiendo que el levante la vista hacia su jardín.

Natsu-debo irme-le dice a la rubia.

Lucy-si- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Natsu-nos vemos luego-dijo mientras saltaba hacia el otro lado.

Lucy-adiós-respondió en vos baja al verlo alejarse.

El pelirosa antes de irse se detiene y voltea para verla nuevamente.

Natsu-por cierto, te veías linda de pequeña-dijo regalándole una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ese idiota… como lo… extrañe… se sentía extraño pensar que él nunca se iría, por una parte estaba molesta por que fue el quien se robó mi libro, pero por otra estaba feliz de que haya vuelto a mi vida, aunque sea solo para molestarme.

Lo que dijo me sorprendió, no sabía que responderle asique solo lo observe alejarse, fue entonces que pude ver que se acercó a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules, pude notar que se llevaban muy bien, ella lo abraso, en cuanto los vi sentí una gran curiosidad dentro de mí de saber más de ella.

Lucy-"su prima Lucy, es su prima, además es muy pequeña para ser algo más"-pensé intentando calmar mis malos pensamientos.

¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? Ella era solo una niña…. Espera…. ¿acaso estoy celosa?... ¡pero qué diablos me sucede!...

Fin del capítulo 6.

Ooo Lucy esta celosa jaja sé que querían un beso pero eso aria la historia muy corta… pero nos e preocupen van a ver besos…

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne.

Reviews please.


	7. ¿que haces? 1er parte

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué haces? 1er parte.

Ese estúpido chico ya comenzaba a ocupar mis pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, ese día se acercó demasiado a mí, no tuve el valor de volver a la casa y desde hace dos días que me encerré en mi cuarto.

Aunque me enserara a mí misma tenía la enorme necesidad de ir para exigirle que termine lo que empezó.

Michelle-one-san ¿no saldrás en todo el día?-me pregunto entrando en mi cuarto.

Yo me encontraba recostada en mi cama leyendo uno de mis tantos libros, tenía mi piyama que consistía en un pantalón largo y una remera que no alcanzaba a cubrir mi ombligo, ya que era casi de noche y como no saldría me lo puse para esperar tranquila la hora de dormir.

Lucy-no, aun me siento mal-le respondí levantando la vista en cuanto se sentó a mi lado.

Esa fue la excusa para quedarme en cama, que mi cabeza me estaba matando y que no me dejaba mantenerme de pie mucho tiempo, era la excusa perfecta para mi hermana, pero para mi padre… creo que ni siquiera la interesaba.

Me quede hablando casi toda la tarde con Michelle, hasta que ella llego al punto en el que se le serraban los ojos del sueño, le dije que se fuera a dormir, ella asintió y se fue.

Yo tampoco podía más, un bostezo me hace abrir la boca como si estuviera por comer un enorme sándwich, con ese sueño dejo a un lado sobre la mesa de noche el libro, me recuesto y sierro mis ojos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ella no aparecía desde ese día, ¿estará enojada? Bueno eso era normal, siempre estaba enojada conmigo y es así desde que nos conocimos.

Ya que no sabía que hacer al no poder molestarla, me recosté en mi cama para querer dormir pero mi padre entro asiendo que yo me siente rápidamente a esperar lo que iba a decirme.

Igneel-esta vez no escaparas-me dijo señalándome y cubriendo la puerta para evitar que corra.

Natsu-no podre si haces eso-le dije intentando molestarlo pero él seguía serio.

Igneel-me dirás ahora mismo ¿en que estabas pensando al escaparte de la casa de tu madre?-me pregunto casi gritándome.

Natsu-no lo sé, solo, no quería estar ahí-le respondí indiferente e ignorando su enojo.

Es cierto, me escape, pero solo porque no soportaba su hipocresía, era insoportable ver cómo me sonreía como si las palabras que me dijo un día se hubieran borrado.

Igneel-tienes prohibido usar tu auto por un mes y entrégame las tarjetas de crédito-sentencio extendiendo su mano para exigirme la llave y las tarjetas.

Natsu-pero mañana saldré con gray y Jellal-le dije levantándome de mi cama para protestarle.

Igneel-no me importa saldrás sin dinero y auto-me dijo sonriendo malvadamente y cruzando sus brazos.

Wendy-Natsu-san puedo entrar-dijo desde detrás de la puerta mientras yo miraba enojado a mi padre.

El me ignoro y volteo para abrirle a Wendy y para salir del cuarto, solo lo observe alejarse enojado hasta que ella me hablo.

Wendy-Natsu-san ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Jellal me llamo pidiéndome que volviera-me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Es cierto ella solo vino de visita porque mi madre así se lo pidió, la mama de Wendy y la mía eran hermanas, aparte de ella tenía a Jellal como primo.

No solo llego para vernos, fue porque, por lo que Wendy me conto, para asegurarle a mi madre, a donde estaba luego de haberme escapado de su casa, estaba "preocupada", si claro.

Natsu-te llevare pero tendremos que caminar por que mi padre me quito el auto-le dije seriamente al estar aún enojado.

Wendy-está bien-me dijo algo nerviosa por mi mirada y volteando para retirarse e ir por sus cosas.

Me sentía cansado, ¿en serio me estaba pasando todo eso a mí?, sin dinero, sin auto, sin Lucy…. ¿Lucy? ¿Porque estoy pensando en ella? Claro debe ser porque la extraño…. ¿Qué?... ¡¿pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?!

Asustado por no poder sacarla de mi mente me levanto y salgo de mi cuarto, Wendy ya estaba en la puerta esperándome con una mochila en su espalda, me sonreía, solo me acerque a ella y salimos juntos hacia su casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, solo eran 5 cuadras atravesando el parque.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mi hermana se dio cuenta, tal vez no era tan torpe como pensaba, asique me obligo a levantarme a que la ayude con las cosas de la casa, yo me encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que ella salto sobre mi despertándome asustada.

Lucy-¡pero qué demonios Michelle!-le grite estaba furiosa y fue así como corroboro que no me dolía nada.

Michelle-one-san si sigues siendo tan enojona no podrás conseguir novio-me dijo cuando ya estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena.

Ya era de noche y yo no me había dado cuenta ya que dormí casi toda la tarde, mi plan de dormir hasta el día siguiente fue arruinado y al parecer Michelle no pudo dormir, es por eso que vino a molestarme.

Lucy-sierra la boca, no necesito a nadie más que a mis libros-le dije renegando con las cejas fruncidas.

Éramos muy diferentes, eso era obvio, ella era como mi padre, cabello castaño, sonrisa malvada, mirada penetrante, en cambio yo, soy como mi madre, como dije antes soy idéntica a ella, cabello rubio, sonrisa amable, mirada tierna, (valla creo que soné demasiado presumida) en fin lo único que teníamos en común eran nuestros ojos color chocolate, nuestro carácter también era diferente, éramos extrañas en ese sentido, nuestras personalidades no coincidían con nuestra apariencia, en otras palabra Michelle era la niña buena escondida detrás de toda esa malvada apariencia mientras que yo soy malvada, detrás de este lindo rostro (de nuevo soné presumida)…

Lucy-¿adónde iras?-le pregunte curiosa al saber que hoy era viernes el día que Michelle tendría la noche libre.

Michelle-saldré con Wendy y Jenny- me respondió apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa para descansar en ellos de tanto trabajo en la cocina.

Lucy-¿estas segura de que aguantaras la noche?-le pregunte preocupada al notar que estaba casi dormida sobre la mesa.

Michelle-claro que sí, después de todo no estaré mucho tiempo fuera-me dijo levantando la vista para regarme una sonrisa amable, como dije antes, ella es la niña buena.

Lucy-espera-le digo al recordar lo que ella acababa de decir-¿dijiste Wendy?-seguí sentándome rápidamente frente a ella para exigirle una respuesta con la mirada.

Michelle-si eso fue lo que dije-me dijo tranquilamente pero de lejos podía notar que estaba asustada.

Lucy-quiero que me cuentes todo de ella-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo… celos… ¿Por qué quería ver hecha añicos a esa pobre niña?... Lucy sí que eres malvada… es solo Natsu… es solo ese estúpido, torpe, molesto, sexi… ¿sexi?... o no creo que estoy enferma, o podría estar delirando por tanto dormir, ¿por qué me sentía tan traicionada? Era solo una pequeña niña, ni siquiera alcanzaba su altura además era su prima, tal vez si soy un poco posesiva, pero lo extraño es que lo sea con…Natsu.

Michelle-¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?-me pregunto algo extrañado por mi exigente pedido.

Lucy-eto… sabes que, olvídalo-le dije levantándome de la mesa para salir a la sala.

Michelle-está bien-escuche como lo decía aun extrañada.

Luego de eso pase unas horas viendo televisión en la sala, mientras veía como Michelle andaba de acá para haya buscado que ponerse para salir con sus amigas. Cuando termino después de tantas vueltas, me saludo tomo un bolso y su teléfono y se fue.

Ya me encontraba sola, bueno no tan sola mi padre estaba ahí, solo que en su oficina asiendo quien sabe que cosas, estaba agotada asique me levante para ir a dormir, de repente me detengo en seco al ver por la ventana que daba al jardín, unas luces extrañas.

Provenían de la casa, eran linternas, ¿algún ladrón? o peor.

Lucy-maldito idiota-me dije enojada para tomar un abrigo y salir a ver que sucedía.

Cuando llego me encuentro con Natsu, quien estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, jugando con una linterna a hacer formas con la luz de ella.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte casi gritando y enojada.

Natsu-Lucy hola-me dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas, no, una sonrisa.

Lucy-te pregunte algo-le exigí acercándome a él para regañarlo.

Natsu-Lucy no estoy aquí para pelear, vengo en paz-me dijo aun sonriente y golpeando uno de sus lado para decirme que me siente.

Le hice caso y me senté, aunque unos centímetros nos separaran podía sentir su aroma, era una mescla de champú con perfume de hombre, era irresistible, de vez en cuando serraba mis ojos para sentirlo profundamente.

Natsu-perdón por entrar sin permiso-me dijo volteando su cabeza para verme.

Lucy-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú siempre entras sin avisar-le dije antes de comenzar a reír al pensar que sonaba como un tonto.

Natsu-tienes una linda sonrisa-me dijo mirándome fijamente haciendo que me avergüence y me calle.

Luego de que dijo eso un silencio incomodo nos rodeó, no sabía que decir, mis mejillas se sentían calientes, ¿estoy sonrojada por lo que me dijo? ¿Acaso me gusta este idiota? Espera… ¿gustar? No, no, Lucy Heartfilia prometiste que nunca te enamorarías de nadie después de la última vez, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Escapar?...

Natsu-oye-me llamo volteando nuevamente a verme-sobre lo que paso la última vez…-

Lucy-no importa-lo interrumpí nerviosa y casi gritando.

Él se sorprendió, volteo y dejo de verme, otra vez este maldito silencio, no sé qué hacer asique respiro hondo antes de hablar.

Lucy-Hace mucho frio, ¿no?-eso fue patético, ¿acaso mencione el clima? pero qué demonios me pasa.

Natsu-o es cierto-dijo, al parecer recordó algo-aun tienes mi chaqueta-completo volviendo la vista nuevamente hacia mí.

Lucy-es cierto lo olvide por completo-le respondí al recordar como él, que la última ves…. Esa vez no se la llevo porque se fue rápido.

Cuando dije eso el me recorrió con la mirada, me puse muy nerviosa por eso, ¿Qué clase de pervertido es?, porque me mira tanto el cuerpo.

Lucy-qu… ¿qué sucede?-le pregunte sintiendo que seguía observándome.

Natsu-no la tienes puesta-me dijo seriamente casi pudo sonar como un reproche.

Es cierto, no la llevaba puesta como siempre, cuando Salí en ese momento tome lo que tenía a mi alcance, en este caso una de mis chaquetas de algodón que era color azul.

Lucy-lo siento déjame traerla-le dije levantándome pero el me detiene tomándome de la muñeca.

Me volteo y cuando lo hago él ya estaba frente a mi mirándome seriamente, estaba tan cerca que podía notar el color jade de sus ojos también podía ver (gracias a la linterna de Natsu) el color rojizo de sus labios por el frio.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte nerviosa y casi temblando al ver su mirada….

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno me quedo algo largo asique les voy a regalar una segunda parte disfrútenla.

Reviews please.


	8. ¿que haces? 2da parte

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué haces? 2da parte.

Cuando lleve a Wendy hasta su casa, me encontré con Jellal, le dije que no podría salir con él y gray esa noche, la salida entre amigos era más que todo para ayudarme a superar aquellos días en los que estuve siendo aprisionado en casa de mi madre, pero sin tarjeta y sin auto no había mucho que pueda disfrutar con ellos, además me sentía tan mal que nada de lo que hicieran me haría sentir bien.

Natsu-lo siento-le dije a mi primo cuando termine de explicarle todo.

Jellal-no te preocupes en cuanto recuperes tus cosas, le avisaremos a gray y saldremos como lo teníamos planeado-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

No le respondí, solo intente sonreír lo cual no me salió muy bien e hiso que el solo se preocupara más.

Natsu-adiós-le dije cambiando mi intento de sonrisa por una mirada seria antes de irme.

Sentía como el me miraba alejarme, solo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi casa, en cuanto entre, busque con la mirada mi padre, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque si él llegaba a encontrarme seguiría con su molesto regaño y ahora que Wendy se fue no hay nada que se lo impida, él no estaba, asique camine tranquilo por la sala hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto, me detengo en seco al escuchar la vos de mi padre.

Estaba hablando con alguien, pero no supe con quien ya que no podía oír la vos de la otra persona, lo que me aseguro que era una charla por teléfono, de repente escucho mi nombre y entro en un estado de curiosidad que no conocía en mí, me acerco a la puerta y logro escuchar algo de lo que hablaba.

Igneel-no te preocupes él está bien aquí-

De la otra persona solo pude escuchar mormullos del teléfono.

Igneel-si, el volverá no te preocupes-

Mormullo

Igneel-¿si no lo hace? Entonces no me dejara más opción que vender la casa-

En ese momento me sorprendí, era obvio que la otra persona en el teléfono era mi madre, ¿vender la casa? Mi puño se serraba tan fuerte que sentía que iba golpear la pared con fuerza.

Igneel-lo siento pero no voy a obligarlo como quieres-dijo el, sonaba enojado.

¿Ella quería obligarme? Pero si la casa es mía, él no puede venderla.

Natsu-maldición-murmure enojado.

Sin descargarme con la pared me dirijo a mi cuarto, en cuanto entre azote la puerta con fuerza, serré mi puño y golpee la pared haciendo que mis nudillos sangren.

No podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, ¿escapar? Si eso debía hacer, escapar pero no para siempre, esta es mi casa, yo la compre y deje que mi padre viva aquí porque él me pidió cuidarme, ¿acaso creen que soy un niño? Ya tenía edad suficiente para decidir mi vida, para alejarme de ellos, para hacer todo lo que me permita mantenerme alejado de esa mujer que en un momento quiso deshacerse de mí.

Natsu-tengo que salir de aquí-me dije a mi mismo apoyando mi cabeza en la pared que acaba de agujerear.

Y sabía exactamente a donde ir, a esa casa donde podía estar solo y lamentarme hasta conseguir el valor de volver a mi vida normal.

Decidido tomo una linterna ya que estaba oscuro y no vería nada, una chaqueta roja, una de mis favoritas, camine despacio hacia la puerta del jardín y Salí sin hacer ruido, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta poder saltar sobre el muro y caer al otro lado.

Cuando ya estaba ahí me senté, mire el techo destruido sobre mí y comencé a recordar la forma en la que tuve que abandonar a mis amigos gracias a mi padre, ¿Por qué sonrió de esa forma? Me preguntaba todo el tiempo, nunca fui capaz de sonreír sinceramente pero la sonrisa que le di a Jellal, esa fue la más falsa que haya hecho en toda mi vida.

Natsu-¿sonreír sinceramente?-me pregunte a mí mismo ya que nunca supe el significado de poder hacerlo.

Tal vez sonreía, pero las veces que lo hacía era falsa, cuando era más pequeño mi padre me dijo que no debía sonreír de esa forma ya que estaría engañando a las personas que más me querían, pero no podía evitarlo, si no lo hacía sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, que es justo lo que mi madre quería, que no pertenezca a este mundo.

Natsu-tal vez si estoy solo-me dije a mi mismo.

Levante la linterna y comencé a jugar con ella, pensaba que de esa forma podría reír de forma natural, pero nada. Ella llego enojada, en cuanto la vi no pude evitar sonreírle, ya era natural de mi hacerlo, la invite a sentarse a mi lado.

Su risa si era natural, y también era muy hermosa, todo en ella era hermoso, cuando recordamos mi chaqueta ella quiso levantarse pero la tome de la muñeca, ni siquiera me di cuenta de por qué lo hice, pero no quería que se valla, no tan rápido.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?- me dijo ella, pude notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Yo solo me quede perdido en su mirada, estaba asustada tal vez pensaba que le haría algo malo como lo intente la última vez, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante mis órdenes, la estreche en mis brazos rodeando su cintura con delicadeza, acerque mi rostro al de ella, nuestros cuerpos se unieron cortando la poca distancia que nos separaba… ¿Qué, que hacia?, ¿Qué haces Natsu? ¡Reacciona! estas frente a la insoportable y enojona Lucy, la chica que no puedes soportar.

Tal vez ella… tal vez me gusta… pero… ¿yo le gusto a ella?

"no importa"

Ella dijo eso hace un momento, eso me hiso sentir rechazado, ¿Qué no importaba? A mí sí me importaba, estábamos por besarnos en ese momento, al igual que ahora…

Natsu-lo siento-le dije separándome de ella para bajar la vista.

Lucy-n… no importa-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿Por qué decía eso? Estaba tan enojado que del enojo golpee la pared de aquella casa con fuerza asiendo que ahora mi otra mano sangre.

Lucy-¡oye no sea idiota!-me grito haciendo que voltee a verla sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle ella tomo mis manos, su mirada era de preocupación, sentía como su suave mano acariciaba las mías como si con eso pudiera sanarme, tal vez no lo haga pero si me hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Lucy-¿Por qué te lastimas Natsu?-me dijo levantando la vista y mostrándome su mirada de preocupación.

Sus ojos brillaban, ¿acaso estaba llorando?... ¿por mí?... no, imposible, nadie llora por mí, ni siquiera mis parientes más cercanos, pero ella… ¿seré importante para ella? Si llora lo soy…

Para corrobora mis pensamientos, suelto una de mis manos de las de ella, la levanto y acaricio su mejilla con la palma y con el dedo pulgar acaricio debajo de su ojos, me sorprendo al sentir en mi dedo un lagrima caer con lentitud.

Natsu-estas llorando-dije en un susurro para que solo ella me escuche aunque estuviéramos solos.

Lucy-no, no estoy llorando-me dijo separándose de mí y limpiando sus lágrimas para que no las viera.

Como describir lo que sentía en este momento, me sentía… feliz, no pude evitar sonreír, ella solo me miraba extrañada por la boba sonrisa que tenía, por fin lo hice, pude sonreír sinceramente y ella era la causante de mi felicidad.

Natsu-gracias Lucy- le dije aun con mi sonrisa y acercándome para terminar frente a ella, sin acercarme demasiado claro.

Lucy-¿gracias?-me pregunto confundida -¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar pero esta vez estaba… ¿nerviosa?

Natsu-no importa-le respondí, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Estaba tan feliz de que ella este aquí en estos momentos, todo el odio que sentía desde que mi vida fue rechazada desapareció y aunque solo fuera por unos momentos no me importaba solo quería tenerla en mis brazos y eso hice, la habrase contra mi pecho, ella se sorprendió y no hiso nada ya que no la deje reaccionar.

Estaba nerviosa y me empujaba para deshacerse de mi agarre pero no la deje, la aprisionaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que pude sentir que ella aflojo sus brazos para dejar de resistirse, después de todo era inútil que lo hiciera, yo era más fuerte.

Lucy-oye-me llamo pero aun así no la soltaba.

Natsu-¿sí?-le pregunte con vos juguetona solo para molestarla.

Lucy-¿podrías soltarme?-me pregunto, pude sentir que estaba enojada pero eso para mí ya era normal en ella.

Natsu-no- le dije asiendo que ella levantara la vista asustada.

Lucy-si no lo haces gritare-me amenazo abriendo su boca levemente para querer gritar.

Antes de que lo hiciera le tape la boca con la mano soltando su cintura, aun así la podía sostener con una mano, ella frunció sus cejas demostrándome que estaba enojada, no me importaba como me mirara en ese momento, detrás de esa mirada amenazadora podía ver todo lo que ella era, ya no podía más, en mi palma podía sentir sus labios, eran suaves, quería que fueran míos, y con el riesgo de parecer pervertido moví la mano que cubría su boca para poder acariciar mejor sus labios con mi pulgar, yo estaba en lo cierto, eran suaves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando vi como golpeaba la pared me alarme, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Estaba enojado conmigo, o solo enojado, no lo sabía, me acerque a él y tome sus manos, no pude evitar preocuparme, ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?, estaba llorando por él, eso me lo dijo todo, él me importa.

Lo único que quería hacer era besar cada una de sus heridas, como solía hacer mi madre cuando me lastimaba las rodillas jugando con Michelle.

No lo hice, el me acaricio la mejilla y limpio mi lagrima, me separe de él, estaba avergonzada, no solo de que el me viera llorar, sino de lo que sería capaz de hacer yo si seguía acariciándome.

Su sonrisa era distinta, de alguna forma más hermosa de lo que ya era, era cálida y alegre, irresistible y acogedora… ¡deja de pensar estupideces Lucy! No puedo evitarlo, es su sonrisa la única que calmaba mi desastrosa y solitaria vida.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar me estrecho en sus brazos, haciendo que me apoye sobre su pecho, al principio solo quería que me soltara, pero luego de sentir su corazón latir me rendí, quería corresponderle el abraso, pero tal vez él no quería eso.

Intente gritar pero me detuvo cubriendo mi boca, me enoje pero él me ignoro, fue raro, sentir como su dedo se deslizaba por todo el contorno de mis labios y como su otra mano me apoyaba contra su cuerpo, un fuerte cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda, sentía que debía… que debía saltar sobre el para besarlo.

La mano que acariciaba mis labios pasó por mi cuello terminando en mi nuca, ya no podía más, sus ojos entre serrado me miraban fijamente a los labios, mientras que yo solo miraba sus ojos que me pedían a gritos que le correspondiera.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse, por mi pecho, aflojo su cuerpo que se encontraba pegado al mio, sus labios se entre abrieron y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mio al igual que yo hacía lo mismo, ya no resistía tanto como antes, antes podía detenerme y me separaba al instante pero ahora… ya no podía resistirme… me acerque más hasta el punto de rosar sus labios, pude sentir como mi respiración comenzaba a chocar con la suya, entre abrí mis labios y en ese momento los sentí levemente cuando ella hiso lo mismo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quería que lo hiciera, le iba demostrar que no estaba nerviosa como siempre me insinuaba, apoye mis manos en su pecho para acercarme más y entre abrí mis labios, los rosamos y en ese momento pude sentir que quería que lo hiciera de una vez, ya no podía resistir que sea tan lento.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El sentimiento de estar tan cerca era extraño para ambos, ya querían que aquello que tanto intentaron resistir, pasara de una buena vez, el pelirosa toma con fuerza su nuca para por fin atraerla hacia él, hacia sus labios que la rubia tanto deseaba y que pudo poseer después de tanto pedirlo en su mente.

Aquel beso no cesaba, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile que disfrutaron por largo tiempo, sin querer detenerse, de vez en cuando se separaban levemente para cambiar de posición, tomar aire y continuar, era incontrolable lo que estaba pasando, era un beso lleno de deseo por el otro, ninguno quería detenerse….

Fin del capítulo 8.

Como estoy inspirada les dejo (redoble de tambores) un tercer capítulo…gratis

-si meli-chan eres la mejor-

-lo sé, lose no hace falta que me lo digan-

En fin disfrútenlo.

Reviews please.


	9. detenerse

Capítulo 9: detenerse.

No quiero detenerme, tengo miedo de que todo termine, no quiero dejarla, era ella, no me importaba lo molesta, insufrible e insoportable que podía llegar a ser, nada de eso me importa en estos momentos, aun no sé cómo me siento, pero sí sé que no la quiero lejos de mí ni un instante.

Sin detenerme, pasó mi mano de su nuca a su cintura para abrasarla y acercarla aún más a mí, la quería sentir, quería que no se alejara tanto, aun con los pegados que estábamos podía sentirme lejos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No me puedo detener, me gusta, me gusta mucho, besarlo, que me habrase, que me aprisione de esta manera, ¿Qué hago para detenerme?

Cuando me aprisiono aún más, no pude evitar seguir, rodee su cuello con ambos brazos para acercar aún más su rostro al mio.

Era irresistible sentirme de esta manera, no sé qué pensar no sé qué hacer, más que seguir besándolo como siempre quise, aunque nunca me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Lucy-nat… Natsu…-lo llame entre besos y manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

Natsu-¿mmm?-me respondió también entre besos y sin separarse ni un instante.

Lucy-hay… qu… que de…. Detenerse-dije, no quería, pero esto estaba por pasar a algo más si no hacía algo.

El me ignoro, claro cómo podría sonar en serio si no me detenía, me estaba contradiciendo a mí misma, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado apasionado, no pude evitar preocuparme, abro mis ojos al sentir como Natsu deslizaba su mano por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi sujetador claro, sobre la ropa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pude sentir como se estremecía de sentir mis manos recorrer su espalda, ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerme? Ella me tendría que golpear, pero sé que no lo aria, a ella le gustaba que no me detenga.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, doy unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante haciéndola retroceder, hasta topar contra uno de los muros de la casa, no el pequeño ya que sería incomodo, la guie hasta uno completo.

Lentamente deslizo mi mano hasta su cintura para apoyarlas ahí, ya no tendría a donde huir y no creo que quiera hacerlo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces paso mis labios hasta su cuello, ella se estremece y sus manos rápidamente comienzan a sujetar mi cabeza, podía sentir como sus finos dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, eso me estaba volviendo loco.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La situación estaba empeorando, ¿Qué podía hacer?, el sujetaba mi cintura con ambas manos para apoyar mi cuerpo contra la pared detrás de mí, y sus labios recorrían y saboreaban mi cuello con desesperación.

Lucy-nat… Natsu-volví a insistir casi gimiendo al sentir que de un momento a otro me había mordido a un costado del cuello.

Natsu-¿mmm?-me volvió a responder lo mismo, sin separarse de mi cuello.

Lucy-Natsu… de… detente-le pedí colocando las manos en sus hombros para intentar sepárame de él.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qué diablos me sucede, ella me pide que me detenga pero no puedo, hago el intento y me separo un poco para verla a los ojos, brillaban, lo hacían de una forma que me obligaban a querer seguir, pero me detengo, ya había sido suficiente y sabía que si seguía ya nada me detendría.

Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, y la mirada perdida en la del otro, no sé cuándo pero no tenía puesta mi chaqueta, lo que hiso que temblara del frio, eso me ayudo un poco a calmar el calor que comenzó a subir en cuanto nos besamos.

Me voltee para tomar la prenda del suelo, cuando volvía la vista hacia ella ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada y la encontré, ella corría queriendo salir de la casa, salgo detrás de ella para detenerla, logro detenerla fuera de la casa.

Con un movimiento rápido la hice caer al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces me coloque sobre ella y la bese nuevamente…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que paso ya no tendría valor para verlo a la cara asique corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude al ver que me seguía pero él fue más rápido y logro tumbarme en el césped del jardín entre las dos casa, quise gritar pero me callo con un beso.

No fue brusco, tampoco fue tierno, parecía… desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de perderme, eso es lo que yo quisiera pensar.

Se separó de mí y me vio a los ojos, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, pero si sabía que era lo que quería, quería sentir sus labios una vez más.

Levante mis manos para tomar con ellas su rostro, el rodeaba mi cabeza con sus manos para evitar caer sobre mí, una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías mientras que la otra estaba a un costado de mi cintura.

Acerque su rostro, no, más bien, acerque sus labios a mí y lo bese, tiernamente, para que no pensara que quería otra cosa, el me corresponde de inmediato, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos para sentirlo mejor, nuestros labios se movían al igual que nuestras cabezas cuando cambiábamos de posición, nuestras lenguas no se tocaban para que el beso no se torne apasionado como el anterior.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus besos eran alucinantes, esta vez ella fue quien me beso, me sentía feliz de tenerla conmigo, esa tonta, molesta, fastidiosa e insoportable me estaba besando y lo más raro es que me encantaba, tenerla en mis brazos, abrasarla y también, por supuesto, besarla.

Nos separamos solo unos centímetros para mirar nuestros labios, no, no los miraba, los admiraba perdidamente.

Lucy-creo que ya es tarde-me dijo regalándome una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su delicada mano.

Natsu-si, ¿te veré mañana?-le pregunte correspondiendo su sonrisa y mirando aun sus labios.

Lucy-sí, pero solo si no vienes a molestarme-me dijo para luego comenzar a reír.

Natsu-lo siento pero tendré que hacerlo-le dije, mirando como reía debajo de mí.

Lucy-entonces, no, no puedes verme mañana-me dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios e inflando sus mejillas, lo que me pareció muy tierno.

Natsu-está bien-le dije con una sonrisa para luego acércame a su oído-solo te molestare un poco-le susurre de forma seductora solo para molestarla.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maldito idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a provocarme de esa manera? Ese estúpido, pero yo no me quedare atrás, antes de que se separara de mi lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para mantener su oído cerca de mis labios.

Lucy-entonces yo también te molestare a ti- le susurre de la misma forma en la que él lo hiso, seductoramente, luego de que lo dije mordí levemente su oreja asiendo que él se estremeciera.

Cuando el levanto la vista pude notar su sonrojo, se veía adorable, demonios, quiero besarlo otra vez, no, detente Lucy, ya fue suficiente por hoy, pero su sonrojo, es tan lindo, ¡no Lucy!, mierda, que importa ya, el me gusta y lo admito, me gusta demasiado.

Sin nada más que pensar, lo atraigo hacia mí ya que aún sujetaba su camisa, mis labios me pedían a cada instante que los juntara con los suyos, maldita sea, este idiota, insoportable, inmaduro, molesto y tierno, sexi, adorable… demonios.

Michelle-¡Lucy!-le escuche gritar desde dentro de la casa.

Al parecer acaba de llegar por que alcance a escuchar la puerta de la casa, en cuanto la escucho me separo de Natsu y ambos nos levantamos del suelo, rápidamente nos limpiamos el arbusto que teníamos en la ropa, Natsu sabía que estaría en problemas si me descubrían con un muchacho en el jardín asique me hace señales de que se ira, yo asiento y volteo para irme pero de inmediato siento que me detiene y me voltea para verlo.

Natsu-olvide esto-me dijo antes de besarme en los labios para despedirse.

Lucy-torpe, vete-le dije en vos baja y asiéndole señas para que se vaya, el solo me sonrió y se alejó.

No quería que se fuera, pero mi entrometida hermana ya había llegado de la salida entre amigas que había tenido, me dirigí dispuesta a entrar pero me detengo en la puerta para peinar un poco mis cabellos, arreglar un poco mi ropa y limpiar un poco mis labios, que se encontraban rojos, lo supe por el reflejo de la ventana, me sentía una sinvergüenza.

Michelle-¡one-san!-grito desde la sala, lo que me dio la señal segura para entrar desapercibida ya que la puerta trasera se encontraba en la cocina.

En cuanto entre me quite las zapatillas, camine en puntillas para no hacer ruido, dispuesta a ir a mi cuarto, logro encontrar un espacio para correr, corro pero en silencio, cuando estoy por llegar choco con alguien, lo que hiso que cayéramos ambos al suelo.

Lucy-lo siento-dije tocando mi trasero adolorido del golpe y mirando al suelo.

-no te preocupes-sentí que esa vos no era la de Michelle o la de mi padre.

Levante la vista y la vi, era aquella niña, me sentí extraña, por suerte (para ella) ya no me sentía celosa, bueno eso era obvio después de la "pequeña" escapada que tuve, ya no lo tendría, después de todo ya me estaba convenciendo de que solo era un pequeña niña.

Wendy-déjame ayudarte-me dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme.

Lucy-gracias-tome su mano y logre levantarme.

Sus vos era débil, sus brazos también, vista bien y sin estos celos, ella era toda una ternura.

Michelle-Wendy, ayúdame-dijo mi hermana desde la sala.

En cuanto lo dijo me alarme, sonaba extraña, como… borracha, mi pequeña hermana, podía ser santa, podía ser buena, pero si tenía una botella de alcohol cerca era mejor alejarla porque se ponía en ese estado sin que le importara que sea menor de edad.

Lucy-¡maldita sea Michelle!-le grite enojada al verla tirada sobre el sillón con los pies arriba y los brazos colgados.

Wendy-lo siento Lucy-san, la perdimos y ella se puso así-me dijo inclinándose para disculparse.

Adorable

Lucy-no te preocupes, no es la primera vez, estúpida alcohólica-le dije diciéndole lo último a la torpe recostada.

Toda esa hermosa noche, llena de pasión, locura y felicidad, fue arruinada gracias a mi queridísima hermanita pequeña.

-o… se durmió-dijo…. ¿el?

Una tercera persona aprecia del pasillo que llevaba al baño, al parecer se encontraba allí, pero….

Lucy-¿Quién eres tú?-….

Fin del capítulo 9.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué tal el primer beso? Feo, lindo, hermoso, increíble, tan lindo que me hiso doler la barriga de las cosquillitas.

¿Quién quieren que sea el nuevo chico? Loki, Sting u otro ¡ayúdenme no logro decidirme los dos son muy sexis!

¿Quieren Lemon? ok no, pero si quieren díganmelo para capítulos de más adelante.

Pd:

Se habrán dado cuenta de por qué publique tres capitulo seguidos ¿no?... exacto, mi computadora ya no se usa por que volvió la otra siiiiii estoy tan feliz, aparte les debía un buen romance nalu ya se, ya se

Soy muy buena.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	10. allanamiento

Capítulo 10: allanamiento.

La noche con Lucy fue increíble, no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios, su sonrisa y su mirada, me sentía pleno y… feliz.

Cuando volví a mi casa esa noche me di cuenta de que mi padre ya estaba dormido, fue extraño lo que paso pero eso ya no importaba, ahora solo importaba el cómo llevaríamos nuestra relación de ahora en adelante.

No es la primera vez que beso a alguien, ya he tenido novias antes, muchas en la secundaria, otras en el trabajo de verano, nunca duraban ya que me interesaba muy poco el cuidar una relación.

Pero con Lucy es diferente, ella fue quien me volvió a lo que en realidad soy, es la persona que me saco mi verdadera sonrisa, aquella que me mantenía separado de las personas de este mundo, solo ella logro hacerlo.

Igneel-Natsu despierta o llegaras tarde-me dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta con fuerza para usarla de despertador.

Natsu-si, si-le respondí molesto y escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

Era cierto, hoy empezaba mi trabajo, estaba de vacaciones pero ayer fue el último día, no quería ir, quería ver a Lucy esa misma mañana pero debo mantener mi casa, asique me levante cansado, en la madrugada no pude dormí, solo podía pensar en lo que haríamos hoy.

Mi trabajo no es aburrido, soy maestro de música, mis alumnos son buenos y obedientes, de todos modos no soy la clase de maestro estricto al que todos odiarían, me gusta que tengamos confianza, es una lástima que este trabajo me lleve casi toda la tarde, una tarde en la que podría estar con Lucy, de todos modos, hoy salgo temprano, a la hora perfecta para aparecer y "molestarla"

Igneel-Natsu debo irme nos vemos más tarde-me dijo entrando nuevamente en mi cuarto para decírmelo y luego irse sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta.

No le doy importancia, me levanto y comienzo a cambiarme, observo por mi ventana y me doy cuenta de que aria frio asique decido llevarme un abrigo.

Natsu-maldición-me digo a mi mismo al recordar que aún no tenía mi chaqueta conmigo.

Observo la hora en el reloj de mi cuarto, aún es temprano, es perfecto, rápidamente salgo de mi casa por la puerta trasera, atravieso todo mi jardín, y salto hacia el otro lado, antes de adentrarme más, observo todo la casa de Lucy, entonces la veo, su ventana tenia las cortinas corridas, pero no podía ver ningún movimiento, eso me indicaba que aun dormía, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco sin hacer ruido, cuando llego frente a su ventana observo con cuidado, ella dormía, sus ojos estaban serrados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un acolchado rosa y en su almohada podía ver como su cabello caía suavemente, me estaba volviendo loco, sin despertarla, corro la ventana y entro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fue una larga noche, tenía a mi pequeña hermana tirada en el sillón con un estado deplorable, estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llegar en ese estado?, tuve que esconderle la situación a mi padre ya que al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar y no quería que se desvelara como yo lo hice.

¿Cómo arregle las cosas esa noche? Fue sencillo aunque sucedió algo extraño.

#flashback#

Lucy-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunte a el muchacho que acababa de entrar.

Wendy-él es Sting-san, me ayudo a traerla-me dijo Wendy asiendo que me enoje aún más con mi hermana.

Lucy-lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, pero gracias-le dije intentando ser amable con el desconocido.

Sting-no te preocupes-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Michelle-one-san….-me dijo con la vos cansada.

Lucy-sierra la boca, ahora mismo te llevare a tu cuarto-le dije enojada e intentando levantarla.

Sting-permíteme ayudarte-dijo acercándose para levantar a Michelle en el aire.

Lucy-gracias, es por aquí-conteste comenzando a guiarlo hacia el cuarto de la torpe.

Me detengo en seco al recordar que el cuarto de mi padre estaba aún lado del de Michelle.

Sting-¿sucede algo?-me pregunto al notar que me detuve.

Sin responderle me acerco a él para decirle algo en el oído, él se da cuanta y se inclina un poco para que le hable mejor.

Lucy-intenta no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero que mi padre se entere de ella-le murmure, el entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sin hacer ruido nos acercamos al cuarto, logramos pasar sin problema y la recostamos en su cama, mientras yo la cubría para que no tuviera frio pude sentir que el muchacho me observaba, volteo un poco pero no lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta y lo veo, era como pensaba, me estaba observando apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Sting-pareces su madre-me dijo sonriente.

Lucy-lo sé, no puedo evitarlo-le respondí intentando no reír para no despertarla.

No oí respuesta después de eso pero aun podía sentir que me observaba, lo ignore, termine de acomodar a Michelle y me voltee para salir con Sting del cuarto.

Lucy-¿de donde conoces a mi hermana?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

Sting-de la escuela-me respondió regalándome una sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi lado.

Lucy-¿vas con ella?-le pregunte nuevamente.

Sting-no, soy mayor que ella, pero la conozco por otros amigos-cuando me dijo eso me sorprendí, eso quería decir que este chico tenía unos pocos años menos que yo.

Lucy-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunte, seguía curiosa.

Sting-18-me respondió.

Wendy-lo siento Lucy-san, Sting-san debo irme, mi hermano me llamo para que vuelva a casa-nos dijo cuando llegamos a la sala.

Sting-permíteme llevarte, después de todo Michelle ya se encuentra bien-se ofreció tomando su chaqueta para irse con ella.

Wendy-está bien-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Lucy-déjenme que los acompañe-les dije refiriéndome a la puerta de salida.

Ellos aceptaron y fuimos hasta la puerta, cuando llegamos salió Wendy primera pero Sting se detuvo en la puerta, voltio y me miro ¿sonrojado?

Sting-lu…Lucy-san –me dijo mirando el suelo-tu… ¿estas ocupada mañana?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

No sabía por qué me preguntaba eso, pero sentí que algo no andaba bien, la última vez que alguien me preguntó eso término rechazado y herido, parecía una buena persona pero no lo conocía.

Lucy-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le dije intentando sonar confundida.

Sting-bueno yo…-

Wendy-Sting-san-lo llamo desde la puerta del auto.

Sting-olvídalo-me dijo nervioso y volteando para poder irse.

Lucy-está bien-le respondí algo confundida por lo que había pasado.

Eso fue extraño, no supe que quería pero me lo imaginaba, no le doy importancia y entro en mi casa para poder por fin descansar.

#fin del flashback#

Esa noche como dije antes, fue agotadora y extraña, me preguntaba quién era ese chico, sentí que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no supe de dónde.

La alarma me despertó, pero estaba muy cansada y la arroje lejos haciendo que golpee contra el suelo, no pude dormir bien anoche, tenía en mis recuerdos a ese idiota, ¿Qué pasara a partir de hoy?

Luego de romper mi despertador me volví a dormir.

-oye-escuche de repente lo que hiso que abriera levemente mis ojos.

Lucy-Michelle déjame dormir, si estoy cansada es por tu culpa-me queje volteando para no verla e imaginando que era ella.

-no soy Michelle tonta-me dijo asiendo que habrá mis ojos impresionada.

Maldición esto no era bueno, esa vos la reconocí en el instante en que me despabile. Voltee nuevamente para verlo, era el, ese torpe entro en mi cuarto sin permiso,

Lucy-Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sentándome en mi cama para verlo a los ojos.

Él estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama, vestía… es extraño verlo con esa ropa, tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir, y una camisa blanca, pero no tenía un saco, el traje estaba incompleto.

Natsu-quería verte antes de irme-me dijo sonriendo y levantando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

Lucy-¿irte?-no pude evitar preguntarlo con angustia y tomando su mano, la mano que se apoyaba sobre las sabanas de mi cama.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa hermosa sonrisa, la misma que me regalo la noche anterior, esa que era nueva para mí.

Natsu-solo iré a trabajar-me respondió riendo.

Lucy-¿tu trabajas?-le pregunte sorprendida.

Natsu-claro… me ofendes-me dijo fingiendo un dolor en el pecho y haciéndome reír.

Lucy-lo siento y… ¿de que trabajas?-le pregunte curiosa, tenía la extraña necesidad de saberlo todo de él.

Natsu-maestro de música-

Me volví a sorprender, esto ya era demasiado, ¿un torpe como el maestro? Aunque lo de la música lo entiendo, si quedaba con su personalidad, estaba segura de que era el tipo de maestro del que las alumnas se enamoraban y del que los alumnos admiraban y respetaban.

Lucy-asique maestro, entonces eso significa que llegaras tarde-le dije señalando el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche.

Natsu-maldición-dijo al darse cuenta de la hora y levantándose apresurado.

Lucy-es increíble que seas maestro siendo tan tonto-le dije riendo y viendo la forma en la que se desesperaba.

Natsu-oye-me dijo quejándose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ella reía, de esa forma de la que tanto me encantaba, ya se hacía tarde pero aún tenía ese propósito en mi mente, sin decirle nada más comienzo a buscar con la mirada, ella se da cuenta y me observa curiosa.

Lucy-¿Qué estás buscando?-me pregunto intentando entender que es lo que hacía.

Natsu-estoy buscando mi chaqueta-le dije aun buscando a mi alrededor.

Lucy-es cierto aun no pude devolvértela-me dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Aun en piyama se veía hermosa, la observe bien ya que era inevitable no hacerlo, vestía un short que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus muslos color azul, una musculosa de tirantes color blanca y su cabello suelto pero aun así con uno que otro mechos enredado.

Lucy-aquí esta-me dijo mientras caminaba hasta un gran guarda ropa.

De él sacó mi chaqueta, pude observa que habían muchas de sus prendas, con mi chaqueta en manos se acercó a mí y me la entrego con una sonrisa.

Natsu-gracias-le dije recibiéndola.

Lucy-la próxima ves espera hasta que nos veamos, no puedes entrar a mi cuarto a escondidas-me dijo regañándome y cruzándose de brazos.

Natsu-¿te enojaste por eso? O ¿te enojaste por que vine solo por esto?-le pregunte acercándome mientras caminaba despacio hacia ella.

Lucy-cla… claro que no-me respondió nerviosa y bajando sus brazos para retroceder.

Fin del capítulo 10.

Perdón por cortarlo aquí es que se me hiso largo de nuevo pero aquí les dejo la continuación disfrútenla.

Reviews please.


	11. ¿que somos?

Capítulo 11: ¿Qué somos?

Natsu-¿te enojaste por eso? O ¿te enojaste por que vine solo por esto?-le pregunte acercándome mientras caminaba despacio hacia ella.

Lucy-cla… claro que no-me respondió nerviosa y bajando sus brazos para retroceder.

Natsu-admítelo Lucy-le dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más.

Lucy-que, no se te hacia tarde-me dijo al sentir que sus piernas topaban contra el borde de la cama.

Natsu-si, pero no me iré sin despedirme-dije apoyando mis manos sobre su cintura para atraerla a mí.

Pude sentir como se estremeció al sentir mis manos rodeándola, ella no hiso nada para detenerme asique continúe con lo que tenía planeado, acerque mi rostro para rosar sus labios con los míos, yo la observaba perdido, cada reacción, la forma en la que sus labios y sus ojos se mantenían entre abiertos y atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos, sin pensarlo más fundo nuestros labios en un beso que me correspondió al instante.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! Pero que es lo que me está pasando, ¿Por qué permito que lo haga ahora y aquí?, es cierto, me enoje porque dijo que solo venia por su chaqueta pero aun así.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, aunque estuviera mal, lo necesitaba, sin hacerle caso a mis pensamientos que me decían que lo empuje y lo golpee, levanto mi mano y enredo lentamente mis dedos entre sus cabellos, mientras con la otra me apoyaba en su pecho.

Pude sentir el calor de su pecho sobre aquella camisa blanca, la cual por cierto lo hacía aún más sexi de lo que era. El (por suerte) mantiene sus manos en mi cintura las cuales me unían a su cuerpo.

Natsu-lo siento-me dijo en un susurro y separándose un poco de mí, lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos.

Lucy-¿ya debes irte?-le pregunte algo decepcionada por el corto tiempo juntos.

El solo me sonrió para luego asentir y volver a besarme, solo que esta vez el beso fue más leve.

Natsu-solo tengo una clase asique vendré antes-me dijo aun con su sonrisa.

Lucy-está bien-le respondí correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Dicho esto él se separa de mí y se acerca a la ventana, antes de salir voltea a verme y me sorprendo al ver que volvió rápidamente solo para volver a besarme y correr luego de eso.

Lucy-idiota-digo al ver como se alejaba, escapando de mi reproche.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de casa de Lucy y corrí hasta la mía, cuando llego tomo todas las cosas del trabajo y salgo a la calle pero me detengo al recordar algo.

Natsu-mi auto-me dije a mi mismo al recordar que mi padre me lo confisco el día anterior.

No lo pensé dos veces y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no tuve que correr mucho ya que la academia en la que enseñaba se encontraba a 5 cuadras de mi casa.

Cuando llego, me doy cuenta de que mi camisa y mi cabello se encontraban revueltos, inmediatamente recuerdo de quien es la culpa, aunque no digo que no lo disfrute.

-Natsu-Sensei-escuche detrás de mí cuando volteo pude ver a la directora Mavis.

Natsu-lamento haber llegado tarde Mavis-le dije alineándome rápidamente la ropa y el cabello.

Mavis-tus alumnos te están esperando-me dijo señalándome mi nuevo salón.

Natsu-gracias-le respondí para dirigirme ahí.

Fue una suerte que la directora de la academia sea una buena persona y si no me hubiera dicho a donde ir me habría perdido ya que todos los meses me cambian el salón de música.

Cuando llego al salón me observo en el reflejo para ver si todo estaba en orden, lo bueno era que todo estaba bien, lo malo es que mis labios estaban rojos y mi pecho se alteraba en tan solo volver a recordarla.

Natsu-tranquilo Natsu-me dije a mi mismo respirando profundo.

Sin pensarlo más entro y todos me reciben de pie, eran muchos, por suerte habían muchas caras conocidas, mis clases eran diferentes cada mes, los alumnos debían inscribirse si querían o no tomar lecciones, al parecer a muchos les gustaba la música aunque la mayoría eran chicas.

Gray-Natsu por que llegaste tarde-me dijo desde el asiento del maestro.

Gray fullbuster, mi compañero y también maestro, él y yo enseñábamos juntos en esa clase ya que siempre eran muchos.

Natsu-cierra la boca tuve un percance-le respondí mientras colocaba mis cosas en mi mesa.

Gray-¿un percance?-me pregunto curioso y con una mirada molesta.

Natsu-sí, mi padre me quito mi auto-eso se lo dije en vos baja porque si no todos escucharían.

Gray-que idiota-me respondió riendo y asiéndome enojar aún más.

Romeo-Natsu-Sensei ¿empezaremos?-me dijo uno de mis alumnos.

Natsu-lo siento, cada uno saque sus cuadernillos-les dije mientras yo sacaba los míos.

La clase comenzó con una explicación de las notas musicales, luego de eso nos dedicamos a los instrumentos, ellos ya tenían practica pero algunos, de nuevo, la mayoría chicas, tenían algunos problemas que requerían mi ayuda o la de gray.

Estuve unas horas con ellos hasta que por fin el timbre de salida sonó avisando que ya era hora de salida, no podía estar más feliz de oír un simple sonido, ya quería volver para verla, rápidamente recojo todas mis cosas y salgo sin despedirme de mi compañero, pero me detengo al escuchar que me llamaban.

-Natsu-Sensei-me dijo una de mis alumnas.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede Lissana?-le pregunte con la vos apresurada.

Lissana-solo quería entregarle esto- me dijo entregándome mi púa de guitarra.

Natsu-gracias, adiós-le dije para voltear e irme.

Me apenaba hacerlo y dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero no quería que me diga algo que no pueda manejar, no otra vez, hace un tiempo me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y no supe que hacer, claro que tuve que rechazarla, nunca podría verla de una forma "romántica" todos mis alumnos y alumnas eran como hermanos para mí y aunque me cueste admitirlo también consideraba así a gray.

Dejándola detrás de mí, me dirigí hacia mi casa, como no tenía mi auto tuve que caminar nuevamente, cuando llegue entre y rápidamente cambie mi atuendo con la excepción de mi chaqueta favorita, cambien mi camisa blanca por una remera negra y mis pantalones de vestir por uno jean oscuro, revolví un poco mi cabello para que sea el de siempre y por ultimo mi chaqueta roja.

Me dispuse a salir de mi casa para ir a verla cuando llego a la cocina me doy cuenta de que olvide algo, rápidamente regreso y tomo mi guitarra junto con la púa en el bolsillo del pantalón que acababa de quitarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando Natsu se fue, mi día fue muy tranquilo con la única diferencia de que mi hermana tenía una enorme resaca y tuve que esconderle sus dolores a mi padre y decirle que estaba enferma y que hoy faltaría a la escuela, después de eso estuve ansiosa toda la tarde, ya quería que fuera la hora de verlo.

Michelle-one-san me duele-se quejó cuándo le lleve un vaso con agua para que se le fuera el sabor de la boca.

Lucy-sierra la boca, eso te pasa por andar haciéndote la adulta con tus amigas-le dije enojada y entregándole el vaso.

Cuando estaba por decirle que lo tomara me di cuenta de que estaba dormida, esa inútil, no podía creer que se comporte de esa forma, no le doy importancia vuelvo a la cocina, me dispuse a limpiar los platos, cuando un ruido llama mi atención.

Podía escuchar desde el jardín una guitarra, una hermosa y lenta melodía que me sonó cautivadora, no escuchaba su vos, asique supuse que solo estaba tocando, no había duda era él.

Lucy-¡Michelle saldré un momento!-le grite para avisarle antes de salir.

No escuche respuesta de su parte, luego recordé que se encontraba dormida, era la oportunidad perfecta para que nadie nos moleste, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo mi chaqueta azul y salgo.

Cuando llego a la casa me detengo en la puerta al verlo ahí, sentado sobre la misma roca de siempre, con los ojos serrados y metido en la canción que entonaba con su guitarra, no quería molestarlo, asique solo me apoye en el marco, para admirarlo perdidamente.

Podía notar como con cada tonada se perdía en sus pensamientos, sus labios se movían levemente, como si estuviera cantando en vos baja, de vez en cuando liberaba una leve sonrisa que hacían que mis piernas se doblaran solas y que de mi salga un silencioso suspiro.

Natsu-¿te quedaras viéndome mucho tiempo?-me pregunto levantando la vista para sonreírme.

Maldición, quería besarlo, cada vez que me sonríe me pongo aún más débil ante mis pensamientos, tranquila Lucy contente, que no sepa que eres débil ante él.

Natsu-¿sucede algo?-me pregunto dejando a un lado la guitarra.

Lucy-no, nada-le respondí para acercarme y sentarme a su lado.

Natsu-¿no trajiste nada?-volvió a preguntar esta vez sorprendido.

Lucy-si lo traje-le respondí sacando de mi bolsillo un pequeño libro.

Natsu-eres una ñoña-me dijo riendo y quitándome el libro de las manos.

Lucy-oye, devuélvemelo- le dije enojada y estirando mi brazo para alcanzarlo.

Cuando logro alcanzar mi libro, bajo la vista para verlo inclinado hacia atrás y con el brazo que no tenía el libro sujetándose para no caer de espaldas, mientras que yo me sujetaba de su pecho para no perder el equilibrio.

Lucy-devuélvemelo-le dije en un susurro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV ne Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Podía sentir su mano sobre mi pecho para no caer, mientras que la otra estaba estirada al igual que la mía para sujetar el libro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese preciso instante, no pude evitar perderme, quería besarla, tal y como lo hice la primera vez.

No lo dude dos veces, baje la mano que tenía en el aire, haciendo que ella también lo haga, no sabía que me estaba sucediendo, nunca me sentí de esta forma, en el momento en que la veo siento la enorme necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No puedo pensar, sin saber que hacia dejo caer mi libro para tomar mejor su mano, el me acepta y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, la mano que sujetaba su pecho comienza a empujarlo sin mi permiso haciendo que caigamos lentamente sobre el suelo, su mano libre se apoya sobre mi cintura, me deje caer sobre él y apoye mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-¡lu-chan!-escuche gritar desde la puerta trasera de mi casa.

Lucy-¿lu-chan? O no-me digo alarmada.

Natsu-¿Quién es?- Me pregunto mientras yo aún seguía sobre él.

Lucy-es una amiga, debo irme-le dije soltando su mano para ayudarme a levantarme pero él me detiene sujetando mi cintura con ambas manos.

Natsu-si no hacemos ruido no se dará cuenta-me dijo en vos baja y sonriéndome.

Lucy-imposible, ella sabe que siempre estoy aquí y vendrá a asegurarse-le dije también en vos baja mientras me empujaba para liberarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando por fin pude verla y tenerla en mis brazos alguien llego para molestar e interrumpirnos, estaba enojado pero no me iría sin lo que me pertenece.

Sin dejar que reaccione, libero su cintura para aprisionar su rostro y así poder robarle un beso, ella se sorprende pero lentamente comienza a corresponderme, abriendo sus labios para que yo explore con mi lengua cada rincón.

Sus manos comienzan a aflojarse y deja de empujarme, las desliza por mi pecho, pasa por mi cuello y se detiene en mi cabello donde comienza a enredar sus finos dedos en él.

Natsu-muy bien ya puedes irte-le dije liberándola al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

Lucy-ya no importa-me dijo con la vos cansada para luego volver a unir nuestros labios.

-si siguen así alguien terminara embarazada- escuche asiendo que ambos nos alarmáramos y nos separáramos.

Lucy-Levy-chan-dijo separándose de mí para sentarse.

Levy-no sabía que tenías novio lu-chan-dijo sonriéndonos malvadamente.

Lucy-no, él es… eto…-acaso está dudando.

Claro, nunca aclaramos que relación estábamos teniendo, ¿solo besos y caricia? O ¿amigos que se permiten los besos? O ¿solo conocidos que se permiten besarse?, no iba a decir nada solo dejaría que ella responda, si dice que somos novios lo aceptare, después de todo no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Levy-¿no es tu novio?-le pregunto sorprendida y señalándome.

No respondía, solo miraba el suelo avergonzada, ya no podía resistir su silencio asique me decido a hablar para aclararlo pero me callo al ver que ella levanta la vista y me mira.

Su mirada lo decía todo, ella no sabía que éramos, fue entonces que supe que debía aclararlo de una vez, me levante de mi lugar y le extendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarla, ella la acepta y se para mi lado.

Natsu-no quisiéramos decirte pero si… soy su novio-le dije a la chica que apareció y rodeando la cintura de Lucy con mí brazo.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Bueno otra vez le regale 2 capítulos seguidos, espero que me quieran más con esto, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	12. es oficial, te odio

Hi mina… espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos dobles porque no se van a volver a repetir a menos claro que este muy inspirada… pero no se preocupen casi siempre estoy inspirada….

Capítulo 12: es oficial, te odio.

Natsu-no quisiéramos decirte pero si… soy su novio-

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¿Novios? Jamás he tenido uno y ahora…

Levy-así que es tu novio lu-chan-nos dijo sonriéndome malvadamente.

Lucy-yo…yo-no sabía que responder todo fue muy rápido.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no supe que responder o que hacer, quería salir corriendo de ahí para evitar las burlas de mi molesta amiga, ¿pero que podía hacer? Si escapaba Natsu lo tomaría como un rechazo, pero si me quedo tendré que enfrentar a mi amiga y romper en frente de ella la regla que siempre me he impuesto, "nada de novios, nada de amor".

Levy-chan siempre intentó convencerme de tener un novio ya que ella quería tener citas dobles con su novio Gajeel el cual es igual de difícil de tratar que ella, como defensa yo me enojaba diciendo que no quería un novio que me estorbase en mi tan difícil vida.

Es un problema, es cierto, mi vida es difícil, siempre ignorada por mi padre y aunque mi hermana lo escondiera sabía que me odiaba… lo único bueno fue él, no puedo creer que recién en este momento me esté dando cuenta, estoy acorralada… no sé lo que es amar, pero si se lo que es necesitarlo, este idiota e insoportable, lo necesito…

Lucy-si… es mi novio-le respondí, ya no tenía nada que pensar, tal vez no sepa que es amar pero si sé que lo que siento no es una simple amistad.

Levy-es una lástima-nos dijo sorprendiéndonos y cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada preocupada.

Natsu-¿Por qué?-cuando lo preguntó pude notar que estaba enojado.

Lucy-¿no lo hiciste otra vez no?-le pregunte imaginándome lo peor.

Levy-lo siento lu-chan-

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando algo me interrumpió, detrás de ella, acercándose a donde todos estábamos pude ver al muchacho que ayer conocí…

Sting-Levy-san ¿pudiste encontrarla?-pregunto colocándose a un lado de ella.

Levy-sí, aquí esta-le respondió señalando hacia dentro de la casa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy acepto reconocerme como su novio, no podía estar más feliz por eso, bueno estaba feliz, hasta que ese chico apareció…

Sting-Lucy-san que bueno volver a verte-le dijo sonriente y entrando por la ventana al cuarto en donde estábamos.

Lucy-¿Sting? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunto mirando enojada a su amiga.

¿Sting? Yo conozco a ese chico pero ¿de dónde?... bueno eso ahora no importa, la verdadera pregunta es que hace aquí y por qué trata a Lucy tan formalmente.

Levy-bueno traje a Sting porque me pidió ayuda para tener una cita contigo lu-chan-dijo la pequeña entrometida asiendo que ambos, más yo que ella, nos exaltáramos y que el idiota frente a nosotros se sonrojara.

Sting-lo siento Lucy-san no pude preguntártelo ayer asique le pedí ayuda-dijo el idiota desviando su mirada avergonzado tsk que tonto.

Espera…. ¿Dijo ayer? ¿En qué momento lo vio?... está bien esto ya me está haciendo enojar, ¿acaso no escucho que ella es mi novia? O ¿Qué no ve mi mano rodeando su cintura? ¿Qué clase de idiota es?... no me quedare sin hacer nada.

Sting-si me aceptas Lucy-san podríamos salir hoy-dijo aun sonrojado, de nuevo, ¡¿Qué no ve mi mano rodeando su cintura?!

Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando….

Lucy-lo siento-dijo apoyando su mano sobre la que la rodeaba y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

El no respondió nada solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, valla por fin se dio cuenta, no habría querido armar un escándalo frente a Lucy.

Levy-lo siento Sting yo no lo sabía acabo de enterarme-interrumpió sacando al rubio del trance.

Sting-ya veo… tienes novio… y además es Natsu-Sensei-dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, este chico es uno de mis alumnos, como son muchos nunca puedo aprenderme sus nombres pero ahora siento que se tornó incomodo, Lucy levanta la vista para verme, no sabía que decirle y ella tampoco.

Lucy-yo… -

Sting-no te preocupes Lucy-san… espere 5 años… puedo esperar más-dijo dando media vuelta y dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca.

¿5 años? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?... y lo más importante ¿puedo esperar más? Acaso piensa que no duraremos… ese estúpido… yo no dejare que alejen a Lucy de mi…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿5 años? Pero, como es que no lo recuerdo, acaso ¿siempre ha estado viéndome de esa forma? No sabía que responder, solo lo observe alejarse mientras presionaba la mano de Natsu contra mi cintura.

Levy-lamento haberte echo pasar por esto lu-chan-me dijo entrando en la casa para acercarse a nosotros.

Lucy-no te preocupes-le respondí intentando sonreírle.

Necesitaba que me abrasara y al parecer escucho mis pensamientos por que pude sentir como su brazo se deslizaba por mi estómago para abrasarme aún más.

Levy-oye-dijo acercándose a Natsu con una mirada amenazante.

Natsu-¿sí?-le respondió algo preocupado de tenerla tan cerca y apuntándolo con su dedo.

Levy-si le haces daño iré con Sting y Gajeel para que te golpeen-le dijo liberando un aura asesino.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ella acababa de recordarme que Natsu ahora es mi novio, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo nos trataríamos a partir de hoy? O…. ¿tal vez todo fue una mentira para zafar del momento?... no había pensado en esa posibilidad… ¿Qué debo hacer?... maldición ahora me siento tan preocupada.

Natsu-está bien-le respondió algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Dicho esto, Levy cambio su mirada asesina por una feliz, volvió la vista hacia mí y me regalo una sonrisa, se acercó, al parecer quería decirme algo al oído asique me inclino un poco para poder escucharla.

Levy-felicidades es muy apuesto-me dijo en vos baja y asiendo que me sonrojara.

A veces podía ser un poco molesta, pero esta vez tenía razón, con riesgo de sonar presumida, Natsu es muy apuesto aunque eso no quita lo molesto que a veces puede llegar a ser.

Levy-bueno debo irme, cuídala… eto…-

Lucy-Natsu-

Levy-claro, Natsu cuídala- dijo para luego darnos la espalda e irse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa chica sí que era rara, claro que cuidare a Lucy, no hacía falta que me lo diga, luego de que se fue nos quedamos viendo cómo se alejaba, cuando ya no pudimos verla en la distancia nos dimos cuenta de nuestra situación, Lucy bajo la vista, parecía nerviosa yo solo la miraba, me encantaba verla en ese estado.

Natsu-Lucy-la llame, ella levanto la vista y entonces pude notar su sonrojo.

Lucy-lo siento-me dijo haciendo que me sorprenda.

Natsu-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunte sonriente ya que no quería que se ponga aún más nerviosa al parecer no funciono porque su sonrojo se hiso aún más rojizo.

Lucy-por qué tuviste que mentir por mí- me dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que dijo, ¿Mentir?... acaso eso fue para ella… ¿una mentira?... sentí que dentro de mi algo se rompía, estaba enojado.

Sin dejarla reaccionar presiono su mano y la atraigo hacia mí, ella solo abre sus ojos impresionada, solo la mire seriamente, quería gritarle o insultarla como siempre hacia pero no pude…. Esta torpe… es oficial… yo…. Maldición…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-¿mentir?...-me pregunto enojado y casi gritando.

Sus manos me presionaban con fuerza por la cintura, no podía salir aunque tampoco quise, sentí que me odiaba por lo que dije y lo entendía… estaba asustada por la reacción que tuvo, su mirada era seria y su vos sonó tan brusca que casi me hiso empujarlo y huir por miedo a que me lastime… no conocía ese lado que provocaba miedo…

Natsu-acaso… ¿quieres que sea mentira?-me dijo soltándome para darme la espalda.

No sabía que responder, su reacción fue extraña para mí pero me hiso sentir mejor de alguna manera… sé que si se enoja es porque en realidad tomo en serio nuestra relación…

Lucy-lo siento… pero… no… no quiero que sea mentira-dije asiendo que el levante su cabeza fue entonces que supe que me escucho- pensé que para ti era mentira… fue por eso que me arriesgue a decirlo… pero si ahora me odias por eso…-no quise seguir hablando di media vuelta y me aleje.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa estúpida… ¿odiarte? Claro que te odio, decirme que fue una mentira, para mí no lo fue… estoy tan enojado que te dejaría irte para no volver a verte, espera, ¿no volver a verte?... ¡¿pero en que estás pensando Natsu?! Sin ella no soy nadie en este maldito mundo… solo ella es la que libera de mi la humanidad y vida que tango se me negó… no dejare que te alejes de mi…

Fui por ella, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba si alguien me veía en su jardín, nada me importa, ella corría pero yo fui más rápido, cuando la alcance tome su mano y la voltee, fue entonces que note como en el aire se dispersaban pequeñas lágrimas.

Natsu-para mí no es mentira Lucy… quiero que estés conmigo idiota-le dije casi gritando y aun sujetando su brazo.

No me respondía, solo levanto su brazo libre y limpio sus lágrimas, en ese momento tuve la enorme necesidad de besar cada parte por la que las lágrimas caían.

Lucy-no me digas idiota, tonto-me respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios.

Natsu-entonces tú no me digas tonto-le dije sonriendo y haciendo que ella también ría.

Lucy-te odio, tonto-me dijo aun con su puchero y asiendo que me enoje.

Sin responderle me acerque a ella para tomar su cintura con ambas manos, esta estúpida, caprichosa, odiosa, presumida, insoportable y molesta…. Es ahora la persona que más quiero… que más necesito y que… más odio…

Natsu-yo también te odio, torpe-le dije para luego besarla.

De inmediato ella me corresponde, desliza con suavidad sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello donde lo rodea para abrasarme…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maldita sea Natsu… te odio tanto…. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerme llorar?... pero después de todo, mi día termino bien…. Ahora tenía un novio molesto que vendría a "arruinar" mis momentos de paz… pero… si no lo hiciera sé que mi vida no estará más tranquila…

Fin del capítulo 12.

Bueno espero que les hay gustado.

¿Qué les pareció el Natsu celoso? Fue tan lindo…

No les pregunte esto antes pero…

¿Les gusto el Natsu maestro? Yo creo que es muy sexi con su camisita y pantalón de vestir Kiaaa se me caen las babas... *-*

Lucy es tan torpe… ¿Por qué me lo trata así? Pobrecito mi Natsu lindo….

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espérenlo.

Reviews please.


	13. amigas unidas

Capítulo 13: amigas unidas.

Como casi todos los días, fui a mi escondite para esperarlo, ahí días en los que podemos vernos, pero hay otros en los que no podemos debido a su trabajo, es difícil soportar su ausencia pero de alguna forma es mejor ya que puedo encontrar tiempo para mí y mis pensamientos.

Levy-lu-chan ¿Cómo va tu relación con Natsu?-me pregunto sentándose frente a mí.

Ese día decidí dedicárselos a mis amigas ya que no las veía demasiado, entre ella estaban Levy-chan, Erza, Lluvia, Mirajane y Cana. Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería cerca de casa, decidimos reunirnos como antes hacíamos cuando íbamos a la escuela, solo que esta vez es después de sus trabajos.

Erza-¿Cómo te trata Lucy?-me pregunto sin dejarme contestar la pregunta de Levy.

Lucy-bueno… fue difícil al principio ya que tenemos muchas diferencias, pero siempre logramos superarlas rápidamente-les dije intentando responderles a ambas.

Era cierto, Natsu y yo siempre estábamos peleando, cuando yo quería estar tranquila y el como siempre venia para "molestarme" , los únicos días en los que he podido encontrar paz eran los días en los que la academia donde trabajaba le pedía que se quede para horas extras con sus alumnos o porque necesitaban alguna que otra suplencias, Natsu no era solo experto en la música, también era maestro de historia y ciencias, en cuanto supe eso la primera vez me impresione y tuve ganas de gritarle al mundo pero luego me calmaba en cuanto lo veía vestido con su sexi traje de maestro.

Erza-¿entonces ese chico no volvió a molestarte?-me pregunto recordándome a Sting.

Lucy-no, no lo he visto en un largo tiempo-le respondí intentando pensar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces.

Maldición, Natsu y yo llevamos casi dos meses de novios, valla sí que pasa el tiempo…

Lluvia-Lucy-san ¿de que trabaja Natsu-san?-me pregunto sacándome de la sorpresa que me acababa de dar a mí misma.

Lucy-maestro de música-les respondí con una sonrisa.

Lluvia-como gray-sama-me dijo juntando sus manos al recordar a su novio.

Levy-estuve investigando-interrumpió asiendo que todas volteemos a verla.

Cana-¿investigando?-pregunto algo emocionada y soltando el vaso de cerveza de su boca.

Levy-sí, luego de descubrir que el enamorado de lu-chan era alumno de Natsu quise saber más y descubrí que, el novio de lluvia, gray, y el novio de Lucy, Natsu, trabajan juntos…-dijo para sorprendernos a ambas pero continúo…- además de eso puede descubrir una cosa más sobre el novio de Erza-dijo señalándola y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Erza-¿sobre Jellal?-pregunto nerviosa y ahogándose con una rebanada de pastel.

Mira-¿Qué descubriste Levy?-le pregunto, ahora ella era la emocionada.

Levy-descubrí que Natsu y Jellal son primos y que ellos también trabajan juntos en la clase de historia… pero esto no se acaba-

¿Aún no? Como demonios hiso para descubrir todo esto….

Levy-Natsu trabaja también con Gajeel en la clase de ciencias-completo sonriendo sobre nuestras reacciones.

Ya me quedaba claro, Gajeel fue el que hablo con Levy sobre todo, por supuesto como no me lo imagine, espera, esto no tiene nada de malo, Natsu me hablo sobre sus compañeros, pero según el son insoportables y molestos pero que a pesar de todo son sus amigos.

Erza-valla sí que es pequeño el mundo-dijo mirándonos a todas.

Lucy-se podría decir que somos casi familia-dije riendo al imaginarme esa situación.

Lluvia-lluvia piensa que gray-sama es muy apuesto con traje-dijo de repente asiendo que muchas de nosotras nos sonrojáramos.

Al parecer no era la única que tenía un novio sexi con uniforme de maestro, y que se lo imagina con él.

Lucy-ya es tarde-dije mirando la hora en la pared de la cafetería.

Erza-es cierto Jellal quiere que pase por él a la academia-dijo, de repente recordé algo.

Lucy-yo también debo ir-dije sorprendida.

Levy-yo también-dijo también sorprendida.

Lluvia-lluvia también-dijo solo que esta irradiaba felicidad.

Todas nos miramos y luego comenzamos a reír, me gustaba que compartiéramos algo, cuando nos decidimos por ir todas juntas saludamos a Cana y a Mira para luego irnos, ellas dos tenia a sus novios que trabajaban en otro lado, es decir, que no se dedicaban a la enseñanza como los nuestro, el novio de mira-san es dueño de una empresa de vinos en la que el novio de cana trabajaba como su mano derecha, en otras palabras sus novios eran socios.

Lucy-¿creen que llegaremos a tiempo?-les pregunte al ver que todas empezábamos a apurar el paso.

Erza-no lo sé-me dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que estoy con Lucy, ha pasado tiempo, desde entonces me fue un poco difícil tratar con mi alumno, siempre sentía que me miraba con rencor y odio, pero aun así siguió asistiendo a mis clases de música.

El día de hoy mi primo Jellal me pidió ayuda en su clase ya que eran demasiados para él, acepte y lo ayude, cuando fue la hora del almuerzo me senté con todos en una mesa en la sala de maestros.

Jellal-¿Qué se siente tener novia primo?-me pregunto con una vos molesta solo para hacerme enojar.

Gray-entonces es cierto, por fin te decidiste flamita-me dijo golpeando mi hombro y sentándose a mi lado.

Natsu-¿decidirme?-le pregunte confundido pero enojado.

Gajeel-siempre has dicho que nunca tendrías novia-me dijo sin demostrarme emociones como siempre hacia.

Natsu-de que hablas yo nunca dije eso-le dije enojado por sentir como se burlaban de mí.

Jellal-es cierto, tú lo dijiste, pero no lo dijiste así fue más bien… "tengo suficiente con una mujer que me odia no quiero tener dos"-dijo imitando mi vos muy mal.

Natsu-pero, Lucy no me odia-les dije asiendo que todos volteen a verme.

Gray-¿Lucy? Creí que estabas de novio con Lissana-me dijo asiendo que me enoje aún más.

Natsu-jamás seria novio de una de mis alumnas, ¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy?-le pregunte apretando la lata de gaseosa en mi mano.

Gray-la clase de pervertido que ilusiona a sus alumnas-me dijo tomando el cuello de mi camisa.

Natsu-¿ha? De que hablas yo nunca le di ilusiones a nadie, el único pervertido aquí eres tú, que te desnuda siempre frente a ellas-le dije sujetando también su camisa para querer golpearlo pero me detengo al escuchar el sonido del timbre de salida.

Toda la furia que sentí en un momento se fue, solo estaba feliz de poder volver a casa para verla, solté a la heladera con patas y tome mis cosas para irme, mis amigos hicieron lo mismo y salieron detrás de mí, cuando llegamos a la puerta un grupo de chicas nos embisten a los cuatro, muchas nos pedían que las acompañáramos a sus casa, otras nos querían solo saludar antes de irse, pero habían otras que intentaban quitarnos todo lo que teníamos puesto, era siempre la misma historia desde que enseñe por primera vez aquí, no solo es difícil para mí sino también para mis compañeros que eran encerrados cada uno por sus alumnas ya que todos teníamos nuestras propias fans.

Natsu-lo siento debo irme-les decía sujetando mi maletín con ambos brazos al sentir que comenzaban a tocar mi pecho.

-Kiaaa Natsu-Sensei-escuche una y otra vez de parte de todas.

No sabía cómo salir y se hacía cada vez más tarde, maldición lo único que quiero es irme a ver a Lucy.

Lucy-¡Natsu!-la escuche gritar desde la entrada de la academia.

Ella sonreía y me saludaba agitando su brazo para que logre verla, maldición si pudiera salir de aquí…

Erza-¡ya basta!-escuche gritar, de repente todas las chicas que nos rodeaban a mí y a mis compañeros salieron corriendo al ver a la novia de Jellal con la mirada y el aura asesino.

La fiera se calmó y arreglo su cabello rojo pasando su mano por él, cuando vio a Jellal una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ignorando que nosotros estábamos ahí se acercó a él y lo beso asiendo que me asquee.

Lucy-Natsu-me llamo mientras se acercaba a mí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando llegue lo vi, como sospeche en un principio él siempre está rodeado de chicas que se enamoran con su hermosa sonrisa o su sexi traje, demonios porque siempre pienso en ese traje, en el momento en que note su nerviosismo por ser atacado lo comprendí, él no quiere eso, es una suerte que sea tan idiota como para notar que ellas harían lo que fuera por él, claro que es una suerte para mí.

Lucy-oye ¿siempre te sucede eso?-le pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado.

Natsu-si, pero hay veces en las que no puedo escapar y me quedo ahí por horas-me respondió mirando el cielo pensativo.

Lucy-¿en qué piensas?-le pregunte algo preocupada.

Natsu-solo recordé algo que me dijo gray hoy-me dijo intentando sonreírme.

Lucy-¿Qué fue?-no podía evitarlo quería saber en qué pensaba tanto.

Natsu-él dijo que yo les doy esperanzas a mis alumnas y que no debería hacerlo porque podrían salir lastimadas como…-antes de terminar de hablar se tapó la boca para detenerse.

¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Cómo quién? Acaso ya lastimo a una de ella…

Natsu-de todos modos yo nunca le daría ilusiones a ninguna-me dijo desviando su mirada para no verme.

Lucy-oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte enojada.

Natsu-tranquila, me refiero a mis alumnas-me dijo volteando para calmarme.

Lucy-está bien, te creo-le dije intentando calmar mi enojo.

Sabia a que se refería y sé que nunca aria eso con sus alumnas. Durante todo el camino a casa hablamos sobre sus clases, como tuvo que ayudar a Jellal, desde cuando lo acosaban y muchas cosas más, cuando faltaba poco para llegar comenzó a llover, corrimos y llegamos a mi casa.

Nos cubrimos de la lluvia debajo del pequeño porche de la entrada, nos cansamos y respirábamos con dificultad, estábamos esperando a que se detenga la lluvia pero no mostraba señales de detenerse, sin pensarlo dos veces volteo para decirle algo pero me callo al ver que se encontraba a solo un paso de mí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa lluvia fue molesta pero cuando la vi, parada a mi lado, con su cabello mojado, su ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo no pude evitar perderme, solo me quede mirándola cuando ella volteo se dio cuenta de que la observaba, no lo pensé dos veces necesitaba besarla, con delicadeza la abrase por la cintura pude sentir su piel gracias a lo mojada que se encontraba su ropa por la lluvia, su respiración seguía agitada y su pecho se movía con dificultad por la falta de aire, todo era tan excitante que no pude más, acerque mis labios a los suyos pera por fin liberar mi deseo de tenerla cerca.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿quieres entrar?-me dijo liberando sus labios para verme a los ojos.

No supe que responder asique solo asentí, ella se separó de mí y abrió la puerta, yo solo me quede observando todo lo que hacía….

Fin del capítulo 13.

Olee pensaron que venía el Lemon ¿no? Pero eso va a ser más adelante…

Es que Natsu parecería muy pervertido y Lucy muy fácil y la verdad es que yo no creo que Lucy sea de esa manera y jamás aria que lo fuera (la admiro demasiado), después de todo solo llevan dos meses de novios… en fin no se preocupen va a ver Lemon eso lo prometo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	14. ¿amor?

Capítulo 14: ¿amor?

Lucy-Natsu… ¿quieres entrar?-le pregunte separándome de el para detener lo que estaba por pasar.

Ha pasado poco tiempo para pensar en estar con él y sé que es un gran paso pero… nunca me ha dicho que me ama ni siquiera yo se lo he dicho…. Es muy difícil para mí… nunca fui amada de verdad y nunca sentí amor por nadie más que por mi madre… el cual se perdió luego de perderla a ella.

Ya no sé el significado de esa simple palabra, de todos modos sé que Natsu me esperara hasta que decida aceptarlo.

Lucy-puedes ir al baño a secarte-le dije indicándole donde quedaba para que fuera.

Natsu-está bien-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa para luego entrar al baño.

En cuanto entro no pude evitar preocuparme por lo que estaba pasando, si mi hermana o mi padre se enteran de que él está aquí estoy segura de que armaran un escándalo, después de todo aún no saben que él es mi novio, en realidad ni siquiera saben que tengo uno.

Natsu-oye donde dejo esto-me dijo apareciendo semidesnudo y cubriendo su cintura con una toalla.

Lucy-¡Kiaaa idiota cúbrete!-le grite alarmada por verlo de esa forma y tapando mis ojos.

Natsu-oye, no hay nada que pueda hacer, mi ropa esta mojada-me dijo mostrándome las prendas en sus manos.

Lucy-está bien… el secador esta por ahí-le dije aun cubriendo mis ojos y señalando en una distancia segura.

Natsu-¿no me ayudaras?-me pregunto solo para molestarme.

Lucy-claro que no, hazlo tú solo-le dije volteando para entrar a mi cuarto.

Natsu-¡eres malvada!-escuche que me grito en cuanto cerré la puerta.

Ignore lo que dijo y comencé a buscar algo para cambiarme las prendas mojadas, también intente buscar algo de ropa para Natsu, debajo de toda mi ropa logro encontrar una caja con las pertenencias de mama. No eran muchas ya que como una ves dije, mi padre las tiro a la basura, por suerte a mi mama le gustaba usar las camisas de mi padre para dormir, era un gusto extraño pero eso serviría para cubrir la desnudes de Natsu.

En cuanto salgo me percato de ver si está cerca, como no lo veo, salgo y me dirijo al baño, antes de entrar dejo la ropa para él en el sillón de la sala, una vez dejada las prendas entro al baño y sierro sin hacer ruido.

Comienzo a cambiarme, pude notar que mi ropa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo de una forma muy provocadora, mis mejillas no podían dejar de arder, me avergoncé en tan solo pensar que Natsu me vio de esa forma.

Natsu-oye Lucy, esta ropa es para mí-me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lucy-si, póntela no quiero que pasees desnudo por mi casa en cuanto llegue mi padre-le dije mientras me quitaba mi camiseta.

Natsu-está bien-pude notar que su vos estaba irritada, no pude evitar reír.

Luego de que dijo eso pude escuchar unos ruidos extraños detrás de la puerta ¿acaso me estaba espiando?, me alarme, ese idiota pervertido, estaba tan enojada que abro la puerta para regañarlo, me quede estática al verlo en boxer y con la camisa blanca que acababa de darle la cual estaba abrochando, ¿eso es lo que estaba haciendo?... ¿se estaba cambiando detrás de mi puerta?... espera… maldición olvide que no tengo mi camisa… o diablos…. Me sonroje en cuanto vi cómo me miraba sorprendido, fue entonces que entendí mi situación, serré la puerta en su cara cuando presentí que iba a decirme algo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Valla" fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, sabía que era hermosa pero ahora… ella se sonrojo y me cerró la puerta en la cara, sabía que estaba nerviosa asique decidí dejarla con sus pensamientos.

Natsu-si me necesitas estaré en tu sala-le dije golpeando levemente la puerta para que sepa que le estaba hablando.

Lucy-está bien-me respondió con la vos cansada.

Luego de eso me dirigí como dije, a la sala, no sabía que hacer asique tome el control remoto y prendí la televisión, puse el tiempo y descubrí que llovería hasta la madrugada, eso sería un problema, pero no importa si logro conseguir un paraguas puedo cruzar hasta mi casa sin problemas.

Lucy-Natsu-me llamo desde detrás del sillón en donde yo me encontraba.

Natsu-si te acercas procura estar vestida por favor-le dije, no podía evitarlo, tenía que burlarme por la reacción que tubo.

Lucy-idiota-me dijo enojada acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.

Natsu-oye creí que tardarías más-le dije, seguía burlándome.

Lucy-sierra la boca, y dime ¿Por qué no tienes pantalones?-me pregunto enojada y señalando mi ropa interior.

Natsu-fue lo único que pude secar, el resto está en la lavadora-cuando dije eso ella desvió su mirada nerviosa, pude notar que estaba sonrojada.

Lucy-¿Cuándo crees que se detenga la lluvia?-me pregunto cambiando de tema para no estar nerviosa.

Natsu-acabo de ver en la tele y dijeron que en la madrugada se detendrá-le respondí mirando la tele.

Ella no decía nada, aún seguía nerviosa, no la había visto antes, voltee a verla y pude ver qué cambio sus prendas, ahora llevaba una remera musculosa de tirantes y un short que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus muslos, era la misma ropa que llevaba cuando entre a su cuarto esa vez, estaba seguro que era su ropa para dormir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, lo que me puso aún más nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que tanto veía? No sabía que hacer tenia a un Natsu semidesnudo en la sala de mi casa no hay nadie en ella, mi padre seguro se detuvo en el camino por la lluvia y mi hermana se habrá quedado en casa de alguna amiga por la misma razón.

Estábamos solos, pero ninguno hacía ningún movimiento, solo nos quedamos viendo la televisión en silencio cuando…

Natsu-¿Por qué la distancia?-me pregunto pude notar que estaba enojado.

Lucy-¿distancia?-le dije volteando a verlo.

Natsu-por qué te separas tanto de mí, no te hare nada-me dijo estirando su mano para que la tome.

Era cierto, estaba tan preocupada de que hiciera algo, que me separe dejando un espacio en el sillón, pero luego entendí en cuanto vi su sonrisa que no podría hacerme nada que yo no quisiera, le correspondí la sonrisa y tome su mano el me atrajo hacia él y me recosté sobre su pecho.

Nuestra distancia se cortó, el me abraso con un brazo mientras con el otro busco una película para que veamos para pasar el tiempo, cuando la encontró no quise verla solo me dedique a abrasarlo y a descansar, podía sentir su aroma, ese aroma que tanto buscaba antes de saber que lo quería.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intente distraerme buscando una película, pero ella me hacía tan difícil concentrarme porque podía sentir sus manos y su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, era tan cálido estar de esa forma, mi corazón lo sentía agitado, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Nunca sentí esto hasta que la conocí…. ¿amor? Sabía que en algún momento me enamoraría de ella pero nunca creí que fuera tan pronto… espera, no me enamore de ella ahora… claro… la ame desde que la conocí… si no hubiera sido tan molesta e insoportable me habría dado cuenta…

Me gustaría decirle… que la amo y que ella me diga lo mismo, eso me aria feliz pero…. Aun no sé si ella siente lo mismo… tal vez nunca supo lo que es al igual que yo, que solo conozco el sentimiento de odio y rencor… o tal vez… simplemente, me ama…

Natsu-Lucy-la llame ella levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos.

Quise decirle, no, quise gritarle que la amaba pero…. ¿acaso tengo miedo? Claro eso es… miedo de que me rechace y pueda perderla.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto algo preocupada por mi repentino silencio.

Natsu-nada…-dije para luego volver a abrasarla contra mi pecho, ella se sorprendió pero sin decirme nada me abraso.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un silencio los rodeo en ese preciso instante, pero no era molesto ni incomodo, era calmado, cuando Lucy estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle qué le sucedía, escucharon unas llaves en la puerta, ambos se sobre exaltaron más la rubia que Natsu ya que si era su padre tendría problemas de tenerlo semidesnudo en la sala.

Lucy-rápido escóndete-le dijo empujándolo para que se valla.

Natsu-¿adónde tonta?-le dijo enojado por sentir como lo empujaba hacia ninguna dirección.

Lucy-maldición-se quejó al ver como una sombra se acercaba por el pasillo que daba a la sala.

Jude-Michelle, Lucy, estoy en casa-dijo desde la puerta de entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los cambiaba por unas pantuflas.

Lucy-maldición, maldición, maldición- decía una y otra vez preocupada.

Natsu-me esconderé en el baño-dijo para rápidamente correr hacia ahí.

Cuando pensó que todo se venía abajo, pudo ver a su padre acercarse, no supo que hacer asique solo se sentó en el sillón y simulo ver televisión.

Jude-¿Lucy?...-pregunto extrañado de verla.

Lucy-ho…hola papa bienvenido a casa-dijo nerviosa y apagando el televisor para saludarlo.

Jude-¿está todo bien?-pregunto al notar lo nerviosa que esta estaba.

Lucy-s…si-respondió desviando la mirada para que no hiciera más preguntas.

Jude-está bien…. Si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina-le dijo dando media vuelta para irse y asiendo que la rubia se calme por fin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Valla esa fue la charla más larga que tuve con mi padre… fue extraño pero de alguna forma me siento feliz…

Natsu-¿ya se fue?-lo sentí murmurar en mi oído detrás de mí y haciendo que me asuste.

Lucy-idiota, me asustaste y si ya se fue, cuando se encierra en su oficina no sale más que para irse a dormir-le respondí enojada.

Cuando voltee a verlo note que ya estaba vestido, por suerte, al menos si mi padre volvía a salir de su escondite lo vería vestido decentemente con su traje de maestro y no en ropa interior.

Lucy-quédate aquí iré por un paraguas-le dije señalando el sillón de la sala y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto otra vez.

Cuando entre en mi cuarto comencé a buscar entre mis cosas, no lograba encontrar el maldito paraguas, busque en mi armario, en los cajones de este y por fin lo encontré colgado detrás de la puerta debajo de muchos abrigos.

Con el paraguas en manos, Salí de mi cuarto, me detengo en seco al escuchar como Natsu hablaba con alguien, lo primero que pensé es que todo se fue por el caño, maldición, corrí hacia la sala y lo vi, no estaba solo mi padre hablaba con el pero, espera, ¿se están riendo?

Natsu-Lucy-me dijo con su sonrisa, parecía feliz de verme.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunte estaba tan confundida.

Natsu-hablaba con Jude sobre ti-me dijo aun sonriente y señalando a mi padre.

Jude-así que Natsu es tu novio Lucy-me dijo…. ¿sonriente?

¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?!

Fin del capítulo 14.

Jajaja pobre Lucy le pasa de todo… bueno minna nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espérenlo.

Reviews please.


	15. falsas sonrisas

Capítulo 15: falsas sonrisas.

Cuando Lucy me dejo solo su padre apareció con una bandeja en la que llevaba un plato vacío, al parecer estaba llevando algo que olvido a la cocina, cuando se percató de mi presencia se sorprendió, no supe que hacer asique solo lo salude con la mano.

Jude-¿Quién eres tú?-me pregunto algo extrañado de mi presencia.

Natsu-hola soy Natsu Dragneel-le dije levantándome para estrechar su mano.

Jude-¿Dragneel? ¿Eres el hijo de Igneel?-me pregunto sorprendido.

Natsu-s…si ¿conoce a mi padre?-

Jude-claro somos amigos desde hace mucho, sí que as crecido Natsu-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa amistosa-pero dime que haces en mi casa-continuo seriamente.

Natsu-bueno… Lucy… y yo…-

Jude-¿eres el novio de Lucy?-me pregunto intentando adivinar lo que iba a decir.

No sabía que responder, tenía frente a mí al padre de la mujer que amo juzgándome con la mirada, solo asentí ante su pregunta, el me observo por unos segundos para luego sonreírme, le correspondí sus sonrisa y luego de eso me pregunto muchas cosas sobre mi padre y hablamos sobre Lucy, fue entonces que ella apareció.

Natsu-Lucy-no podía estar más feliz de verla.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto confundida y también pude notar que estaba alarmada.

Natsu-hablaba con Jude sobre ti-conteste tratando de sonar tranquilo frente a mi suegro.

Jude-así que Natsu es tu novio Lucy-dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy y sonriéndole.

Ella no decía nada, pude notar que se encontraba atónita por vernos a su padre y a mi hablando como viejos amigos, Jude no dijo nada más, extendió su mano para saludarme y se retiró para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se alejó lo suficiente me acerque a Lucy quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

Natsu-oye-la llame para que saliera de su trance.

Lucy-¿Cómo es que tú y mi padre?-pregunto algo nerviosa.

Natsu-al parecer nuestros padres son amigos y el acepto que sea tu novio-no tenía ganas de explicar nada asique use la versión corta.

Lucy-no-me dijo levantando la vista para verme-a él no le importa-continuo, pude notar en su mirada un aire de tristeza.

No dije nada, sabía que ella no quería que hablara, solo la tome en mis brazos y la abrase con fuerza sobre mi pecho, ella se sujetó de mi camisa y hundió su rostro en ella…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mi padre sonriéndome… la única vez que me sonrió de esa forma fue cuando me dijo que todo iría bien luego de que mi madre se fuera de nuestro lado… ya no sé cuál es su sonrisa real pero sé que la que me demostró hace unos minutos no era más que una mentira…

Natsu-¿estas segura de que estarás bien?-me dijo deteniéndose en la puerta para voltear a verme.

Lucy-estaré bien no te preocupes-le dije abrasándome a mí misma al sentirme insegura.

Natsu-¿quieres que me quede?-me pregunto asiendo que levante la vista.

Lucy-si… pero…-

Natsu-no intentare nada… solo quiero estar contigo-me dijo interrumpiendo mis palabras.

Lucy-sé que no lo aras… está bien…-dije acercándome para tomar de su mano el paraguas.

Él me sonrió, acepto volver a entrar y nos dirigimos a la sala para dejar el paraguas, estaba nerviosa de tenerlo en mi casa una vez más con el propósito de que este conmigo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada, después de todo se contenerme, no soy esa clase de pervertido, claro que me gustaría hacerla mía por que la amo pero… lo are cuando ella este de acuerdo…

Estábamos en su cuarto, bueno yo estaba en su cuarto, ella estaba en el baño no supe que hacer ahí solo, asique solo me recosté en su cama para esperarla, aun no aparecía cuando escuche una voz detrás de la puerta…

Michelle-one-san ya llegue-dijo intentando abrir la puerta que por suerte para mí, estaba cerrada gracias a que Lucy decidió tomar precauciones.

No respondí para que piense que no había nadie, hasta que escuche su vos…

Lucy-Michelle ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-le pregunto, sonaba enojada.

Michelle-lo siento one-san, la lluvia no me dejaba en paz-respondió la menor intentando defenderse.

Lucy-y ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-le pregunto aun sonaba enojada, no pude evitar reír, ella parecía su madre.

Michelle-me quede en casa de Lissana, conocí a su familia, parecen buenas personas-dijo asiendo que quiera escuchar más, ¿acaso la hermana de Lucy asistía a la misma academia en la que yo enseñaba?

Lucy-bueno, si es Lissana entonces está bien-dijo calmando su enojo.

Eso era extraño, quien hubiera dicho que mi Lucy conocía a Lissana y que su hermana era amiga de ella, sí que es pequeño el mundo.

Michelle-ya no me regañes one-san, me iré a dormir buenas noches-

Lucy-oye espera, aún no he terminado contigo-

Michelle-pero yo sí, adiós-

Pude escuchar los pasos apresurados de la menor, mientras también podía escuchar a Lucy suspirar enojada, nuevamente reí, hasta que escuche como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Lucy.

Lucy-lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso-me dijo tocando su cabeza cansada.

Natsu-no te preocupes y ven-le dije sonriéndole y extendiendo mi mano.

Pude notar su sonrojo y como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, aun así acepto y tomo mi mano, lentamente la atraje hacia mí haciendo que se recueste a mi lado donde pude abrasarla contra mi pecho.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se sentía bien tener una almohada como esa para dormir, era reconfortante y caliente, no pude evitar caer dormida en ese mismo instante, estaba cansada, mi día no fue como esperaba, luego de mi padre lo único que tengo es Natsu la persona que más…. Amo.

Claro, lo amo, eso es lo que sentí desde que lo conocí… y yo que pensé que Natsu era lento… pero al menos ahora lo sé, lo amo… no pudo creer que mi padre fuera el que me ayudo a descubrirlo…

Desperté en la madrugada al sentir como mi cintura era aprisionada con fuerza, abrí mis ojos y lo vi frente a mí, estaba dormido y nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una manta, espera, ¿en qué momento se quitó la camisa? Mire hacia abajo y… ¿en qué momento se quitó los pantalones? Este maldito pervertido estaba cubierto solo con su ropa interior.

Lucy-oye despierta-le dije cuando lo hice toque su pecho desnudo, pude sentir de inmediato el calor que emitía.

Natsu-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto asiendo que me asuste.

Cuando levante la vista note que solo me miraba con uno de sus ojos mientras el otro estaba cerrado.

Lucy-idiota como te atreves a desvestirte-le dije enojada intentando soltarme.

Natsu-así es como duermo, mi cuerpo se calienta asique siempre debo desvestirme-me dijo asiendo que un sonrojo aparezca en mis mejillas.

Lucy-suéltame y ponte algo de ropa-le dije no pude evitar estar nerviosa.

Natsu-me niego-me dijo asiendo que yo lo mirara aún más nerviosa.

Intentando liberarme apoya ambas manos en su pecho para empujarlo pero este se negaba y me atraía cada vez más hasta el punto de encerrarme por completo entre sus brazos.

Natsu-por qué te pones nerviosa, tú fuiste quien me pidió que me quede-me dijo asiéndome enojar aún más.

Este idiota, pervertido y sexi como se atreve a provocarme de esta manera…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No intente nada, era cierto que así dormía, siempre he tenido problemas para dormir con algún piyama o cualquier cosa, fue una suerte para ella que no me hubiera quedado con ropa de haber sido así ella hubiera sufrido más calor del que yo sufro, aunque a mí nunca me fue un problema tener el cuerpo caliente.

Parecía más nerviosa de lo normal lo supe en cuanto apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho, esta tonta, ¿acaso piensa que intentare algo? Al parecer no me creyó cuando dije que no intentaría nada.

Natsu-si te molesta me puedo ir-le dije seriamente ella desvío su mirada y escondió sus sonrojo de mí.

Lucy-n…no, no quiero que te vayas-me dijo nerviosa y aun sin mirarme.

Natsu-te amo-dije en un susurro y asiendo que ella voltee a verme con los ojos abiertos.

Nunca lo había dicho ya no me importa si ella no siente lo mismo que yo, la amo y quiero que lo sepa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenerlo frente a mí y que de sus labios salgan las palabras que más quería escuchar, al fin sé que mi amor es correspondido, y quiero que él sepa todo lo que lo amo.

Lucy-yo también… te amo-dije sonriendo y asiendo que el abra sus ojos.

No dijimos nada más, solo me dedique a mirar sus labios, quería besarlo asique me acerque y el hiso lo mismo, pude sentir como su pecho se acercaba al mio y como sus manos me rodaban cada vez más.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No romperé mi promesa, no lo are aunque mis sentidos se pierdan en el momento en que la besé, maldición es tan hermosa… ¡no! No arruinare este momento me mantendré cuerdo, sí, eso are.

Sujete su nuca liberando un poco su cintura, acerque su rostro y la bese, ella rodeo mi cuello para que no me despegue de sus labios, trato de no besarla con desesperación, demonios no quiero detenerme, se siente bien estar con ella y más sabiendo que ella me ama.

Lucy-Nat… Natsu-me susurro sobre los labios asiéndome reaccionar.

Natsu-lo siento-le dije separándome un poco de ella.

Ella solo me sonrió, sabía que no me contendría si seguía besándome asique dejo descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho nuevamente…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fue difícil al principio pero sé que todavía tengo tiempo para estar con él, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía y de su calidez…

Sin darme cuenta de cuando me dormí, despierto cansada, pude sentir que aún me abrasaba solo que esta vez yo estaba de espaldas y como su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello de forma tranquila.

Natsu-buenos días-me dijo en un susurro, al parecer ya había despertado hace rato.

Lucy-buenos días-respondí volteando para verlo, no pude evitar sonreír.

Estaba por besarlo cuando…

Michelle-¡one-san despierta!-grito desde detrás de la puerta mientras la golpeaba con fuerza.

Quería gritarle cuando él lo evito sujetando mi barbilla y sorprendiéndome con un beso que no tarde en responder, mientras mi hermana gritaba desde afuera yo la ignoraba y disfrutaba de cada segundo de esos besos tiernos que me daba.

Michelle-si no sales ahora entrare con la llave extra para tirarte agua fría-me dijo para hacerme reaccionar.

Me separe de Natsu quien me sujetaba para que no me levante, lo mire enojada y eso fue suficiente para hacer que me suelte, él sabía que si me descubrían con él en mi cuarto tendría problemas asique se levantó conmigo y comenzó a vestirse mientras yo buscaba algo que ponerme.

Cuando voltee un momento pude ver todo su cuerpo semidesnudo, me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, ese estúpido y sensual Natsu, él estaba de espalas asique solo podía ver su formada espalda, la parte de atrás de sus piernas y lo que para muchas es importante… en fin se veía tan bien que hasta pude sentir que una gotita de sangre empezaba a caer por mi nariz.

Lucy-oye… podrías vestirte-le dije nerviosa y desviando mi mirada para evitar mi hemorragia.

Él se volteó y… ho demonios Natsu porque tenías que tener tan bien formado tu cuerpo… creo que voy a desmayarme…

Natsu-¿estas nerviosa?-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con una estúpida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Lucy-n…no…-le respondí volviendo a desviar mi mirada para que no lo note.

Michelle-¡one-san ¿prepararas el desayuno?!-grito, por un momento estaba feliz de oírla.

Lucy-lo siento pero tienes que irte-le dije seriamente pero cuando voltee a verlo él ya estaba frente a mí.

Natsu-me encantaría probar tu desayuno-me dijo seductoramente mientras tomaba con ambas manos mis caderas.

Lucy-ho mira qué hora es, debo prepararle a Michelle su desayuno antes de que se valla a la academia-dije intentando no ponerme más nerviosa y también intentado ignorarlo.

Natsu-hoy es sábado, ella no tiene que ir y yo tampoco-me dijo en un susurro mientras me encerraba entre el armario y él, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza.

Trague saliva, estaba acorralada, ¿Por qué me tortura de esa forma? Seguro se está divirtiendo conmigo, claro eso debe ser, bueno, yo no me quedare atrás.

Lucy-oye tienes razón, entonces por qué no lo pruebas-le dije mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y apoyaba mis manos sobre su pecho-te preparare algo especial-continúe deslizando mis manos para abrasar su cuello.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Valla no creí que aria algo para contratacarme, me encanta que se ponga así de nerviosa, no pude evitarlo, sus sonrojos y sus caricias me vuelven loco, pero será mejor que detenga esto, no sin antes ganar por supuesto.

Natsu-¿Qué me prepararas?-le dije sonriendo y abrasando su cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo.

Pude sentir que en ese momento se estremeció y su sonrojo se hiso más rojizo, no pude evitar reír.

Lucy-está bien, tu ganas idiota-me dijo asiéndome un pequeño puchero con sus labios e inflando sus mejillas.

Natsu-eres muy tierna Lucy-dije riendo para luego besarla.

Michelle-¡one-san ya me canse de esperarte! ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?-dijo enojada y asiendo que nos separáramos.

Lucy-vete, te veré luego-me dijo en vos baja y empujándome para que me valla.

Natsu-está bien pero al menos déjame vestirme-le dije mientras tomaba mi ropa y me vestía rápidamente.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras lo observaba vestirse sentí que mis piernas se doblaban, cuando termino se acercó a la ventana para irse pero antes de salir volteo y me regalo su hermosa sonrisa, la correspondí y lo salude con la mano luego se fue.

Michelle-oye acaso hay alguien contigo one-san-me dijo con vos molesta desde detrás de la puerta.

Esa tonta, estaba enojada con ella por haberme arruinado mi mañana, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, ella estaba frente a mi mirándome sonriente y con una mirada que me hiso querer golpearla.

Lucy-deja de gritar o despertaras a papa-le dije regañándola y pasando por su lado para ignorarla.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de casa de Lucy y volví a la mía, en cuanto entre mire hacia todos lados para ver si mi padre se encontraba, no lo vi cerca asique entre sin problemas, pero me detengo en seco al ver frente a mí y sentado en la sala a la persona que más odio.

-hijo, bienvenido-me dijo con esa falsa sonrisa que siempre me demostraba…

Fin del capítulo 15.

Estúpido y sensual Natsu el tan solo imaginármelo hace que me gotee la nariz como seguro a muchas les paso jaja

En fin este capítulo lo hice bastante largo para su disfrute espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	16. todos se alejaran

#explicación# si los diálogos de la madre de Natsu aparecen sin nombre y no como los demás es porque nunca sabría a quién poner en ese lugar, asique tienen derecho a imaginarse su rostro y personaje.

Capítulo 16: todos se alejaran.

-hijo, bienvenido-dijo sonriendo y saludándolo con su mano.

Igneel-saluda Natsu-le ordeno seriamente.

Natsu-stk-se quejó desviando su mirada para luego alejarse en silencio.

El padre se levantó enojado para seguirlo, cuando lo alcanza en la puerta de su cuarto lo detiene tomando su brazo para voltearlo bruscamente.

Igneel-podrías comportarte-dijo enojado pero en vos baja para que la mujer no oyera.

Natsu-¿Por qué esta aquí?-pregunto cabizbajo sin querer verlo a los ojos.

Igneel-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-pregunto seriamente ignorando su pregunta.

Natsu-eso a ti no te importa-respondió levantando la vista para demostrar su fría mirada.

Igneel-¿no me lo dirás?-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Natsu-quiero que esa mujer se valla de mi casa-continuo señalando hacia la sala y volteando para entrar a su cuarto ignorando que este iba a responderle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mi noche fue perfecta, estar con Lucy me hiso olvidarme de mis problemas en este mundo pero… ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora?! No lograba entender por qué mi padre la trajo hasta mi casa, según recuerdo ella quería que ambos, mi padre y yo, volviéramos a su casa pero yo ya tengo mi vida aquí, mi trabajo, tengo a Lucy aquí y ella es una de las razones importantes por las que pelearé por quedarme, ahora que sé que me ama no me dejare llevar por sus amenazas.

Igneel-oye despierta Natsu-me dijo golpeando la puerta para que despierte.

Me levante alarmado, no me di cuenta de cuando me dormí, cuando mire por mi ventana me di cuenta de que el sol estaba por esconderse luego mire la hora y me desespere al ver que ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, Lucy debió haber estado esperándome, maldición se enojara conmigo…

Me levante para irme pero me detuve al ver que aun tenia puesto mi traje de maestro, me lo quite y lo cambien por un jean con muchos bolsillos en las piernas y una camiseta roja, tome mi chaqueta y Salí rápidamente.

-Natsu no vas a almorzar-pude escuchar su vos desde la cocina, ¿todavía seguía aquí?

Natsu-no quiero nada-respondí secamente para luego pasar por la cocina para salir pero ella me detiene tomándome del brazo.

-escucha Natsu, sé que me odias pero tu padre quiere que nos llevemos bien asique ¿podrías hacer un poco de esfuerzo por él?-me dijo seriamente pude sentir que me estaba regañando por un momento recordé a Lucy.

Natsu-lo siento pero… no puedo-respondí desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-entiendo, tu padre estará desilusionado pero… debo admitir que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con estar aquí-me dijo haciendo que yo levante la vista.

Natsu-entonces lárgate-le dije liberando mi brazo y mirándola enojado.

-me iré, pero te advierto una cosa pequeño malcriado-me dijo acercándose-si me voy me llevare a tu padre conmigo-continuo amenazante para luego voltear e irse dejándome detrás pensativo.

Natsu-"adelante, no me importa"-pensé mientras observaba como esa mujer se alejaba.

Sé que me quedare solo si él se va pero, si con eso la mantengo alejada de mi vida, no me importa… ¿o sí? Es mi padre y siempre lo he tenido a mi lado… es obvio que ya no lo necesito… ¿no lo necesito?...

Igneel-Natsu-me llamo asiéndome entrar en razón-tu madre estaba aquí ¿hablaste con ella?-me dijo mirando por todos lados para buscarla.

Natsu-no… no la vi-mentí, desviando mi mirada para que él no lo note.

Igneel-iré por ella, necesitamos hablar los tres-dijo pasando frente a mí para buscarla, lo detuve tomando de la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Natsu-no vallas… por favor… no te vayas-le dije, no sabía que me pasaba pero pude sentir que una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Igneel-¿Qué te pasa hijo?-me dijo volteando preocupado para querer calmarme pero yo retrocedí para esquivarlo.

Natsu-todos… todo el mundo… intenta alejarme… nadie… quiere que exista… ni siquiera tu…-dije sujetando mi cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que pronto perdería la cabeza.

Igneel-Natsu ¿de qué hablas?, dime que es lo que te pasa-me exigía intentado acercarse pero yo retrocedí aún más.

Estaba desesperado por escapar, mis lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse abundantes, me sentía extraño, nunca había llorado frente a mi padre… nuca había llorado…

Natsu-tengo que salir de aquí-dije en vos baja, levante la vista y vi por la ventana de mi cocina la casa trasera de Lucy.

Tenía que ir, tenía que liberarme como siempre lo hacía, quería liberarme de todos mis problemas, sin más que pensar ignoro que mi padre seguía parado frente a mi exigiéndome respuestas, abrí la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Michelle-one-san creí que te quedarías más tiempo en la casa-me pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina.

Lucy-es que empezó a oscurecer y hacer frio, por eso volví temprano-le respondí enojada al recordar que ese idiota me dejo plantada.

Michelle-¿ya te iras a dormir?-me pregunto emocionada.

Lucy-no-le respondí con indiferencia.

Michelle-entonces vemos películas juntas, ya sabes cómo cuando éramos niñas-continuo igual de emocionada y con una sonrisa de alegría en sus rostro.

Lucy-está bien, pero tu prepararas los bocadillos-le dije señalando la heladera.

Michelle-si-me dijo asintiendo y aun con su sonrisa, se levantó y comenzó los preparativos para la película.

Esa tarde no fue la mejor que tuve, como dije antes fui como casi todas las tardes a esperarlo pero él no apareció, me enoje y cuando volví a mi casa me encontré con muchos amigos de Michelle comiendo en la sala, la mayoría hombres, solo pude contar tres mujeres entre ellas Jenny, Lissana y la pequeña y tierna Wendy.

Como dije la mayoría eran hombre fue un problema para mi ver quiénes eran ya que todos se encontraban de espaldas a mí, sentados en el sillón, no les di importancia y entre en la cocina para preparar mi almuerzo, estuve tan ansiosa por verlo que apenas pude desayunar, pero tuve un pequeño problema…

#flashback#

Lucy-si quieres algo de comer tendrás que preparártelo tú mismo-dije al sentir como alguien entro en la cocina.

Sting-no se mucho de cocina, ¿podrías ayudarme?-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-lo siento, pero creo que ya estas bastante grande como para hacerlo tú mismo-le dije intentando sonar amigable.

Sting-¿estas enojada conmigo?-me pregunto, ¿tanto se notaba mi enojo y amargura?

Lucy-no, tú no has hecho nada yo…-

Sting-estás enojada con Natsu-Sensei-me interrumpió descubriéndome y asiendo que desvié mi mirada.

Lucy-sí, ese idiota me dejo plantada-dije algo deprimida, no podía evitarlo lo odie en ese momento.

Sting-él no te aprecia Lucy-me dijo mientras… se acercaba a mí.

Retrocedí, pero la mesada de la cocina me detuvo, él aprovecho eso y me encerró con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, se acercó a mis labios y…

Sting-déjame hacerte feliz Lucy-me dijo sobre los labios.

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando reaccione y lo empuje apoyando mis manos en su pecho, estaba aún más enojada, él lo noto, se levantó y sin siquiera disculparse se fue, luego de eso me enoje aún más, Salí hacia la sala y los eché a todos, parecía una loca gritándole a todos, no me importaban quienes fuera necesitaba desquitarme con alguien…

#fin del flashback#

Michelle-rápido one-san, si no la comenzare sin ti-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón con un tarro de palomitas en sus manos.

Lucy-sí, ya voy-dije para luego sentarme a su lado

Luego de eso ella puso la película, una de mis favoritas, "los juegos del hambre" terminamos de verla y pusimos la continuación, estuvimos casi toda la tarde con esas películas….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y salte sobre el muro para caer al otro lado, mire desesperado para buscarla pero no la encontré, tal vez así sea mejor, no quería que ella me vea llorar…

Estaba enojado quería golpear algo para desquitarme, cerré mi puño y estaba dispuesto a golpearla cuando…

"¿Por qué te lastimas Natsu?"

Su vos apareció en mi cabeza, aquella vez en la que mis manos sangraba por golpear las paredes, la ves en que supe que le importaba, esas palabras fueron las que en ese momento me hicieron feliz…

La necesitaba, limpie mi rostro y Salí de la casa, atravesé su jardín y llegue a su ventana, las cortinas estaban serradas asique no pude ver si estaba en ella, me asegure de que estuviera abierta, lo estaba, entre y cuando lo hice note que no se encontraba.

Michelle-one-san veamos otra-escuche detrás de la puerta.

Lucy-lo siento, estoy cansada y sinceramente no estoy de humor para una de amor-dijo, pude escuchar que estaba algo irritada.

Bueno al menos sé que si se enojó conmigo por no presentarme, cuando sentí que la puerta se abría me alarme, rápidamente me escondí, pero no sabía a donde asique pensé rápido y me escondí en su armario.

Michelle-entonces veamos una de terror-dijo la menor mientras entraba detrás de Lucy.

El armario tenia pequeñas hendiduras asique podía ver todo lo que hacían…

Lucy-ya te dije que estoy cansada Michelle, si quieres mañana en la noche continuamos-le dijo volteando para responder.

Michelle-está bien pero prométeme que esa ves veremos una de amor-dijo juntando sus manos ilusionada.

Lucy-está bien, pero ahora déjame dormir-respondió cansada y sentándose en su cama.

Michelle-sí, mañana en la noche, no te olvides, es una cita de hermana-dijo sonriente mientras salía y serraba la puerta con la última oración.

Lucy no respondió, solo se dejó caer en la cama, pude notar que estaba muy cansada, luego de un largo suspiro se acomodó dándome la espalda y estiro su brazo para apagar la luz.

Supe que esa era mi oportunidad, la necesitaba cerca, ya no resistiría mucho tiempo, salí del armario sin hacer ruido y me acerque a ella.

Lucy-si quieres sorprenderme no te fusionara-me dijo volteando para mirarme enojada.

Natsu-¿desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?-le pregunte algo asustado por su mirada.

Lucy-desde que entre con Michelle, vi que la ventana estaba abierta-me dijo señalándome la ventana por la que entre.

Demonios, es astuta, creí que no se daría cuenta, espera, ¿Por qué no me regaña por haber entrado?

Lucy-¿Por qué no apareciste hoy?-me dijo sentándose en la cama para cruzar sus brazos.

Bueno retiro mi duda, en algún momento tenía que enojarse…

Natsu-tuve un problema-le dije seriamente al recordar todo lo que pase esa tarde.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Su mirada cambio drásticamente, me preocupe, olvide todo mi enojo, me levante para pararme frente a él, el solo desvió su mirada para no verme, me preocupe aún más, levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, el levanto la vista y entonces pude notar que no se encontraba bien.

Natsu-si estás muy enojada me iré-me dijo liberando su rostro para retroceder.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Hace un momento estaba todo bien, ¿Qué fue lo que recordó? Era obvio que tuvo un mal día, soy tan tonta por enojarme con él, yo no sabía que fue lo que paso y solo me enoje sin pedirle explicaciones.

Lucy-no estoy enojada contigo, te amo-le dije sonriendo para que sepa que no mentía.

Sentía dentro de mí que el necesitaba que se lo dijeran, el levanto la vista sorprendido, entonces note algo que me sorprendió y me preocupo aún más de lo que ya estaba… lloraba y lo hacía de una forma que hiso que algo en mi pecho se rompiera por verlo de esa forma…

Fue entonces que lo supe, fui tan idiota, el me necesitaba, no lo dude dos veces me acerque rápidamente y lo abrase con todas mi fuerzas.

Natsu-todos… se alejaran… y tú también lo harás-me dijo con la vos desesperada.

No sabía por qué decía tales cosas, pero sabía que estaba equivocado…

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado pero como soy muy buena y estoy inspirada les dejo un doble capitulo disfrútenlo.

Reviews please.


	17. te lo demostrare

#advertencia# este capítulo contiene LEMON si no estás de acuerdo con leerlo puedes evitarlo. Cuando empiece la "escena" aparecerá el siguiente símbolo "#" y terminara con el mismo aunque este la separación del POV, así no se perderán de nada.

(Aunque creo que la mayoría lo leerá sin problemas)

En fin disfrútenlo…

Capítulo 17: te lo demostrare.

Su mano me daba alivio pero su vos apareció en mi cabeza en cuanto baje la vista, retrocedí y libere mi mejilla de la mano de Lucy… ¿Por qué sus palabras aparecían en este momento?

"nunca te quise, quise deshacerme de ti porque no eres bienvenido en este mundo, ningún humano seria capas de amarte"

Su vos, su maldad, su rostro, todo lo recordé en ese momento…

Lucy-no estoy enojada contigo, te amo-me dijo asiendo que yo levante la vista.

Ella sonreía, su hermosa sonrisa me lo demostraba, pero, nuevamente escuche sus palabras.

"ningún humano seria capas de amarte"

Maldición, es cierto, Lucy me ama pero… porque siento que se alejara de mi… como todos lo están haciendo…

Natsu-todos… se alejaran… y tú también lo harás-dije intentado retener un poco mis lágrimas para querer detenerme, pero no pude.

Lucy-te amo, no lo are, te amo Natsu-me dijo pude sentir como me presionaba cada vez más fuerte y como su vos sonaba desesperada.

Sus palabras no lograban calmarme, necesitaba que ella me lo dijera…

Natsu-¿crees que debí existir?-le pregunte seriamente.

Ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta, levanto la vista y busco mi mirada, yo solo mire hacia delante, no quería verla, no quería que ella vea mis lágrimas.

Lucy-si-me dijo alegre y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho-si tu no estuvieras… nunca habría podido amar… gracias por estar a mi lado-me dijo asiendo que abra mis ojos mientras ella rodeaba mi espalda con sus brazos.

Sin que yo le respondiera nada se separó de mí, tomo mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas, yo solo la observaba perdido, esa mujer tan torpe es de la que me enamore y es cierto… sin ella nunca habría podido llevar esta vida tan absurda que llevo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, cuando termine de limpiarlas de su rostro, lo tome nuevamente y lo acerque a mis labios él no se resistió y acaricio mi cintura, cuando nuestros labios se unieron me unió a su cuerpo cada vez más.

Podía sentir como sus manos me rodeaban y como sus labios buscaban en mi boca el contacto desesperado, estábamos perdiendo el control….

Lucy-Natsu…-lo llame asiendo que el habrá sus ojos y se separe un poco de mí.

Natsu-lo siento-me dijo sonrojado y desviando su mirada apenado.

¡Kiaaa! Era tan lindo, ya no lo soporto, quería besarlo más…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esta tonta, ¿Por qué siempre me está provocando? Al menos ya pude calmar mis pensamientos, gracias a ella pude hacerlo…

Natsu-creo que será mejor que me valla-le dije liberando su cintura.

La bese para despedirme, pase por su lado para irme pero ella me detuvo sujetando la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta.

Lucy-quiero…-dijo nerviosa, voltee y pude notar que estaba sonrojada, solo me dedique a escuchar lo que quería decirme- quiero… demostrarte… que te necesito en mi vida…-me dijo asiendo que abra mis ojos sorprendido…

#

No sabía que decirle, sentía como mis mejillas se encendían sin control, sin esperar que responda se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, me guio hasta la cama y me hiso sentarme.

Natsu-Lucy… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-dije aun sonrojado y nervioso.

Lucy-no… déjame demostrártelo Natsu-me dijo desviando su mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

No supe que responder asique solo asentí con la cabeza, sin decirme nada subió sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa…. Maldición quiero arrancársela pero me tengo que controlar…

Yo solo la miraba perdido, sus manos bajaban para desabrochar botón por botón dejando ver cada vez más su torso, era hermosa, ella siguió y termino de desabrocharla, se la quitó y pude ver su busto cubierto aun por su sujetador.

Ella desvió su mirada nerviosa nuevamente, bajo sus manos y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de su falda, cuando lo hiso su falda callo dejando ver sus caderas desnudas y su ropa interior, demonios esto me está matando por dentro…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba tan nerviosa, cuando termine de desvestirme, dejándome solo en ropa interior, me acerque a él, quien solo me miraba perdido, tome su rostro y lo bese, comencé a empujarlo lentamente hacia atrás dejando que se recueste en la cama…

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda, mientras con la otra sujetaba la pierna que yo utilizaba para sujetarme.

Aun sobre él, me separe un poco para ver su mirada, me incorpore, esta vez sentándome sobre su cintura, pude sentir entre mis piernas como su miembro me presionaba, moví mis caderas y no pude evitar gemir, el hiso lo mismo, lo que me provoco aún más entusiasmo en lo que hacía, me frote nuevamente y me apoye en su pecho para hacerlo, el sujetaba mis piernas con fuerza para controlarse.

Maldición quiero ver su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces, le quite su chaqueta y luego su camiseta roja, en el momento en que lo hice al fin pude ver su torso desnudo, jugué con el, deslice mis manos por cada línea de su pecho bien formado, y el solo me miraba hacerlo.

Cuando termine de molestarlo, me incline para besarlo, cuando lo hice sus manos pasaron a mi espalda, las deslizo acariciándome y llego hasta el broche de mi sujetador, se separó de mí y me sonrió, conmigo encima de él se sentó y me quito lo único que cubría mi torso dejándome semidesnuda.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando le quite su sujetador pude ver su torso desnudo, "grandes" fue lo único que pude pensar ya que comenzaba a perder el control sobre mis pensamientos y mis acciones.

Levante la vista y pude ver su sonrojo, le bese pero esta vez la bese desesperadamente, no podía evitarlo, ella me correspondió de la misma manera, sus manos se sujetaban de mi pecho y podía sentir como su busto chocaba contra el cada vez que respiraba.

Quería tomar el control pero ella no me lo permitió, se apoyó contra mí y volvió a recostarme, su ojos entrecerrados y su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con dificultad por la falta de aire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero mis caderas no dejaban de moverse contra él, me incline separándome un poco, lo volví a besar, me correspondió, con una mano me sujetaba para no caer mientras con la otra acariciaba su pecho, lentamente la baje hasta el broche de su pantalón mientras seguía besándolo baje su cierre y metí mi mano, pude sentir como se estremeció en cuanto lo hice, comenzó a besarme con más desesperación y sujetaba mi nuca para que nuestros labios no se separaran.

Tome su miembro y moví mi mano, nunca lo había hecho asique no supe si lo estaba haciendo bien, me separe para verlo, fue entonces que supe que lo hacía bien, sus ojos estaban serados y presionaba sus dientes con fuerza, sonreí, demonios me siento tan pervertida.

Natsu-Lucy…-me dijo abriendo sus ojos, en un movimiento rápido me empujo y se colocó sobre mí.

Lucy-¿Qué?-le dije mientras seguía moviendo mi mano arriba y abajo para provocarlo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya no podía más, esta maldita provocadora me estaba controlando con tan solo tocarme, pero no me quedaría atrás, aun con su mano en mi miembro levante la mía y aprisione uno de sus pechos, ella se estremeció y su gemido me éxito aún más, bese su cuello y continúe hasta llegar a su otro pecho.

La mano que me acariciaba comenzó a deslizar mi ropa interior junto con mi pantalón, haciendo que ambas prendas desaparecieran, levante la vista y ella tomo mi rostro para besarme.

Sabía que me lo estaba demostrando, que me amaba y que me necesitaba en su vida, estaba feliz de que al menos una persona en mi vida lo hiciera pero lo que más feliz me hacía era que esa persona fuera ella…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a pedirse desesperadamente, sus respiraciones agitadas se unían con la del otro en cada beso apasionado, sus manos se acariciaban en todo momento, él desesperado por hacerla suya, le quita la última prenda que lo detenía y comenzaba a estorbar, mientras ella solo lo miraba perdido en cada movimiento.

Lucy-te amo-dijo con la vos cansada y su respiración agitada haciendo que el levante la vista para luego besarla.

Sus palabras y su mirada lo hacían sentirse aún más amado, sin pensarlo dos veces separa sus piernas y rosa su miembro contra su intimidad como pidiéndole permiso.

La rubia asiente y un cosquilleo en su espalda le indica que él ya se encontraba dentro de ella, su gemido es ahogado por un beso suyo y su grito de dolor lo calma presionando el cuerpo de este contra el suyo y hundiendo sus uñas como garras en su espalda.

Sus caderas se mantienen unidas por unos segundos, sin poder resistir más la tentación de sus gritos y el pronunciar de su nombre, comienza a moverse dentro de ella lentamente, el dolor era indescriptible pero luego se convirtió en placer puro, el movía su cintura para hacerse paso y comenzó con estocadas más rápidas que la hacían gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Natsu-dímelo Lucy…-le dijo sin detenerse mientras esta se sujetaba de su espalda.

Lucy-te… haa, necesito… nat…Natsu…-dijo entre gemidos y serrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Sus movimientos no cesaban, ya no resistían el calor del otro, en un movimiento rápido la rubia lo empujo y se puso sobre él, movió sus caderas para comenzar a tener el control de la situación mientras él se sujetaba de sus piernas para contener el placer.

La cabeza de ella se inclinaba hacia atrás al sentir que ya llegaba el momento del clímax, sus manos se apoyaban contra su pecho desnudo para sujetarse y darse más impulso en las estocadas profundas que se daba contra él.

Antes de que el orgasmo llegara, el pelirosa se sienta y sujeta sus caderas para ayudarla a que sea aún más profundo mientras que Lucy rodeaba su cuello y sujetaba sus cabellos con fuerza, cuando un fuerte sentimiento de placer los invade a ambos lo terminan con un grito y una profunda y ultima estocada.

#

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me quede unida a su cuerpo por unos segundos, él se dejó caer en la cama cansado y yo me recosté sobre sus pecho apoyando ambas manos en él.

Natsu-te molesta si me quedo-me dijo riendo con un poco de esfuerzo por la falta de aire que tenía.

Lucy-quédate pero tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar en la mañana-dije también riendo y asiendo que el ría mas.

Natsu-¿y tu familia?-me pregunto al tomarse en serio mi propuesta.

Lucy-mañana es domingo, Michelle saldrá en un viaje escolar temprano y mi padre dijo que no estaría por una reunión-le dije cruzando mis manos en su pecho para descansar mi cabeza en ellas y así poder mirarlo.

Natsu-está bien… entonces me quedare-me dijo acomodando uno de mis mechones detrás de mí oreja y sonriéndome de esa manera que me encantaba.

No dije nada más, si él se quedaba esa noche sería perfecto, solo asentí y volví a descansar sobre su torso desnudo, el estiro su brazo y tomo una manta con la que nos cubrió a ambos, sintiendo el calor de su piel y su corazón latir me quedo dormida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Su piel era suave como imagine y ahora es mía, sentirla y poder abrasarla era un gusto que solo yo podría darme, ella se durmió al poco tiempo en que nos cubrí, la corrí un poco para recostarla a mi lado, quería verla dormir, quería ver su rostro bajo la luna que entraba por la ventana, hermosa…

Desperté y cuando lo hice Lucy no estaba, levante la manta y me di cuenta de que aún seguía desnudo rápidamente tome mi ropa interior y me cubrí, en caso de que alguien apareciera, pero rápidamente recordé que no habría nadie que nos molestara ese día.

Cuando me levante de la cama Lucy entro por la puerta con una bandeja, me traía el desayuno.

Lucy-buenos día-me dijo sonriente pero luego de verme se enojó-¿Por qué te levantaste?-continuo dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y acercándose a mí.

Natsu-¿lo siento?-le dije intentando hacer que se calme, ella sonrió y mi miedo desapareció.

Lucy-idiota-me dijo acercándose más, rodeo mi cuello para abrasarlo y continuo- quería darte el desayuno aquí-me dijo con vos seductora y acercando sus labios para besarme.

Esta tonta seguía provocándome, pero esta vez me deje llevar, la abrase y correspondí sus besos, cuando ambos no queríamos separarnos escuchamos un ruido en la puerta de entrada.

Lucy-¿Quién será?-pregunto separando sus labios de los míos para mirar en dirección de la puerta.

Natsu-que importa-le dije molesto.

Sin darle mucha importancia la abrase más fuerte y la volví a besar, pero el sonido se volvió a repetir, ella se separó nuevamente, maldición sea quien sea lo golpeare por interrumpirnos.

Lucy-iré a ver quién es, no te preocupes enseguida regreso tonto-me dijo empujándome para que la suelte y así poder salir del cuarto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí del cuarto para ir a atender, antes de abrir la puerta arreglo mi cabello y mi ropa ya que ese idiota me lo revolvió todo, termino de arreglarme y abro…

Sting-hola Lucy-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa y levantando su mano para saludarme.

Fin del capítulo 17.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Lemon creo que me quedo algo largo pero bueno estaba inspirada y la verdad que nunca los escribí usando los POV de cada uno, creo que así fue mejor que la versión que siempre uso (todos mis fic tienen Lemon)

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

¿Qué es lo que hará Sting?

¿Cómo reaccionara Natsu?... ¡Kiaaa Natsu te amooo!

¿Qué hará Lucy al tenerlo a los dos ahí?

Reviews please.


	18. extrañas presencias

Capítulo 18: extrañas presencias.

Sting-hola Lucy-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa y levantando su mano para saludarme.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte algo extrañada de su presencia.

Sting-vine por Michelle, tenemos una reunión hoy-respondió aun sonriente.

Lucy-lo siento ella no está, tuvo un viaje escolar y salió temprano-le dije seriamente.

No quería verlo en estos momentos y en realidad prefiero que así sea después de lo que casi paso la última vez, además Natsu estaba en mi cuarto y si lo veía o se enterara se armaría un escándalo.

Sting-Lucy… sobre lo de la última ves…-

Lucy-no te preocupes y por favor olvídalo-le dije interrumpiéndolo, quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Sting-no puedo olvidarlo tan fácil Lucy -me dijo dando un paso adelante y haciendo que yo retroceda.

Lucy-lo siento, pero yo no puedo corresponderte-le dije intentando hacer que entendiera.

Sting-no me importa Lucy…-continuo acercándose cada vez más y sonando casi despiadado.

Su mirada parecía fría, y su sonrisa ya no era la misma, tuve miedo de que lo que no paso esa tarde, quiera volver a intentarlo.

Sting-sé que si te beso… te enamoraras de mí-me dijo, valla confianza la que se tenía este idiota.

Lucy-Sting no te acerques-le dije al sentir que mis piernas chocaron contra el sillón de la sala.

Él no se detuvo y sujeto mi cintura con ambas manos, estaba por golpearlo cuando junto sus labios con los míos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, el me empujo y ambos caímos sobre el sillón.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Su mano sujetaba con fuerza las suyas sobre su cabeza, sin dejar que grite vuelve a besarla con desesperación, con su mano libre acaricia su cintura y comienza a deslizarla hacia su estómago…

Sting- Lucy yo…-

Lucy-¡Natsu!-grito asustada y aprovechando que se separó de ella para hablar.

Desde el cuarto de la rubia el pelirosa levanta la vista de la comida que disfrutaba y se alarma al presentir que algo malo pasaba, se levanta y corre ignorando que se encontraba en ropa interior hacia la sala, donde descubre a su rubia sobre el sillón y debajo de Sting quien levanto la vista sorprendido de verlo en esa casa.

Natsu-maldito…-dijo acercándose para quitarlo de encima de Lucy.

Libre y aliviada de que él estuviera en ese momento se levanta y se coloca detrás para que la proteja.

Sting-¿estabas aquí Natsu-Sensei?-dijo levantando su mano para limpiarse los labios.

Natsu-vete antes de que te haga algo, que no me permiten hacer a mis estudiantes-dijo seriamente y cubriendo a su rubia.

Sting-claro…-dio media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta y continuo-fue bueno probarte Lucy-dijo con vos molesta solo para provocarlo.

Su ira creció aún más por lo que dijo, sin poder soportar más su sonrisa triunfante se acercó a él, lo tomo del hombro para voltearlo y con todas las fuerzas que contenía, le da un puñetazo en el rostro, sin controlarse vuelve a cerrar su puño para golpearlo pero Lucy lo detiene tomando su brazo.

Lucy-detente Natsu-le suplico preocupada y haciendo que este reaccione.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando Lucy me tomo del brazo reaccione, demonios esto me traería problemas, pero no me importo, ese maldito mocoso se metió con la persona que amo y eso no lo podía permitir, voltee a verla y ella lloraba, no me di cuenta de que estuvo llorando desde que aparecí para salvarla, él lo hiso, el hiso que Lucy llorara eso es algo que tampoco puedo permitir, voltee para volver a golpearlo pero se fue, ese cobarde escapo.

Natsu-no te preocupes-le dije a Lucy para luego abrasarla.

Lucy-pero… el…-no deje que terminara, tome su rostro y la bese.

Natsu-tu eres mía y eso no va a cambiar-le dije en un susurro sobre sus labios.

Lucy-pero lo golpeaste, tendrás problemas Natsu-me dijo preocupada y tomando mi rostro para que la vea a los ojos.

Natsu-no importa, los arreglare mañana hoy solo quiero estar tranquilo-le dije regalándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupe.

Lucy-sí que eres tonto-me dijo sonriendo.

Levante mi mano y limpie sus lágrimas, cuando termine de hacerlo acaricie su mejilla y la acerque para poder besarla.

Lucy-oye-me llamo para que me separe-podrías ir a vestirte-me dijo asiendo que recuerde que aún me encontraba en ropa interior.

Natsu-lo olvide, enseguida regreso-le dije para ir a su cuarto a cambiarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando Natsu fue a cambiarse, me quede preocupada por lo que paso hacia un momento, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ese maldito, el único que puede besarme es Natsu y ese estúpido se atrevió a robarme un beso y además quiso… ¡Kiaaa! Estoy tan enojada, pero por suerte él estaba aquí para ayudarme, no sabría cómo habría terminado si no hubiera estado en ese momento. Me senté en el sillón quería descansar, me sentía exhausta, aunque hubiera sido solo un momento mi tortura.

Intentado olvidar todo lo que me paso prendí la televisión y un abrí mis ojos al ver la hora, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto, bueno la culpa la tiene Natsu. Me reincorpore en mi lugar para cambiar el canal, pero me detengo al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello para abrasarlo y como sus labios besaban mi cuello con ternura.

Natsu-¿te molestarías si me fuera un momento?-me dijo sin dejar de besar mi cuello.

Lucy-adonde iras-le dije atontada por sus besos y serrando mis ojos para sentirlos mejor.

Natsu-iré a mi casa, necesito saber algo-me dijo en un susurro que me hiso sonrojar.

Lucy-está bien-le respondí aun atontada y levantado mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Natsu-¿quieres venir conmigo?-me pregunto, abrí mis ojos y me separe de él levantándome del sillón.

Lucy-¿quieres que valla contigo?-le pregunte, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de decirme.

Natsu-claro, no te dejare sola luego de lo que paso, vendrás conmigo-me dijo acercándose para tomar mi mano.

Lucy-espera, no creo que sea correcto-le dije intentando resistirme, pero él se volteó y en un movimiento rápido me rodeo con sus brazos pegando mi cuerpo al de él.

Natsu-Lucy, no me digas eso luego de hacer lo que hicimos anoche-me dijo seductoramente sobre los labios.

Sentía como mis piernas se doblaban al sentir el rose de sus labios, era irresistible, avergonzada y cayendo ante él, desvié la mira sonrojada y asentí con la cabeza para aceptar ir con él.

Natsu-bien vamos-me dijo alegre y regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Lucy-espera, nadie sabrá donde estoy, déjame dejar una nota-le dije deteniéndome para tomar un papel y una lapicera.

Natsu-¿Qué pondrás?-me pregunto mientras miraba con curiosidad lo que escribía.

Lucy-les diré que estoy contigo, después de todo mi padre ya te conoce-le dije terminando de escribir y acomodando el papel sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Él me sonrió y tomo mi mano, luego de dejar el papel salimos por la puerta trasera, cruzamos el jardín y llegamos a mi otra casa, él estaba por saltar pero se detuvo haciendo que yo también me detenga, volteo y me miro a los ojos.

Natsu-si notas algo extraño, quiero que te escondas detrás de mí y… no digas nada-me dijo seriamente y asiendo que me preocupe.

Solo asentí con la cabeza el volteo y salto hacia el otro lado, cuando me toco a mi saltar el me ayudo tomándome de la cintura, nunca cruce hacia su jardín, era grande como el mio con la única diferencia de que no tenía una casa a medio construir en el fondo.

Lucy-Natsu ¿Quién está en tu casa?-le pregunte quería saber antes para prepararme.

Natsu-mi padre, bueno, tal vez-me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Llegamos a la puerta trasera él se detuvo allí y antes de entrar metió su cabeza como asegurándose de que nadie nos vea, al parecer el camino era seguro por que entro y tomo nuevamente mi mano para que lo siguiera.

Lucy-¿de quién nos escondemos?-le pregunte no podía evitarlo.

No me respondió solo puso un dedo en su boca como señal de que no haga ruido, me preocupe aún más, llegamos a su cocina y en cuanto entramos él se detuvo, no podía ver por qué ya que él estaba frente a mí.

-valla volviste, pensé que habías decidido desaparecer-escuche una mujer que sonaba un poco molesta, pude sentir que la mano de Natsu presionaba con fuerza la mía.

Natsu-¿Dónde está mi padre?-le pregunto seriamente, sonaba enojado.

Me mantuve callada como él me dijo hacia unos momentos, pero la ansiedad de saber quién era me estaba matando.

-no lo busques, se fue temprano, pero lo más importante… ¿podrías salir para que pueda verte?-dijo pude escuchar que reía, era obvio que se refería a mí.

No supe que hacer, si Natsu quería que la conozca o no, no estaba segura asique sujete la parte de atrás de su camisa, el presiono mi mano y giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme.

Natsu-descuida-me dijo para luego voltear nuevamente-no es nadie importante-continuo seriamente.

Su tono y forma de hablas era frio para con aquella persona, le hice caso y me coloque a su lado aun sujetando su mano, cuando lo hice pude ver a la persona que hablaba con Natsu era una mujer mayor, de cabellos rojos y un rostro muy parecido al de Natsu, sus ojos eran negros y a simple vista parecía fuerte.

-valla, valla Natsu, es muy hermosa, ¿es tu novia?-le pregunto sonriente y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Natsu-sé que es hermosa y si, es mi novia-le respondió seriamente y haciendo que yo me sonroje.

-bueno-dijo acercándose a mí-es un gusto, yo soy la madre de Natsu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-continuo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Natsu solo que la de ella no me pareció agradable.

Lucy-es un placer mi nombre es Lucy-aunque no me pareciera agradable era la madre de Natsu y debía comportarme para caerle bien.

-valla Lucy, sí que la elegiste bien Natsu-le dijo mirando ahora Natsu.

Natsu-yo no la elegí-dijo seriamente-ella me eligió a mí-continuo mirándola a los ojos enojado.

No supe que es lo que pasaba y aunque las palabras de Natsu me hicieron feliz no pude evitar preocuparme, luego de que Natsu le dijera eso ella se acercó a él y le susurro algo cerca del rostro sentí por un momento que lo estaba enfrentando.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lleve a Lucy a mi casa, no iba permitir que se quede sola, pero cuando me cruce con esa mujer pensé que había hecho mal en traerla, necesitaba saber si mi padre seguía en mi casa, si seguía importándole aunque sea un poco.

Lucy se presentó y yo solo escuche como la trataba con una falsa amabilidad, se acercó a mí y me susurro algo.

-no pienses que ella cambiara el hecho de tu existencia en este mundo, no eres más que un estorbo en la vida de cualquiera-

Cuando lo dijo me enoje, pero no solo eso sentí una fuerte necesidad de escapar pero esta vez tenia a Lucy a mi lado y ella ya me demostró que me ama, no caería en sus crueles palabras, no de nuevo.

Natsu-quiero que te largues de mi casa-le dije también en vos baja para que Lucy no escuchara y así no se preocupe.

-está bien-eso lo dijo ya en un tono normal de vos- Natsu, si estarás solo con Lucy intenten no hacer mucho ruido-dijo sonriendo malvadamente y dándome la espalda.

Sentí como Lucy se puso nerviosa por lo que dijo, presione su mano contra mi pecho, voltee un poco y ella me estaba mirando.

Lucy-¿estás bien?-me pregunto preocupada, sentir que se preocupara, calmo un poco mi enojo.

Natsu-si…-le respondí con la vos cansada.

Lucy-ella se fue… ¿quieres que te prepare algo?-me pregunto regalándome una sonrisa para hacerme sentir mejor.

Natsu-si… gracias Lucy-

Ella sabía que a pesar de que dije que estaba bien, necesitaba un consuelo y que mejor consuelo que tenerla a mi lado…

Fin del capítulo 18.

Bueno ojala hayan quedado satisfechos con el capítulo.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chauchis.

Reviews please.


	19. confiansa y enfermedad

Capítulo 19: confiansa y enfermedad.

Luego de conocer a la madre de Natsu, nos quedamos solos porque al parecer ella decidió desaparecer.

Natsu-¿me podrías esperar aquí?-me pregunto señalándome el sillón de la sala.

Solo asentí y el me sonrió para luego alejarse hacia uno de los cuartos, no quería sentarme, estaba rodeada de muchas fotos de Natsu asique era inevitable que quiera verlas todas, habían tantas de cuando era pequeño, podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte a medida que pasaba hacia otra imagen ¡Kiaaa! Quería tenerlo ahora para besarlo.

-era muy tierno ¿no?-escuche detrás de mí a la mujer de hace unos momentos.

Lucy-sí, aún lo es-dije suspirando al ver una foto en la que él ya era grande.

-¿aun?-dijo, pude sentir en su vos un tono de desprecio que me sorprendió-oye-me llamo para que voltee a verla.

Cuando la vi a los ojos pude ver a Natsu en ellos, era mucho el parecido con ella, aunque aún no haya podido conocer a su padre sé que sería idéntico a él.

-¿Por qué estas con él?-me pregunto sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Lucy-¿Por qué? Bueno… no quisiera hablar de esto con la madre de mi novio es un poco vergonzoso-le dije, obviamente para evitar la pregunta.

-bueno, es una lástima, yo solo quería saber por qué aceptas a un inútil como el siendo tan hermosa-me dijo asiendo que me extrañe su forma de hablar.

Lucy-¿inútil? ¿Por qué dice eso de su propio hijo?-no pude evitar preguntarlo algo enfadada.

-¿acaso él no te lo conto? Valla es extraño que no confié en ti para contarte sus problemas familiares-dijo sonriendo, sentía que solo quería molestarme pero… ¿Por qué aria eso?

Lucy-¿problemas familiares?-pregunte algo preocupada por lo que decía.

-sí, oye en serio ¿no te lo dijo?, bueno, es extraño que no sepan nada del otro, espera, tal vez solo te quiere para, ya sabes-me dijo haciendo que me preocupe aún más.

Era cierto, Natsu nunca me dijo nada de sus problemas y cuando le preguntaba sobre su vida y su familia siempre me cambiaba el tema de conversación, ahora que lo recuerdo solo yo fui la que conté sobre mis "problemas familiares".

Lucy-Natsu no haría eso… él… me ama-dije ya empezaba a dudar de mis palabras.

-¿estas segura de eso cariño? Acaso él te lo demostró o te lo dijo-continuo con vos presuntuosa.

Ya no sabía que pensar por lo que dijo, ¿demostrármelo? ¿Decírmelo? Me lo dijo una vez y lo repitió en otra ocasión, y demostrármelo, bueno siempre que viene a buscarme sin importarle que lo vean, es en ese momento en que me lo demuestra, pero aunque yo sé todo eso aun puedo sentir que lo que esta señora dice me está afectando.

-piénsalo niña, si él te ama de verdad te habría contado todo de su vida pasada y presente-me dijo por ultima ves para voltear y alejarse hacia uno de los cuartos.

Por supuesto, eso era lo que me hacía dudar, Natsu me oculta su vida y no es capaz de contármelo después de que yo le conté de la mía.

Natsu-¿Lucy?-me llamo asiendo que yo voltee para verlo-¿sucedió algo?-continuo, al parecer mi cara de preocupación aun no desaprecia.

Lucy-no… lo siento, debo irme-le dije desviado mi mirada a los cuadros en los que él se encontraba.

Natsu-¿hice algo malo?-me dijo acercándose a mí para tomar mi barbilla y que así levante la vista.

Lucy-no, es solo que he estado mucho tiempo sin aparecer en casa y mi pa… Michelle se preocupara-mentí, sonriendo para que no lo sospeche.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Deje a Lucy en la sala para cambiarme ya que las prendas que llevo las tengo desde ayer a la tarde, busque en mi armario y cambie mi pantalón por otro distinto de color negro y mi camiseta roja la cambie por una de color blanco, sobre ella me puse mi chaqueta negra de cuero y por ultimo mis zapatillas blancas, ya listo Salí a verla.

Cuando llegue a la sala puede observar a Lucy con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sabía que algo había ocurrido, me acerque e intente preguntarle pero ella no quiso contarme.

Lucy-no, es solo que he estado mucho tiempo sin aparecer en casa y mi pa… Michelle se preocupara-sabía que estaba mintiéndome, algo paso y ella no quiere contármelo.

Natsu-está bien, entonces te acompaño-le dije seriamente haciendo que ella abra sus ojos.

Lucy-no tienes que hacerlo-me dijo volviendo a esconder su mirada de mí.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba pero al parecer Lucy estaba preocupada por algo, no podía adivinar por qué razón estaría preocupada asique la acompañe hasta la puerta de salida ya que ella no quiso ir por el jardín como yo siempre hago.

Natsu-oye-la llame antes de que se alejara.

Ella solo volteo y se dedicó a escucharme, pero yo no tenía nada que decirle solo quería besarla antes de que se fuera. La abrase rodeando su espalda con mis brazos tome su rostro y la acerque a mí para besarla, ella nos se resistió y nos besamos, podía sentir que sus labios se movían con dificultad y que sus brazos no se movían ni correspondían mi abraso, fue extraño.

Natsu-Lucy dime que te sucede-le dije seriamente separándome un poco de ella.

Lucy-no es nada-me respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

Natsu-sé que paso algo… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-le pregunte algo enfadado, ella me miro a los ojos levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

Lucy-¿confías en mí?-me pregunto asiendo que me extrañe por su pregunta.

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Fue extraño sentir y ver su mirada sobre mis ojos, exigiéndome con ellos una respuesta seria.

Michelle-¡one-san!-escuchamos gritar desde la calle, nos separamos y pudimos ver a la hermana pequeña de Lucy… ¿llorando?

Lucy en cuanto la vio se alarmo y por supuesto que yo también, nos acercamos a ella preocupados.

Lucy-Michelle que te sucede ¿Por qué lloras?-le dijo queriendo abrasarla pero esta solo se hiso para atrás.

Michelle-es papa…-dijo con vos ahogada por el llanto.

Lucy-demonios Michelle habla ¿Qué sucedió con papa?-la vos de Lucy sonaba desesperada y tomaba a su hermana de los brazos para exigirle una respuesta.

Michelle-papa se desmayó en casa, está enfermo y su temperatura está empeorando cada minuto-dijo tomando la mano de Lucy para querer llevársela a su casa.

Lucy-¿se desmayó? Está bien iré pero…-dijo mirándome a mí.

Natsu-no te preocupes, vete-dije comprendiendo que era importante que se valla, luego hablaría con ella.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu acepto que me valla, de todos modos me iría, mi padre se encontraba mal, cuando me aleje de su casa el recuerdo de las palabras de su madre volvieron a mi mente, no solo sus palabras sino también la forma en la que se expresaba cuando hablaba de Natsu.

Llegamos a casa y Michelle me guío al cuarto de mi padre, antes de entrar me detuve en la puerta era muy difícil para mí volver a entrar al lugar donde vi por ultima ves a mi madre agonizando por aquella enfermedad que acababa con su vida cada día que pasaba.

Michelle- Lucy ayúdame-me dijo desde dentro del cuarto.

Me alarme al escuchar algo caer con fuerza, entre olvidando todo mi dolor y encontré a mi padre recostado en su cama y con sus ojos serrados, Michelle en el suelo recogía la bandeja junto con las tasas de té que al perecer eso fue lo que oí caer.

Lucy-¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?-le pregunte acercándome a la cama para verlo mejor.

Michelle-hace dos días, al principio fue leve pero esta mañana cuando llegue de la excursión lo encontré así-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-¿dos días? Por qué no me dijiste antes-le dije enojada de que me ocultara una cosa importante.

Michelle-papa… me ordeno que no te lo dijera-me dijo asiendo que habrá mis ojos sorprendida.

Lucy-aun así…-dije en vos baja deprimida al sentir nuevamente el rechazo de mi padre.

Michelle-lamento habértelo ocultado pero ahora necesita de nosotras-me dijo acercándose a mí para tomar mis manos.

Ella tenía razón debíamos cuidarlo entre las dos, al menos hasta que se recupere porque cuando vuelva a ser el mismo se alejara como siempre lo hace.

Me acerque a él para tomar de la mesa de noche el paño frio y lo coloque en su cabeza, pude sentir como su frente ardía, por un momento me asuste, mire a Michelle quien me observaba preocupada.

Lucy-debemos llevarlo a un hospital, podría ser grave-le dije preocupada de no poder conseguir que su fiebre bajara.

Michelle-pero ¿Cómo lo llevaremos?-me pregunto recordándome que ninguna tenia auto.

Lucy-usaremos el de papa, yo manejare-le respondí rápidamente para que valla a buscar las llaves de una buena ves.

Michelle-está bien-fue lo último que me dijo para luego alejarse a buscar las llaves.

Cuando se fue volví la mirada hacia él quien seguía con sus ojos serrados y respirando con dificultad.

Jude-Layla… lo siento-dijo en un murmuro que alcance a escuchar, no pude evitar entristecerme por lo que decía.

Me acerque y deposite un beso sobre su frente, él se calmó y dejo de murmurar cosas, Michelle llego con las llaves y después de rompernos la espalda al querer levantarlo llegamos al auto, lo subimos en la parte trasera y ambas nos sentamos en los asientos de adelante, cuando llegamos al hospital nos atendieron inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba gravemente enfermo.

Michelle-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-me pregunto caminando de un lado a otro por los nervios.

Lucy-tranquilízate, el doctor nos avisara en cuanto salga-le dije mientras me sentaba en la sala de espera.

Por alguna extraña razón no nos dejaron entrar con él, y nos pidieron esperar eso hiso que nos preocupáramos un más. Cuando el medico llego ambas nos acercamos a él para escuchar lo que tenía para decirnos.

-¿ustedes son las hijas de Jude heartfilia?-pregunto, ambas asentimos y el continuo hablando-yo soy quien atendió a su padre, al parecer solo es una gripe asique no se preocupen él se pondrá bien-nos dijo con una sonrisa para calmarnos.

Lucy-gracias doctor pero ¿Cómo debemos cuidarlo?-le pregunte decidida a cuidar de él.

-bueno ya le di una vacuna para bajar su fiebre pero aun así deben cuidarlo, si vuelve a empeorar podría ser grave, ya que en un hombre de su edad, enfermase puede resultar letal-

Michelle-¿debe estar en cama? ¿Qué debe comer? ¿Que debe beber?-pregunto todo rápidamente asustando al doctor y a mí.

-sí, debe estar en cama, debe comer solo frutas y vegetales al menos hasta que su fiebre baje y no se preocupen por lo que beba al menos claro que sea alcohol en ese caso eso esta prohibido-termino de decir para que ambas lo veamos alejarse hacia otro paciente.

Por un momento me alivie, recogimos a papa y lo llevamos a casa un poco dolido por la vacuna que el doctor le dio para bajar su fiebre, cuando llegamos lo recostamos en su cama, para ese entonces ya había oscurecido.

Michelle-me iré a dormir one-san-me dijo acerándose a la puerta de la habitación en donde me encontraba cuidando de él y limpiando su frente con un paño húmedo.

Lucy-sí, buenas noches, yo iré en un instante-le dije mientras le quitaba el paño y tomaba la fuete con agua fría y salía del cuarto.

Lleve las cosas a la cocina limpie un poco y sin darme cuenta se me escapa un bostezo, estaba cansada del día tan largo que había tenido, primero Sting, luego Natsu y por ultimo mi padre, para mí todo eso fue demasiado, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté dispuesta a dormir.

Lucy-maldición-me queje, golpeando mi almohada al recordarlo todo.

Las palabras de esa mujer no me dejaban dormir, lo que dijo por una parte es cierto pero ¿Por qué Natsu me ocultaría algo como eso? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Su familia comenzaba a ser todo un misterio para mí, la forma en la que se expresó por un momento con desprecio hacia Natsu, la ausencia del padre cada vez que ellos estaban solos, y las reacciones de Natsu cada vez que ella se acercaba, todo resultaba extraño y me preocupaba que él no me lo explicara, quería saberlo para poder entenderlo mejor y poder ayudarlo en lo que sea que lo atormentaba es difícil y duele saber que no confía en mi…

Fin del capítulo 19.

Bueno primero que nada miles de perdones a todos ustedes por mi ausencia sé que tarde en subir el capítulo pero como siempre mi computadora me esta dando problemas.

Tuve que arreglármelas para poder escribir este y por suerte mi hermanito lindo me presto su compu en fin.

No se enojen y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	20. problemas guardados

Capítulo 20: problemas guardados.

Cuando Lucy se fue con su hermana me quede preocupado por lo que podría pasar con su padre, me decidí a ir a su casa para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite asique entre a mi casa para buscar las llaves de mi auto pero me detuve en seco al ver que ella me observaba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿acaso escapo de ti?-me pregunto solo la mire enojado me acerque a ella y seguí viéndola a los ojos.

Natsu-no te atrevas a meterte con ella, no me conoces realmente y créeme que no quieres hacerlo-le dije sin expresar emoción alguna ante ella.

-valla, se nota cuanto la amas, nunca te has a atrevido a enfrentarme, creo que esto será divertido-me dijo aun con su aire de grandeza.

Natsu-¿divertido? No lo será si te entrometes para intentar alejarla de mi-volví a decirle seriamente asiendo que ella sonriera malvadamente.

-ho mi pequeño hijo si quieres podemos comer todos juntos-me dijo cambiando su mirada y actitud y haciendo que me extrañe su forma de hablar.

Natsu-¿de qué demonios hablas?-pregunte enojado era obvio que se burlaba de mí.

Igneel-¡Natsu no hables así!-me dijo desde detrás de mí.

En ese momento comprendí por que fingía ser tan amable, la mire con todo el odio que podía expresar en mis ojos luego voltee y mire a mi padre quien me miraba enojado, quiso decirme algo pero antes de que hablara me aleje para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Natsu-maldición-grite enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

Esa estúpida mujer siempre me hace ver como la mala persona, la odio tanto, quisiera que se fuera de una vez para que pueda por fin estar tranquilo y si con eso mi padre se va no tendré problema, después de todo tengo a Lucy.

Natsu-"supongo que ya es tarde"-pensé al recordar que debía ir a verla.

Mire la hora y ya era tarde, no tendría tiempo en arreglarme e ir a verla, después de todo lo que paso hoy lo único que quiero es aclarar el por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan retraída conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta me duermo pensando en una forma de hablar al día siguiente con Lucy…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Desperté en la mañana al sentir el peso de mi hermana aplastándome, como siempre hacia para querer despertarme, me levante con el mismo humor de siempre gracias a ella.

Michelle-hoy debes ayudarme a cuidarlo-me dijo antes de salir del cuarto, azotando la puerta para evitar mi regaño.

Suspire por lo bajo intentando concentrarme en lo que hoy debía hacer, pero mi mente comenzó a pensar solo en él y en sus problemas, los cuales no tengo idea de que se tratan.

Mire por la ventana y observe mi jardín en busca de alguna señal de su presencia, pero no logre encontrar nada, volví la mirada a mi armario y comencé a buscar que ponerme.

Michelle-¡one-san!-escuche que gritaba desde fuera de mi cuarto su vos sonaba desesperada lo que hiso que me alarme.

Salí de mi cuarto aun con el piyama puesto, la busque con la mirada pero no la encontré hasta que logre escuchar un sollozo de su parte rápidamente me acerque al cuarto de mi padre.

Lucy-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte algo asustado por la forma en que lloraba.

Michelle-su fiebre volvió a subir, ¿Qué hago?-me dijo mientras tomaba la mano de mi padre quien dormía profundamente.

Me acerque y toque con mi mano la frente de el para medir su temperatura, era cierto su cuerpo estaba igual o más caliente que antes, me asuste y rápidamente me acerque a Michelle quien no dejaba de llorar.

Lucy-cálmate, quiero que vayas por el teléfono y llames a un médico-le dije seriamente para que se moviera de una vez.

Sabía que esta vez sería imposible moverlo y menos con la poca fuerza que ambas tuviéramos, Michelle se fue rápidamente luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras que yo me quede intentando bajar su fiebre con un paño frio.

Lucy-acaso quieres alejarte más de mi-murmure para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Michelle-one-san el medico dijo que vendrá en unos minutos-

Lucy-está bien, seguiré intentando calmar su temperatura-le dije intentando calmarla.

Luego de esperar unos minutos el medico llego, lo reviso y examino con muchas cosas de médico que no logre distinguir pero que me preocuparon por que eran muchas, al parecer él no sabía que era lo que mi padre tenía, hasta que llegó el momento de pedirnos que saliéramos del cuarto, isimos caso a su petición y salimos ambas para dejarlo solo haciendo su trabajo.

Michelle-papa recupérate-escuche que murmuro para sí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al médico, su rostro mostraba seriedad lo que me preocupo aún más.

-es muy extraña su enfermedad, por lo que veo él se recuperara pero hasta entonces necesita cuidados especiales de un médico que este todo el tiempo pendiente de su estado-dijo aun con su rostro serio mientras sacaba de su maletín un papel.

Lucy-¿no podríamos cuidarlo nosotras?-

-no, su medicamento debe ser dado por un especialista pero no se preocupen, tengan-dijo extendiéndonos el papel que acababa de sacar-este es el nombre y número de un médico que se dedica a este tipo de situaciones, se los recomiendo es muy bueno y su presupuesto no es tan elevado-continuo mientras dejaba el papel en mis manos y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-gracias, por todo-dijimos ambas al unísono.

Cuando el doctor se fue nos quedamos solas mirando el nombre y número de aquel que cuidaría de mi padre.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Desperté y mire la hora en el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, era tarde, me levante y comencé a buscar que ponerme pero antes de hacerlo mire por la ventana de mi cuarto y pude ver la casa en la que nos reuníamos todo el tiempo.

Igneel-¡Natsu ven a desayunar!-me grito desde detrás de mi puerta.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que empecé a ponerle llave a mi puerta, no quería cruzarme ni con él ni con esa mujer.

Natsu-¡no tengo hambre!-respondí algo enojado por lo que paso el día anterior.

No escuche respuesta de su parte solo pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose cada vez más, lo ignore, tome mi ropa y Salí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

-¿te preparas para una cita con tu noviecita?-me detuvo apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

Voltee y la vi con su sonrisa de siempre, moví mi hombro bruscamente para zafarme de su agarre, solo la mire con desprecio voltee nuevamente y me aleje.

-vamos hijo no quieres compartir tus cosas con tu madre-me dijo burlándose mientras me alejaba.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas? Yo no tengo madre-le dije secamente antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta del baño.

No pude saber cómo reacciono pero de todos modos no me importa, me desvestí y prendí la ducha para poder bañarme, cuando termine cubrí mi cuerpo con la ropa que había traído, una camiseta negra, un jean oscuro y mis zapatillas negras, termine y Salí del baño cuando me dirijo a la cocina suponiendo que ellos no estaban y que podría desayunar solo, me encuentro con mi padre quien preparaba unos wafles.

Natsu-¿estás solo?-no pude evitar preguntarle.

Igneel-así es, tu madre salió por las compras para la cena-me respondió sin mirarme mientras condimentaba con miel su plato.

Natsu-ya veo-termine de decir para voltear e irme pero él me detiene.

Igneel-supe que tienes novia-me dijo haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Natsu-me imagine que algún día lo sabrías… ¿ella te lo dijo?-le pregunte seriamente.

Igneel-si, ¿Cómo se llama?-me pregunto sonriente.

Natsu-Lucy-le respondí desviando mi mirada para no verlo.

Igneel-¿Lucy?... ¿la hija mayor de Jude?-me pregunto asiendo que me sorprenda, lo había olvidado, nuestros padres se conocen.

Natsu-s…si la conoces, lo había olvidado, su padre dijo que te conocía-respondí intentando sonar amigable con mi padre, después de todo él no tiene la culpa de nada y debo tratarlo como siempre.

Igneel-felicitaciones, es muy bonita, sabía que algún día terminarían juntos, después de todo se conocen desde niños-me dijo sorprendiéndome nuevamente.

Pero de qué habla, Lucy y yo nos conocemos desde esa vez que cruce el muro y la conocí, ¿Qué nos conocemos desde niños? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

Natsu-¿por qué dices que nos conocemos desde niños?-le pregunte no pude evitarlo quería saber de qué hablaba.

Igneel-bueno Jude y yo éramos amigos, siempre iba a su casa contigo, así fue como conociste a Lucy, claro que su madre seguía viva en ese entonces, fue una gran pena que haya muerto se parecía mucho a esa niña, desde entonces Jude dejo de ser el mismo y no lo volví a ver aunque viviéramos cerca-me contaba mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa para el desayuno.

Natsu-Lucy… la conocí… ¿así?... ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?-le pregunte algo confundido por mis recuerdos.

Igneel-bueno como dije antes eras muy pequeño, en ese entonces tu madre estaba con nosotros, pero lo que sé es que tú y ella eran inseparables-dijo riendo-siempre llorabas cuando era hora de irnos-continuo aun con su risa mientras yo lo veía confundido.

Natsu-espera, fue por eso que elegiste esta casa para vivir, para estar cerca de tu amigo y por eso el padre de Lucy me acepto tan rápido ¿Por qué él ya lo sabía? -le dije intentando entender todo.

Igneel-si, tal vez sea por eso, entonces es por esa chica que en la noche no regresabas ¿cierto?-me dijo intentando molestarme, me sonroje y solo desvié mi mirada, el sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

Igneel-¿comerás conmigo?-me pregunto señalando un lugar en la mesa.

Mire el lugar que señalaba por un momento, luego observe el tercer plato a unos de los lados de la mesa, era para ella, por un momento dude en sentarme pero la sonrisa de mi padre me reconforto hice caso y me senté frente a él.

Igneel-deberías invitarla la próxima ves-me dijo sonriente.

-ya la trajo ayer-dijo apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina antes de que pudiera contestar.

Igneel-¿en serio? ¿Tú la conociste?-pregunto emocionado.

-sí, Lucy ahora es aún más bonita que su madre-dijo sonriendo falsamente a mí y a mi padre.

Natsu-ya termine, con permiso-dije seriamente para levantarme e irme.

Salí de la cocina y escuche que mi padre me dijo algo, lo ignore y Salí hacia el jardín, salte el muro y me senté en la piedra de siempre.

Estaba enojado, todo este tiempo ella la conoció a Lucy y a su familia pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que nuestro amor haya sido desde hace mucho, no lo recordaba por que como mi padre dijo yo era pequeño pero no importa de todos modos estamos juntos ahora.

Lucy-¿Por qué esa cara?-me dijo apareciendo en la entrada con su hermosa sonrisa.

Natsu-hola, no te preocupes-le dije desviando mi mirada para que no vuelva a preguntar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de haber llamado al supuesto doctor, decidí ir a verlo al lugar en donde siempre nos encontrábamos cuando llegue me di cuenta de que él ya estaba ahí pero se veía extraño, no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, me acerque y le hable, el reacciono y levanto la vista hacia mí pero su respuesta evito mi pregunta, ¿acaso sigue sin confiar en mí? ¿Por qué no me cuenta, que es lo que le pasa?

Lucy-está bien si no quieres hablar, no preguntare nada-le dije algo enfadada por su silencio.

Natsu-lo siento-me dijo volviendo la mirada hacia mí, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que algo malo había pasado.

No volví a preguntar y me senté a su lado él me siguió con la mirada pero tampoco dijo algo, en ese momento recordé las palabras de esa mujer, Natsu sigue sin demostrarme su supuesta confianza hacia mí.

Natsu-¿Cómo está tu padre?-me pregunto rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a rodearnos.

Lucy-mal, tuvimos que llamar un médico personal para él, llegara mañana por la tarde-respondí hundiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas.

El silencio volvió, levante la vista para verlo y se encontraba mirando el suelo, algo estaba mal con él, no me gusta verlo de esa forma y lo peor es que no puedo preguntarle nada…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No sé qué pensar por lo que paso, mi padre solo puede creerle a esa mujer y no puedo decirle que sigue molestándome porque no me creerá nada, quisiera contarle a Lucy todo lo que me está pasando pero sé que si lo hago se preocupara más, ahora que su padre está enfermo no quiero darle más problemas.

Lucy-sobre lo de ayer…-me dijo llamando mi atención- lamento haberme ido sin terminar nuestra charla-continuo desviando su mirada al suelo.

Natsu-¿te enojaste conmigo?-le pregunte tenía que saberlo, la duda me estaba matando.

Ella levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos, se acercó y acaricio mi mejilla en ese instante pude sentir la suavidad y el calor de su mano y cerré mis ojos para sentirla mejor.

Lucy-olvídalo, es obvio que ninguno necesita hablar de eso ahora-me dijo haciendo que habrá mis ojos sorprendido, cuando lo hice no me dejo reaccionar y me beso.

Ella sabía que la necesitaba y estoy seguro de que ella me necesitaba a mí, correspondí su beso y me acerque más para tomar su cintura, sin dejar de besarla la empuje un poco haciendo que se recueste en el suelo, acaricie su cintura hasta llegar a su rostro, me separe un poco y pude notar su sonrojo, sus labios rojos por el beso y sus ojos entre abiertos esperando que volviera a besarla. Tome sus labios nuevamente entre los míos ella acariciaba mi espalda y nuestro beso se tornó más desesperado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lo necesitaba a mi lado, necesitaba sus caricias y sentir su calor, ese calor que solo él podía darme, lo bese desesperadamente y acaricie su espalda hasta que…

Michelle-¡one-san!-grito desde la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín.

Lucy-lo siento… debo irme-le dije algo deprimida de tener que dejarlo atrás.

Natsu-no te preocupes-me respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi oído y pude sentir su respiración-te veré pronto-me dijo con vos seductora para volver a mirarme a los ojos.

Le sonreí tome su rostro y volví a besarlo solo que esta vez con ternura, volví a sepárame de él y me levante del suelo, limpie mi ropa y comencé a caminar para irme.

Natsu-hoy iré-me dijo asiendo que me detenga y voltee a verlo.

Lucy-¿iras?... ¿adonde?-le pregunte algo extrañada por sus palabras tan repentinas.

Él se levantó de su lugar sin decirme nada, se acercó y tomo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos para pegar nuestros cuerpos, con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla, en ese preciso instante no pude evitar sonrojarme, miro mis labios y se acercó lentamente para besarme.

Natsu-iré a verte esta noche-me dijo en un susurro sobre los labios para luego volver a besarme.

Ese maldito pervertido, intentaba provocarme pero no podía seguirle el juego, al menos no está ves, me separe de él y solo asentí con la cabeza cayendo por completo en su trampa, lo bese levemente para despedirme y me aleje corriendo para evitar que haga alguna cosa más para retenerme a su lado.

Dejándolo atrás llegue a casa, donde Michelle me esperaba, entre en la sala y me detuve en seco al ver a mi hermana acompañada por alguien que no supe reconocer…

Fin del capítulo 20.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lo hice largo para su mayor disfrute nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero sus Reviews.

Reviews please.


	21. amable curador

Capítulo 21: amable curador.

Mientras Lucy disfrutaba de un momento a solas con Natsu, Michelle se encontraba cuidando a su padre y a la espera de su hermana que ya comenzaba a tardarse.

Michelle-hermana en donde te metiste-se pregunta algo preocupada de que su padre pase a mayores en la ausencia de su hermana.

Un sonido en la puerta llama su atención, avisándole que alguien había llegado, pensando que se trataba de su hermana se dirige a la puerta de entrada dejando detrás a su padre descansando, en el momento en que abre se sorprende de descubrir que no se trataba de su hermana sino de un hombre.

-hola, ¿esta es la casa de la familia heartfilia?-pregunto el joven muy educadamente.

Michelle-s…si ¿Quién es usted?-le pregunto algo nerviosa por no reconocer al joven.

-mi nombre es Loki, soy el medico que solicitaron esta mañana por teléfono, estaba cerca asique decidí pasar a ver por qué me necesitan-respondió seriamente.

Michelle-cl…claro adelante-dijo algo nerviosa por la seriedad de este.

El joven peli castaño se adentró a la casa cargando un maletín en su mano y su chaqueta en la otra mano. En el momento en que cruza el umbral observa todo lo que lo rodeaba, camina unos pasos seguido por la joven pero se detiene frente a una fotografía postrada sobre la pequeña chimenea.

Loki-¿ella es tu madre?-pregunto mientras tomaba el pequeño retrato para verlo mejor.

Michelle-si… era ella-le respondió con melancolía.

Loki-ya veo… bien, donde está el enfermo-pregunto cambiando el ambiente nostálgico que comenzaba a formarse mientras dejaba el retrato en su lugar.

Michelle-es por aquí-le señalo para que la siga.

El castaño asintió y comenzó a seguirla, cuando ambos llegaron al lado del padre, Loki comenzó a examinarlo, durante varios minutos Michelle lo observaba hasta que decidió ir por su hermana, mientras ella desaparecía de su vista él se dedicó a seguir tratando al paciente, cuando termino guardo sus instrumentos y se dirigió a la sala para esperar a la joven.

Michelle-lo siento tenía que ir por mi hermana-dijo adentrándose en la sala.

Loki-descuida, ya termine pero si dices que tu hermana vendrá, esperare, necesito a los familiares para poder explicarles-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Michelle-está bien, ella vendrá pronto-le respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Loki-por cierto como se llaman, si estaré aquí seguido debo saber sus nombres-le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Michelle-mi nombre es Michelle y el de mi hermana mayor es Lucy-

Loki-Michelle y lu…-

Lucy-Michelle-la llamo mientras se acercaba a ambos.

Loki-Lucy…-murmuro por lo bajo mientras se perdía con solo verla.

Michelle-one-san él es el medico que llamamos para papa, su nombre es Loki-le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Lucy-es un placer-le dijo amablemente, extendiendo su mano y haciendo que este entre en razón y se acerque rápidamente.

Loki-el placer es mío…-respondió nervioso y volviendo a perderse pero esta vez, gracias al acercamiento, en sus ojos.

Michelle-bien, creo que ahora si puede decirnos que es lo que pasa con nuestro padre-dijo asiendo que salga del trance y señalando un sillón para que se siente.

Loki-s…si-respondió algo confundido y aceptando su propuesta para sentarse.

Mientras la rubia se sentaba el castaño no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, cada movimiento simple de parte de ella le parecía hermoso.

Loki-bueno… su padre necesitara de mi atención, asique estaré viniendo seguido por aquí-dijo sin poder evitar sonar alegre.

Lucy-eso ya lo sabíamos, nosotras queremos saber qué es lo que tiene y si sanara o no-dijo preocupada.

Loki-bueno por lo que pude ver su enfermedad es la común entre niños, creo que ya les dijeron eso a ustedes, si es curable, pero requiere de constante atención médica que por supuesto ahí es donde entro yo-dijo señalándose a sí mismo con entusiasmo.

Lucy-ya veo, entonces lo que dijo el médico, que solo es peor para él por su edad, es cierto-dijo intentado entender lo que Loki decía.

Loki-si, pero con mis cuidados y su ayuda, él se recuperara pronto-dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlas.

Lucy-gracias a dios-suspiro tranquila llamando la atención del castaño.

Michelle-gracias doctor-dijo suspirando con una sonrisa tranquila.

Loki-no es nada, es mi trabajo, por cierto, si no les molesta hoy me quedare aquí para controlar su estado, claro si no les molesta-dijo amablemente.

Lucy-claro que no, me sentiría más tranquila si se quedara aquí-respondió con una sonrisa que hiso que el castaño se sonrojara.

Michelle-ahí un cuarto de huéspedes, déjame mostrártelo-le dijo señalando para que la siguiera.

El castaño asintió y se levantó de su asiento para seguirla hacia el que sería su cuarto temporal, antes de alejarse voltea levemente para ver a la rubia aun sentada en el sillón y con su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando aliviada por las noticias que el acababa de darle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Por suerte mi padre estará bien, si ese medico está aquí cuidándolo estaré en paz, al menos hoy dormiré tranquila.

"hoy iré"

Escuche su vos en mi cabeza, recordándome que esa misma noche el vendría a mi cuarto para estar conmigo, maldición, ese maldito pervertido, ¿Qué debo hacer? Es obvio que debería echarlo de mi cuarto pero aunque pudiera no quisiera hacerlo… demonios… ahora yo también soy una pervertida.

Loki-disculpa-me dijo mientras entraba en la cocina donde yo me encontraba limpiando el desastre que Michelle hiso en la tarde.

Lucy-no te preocupes, ya me estaba por ir-le dije con una sonrisa amigable.

Loki-no te vayas, me sentiría extraño si estuviera solo en una casa ajena-me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa.

Lucy-está bien, pero de todos modos debo irme a dormir, ya es muy tarde-le dije intentando encontrar una excusa para ir a mi cuarto a esperar a Natsu.

Loki-bueno yo…-se calló al ser interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de su estómago.

Lucy-¿has almorzado?-le pregunte, no pude evitarlo siempre he tenido el aire protector de mi madre.

Loki-no, no lo creí conveniente ya que no estoy en mi casa-me respondió tratando de ser educado.

Lucy-idiota, espera sentado, te preparare algo-le dije mientras me volteaba para sacar un plato y comenzar a preparar algo rápido para él.

Loki-es… está bien, gra… gracias-me dijo, sonaba nervioso no lo pude ver ya que me encontraba concentrada en la comida.

Cuando termine puse el plato frente a él y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, me pareció extraño, ya que solo le había preparado un omelette de huevo y queso junto con un jugo exprimido.

Lucy-oye-lo llame mientras me sentaba frente a él y lo veía comer.

Loki-¿sí?-me dijo levantando la vista y deteniendo su masticar.

Lucy-¿hace mucho que no pruebas este tipo de comida?-le pregunte me sentía curiosa y quería saber por qué reaccionaba tan feliz con un plato tan simple.

Loki-s…si… mi esposa me los preparaba, desde entonces solo como comida preparada o comida chatarra-me dijo algo melancólico fue entonces que supe que había tocado un tema delicado.

Lucy-lo siento no quise…-

Loki-está bien, pero debes estar pensando que soy un médico muy extraño, y que no cuido de mi salud por andar comiendo cosas poco saludables-me dijo cambiando su melancolía por una risa.

Lucy-oye, eso es justo lo que pensé-le dije también riendo con él.

Seguimos hablando por un momento más sobre sus extrañas rutinas y sus malos hábitos a la comida chatarra, cuando el término su plato nos despedimos él se dirigió a su cuarto y yo me metí en el mío….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa tarde me despedí de Lucy y llegue a mi casa, cuando entre mi padre me ataco con preguntas estúpidas sobre Lucy, trate de ignorarlo pero él era muy insistente.

Igneel-vamos hijo cuéntame, ¿Por qué no la traes a casa?-me dijo algo emocionado con la idea.

Natsu-porque eres extraño viejo-le dije algo irritado por sus constantes preguntas.

Igneel-no me digas eso hijo, sabes que solo quiero saber que tan hermosa es la mujer que enamoro a mi pequeño Natsu-me dijo aun con su sonrisa y asiéndome enfadar.

Natsu-eres un pervertido, un viejo pervertido-le dije molesto.

Igneel-está bien, entonces iré a visitarla para conocerla-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Natsu-no lo permitiré-le dije casi gritando, pero me callo al recordar algo-oye, ¿Dónde está?-le pregunte al notar que estábamos solos.

Igneel-ella salió con tu tía, vino en cuanto te fuiste para llevársela-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Luego de oír eso estuve tranquilo de que no me la cruzaría, al menos por una horas, cuando logre escapar de él me encerré en el baño para poder ducharme, cuando termine me metí en mi cuarto y me prepare para ir a ver a Lucy.

Ya listo con un pantalón de yogin negro, una camiseta roja, mis zapatillas negras y mi chaqueta de siempre, me dirijo a casa de Lucy, como siempre, por el jardín, antes de pasar al área del jardín mire mis ropas una vez más, estaba vestido de forma cómoda ya que tenía pensado dormir con ella esa noche, no lo dude dos veces y me acerque a su ventana, me asegure de que estuviera abierta y lo estaba, entre y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba, esperé por unos momentos pero aun no aparecía hasta que logre escuchar risas fuera del cuarto.

Me levante y me acerque a la puerta, fue entonces que escuche la vos y la risa de Lucy, pero no estaba sola la otra vos sonaba como un hombre, entre abrí un poco la puerta para poder ver, fue entonces que pude ver a un muchacho joven con piyama y comiendo mientras reía, su cabello era castaño y hasta de lejos podía notar que su altura era un poco más que la mía.

Natsu-quien es ese idiota-murmure mientras seguía viendo y escuchando sus risas.

Era obvio que él estaba con Lucy y por lo que vi en su plato esa era la comida que Lucy preparaba ya que a mí me preparo lo mismo cuando me quede la última vez.

Lucy-bien, debo irme a dormir-le dijo al idiota, al escuchar eso serré la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido.

Loki-hasta mañana-escuche detrás de la puerta se despidió de ella ahí.

Lucy-hasta mañana-le respondió, sonaba… feliz.

Cuando veo la manija de la puerta moverse me separe un poco para esperar a que entrara, en cuanto lo hace se detiene en seco al verme.

Lucy-na…Natsu-me dijo nerviosa por verme.

Natsu-¿Quién era ese?-le pregunte no pude evitar sonar enojado…

Fin el capítulo 21.

Bueno minna, espero que les haya gustado y que en el próximo capítulo Natsu no se enoje mucho, en fin espero sus lindos Reviews.

Reviews please.


	22. descubiertos

Capítulo 22: descubiertos.

Lucy-na…Natsu-me dijo nerviosa por verme.

Natsu-¿Quién era ese?-le pregunte no pude evitar sonar enojado.

Lucy-¿ese? ¿Te refieres a Loki?-me pregunto intentando entender de que hablaba.

Natsu-¿Loki?... ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?-le pregunte intentando contener las ganas de salir del cuarto y golpearlo.

Lucy-bueno el vivirá aquí durante un tiempo asique creo que es común que lo llame así-me dijo ignorando mi forma de mirarla y acercándose para sentarse en su cama.

Natsu-él vivirá aquí, contigo-estaba a punto de estallar del enojo al escucharla hablar tan tranquilamente de él.

Lucy-¿estas celoso?-me pregunto mientras buscaba mi mirada desde su lugar.

No le respondí y solo escondí mi rostro del suyo, escuche como se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos hasta terminar frente a mí, volví a esconder mi mirada solo que esta ves detrás de mí flequillo.

Lucy-muy bien-dijo algo animada, no pude ver que hacia pero en ese instante sentí como tomaba mi rostro y acto siguiente estaba aprisionado entre sus labios.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido pero lentamente me deje llevar y tome su cintura para abrasarla, con sus brazos ella rodeo mi cuello y se acercó más, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Antes de que nuestro beso se intensificará, ella tomo mi rostro y me miro a los ojos con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, mientras yo aún la abrasaba por la cintura.

Lucy-por cierto, Loki es el médico-me dijo con mirada burlona y haciendo que yo salga del trance que sus labios dejaron en mí.

Natsu-¿el medico?-le pregunte casi enojado, aun no podía creer lo que oía de ese idiota.

Antes de contestarme me sonrió y volvió a besarme, se separó de mí y volvió a verme de la misma forma que hacia un momento, supuse que lo hacía para calmar mi enojo.

Lucy-recuerdas que te hable del médico que cuidaría a mi padre-me dijo, yo asentí-bueno es él-continuo sonriéndome inocentemente.

Natsu-es el medico…. y se quedara en tu casa-dije entendiendo la situación pero aun furioso.

Lucy-déjame volver a preguntártelo Natsu… ¿estas celoso?-me pregunto casi saltando de alegría y mirándome divertida como si fuera una niña que acaba de descubrir que existe un nuevo sabor de su helado favorito.

La mire extrañado pero sonrojado a la vez, se veía adorable, desvié mi mirada pero no conteste, era demasiado obvio que estaba celoso y creo que no hacía falta que lo dijera, además de que mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me sentía tan feliz de que él estuviera celoso por mí y aunque no tuviera por qué estarlo me alegraba saber que me quería más de lo que yo pensaba, con cada mirada que me dirigía me daba cuenta de que sus celos hacia Loki eran muy fuertes, lo que hacía que me volviera loca y quiera besarlo cada vez que terminaba de hablar.

Lucy-bueno, si quieres puedo calmar tus celos-le dije al ver que no iba a contestar a mi pregunta para luego acercarme a su oído-te amo-le susurre con vos tranquila.

El volvió la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió levemente, acerco su rostro y me beso tiernamente, rápidamente me levanto en el aire y se dejó caer en la cama, ambos reímos, yo caí con mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me sujetaba de la espalda para que no me apartara.

Levante la vista y ambos nos sonreímos, su mirada calmada me daba la seguridad de que mis palabras lograron detener sus celos y sus manos acariciando mi espalda me rodeaban como si estuviera apartándome del mundo solo para él, me sentía tan bien protegida que me quede inmóvil sobre él abrasándolo por varios minutos hasta el punto en el que me quede dormida por el reconfortante calor que de su pecho emanaba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El aroma de su cabello dorado me hacía perder la cabeza, no quería perderlo ante nadie, la abrase con fuerza mientras ella dormía al pensar que si en algún momento llegara a perderla no sería capaz de seguir viviendo y menos en esta vida en la que soy tan rechazado.

Sin darme cuenta de cuando me quede dormido, desperté por el reflejo del sol en mi rostro, me moví molesto para evitar que me siguiera molestando y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Lucy no estaba, intente abrir mis ojos pero el maldito sol no me dejaba, hice lo que pude y estire mi brazo para buscarla, en ese momento sentí debajo de mi palma algo suave, subí mi otra mano hacia mi rostro y me cubrí del reflejo para poder ver bien lo que estaba tocando.

Abro mis ojos sorprendido al ver que mi mano estaba sobre uno de sus pechos, la retire rápidamente y por suerte ella no se despertó, la mire asustado de que fuera a golpearme si se lo decía o si se enteraba, en el momento en el que pensé que estaba a salvo al ver que no despertó por un rato, ella se movió y se acercó para abrasarme, la mire y seguía dormida, luego la mire bien y pude notar que su ropa era distinta a la de la noche anterior, no entendí por qué si en ningún momento la vi cambiarse, aunque estaba seguro de que solo debió ser porque se levantó cuando yo dormía para cambiarse por ropas más cómodas.

Ignorando lo que hiso durante la noche me dedique en verla dormir tranquilamente, pero luego me di cuenta de algo más, mis ropas, estaba semidesnudo y solo estaba cubierto por mi ropa interior ¡en que momento me quite la ropa!... solo había una explicación para esto y eso era…. ¡esta maldita pervertida!... suspire cansado y volví a verla ella parecía sonreír entre sueños y con cada momento que pasaba podía sentir como sus brazos me abrasaban cada vez con más fuerza.

Lucy-Natsu-susurro, manteniendo su leve sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza como si quisiera acariciar mi pecho desnudo con su mejilla.

Pensé que estaba despertando, acaricie su mejilla con la palma de mi mano y ella se estremeció.

Natsu-oye Lucy-le dije en vos baja para no asustarla.

Lucy-Natsu yo…-murmuro entrecortado.

No supe que dijo, pero estaba seguro de que esto tenía que escucharlo, fue entonces que acerque un poco mi oído para escucharla mejor.

Lucy-Natsu yo… soy tuya-murmuro haciendo que yo abra mis ojos sorprendido.

Esta pervertida no solo me desnudo sino que ahora también soñaba cosas que con gusto le haría en la vida real, suspire cansado y levante mi mano para golpear con cuidado su mejilla para que despertara de su tan "maravilloso" sueño.

Lucy-Natsu-se quejó haciendo un puchero entre sueños.

Seguí golpeando su mejilla pero me detuve al ver como ella abría sus ojos de repente y se acercó para besarme, sin dejarme reaccionar comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a besarme desesperadamente.

Natsu-oye…-la llame como pude al seguir atrapado por sus labios los cuales no me importo corresponder después de todo ella dijo que era mía.

Ella no me respondía solo se dedicaba a no separarse de mí, en un movimiento lento que solo puedo describir como sensual y cautivador, se sentó sobre mi cintura y continuo con la labor de poseerme con sus besos hasta que tuvo que separarse levemente para tomar aire, esa era mi oportunidad para hablar.

Natsu-sabes que no estas soñando ¿verdad?-le pregunte jadeando al quedarme sin respiración.

Lucy-que no estoy… ¡kiiiaaaaaa!-grito de repente asustada.

Rápidamente se bajó de mi cintura y sentó a mi lado dejando que yo pudiera también sentarme.

Natsu-pervertida-murmure para molestarla.

Ella frunció el ceño y me golpeo en el hombro, yo solo reí por su reacción…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me avergoncé tanto de que me descubriera teniendo esa clase de sueños pervertidos que luego de enojarme, mis mejillas se volvieron intensamente rojas, rápidamente me levante de la cama y me dispuse a querer salir de mi cuarto.

Natsu-oye-me llamo, antes de llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, voltee para verlo aun sonrojada.

Lucy-qu… ¿Qué?-le pregunte el me sonrió y sentí que mi cabeza explotaría por el calor.

Natsu-no me molesta que quieras seguir soñando conmigo-me dijo seductoramente aun con su sonrisa y estirando su mano para me acerque y la tome.

¡Maldición! Este maldito, como resistirse a ese cuerpo tan ardiente y esa sonrisa tan hermosa y seductora, me avergoncé de una forma tan grave que sentí mis piernas temblar como si el suelo se moviera debajo de mí, empujándome para que me acerque a aceptar su propuesta.

Michelle-¡one-san!-escuche que gritaba desde detrás de mi puerta haciendo que salte del susto.

Esta vez y solo esta vez agradecí que mi hermana sea tan escandalosa, suspire aliviada al saber que mi calor había desaparecido, volví a observar a Natsu y me di cuenta de que estaba enojado, él se levantó y pude contemplar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, se acercó a mí y me acorralo en la puerta colocando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza.

Lucy-Natsu, ya escuchaste que me están llamando-le dije tratando de hacer que recordara que no estábamos solos en la casa.

Natsu-lo escuche, pero no me importa-me dijo mirando mis labios y haciendo que me preocupara por la mirada seria que me regalaba.

Loki-¡oye Lucy, no desayunaras con nosotros!-se oyó gritar desde lejos, lo cual me demostraba que estaban ambos en la cocina.

Natsu-tsk-se quejó al escuchar a Loki hablarme.

Ahí estaban otra vez sus lindos celos, era tan adorable que me golpee a mí misma mentalmente para evitar lanzarme sobre el para hacerle todas esas cosas que en mis sueños le estaba haciendo.

Lucy-ya vo….-no pude contestar porque Natsu me tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

Natsu-no te libraras tan fácil-me dijo en vos baja y sonriéndome malvadamente.

No podía responder o gritar porque el presionaba mi boca con fuerza, lo mire enojada pero el solo sonrió, antes de que mordiera su mano para librarme de él me di cuenta de que su otra mano me acariciaba la espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y líbero mis labios pero rápidamente los volvió a cubrir con los suyos, haciendo que yo caiga inmediatamente como una tonta correspondiendo sus besos.

Loki-¿Lucy? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto, ahora desde detrás de la puerta.

Natsu se separó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos, su mirada en ese momento parecía seria yo solo podía verlo perdida aún seguía tonta por el beso que acababa de darme.

Natsu-te esperan, ve- me dijo sin expresarme emociones y preocupándome.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ese idiota empezaba a molestarme aún más que antes, pero no podía hacer nada, confió en Lucy y sé que ella no caería en el juego de nadie al menos claro que ese juego lo empiece yo, al parecer es vulnerable a mis provocaciones y eso acabo de comprobarlo.

Cuando le dije que se fuera ella me miro preocupada, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, demonios, amo tanto cuando hace eso, su suavidad es lo que me tranquiliza tanto.

Lucy-está bien me iré….-me dijo mirándome tiernamente mientras aun acariciaba mi mejilla, lentamente se acercó a mi labios-te amo-me susurro antes de besarme con la misma ternura que siempre me daba.

Antes de que nuestro beso se intensificara ella se separó de mí, volteo y abrió la puerta para irse, yo la miraba aliviado, con una leve sonrisa al saber que ella me amaba como yo la amo.

Cuando salió la puerta quedo a medio serrar, me acerque para cerrarla pero cuando lo estaba por hacer abro mis ojos sorprendido de verlo frente a la puerta, la pequeña abertura de la puerta nos permitió vernos aunque haya sido diminuta, él me miro igual de sorprendido que yo pero su mirada era más de confusión que de sorpresa, cuando me di cuenta de que podía verme cambie mi mirada por una furiosa.

Natsu-¿qué miras? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre semidesnudo en el cuarto de su novia?-le dije sin cambiar mi mirada y haciendo que el habrá sus ojos.

Sin esperar su respuesta cerré la puerta y me recosté nuevamente en la cama de Lucy para descansar un poco más, en realidad no quería volver a mi casa prefería quedarme recostado sintiendo el aroma de Lucy rodeándome.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, pero me detuve al ver que Michelle se encontraba sola.

Lucy-¿Dónde está Loki?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella, donde mi taza se encontraba.

Michelle-fue a su cuarto por algo-me respondió mientras tomaba unas galletas del centro de la mesa, en donde se encontraban todas en un plato.

No le di mucha importancia y comencé con mi desayuno, estire mi brazo para tomar una galleta y me di cuenta de que Loki paso por mi lado para sentarse a mi lado donde su taza estaba casi llena.

Lucy-buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa amigable.

Loki-buenos días-me respondió con la misma sonrisa que la mía.

Michelle-¿dormiste bien one-san?-me pregunto con una mirada y sonrisa malvada.

Lucy-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunte algo confundida.

Michelle-bueno…-

En ese momento no siguió hablando al ver como Loki se levantó de golpe de su asiento asustándonos a ambas, lo observamos con curiosidad un rato pero no decía nada, solo escondió su mirada bajo la sombra de su flequillo.

Lucy-Loki… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte preocupada por su repentina reacción.

Loki-lo siento, iré a revisar a su padre, con permiso-dijo seriamente ignorando mi pregunta.

Sin dejarme que vuelva a preguntar se alejó hacia el cuarto de mi padre, donde cerró la puerta dejándonos a ambas en silencio, mire a Michelle quien también me miro algo preocupada.

Lucy-no te preocupes seguro pensó que debía trabajar rápido hoy-le excuse para que no se preocupara.

Michelle-claro…-me respondió con una sonrisa animada al aceptar lo que dije.

Lucy-por cierto… de que hablabas hace un momento-dije para intentar cambiar de tema.

Michelle-bueno, anoche pude escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños cuando pase por la puerta de tu cuarto para ir al baño, estoy segura que escuche la vos de un hombre-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Lucy-q…que, d…de que hablas, debió ser tu imaginación-le dije con vos temblorosa y con miedo de ser descubierta.

Michelle-no te preocupes hermanita, yo ya sé que eres mayor de edad, pero por favor procura no quedar embarazada- continuo aun sonriente mientras se levantaba de la mesa para tomar su taza vacía y dejarla en la mesada de la cocina.

Mientras escuchaba sus pasos de cómo se alejaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decirme, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que escucho?...

Fin del capítulo 22.

Bueno primero que nada…

PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO

Sé que mis disculpas no tienen una excusa ya que ni siquiera puedo pensar en por que tarde tanto en publicar, pero la verdad es que.

He tardado por que intentaba buscar una buena forma de integrar a Loki en la historia y también me quede sin inspiración como para seguir, en fin creo que con solo decir que este capítulo lo llevo escribiendo desde que subí el otro, me entienden lo de "falta de inspiración"

En fin

Espero que me perdonen pero no se preocupen hasta que este fic no termine no voy a dejarlo ya que esa es una de mis reglas.

Bueno espero sus Reviews.

Reviews please.


	23. dejarte?

# El POV con el que empieza este capítulo es de Loki lo digo para que logren entender de quien habla.

Capítulo 23: ¿dejarte?

Conocerla no solo alivio el dolor que esa mujer que tanto amaba dejo antes de irse, me dio alegría con su sonrisa, sus cuidados, su atención y su mirada.

Todo en ella era perfecto pero… ama a otro hombre, me di cuenta cuando en sus ojos aparecía un brillo especial que solo aparecía cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, seguramente estaba pensando en él.

Lucy- Loki… ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto preocupada, no pude verla a los ojos.

Cuando la vi salir de su cuarto con su piyama puesto. Mi corazón palpito con tal fuerza que casi se sale de mi pecho pero cuando vi a ese muchacho dentro de su cuarto semidesnudo un golpe fuerte me destrozo por dentro devolviéndome a la realidad, era obvio que era su novio, pero aun así el me lo confirmo.

Y ahí estaba yo encerrado en el cuarto con el hombre enfermo que debía cuidar, tome un termómetro y lo coloque bajo su brazo para medir su temperatura corporal, mientras esperaba a que el sonido del instrumento me avisara que podía retirarlo. Salí un momento para buscar agua, no me sentía bien, no después de lo que paso hacía unos momentos.

Michelle-Loki-san-me llamo en cuanto entre a la cocina.

Loki-lo siento, solo vine por algo de agua-

Michelle-claro, permítame servirle un poco-me dijo mientras tomaba un vaso y me servía agua de una botella.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una silla para esperarla, cuando lo hice mire hacia todos lados intentando encontrarla pero no lo logre, cuando me di cuenta el vaso con agua estaba frente a mí, levante la vista y me di cuenta de que Michelle me miraba preocupada.

Michelle-ella no esta se fue a su cuarto-me dijo asiendo que yo abra mis ojos sorprendido.

Loki-¿Por qué me lo dices?-le pregunte algo nervioso y tratando de disimular un poco.

Michelle-por nada-me dijo desviando su mirada para voltear y darme la espalda.

¿Acaso era tan obvio? Claro que lo soy, esta chica llega con su ternura y me logra envolver en ella asiendo que me pierda en mis pensamientos, sí, soy obvio y también un idiota, aunque sé que tiene novio. Que jamás pensaría en mí como un hombre más que como su doctor o compañero de casa, me sigo haciendo ilusiones pensando que si logro hacerla sonreír, puedo hacer que sienta más cosas además de alegría a mi lado. En realidad me gustaría que sienta algo más que una simple amistad.

Loki-gracias, seguiré con mi trabajo-le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba el vaso vacío.

Michelle-¿almorzaras con nosotras?-me pregunto con una sonrisa amable mientras yo dejaba el vaso en la mesada.

Loki-claro, si no es molestia-le dije algo apenado de abusar de su hospitalidad.

Michelle-no te preocupes-

Lucy-lo siento, solo vine a prepararme algo-dijo mientras pasaba entre nosotros con rapidez.

Michelle-one-san que maleducada-escuche como la menor se quejaba con un puchero para regañarla.

Lucy-lo siento…. ¿Dónde está la leche?-pregunto mientras buscaba en los estantes y la heladera.

Michelle-ya no hay, pero ¿para que la necesitas?, tú ya desayunaste-le dijo asiendo que ella pegue un pequeño salto.

Lucy-eto… es que… me quede con hambre y no puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo-dijo algo nerviosa.

Era obvio que mentía y que ese desayuno preparado por ella era para su novio, debo admitir que sentí envidia de él, Lucy solo me sirvió el desayuno una vez pero ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenía suerte de que mi hermana sea tonta pero el que me preocupaba era Loki que me miraba diciéndome con la mirada que dejara de mentir. Trague saliva y voltee para seguir preparando el desayuno para Natsu…

#flashback#

Natsu-oye porque tardaste-me dijo levantándose de la cama enojado para acercarse a mí y rápidamente encerrarme entre la puerta y el como la última vez.

Lucy-lo siento, tenía que desayunar-le dije tocando su mejilla para calmar su enojo.

Natsu-claro, yo te espero y tu desayunas-me dijo fastidiado.

Lucy-está bien-le dije decidida, el me miro extrañado.

Natsu-¿Qué está bien?-me pregunto confundido.

Lucy-te preparare tu desayuno-le dije seriamente para querer voltear e irme.

Antes de voltear el sostuvo mis mano y las coloco sobre mi cabeza para detenerme, su mirada era seria, parecía enojado.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede? ¿No querías tu desayuno?-

Natsu-si, pero recién llegas y quiero divertirme un poco antes de que te vuelvas a ir- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada para luego acercarse a mi cuello y besarlo.

El sujetaba con una mano las mías aun sobre mi cabeza y con la otra acariciaba mi cintura y la deslizaba lentamente por debajo de la prenda arrugada con la que dormí. Serré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por sus carisias, sus besos en mi cuello me hacían gemir y sus carisias me profundizaban aún más en la situación en la que me estaba metiendo.

Antes de que todo se ponga "caliente" el me libero y se separó de mí, me observo por unos segundos. Mientras que yo respiraba con dificultad por su culpa.

Natsu-está bien, ya puedes irte por mi desayuno-me dijo con su sonrisa malvada y volteando para recostarse en mi cama.

Este idiota solo se burla de mi debilidad ante él, ¿cómo podía permitírselo?, maldición. Odiando mi vida y mente Salí del cuarto enojada…

#fin del flashback#

Lucy-ese pervertido-susurre para mí al recordar a ese idiota y la situación que acababa de provocarme, mientras preparaba un café.

Loki-oye-me llamo haciendo que de un pequeño respingo del susto.

Voltee y note algo extraño en su mirada-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte algo preocupada.

Loki-es sobre tu padre, podrías sentarte-me dijo seriamente señalándome una de las sillas de la cocina.

Lucy-si es sobre su enfermedad, deja que llame también a Michelle-le dije queriendo ir por ella pero él me detuvo tomando mi muñeca.

Loki-si ella se entera se preocupara-me dijo asiendo que me sorprenda por la forma en la que cuidaba de nosotras.

Lucy-está bien-dije mientras me sentaba-¿Qué sucedió con él?-le pregunte preocupada.

Loki-su temperatura subió nuevamente, no estoy seguro porque sigue sucediendo pero lo más seguro será que…-se calló dejándome aún más preocupada.

Lucy-¿Qué muera?-pregunte asustada, la simple idea de que sucediera me asustaba mucho.

Loki-no, no-me corrigió apenado-lo más seguro será que deberemos llevarlo a las aguas termales-continuo confundiéndome.

Lucy-¿las aguas termales?-

Loki-si, la mayoría de los niños que tienen la enfermedad son llevados a aguas termales como último recurso, si tu padre tiene esa enfermedad lo mejor será llevarlo-

No sabía que pensar en ese momento asique solo asentí, pero luego recordé algo importante con respecto a las aguas termales.

Lucy-pero aquí en magnolia, no hay aguas termales-

Loki-ese es el problema, debemos llevarlo a donde sí ahí, y eso sería muy lejos de aquí-me dijo desviando su mirada.

Lucy-pero…-

No sabía que pensar, ¿irme? ¿Alejarme de Natsu? ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Loki-Lucy, él está sufriendo, si no hacemos algo pronto su estado empeorara, solo quiero ayudarte pero si no quieres…-

Lucy-no…-le dije asustada por lo de su estado.

Lo pensé un momento en silencio, si llevaba a mi padre todo se arreglaría, pero para eso tendré que irme por un tiempo y dejar a Natsu, Natsu por mi padre, valla que conflicto más grande. ¿Será muy lejos? ¿Será mucho tiempo? ¿Se enojara conmigo si lo dejo aquí? Maldición, no debería pensar en esto, debería pensar en el estado de mi padre…

Loki-si decides ir a las aguas debemos partir lo más pronto posible-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No tenía por qué pensar, era mi padre de quien hablábamos, se supone que como hija debo devolverle todo lo que hiso por mi cuando yo no podía caminar, hablare con Natsu, él me esperara ¿cierto?, él dirá "ve y has lo mejor que puedas por él" ¿cierto? , demonios estoy tan preocupada de que piense que quiero alejarme…

Loki-Lucy…-me llamo mientras tomaba mis manos con delicadeza, lo deje y levante la vista para verlo a los ojos-todo estará bien si lo haces él volverá a ser el de siempre-me dijo con una sonrisa amable que me reconforto.

Lucy-el de siempre…-susurre algo melancólica al recordar todos sus rechazos.

Loki-te lo prometo-me dijo asiendo que lo mirara sorprendida-te prometo que él estará bien-continuo apretando con fuerza mis manos.

Lucy-si-dije asintiendo y sonriendo ante su reconfortante sonrisa-gracias-

Luego de eso decidimos ir a las aguas más cercanas, las cuales no eran tan cercanas, cuando terminamos de hablar me dirigí a la mesada y continúe haciendo el desayuno de Natsu, el cual tuve que volver hacer porque el que hice anteriormente estaba frio, terminando de hacerlo volví a mi cuarto, en cuento entre el me recibió con una sonrisa amplia que me hiso casi doblarme de rodillas…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-¿Por qué tardaste?-le pregunte asiendo un puchero solo para molestar a su debilidad.

Lucy-lo siento, Loki quería hablar conmigo-me respondió haciendo que me enoje.

Natsu-¿hablar? ¿Sobre qué?-le pregunte obviamente celoso.

Ella me sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme, se separó y me miro burlona.

Lucy-tranquilízate celosito, solo quería contarme como se encontraba mi padre-me dijo sonriendo.

Natsu-¿sobre tu padre?... y… ¿Cómo se encuentra?-le pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

Ella se entristeció rápidamente y se separó de mí para sentarse en su cama deprimida.

Lucy-de eso es de lo que tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.

Me preocupe por cómo me hablaba y evitaba mi mirada, me senté a su lado y trate de buscarla pero seguía evitándome.

Natsu-y… ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre conmigo?-le pregunte estaba confundido.

Lucy-debemos llevar a mi padre a unas aguas termales-me dijo sin más, confundiéndome aún más.

Natsu-sigo sin entender Lucy-le dije seriamente haciendo que ella por fin voltee a verme.

Su mirada era triste, parecía asustada, como un pequeño cachorrito que tiene miedo de que su dueño lo abandone.

Lucy-es necesario para su salud Natsu, entiende por favor-me dijo, con ojos llorosos.

Natsu-¿entender qué? ¿De qué demonios me hablas?-le pregunte seguía serio, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Lucy-¡debo irme lejos!-me grito desesperada y sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-¿irte? Maldición Lucy, explícate mejor-

Ella suspiro para calmarse y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama yo solo la observe, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, al parecer aun no quería verme.

Lucy-su enfermedad es mayormente curada en las aguas termales, pero aquí en magnolia no ahí aguas termales, por lo tanto debemos llevarlo a otra ciudad para poder encontrar una, eso significa que me iré-me dijo explicando y haciendo que yo abra mis ojos lentamente con cada palabra que Salía de ella.

No sabía que decirle en ese momento, ella se ira, me dejara solo aquí, como todos…. Espera Natsu, es necesario que se valla por la enfermedad de su padre, déjala ir, ella volverá ¿verdad…?

Natsu-¿regresaras?-le pregunte ocultando mi mirada detrás de mí flequillo.

Lucy-claro, esta es mi casa idiota-me dijo asiendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios al descubrirse su rostro.

Suspire aliviado, ella se dio cuenta y se volvió a sentar a mi lado para descansar su rostro sobre mi hombro, la mire de reojo y pude ver su sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados al perderse en sus pensamientos, podía sentir el aroma en su cabello y su mejilla sobre mi hombro, todo definitivamente lo extrañaría, pero sería peor perderlo…

Fin del capítulo 23.

Bueno mina ojala les haya gustado.

¿Qué pasara con Natsu? ¿Aceptara que Lucy se valla cuando se entere de que Loki también ira con ella? ¿Qué ara Natsu si Lucy se va y él está solo?

Bueno todo se va a ir resolviendo poco a poco muajajajja

#gracias por sus Reviews minna en serio me encanta que les encante, y sobre lo de que Lucy quede embarazada lo tenía pensado pero no sabría cuando…. No se preocupen no dejare la historia hasta que la termine… #

En fin espero sus Reviews.

Reviews please.


	24. frente a frente

Capítulo 24: frente a frente.

Natsu-bien me voy-le dije tomando mi ropa del suelo.

Lucy-espera no puedes irte, que sucederá si me voy hoy y no pueda despedirme-me dijo tomándome del brazo para que no me alejara hacia la ventana.

Natsu-¿acaso te iras hoy?-le pregunte, pensaba que se iría en unos días.

Lucy-si, tal vez, no lo sé, Loki dijo que deberíamos irnos muy pronto o empeoraría-me dijo, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese idiota.

Natsu-espera-la detuve seriamente-¿él ira contigo?-le pregunte enojado de solo pensarlo.

Lucy-pues sí, él es el médico-me respondió con normalidad.

Natsu-ho claro ahora lo entiendo-dije molesto-es obvio que quiere llevarte lejos Lucy, el solo quiere alejarte de mí, es solo su maldito plan para estar contigo-le dije furioso, liberando mi brazo para que me soltara.

Lucy-de que hablas Natsu, él ni siquiera te conoce-me dijo casi enojada conmigo.

Natsu-si me conoce…-me calle, esas palabras se me escaparon, se supone que Lucy no debía saber que nos cruzamos.

Lucy-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se conocieron?-me pregunto algo asustada.

Natsu-bueno…-no sabía que responder, si le decía que me descubrieron dentro de su cuarto armaría un escándalo pero si no se lo digo se enfadara conmigo.

Lucy-no me digas que…. ¿Él te vio en mi cuarto? Y ¿así?-me dijo señalando todo mi cuerpo, aún estaba semidesnudo. Es todo, estoy perdido, solo asentí con la cabeza para confirmarle su sospecha, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida o asustada no supe describirlo.

Natsu-¿explotaras?-le pregunte algo asustado de su próxima reacción.

Lucy-¿Qué sucederá si se lo dice a mi hermana?-empezó desesperada.

Natsu-tal vez te entierren-respondí con normalidad.

Lucy-¿Qué sucederá si mi padre se entera por Michelle?-

Natsu-te echara de esta casa-

Lucy-¿y si piensan que soy una pervertida?-

Natsu-lo eres-

Lucy-¿y si me dicen que explique todo?-

Natsu-no creo que quieras hacerlo -

Lucy-¿y si…?-la calle tapando su boca con mi mano, ella me miro aun asustada.

Natsu-no dirá nada no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para arruinar su estadía en esta casa y más si con eso puede estar a tu lado-le dije seriamente intentando no enojarme tanto por la última parte.

Lentamente libere sus labios, maldición son tan suaves, soltando sus labios moví mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, ella serró sus ojos y suspiro aliviada, al parecer lo que le dije la calmo un poco, abrió sus ojos y se acercó para apoyar sus manos en mi pecho y descansar su cabeza ahí, la abrase con fuerza, porque eso era lo que necesitaba.

Lucy-gracias Natsu-me susurro para luego levantar la vista y depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

Natsu-bien-dije decidido una vez que me separe de ella- si te iras hoy entonces aprovecharé todo el tiempo que queda para estar contigo-le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando dijo que estaría conmigo me sonroje, él me sonreía de esa forma nuevamente y yo como siempre caía a sus pies, antes de que pudiera decir algo él me beso, un beso desesperado lleno del amor que solo él podía darme.

Lucy-Natsu-lo llame entre besos él se separó de mí y me miro enojado.

Natsu-que parte de que lo aprovecharé no entendiste-me dijo con sus cejas fruncidas, solo reí.

Lucy-solo quería decirte que si quieres pasar el día conmigo debes entrar por la puerta de mi casa como una persona normal asé-le dije sonriendo para que me tome en serio.

Natsu-¿Por qué? si ya estoy dentro de tu casa-me dijo seriamente.

Lucy-por qué no permitiré que te vean salir de mi cuarto para estar conmigo-le dije esta vez estaba enojada.

Natsu-de que hablas-me respondió, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo rápidamente-yo nunca dije que saldríamos del cuarto-me susurro sobre los labios de forma seductora asiéndome caer ante sus ojos y su mirada malvada.

Lucy-q…que… n…no mi familia… esta en casa Natsu…-le dije nerviosa por sentirlo tan cerca y en aparte de todo semidesnudo.

Para intentar alejarme de él, apoye mis mano en su pecho desnudo y comencé a empujarlo con fuerza, pero el tomo mi nuca y acerco mi cuello a su boca mientras con la otra mano sujetaba mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo.

Mis manos comenzaban a reaccionar a sus carisias, comencé a deslizarlas por su pecho pasándolas por su cuello y terminando en su cabello para empujarlo hacia mí y que me bese mejor….

Michelle-one-san ya está listo el almuerzo-dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

Natsu-tsk-se quejó liberando mi cuello y mirándome enojado.

Lucy-no puedo creer que lo hayas querido hacer tan temprano-lo regañe aun sonrojada.

Natsu-no te hagas la inocente pequeña pervertida-me dijo señalándome para acusarme.

Lucy-cierra la boca, sabes muy bien que es tu culpa por ser tan sexi-le dije para luego voltear hacia la puerta.

Natsu-tú también eres sexi Lucy-me dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta para irme, no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que dijo pero no le respondí.

Decidí ignorarlo y Salí de mi cuarto para acercarme a la cocina, cuando llegue Loki y Michelle ya estaban en la mesa con sus platos servidos y el mio esperándome, me senté con ellos y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que aun traía mi piyama puesto me sentí muy mal por eso asique me disculpe y volví a mi cuarto por algo para cambiarme, cuando entre me di cuenta de que Natsu no estaba, tal vez salió por la ventana y fue por algo a su casa, no le di importancia y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

De mi armario tome una remera rosa con lunares blancos, una falda que me llegaba hasta los muslos color blanca y mis zapatillas también blancas, até mi cabello en un moño y Salí del cuarto nuevamente hacia la cocina.

Loki-al fin ¿podemos comenzar?-me dijo regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

Lucy-¿me estaban esperando?-les pregunte confundida al ver que ninguno toco su plato.

Michelle-Loki dijo que es de mala educación comer si no están todos en la mesa-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Era extraño que Michelle me esperara para comer, la mayoría de las veces comía sola por no querer esperarme, sonreí alegre, al parecer Loki era bueno con los jóvenes.

Loki-¿y bien? ¿Nos acompañas?-me dijo señalando mi silla y aun sonriéndome.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza para luego sentarme frente a él, fue divertido por un momento hasta que…

Logramos oír un sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, avisándonos que alguien acababa de llegar.

Michelle-yo voy-aviso mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta.

Mientras la esperábamos Loki y yo hablamos por un momento, él me contaba de cómo fue que se convirtió en doctor y yo le contaba porque me daban miedo los hospitales.

Michelle-one-san-me llamo mientras entraba en la cocina.

Yo la mire mientras reía por algo que Loki acaba de decirme hasta que lo vi parado aun lado de Michelle con su mirada seria y sus ojos jade mirando enojado a Loki, palidecí al verlo en mi casa tan formalmente.

Michelle-tu novio vino a verte-continuo sacándome del trance en lo que lo ojos de Natsu me tenían.

Lucy-nat… Natsu…-dije nerviosa y algo avergonzada de que mi hermana lo conociera.

Natsu-hola hermosa, ¿no me darás un beso?-me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Me sonroje tanto que sentí que mi cabeza explotaría, ¿Qué demonios hacia él en mi casa? Y ¿en serio quiere que lo bese en frente de mi hermana? Este idiota…

Michelle-tu eres Natsu-Sensei-le dijo señalándolo sorprendida.

Lucy-¿lo conoces?-le pregunte, maldición esto se está poniendo extraño.

Antes de responder Michelle se acercó a mi oído para por fin responderme.

Michelle-sí, es muy conocido entre las chicas de la escuela, es uno de los maestros más populares-me susurro, aunque ya lo sabía, no tenía pendiente el hecho de que mi hermana lo conocía.

Natsu-entonces, tu eres el médico-escuche detrás de mí como Natsu le hablaba a Loki seriamente.

Voltee asustada por lo que Natsu podría hacer pero me relaje al ver como Loki sonreía como siempre hacia.

Loki-si, es un placer-le dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Natsu-tsk… si es un placer-respondió algo fastidiado con él para luego aceptar su saludo bruscamente.

Lucy-lo siento, nos disculpan un momento-dije mientras tomaba el brazo de Natsu y lo alejaba hacia la sala, lejos de los oídos.

Natsu-asique así es ese idiota-me dijo mirando de reojo hacia la cocina.

Lucy-deja de hablar así de él, es buena persona…. Pero lo más importante, ¿Qué haces en mi casa y cuando tuviste tiempo para cambiarte de ropa?-le pregunte al notar que vestía de otra manera.

Su ropa cambio ahora por un pantalón de jean claro, una remera roja suelta y sus zapatillas negras, traía una bufanda blanca con cuadros en el cuello y una chaqueta gris, debía admitir que se veía muy bien.

Natsu-tu dijiste que viniera por la puerta delantera si quería pasar tiempo contigo y eso es lo que quiero… me cambie cuando fui a mi casa soy rápido en eso-me dijo respondiendo todas mis preguntas seriamente.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No podía permitir que esté sola con ese idiota, además debía saber que tramaba, porque sé que no solo quiere ir a las aguas termales para curar una enfermedad, yo no caigo en esa mentira.

Lucy-está bien puedes quedarte, pero intenta tratar bien a Loki, él no tiene la culpa de tus celos-me dijo enojada con un tono maternal en su vos.

Suspire irritado, el tan solo escuchar su nombre me hacía enojar, ella me miro enojada y volteo para volver a la cocina, yo la seguí y terminamos ambos ahí.

Loki-Lucy ahí que hablar del viaje-dijo seriamente haciendo que me enojara y lo asesinara con la mirada.

Michelle-Loki me conto del viaje one-san… ahí que ir pronto o empeorara-le dijo la menor a Lucy con una mirada preocupada.

Lucy-sé qué hay que ir pronto pero…-

Loki-si quieres podemos partir mañana por la noche-la interrumpió con una sonrisa que casi me hace vomitar.

Lucy-¡de veras!-dijo feliz y debo decir que algo aliviada.

El castaño idiota me miro aun con su sonrisa, al parecer dejaría que este con ella un día más, bueno tal vez él no sea tan malo después de todo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Perecía feliz, muy feliz de estar a su lado, por un momento recordé como me sentía cuando estaba con aquella mujer antes de conocer a Lucy, pensé que nunca me sentiría nuevamente así pero con Lucy volví a experimentar el cariño y sobre todo… los celos…

Ese muchacho de cabellos rosas también parecía celoso, tal vez presintió que yo me sentí bien con Lucy, solo que yo lo disimulaba mejor. De vez en cuando los observaba hablar en el sillón de la sala, ella sonreía y él le correspondía la sonrisa junto con un abraso que siempre hacia que dejara de mirar…

Natsu-que tan mal esta-me dijo cuando entraba en la cocina donde yo me encontraba preparándome un té para calmarme un poco.

Su vos sonaba seria, desde que me saludo al entrar a la casa no me hablo, pero ahora él estaba solo, Lucy al parecer estaba en la sala esperándolo, era medio día, pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que está aquí y al parecer no se ira hasta que sea tarde….

Loki-su fiebre sube y baja sin aviso, asique no sabría exactamente si está bien o no-le dije seriamente, sin Lucy presente no tenía por qué sonreír amablemente.

Natsu-¿tu iras con ellas?-me pregunto mientras me daba la espalda para tomar unas tasas de la lacena de arriba.

Loki-si, debo asegurarme que ambas lo hagan bien y también debo estar pendiente de sus cambios-respondí para luego tomar un sorbo de mi taza.

Natsu-ya veo…-me respondió con indiferencia, tomando ambas tazas las lleno de agua y coloco en cada una un sobre de té.

Luego de eso no me pregunto más nada, tomo ambas tazas y salió de la cocina, no pude ver su mirada o expresión de mis respuestas, pero supe que estaba enojado de que las acompañara y no lo culpo, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella….

Fin del capítulo 24.

Bueno ojala les haya gustado, parece que estoy inspirada por que pude terminarlo bien y ya estoy escribiendo el próximo…

#gracias por desear que no se me valla la inspiración en verdad necesito suerte para mantener a esa maldita conmigo asique gracias… si Lucy queda embarazada seria lindo pero a su tiempo, tal vez en el próximo haya Lemon ;) #

Gracias por sus Reviews y los veo en el próximo capítulo chauchis.

Reviews please.


	25. despedida

Este capítulo contiene el prometido Lemon… si no estás de acuerdo con leerlo el siguiente símbolo aparecerá cuando empiece y termine la "escena"…. "#" en fin disfruten….

Capítulo 25: despedida.

Deje que, después de tanto insistir, fuera por algo de té ya que siendo sincera no quería que se alejara ni un minuto. Cuando llegó su mirada era seria, supe de inmediato que se cruzó con Loki, después de todo él se encontraba en la cocina.

Natsu-aquí tienes-me dijo extendiéndome la taza y sentándose a mi lado en el sillón.

Con mi tasa en la mano tome el cobertor sobre el sillón y nos cubrí a ambos las piernas, me apoye en su hombro y descanse un momento mis pensamientos.

Natsu-crees que debería acompañarte-me dijo asiendo que yo levante la vista sorprendida.

Lucy-¿irías conmigo?-le pregunte estaba encantada con la idea.

Natsu-claro, no me gustaría que estemos separados-me dijo inocentemente como si lo que dijera no fuera nada romántico.

Lucy-¿y tu trabajo?-le pregunte al recordar que su trabajo al igual que el estudio de Michelle empezaban al mismo tiempo, eso sería dentro de dos días.

Natsu-eso es un problema-suspiro cansado al también recordarlo, el idiota lo olvido.

Lucy-no te preocupes, estaré bien, después de todo solo serán unas semanas, volveré rápidamente a tu lado cuando todo termine-le dije mientras serraba mis ojos para sentir su calor en mi mejilla.

Él no me respondía, solo me abrasaba con fuerza, luego de eso paso un tiempo conmigo en la cocina al parecer también se quedaría a cenar…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La observaba perdido mientras cocinaba, me sentía tan bien al verla tan tranquila conmigo a su lado, por un momento me imagine a ambos preparando la comida como ahora pero con la diferencia de que ella tenía en su dedo algo que nos unía aún más.

Loki-¡Lucy, Michelle, vengan rápido!-grito desesperado desde alguno de los cuartos que no supe identificar.

En ese momento Lucy se alarmo y corrió hacia donde él se encontraba, rápidamente la seguí y detrás de mí se acercaba Michelle, en cuanto entre a ese cuarto pude ver al padre de Lucy recostado sobre su cama y respirando con dificultad, su rostro demostraba sufrimiento y se encontraba cubierto de sudor, todo indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Observe a Lucy aun lado de la cama con sus manos unidas sobre su pecho, luego observe a Loki parecía desesperado tomaba un paño frio y lo volvía colocar repetidas veces sobre la frente de Jude para bajar su fiebre.

Loki-esto está empeorando Lucy, si no hacemos algo el…-se calló al levantar la vista y ver a Lucy.

Lucy-lo se… debemos llevarlo-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Michelle-¿eso significa que debemos irnos antes?-pregunto asiendo que un frio recorra mi espalda por sus palabras.

Loki-partiremos mañana en la mañana, ahora ya es muy tarde para conseguir un tren-dijo decidido con un tono de orden en sus voz.

Durante todo ese momento no dije nada, solo me dedique a mirar a Lucy, su mirada de preocupación me estaba matando por dentro, las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos me hacían querer abrasarla con fuerza sobre mi pecho para calmarla.

Michelle-one-san, ayúdame a preparar las cosas de papa-le dijo asiendo que Lucy entre en razón.

Lucy-s…si… Natsu vamos-me dijo acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano y sacarme del cuarto.

Michelle-¡pero necesito que te quedes one-san!-escuche que le gritaba mientras ella me arrastraba aun tomando mi mano.

No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, pero presentí que necesitaba alejarse de todo, sin darme cuenta ella me lleva hasta la cocina, atraviesa la puerta trasera, pasa por el jardín y terminamos en la casa abandonada detrás, esa casa en la que nos conocimos por primera vez, cuando se detuvo en el cuarto vacío que daba a mi casa no volteó ni un momento, me preocupe un poco al darme cuenta de que no hablaba, no me miraba y no se movía, permanecía inmóvil frente a mí.

Lucy-él está mal Natsu… no soporto verlo así-me dijo, por su vos supe que estaba llorando.

Natsu-descuida Lucy, sé que cuando lo lleves él se pondrá mejor-le dije, y aunque no me viera le sonreí para calmarla.

Lucy-¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo?-

Natsu-por qué te amo-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus palabras me calmaron de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado, sin que le contestara me abraso por la espalda, demonios lo extrañaría tanto…

Natsu-no te preocupes, de todos modos volverás-me dijo al oído tiernamente.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban con delicadeza y como sus labios depositaban un beso sobre mi cabeza, si me voy solo será por unos días pero estoy segura de que serán eternos sin él…

OOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOO

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya era de noche, estábamos esperando que Lucy llegara, mientras Michelle y yo preparábamos el equipaje para partir en la mañana, al parecer se sentía mal porque desde que se fue con el muchacho pude notar en su mirada tristeza y soledad, Michelle quiso ir por ella, luego de pedirle ayuda y que huyera, pero yo le dije que la dejara, era obvio que necesitaban estar solos y aunque me doliera, si eso es lo que Lucy necesita, no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Michelle-preparare algo para el camino-me dijo mientras dejaba un bolso de viaje sobre el sillón para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Loki-está bien… ¿Dónde guardan las maletas? Las necesito para guardar las cosas de Jude-le dije mientras me acercaba a donde ella estaba cocinando.

Michelle-¿las maletas?... creo que están en el ático del jardín-me dijo señalándome la puerta trasera del jardín.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia ahí, en cuanto salgo busco con la mirada el supuesto ático hasta que lo encuentro entre unas cuantas flores que adornaban todo, me acerco un poco pero me detengo en seco al escuchar voces….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía cuando me beso por última vez para despedirse de mí, sus brazos me rodeaban y su mirada estaba fija en mis labios, lo extrañaría, extrañaría todo de él, pero si me voy me despediré como corresponde…

Lucy-¿vendrás antes de que me valla?-le pregunte mientras dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y serraba mis ojos para sentir su calor.

Natsu-si tú me lo permites, vendré-me dijo riendo y haciéndome reír a mí también.

Me separe de él un poco y levante la vista para poder besarlo, él me correspondió para luego sonreírme entre besos, volví a separarme pero esta vez estaba molesta.

Lucy-¿Por qué sonríes idiota? Se supone que deberías estar triste-le regañe el volvió a sonreírme alegre.

Natsu-lo siento-me dijo riendo, rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo-solo rio porque me hace feliz tenerte ahora a mi lado-me dijo como si nada, nuevamente estaba siendo romántico pero el idiota no se daba cuenta.

Le sonreí alegre sus palabras siempre logran hacerme feliz, abrase su cuello y lo bese nuevamente, el sujeto mi cintura con más fuerza y me levanto en el aire sin separarse de mis labios.

Michelle-¡Loki-san ¿las encontraste?!-se escuchó desde el jardín.

Loki-s…si-le respondió desde afuera, cerca de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Natsu-¿nos habrá escuchado?-me pregunto seriamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

Lucy-no lo sé pero si le cuenta a Michelle que nos encontraremos…. Lo mejor será que no…-

Natsu-no-me interrumpió cubriendo mi boca con su mano-no hay manera de que nos impidan despedirnos, vendré-me dijo seriamente para luego liberar mi boca y atraparla nuevamente con sus labios.

Luego de eso se separó de mí y se alejó hacia el muro, salto hacia el otro lado y antes de alejarse volteo para regalarme una sonrisa yo lo salude con la mano y después de eso se alejó.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno es normal que una pareja se despida como ellos, pero debo admitir que me dolió escucharlos, la forma en que sus palabras se expresaban amor, todo era doloroso.

Entre a la cocina nuevamente detrás de Michelle, ella continuo preparando comida mientras yo me dirigí en silencio al cuarto de Jude junto con las maletas que acababa de recoger.

Loki-parece que tu hija está enamorada-le dije al hombre inconsciente que debía cuidar.

No pude evitar sonar deprimido, la mujer que me devolvió la oportunidad de volver a amar estaba siendo amada por otro hombre, dolía, en serio dolía, pero sé que nunca podre estar a su altura.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No me importa que pase, definitivamente no me perdería el pasar una noche con Lucy, después de todo no la veré por un tiempo y que mejor manera de despedirse que tenerla entre mis brazos para hacerla mía.

Igneel-¡Natsu!-me llamo en cuanto entre por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Intente ignóralo y escabullirme pero él se acercó y se colocó frente a mí para evitarme el paso, lo mire a los ojos por un momento pero luego desvié mi mirada para buscar algún rastro de esa mujer.

Igneel-demonios hijo estuve preocupado, como se te ocurre desaparecer durante dos días-me dijo intentando sonar calmado y preocupado a la vez.

Natsu-lo siento, Lucy se ira asique decidí quedarme con ella durante el tiempo que queda-le dije para calmarlo.

Igneel-eso significa que esta noche no dormirás aquí ¿verdad?-me pregunto con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Me sonroje por lo que dijo, no sabía que responderle asique solo asentí, el apoyo una mano en mi hombro y paso por mi lado para alejarse, lo ignore y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, en cuanto Salí me cambie con ropa ligera y me dispuse a volver a casa de Lucy.

-valla, valla, valla, mira quien decidió aparecer, creí que habías decidido hacernos felices y desaparecer de nuestras vidas-me dijo desde detrás de mí, mientras yo presionaba con fuerza la perilla de la puerta trasera.

Natsu-te respondería pero temo que no me interesa, además tengo a alguien importante que me espera-

-¿alguien que te espera? Vamos hijito lindo, ¿no te refieres a Lucy? ¿Verdad?-me dijo riendo para molestarme.

Natsu-me gustaría seguir nuestra estúpida charla, pero debo irme-le dije seriamente para ignorar su respuesta y salir de la casa hacia la de Lucy.

Cuando llegue al pequeño muro, estaba por saltar pero me detengo en seco al verla del otro lado esperándome con una pequeña vela en sus manos y una manta cubriendo su cuerpo por el frio.

Natsu-¿Qué haces aquí Lucy? Te congelaras-le dije saltando por fin para caminar hacia ella.

Lucy-solo quería esperarte-me dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

Tome la vela de sus manos y la coloque sobre una piedra, luego volví la mirada hacia ella y la abrase por encima de la manta gruesa que cubría su cuerpo.

Lucy-extrañare esto-me dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Por mi mente solo me repetía una y otra vez "ella volverá, ella volverá". En ese momento solo quería rodearla con mis brazos, la abrase tan fuerte que ella comenzó a reír haciendo que yo la mirara perdido, adoraba su risa, sus sonrisas, todo.

Natsu-cuando regreses…-

Lucy-¿sí?-me pregunto al darse cuenta de que calle antes de hablar.

Natsu-no… nada-le dije arrepintiéndome de lo que iba a decir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quería saber qué es lo que iba a decirme pero no quería arruinar el momento de paz que estábamos teniendo.

Con delicadeza de no caer sobre él nos sentamos en una de las muchas rocas de dentro de la casa, el me abraso aún más y yo descanse mi mejilla sobre su pecho, su mano se encontraba apoyada delicadamente sobre mi espalda, de repente sentí como una corriente de aire nos azotó, después de todo debía recordar que era de noche y el techo de aquella casa que tanto amo no estaba, no teníamos ni ventana para cubrirnos, solo las paredes que permitían que el frio no fuera devastador para nosotros.

Lucy-¿tienes frio?-le pregunte al recordar que la única cubierta con una manta era yo.

Natsu-un poco-me respondió con vos calmada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estire mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras también sujetaba la manta, nos cubrí a ambos y él pudo abrasarme por debajo de esa tela tan reconfortante. Aun abrasada a su cuello hundí mi nariz en el para sentir mejor su aroma, él se estremeció cuando lo hice, lo que me ínsito a besar esa parte que olía tan bien.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus labios en mi cuello comenzaban a hacerme perder el control, mis manos me pedían tocarla y sin hacerle caso a mis pensamientos que me pedían que soportara, comienzo a acariciar su espalda, las deslice por debajo de su camiseta y pude sentir su piel desnuda debajo de mi palma, se sentía tan suave que perdí la razón, con una mano debajo de su camiseta y la otra en su cadera la atraje más a mi cuerpo, ella se apartó de mi cuello y me miro perdida, con la mano con la que la atraje, tome su barbilla y la atrape con mis labios.

Natsu-no puedo Lucy… no puedo controlarme-le dije mientras me separaba y volvía a besarla entre oraciones.

En ese momento ella tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me miro a los ojos, su mirada parecía seria mientras que la mía se perdía en ese color chocolate que tanto me encantaba.

Lucy-está bien-me dijo sonriendo tranquila para luego abrasar mi torso-después de todo… esta es nuestra despedida-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abrieran sorprendidos.

Recordé como me miro en ese momento en que me dijo que debía irse, no podía soportar el dolor en mi pecho, dolía tener que perderla aunque sean unos cuantos días, pero no sabía por qué dentro de mi sentí que la perdería para siempre.

No le respondí, me sentí desesperado por sentirla cerca, tome su rostro y con fiereza junte sus labios con los míos besándola desesperadamente. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y rápidamente se deshizo de mi camiseta junto con mi chaqueta, tomo mi bufanda y la desenredo para también quitármela.

Apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho ahora desnudo y me empujo lentamente hacia atrás haciéndome caer sobre el frio suelo debajo de nosotros, me miro con ternura y se sentó sobre mis caderas, se inclinó un poco y volvió a besarme.

#

Con la manta aun sobre su espalda, dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de su chaqueta, se la quitó y comenzó a quitarse botón por botón su camisa, retirándola por completo pude ver sus grandes pechos cubiertos por un hermoso sujetador de color blanco con encaje de flores, me senté rápidamente al verla semidesnuda, atrape sus labios y habilidosamente le quite aquella prenda que me prohibía ver toda su belleza, retirada esa molesta tela atrape uno de sus pechos con mi mano asiéndola gemir mientras aun la besaba. Sus manos abrazaban mi espalda mientras yo la sujetaba masajeando su pecho con una mano y con la otra en su espalda desnuda para mantenerla sentada sobre mí.

Libere sus labios y los pase a su otro pecho, con mi mano hacia presión en su espalda para aprisionar mejor su cuerpo en mis labios. Inconscientemente ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mí, frotándose y haciéndome desesperar aún más.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Su boca succionaba uno de mis pechos mientras su mano masajeaba el otro con dureza, sentía que estaba en el cielo, no pude evitar frotarme contra él, movía mis caderas como si él estuviera dentro de mí, en un movimiento lento lo recosté nuevamente me incline hacia él y lo bese nuevamente.

Sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, le quite sus últimas prendas, aun tenia puesta la mitad de mis prendas pero para él no fue problema, me empujó hacia atrás colocándose sobre mí y me quito las ultimas telas que comenzaban a estorbarnos.

Natsu-¿tienes frio?-me pregunto en un susurro al oído haciendo que yo sierre mis ojos al sentir su vos.

Lucy-sí, pero… pronto se me ira-respondí abrasándome a su espalda para esperar el calor que comenzaría cuando lo tenga dentro de mí.

Sin responderme me embistió con fuerza, un grito de placer se escapó de mi boca, cerré mis ojos y pude sentir con mayor intensidad sus movimientos, el movía sus caderas contra las mías, era cierto, el calor comenzaba a emanar de mi cuerpo, por un momento pensé que me estaba quemando con su piel.

Natsu-definitivamente…-me dijo jadeando sin detener sus movimientos-extrañare esto…- continuo, entrando con más profundidad y haciendo que grite aún más su nombre.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sentirla retorcerse de placer debajo de mí, me hacía desearla aún más. Con fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarla tome sus caderas y la senté sobre mi dejando que ella tomara el control, abraso mi cuello y comenzó a moverse con rapidez, levante la vista y observe su rostro, sus ojos estaban serrados con fuerza, su boca abierta tratando de mantener en ritmo su respiración y sus mejillas sonrojada con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por ellas.

Lucy-no me… mires… nat…Natsu-me dijo jadeante sin dejar de moverse y abriendo sus ojos para ver los míos.

No le respondí tome su nuca y la bese desesperadamente, como no mirarla cuando sé que soy yo quien le está causando todo ese placer, ya no podía más y ella comenzaba a moverse más rápido demostrándome que ambos terminaríamos. Me empujó hacia atrás y comenzó a embestir con profundidad y velocidad, yo apretaba sus piernas con fuerza y ella apoyaba sus manos contra mi pecho para darse presión, ya no podíamos más y ambos llegamos al clímax juntos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arquee mi espalda cuando terminamos, sentí su líquido recorrerme por dentro. Estaba cansada, me deje caer derrotada sobre su pecho y el me abraso presionando más mis pechos, podía sentir su corazón latir con rapidez junto con su respiración agitada, antes de que el frio nos azote Natsu tomo la manta que se encontraba a los pies de ambos y nos cubrió.

#

Natsu-te amo, pequeña pervertida-me dijo sonriendo y con su respiración calmada.

Lucy-oye, tu eres el pervertido-le reproche con un pequeño puchero-pero… también te amo-continúe para acercarme a sus labios para besarlo.

Luego de despedirnos, tomamos nuestras ropas para vestirnos, el frio comenzaba a aumentar y yo debía volver para preparar todo para el viaje, cuando termine de cambiarme quise irme pero él me detuvo.

Natsu-no dejare que esta noche duermas sin mí-me dijo seriamente para luego tomar mi mano y arrastrarme hacia la puerta.

Suspire cansada, no había nada que pudiera hacer con este chico tan terco, cuando llegamos a mi casa, entramos por la ventana de mi cuarto ya que yo Salí por ahí para verlo, al entrar él se recostó a mi lado, descanse mi mejilla en su pecho y por fin pude dormir tranquila…

Aunque esa noche fuera la noche de despedida, no sabía por qué pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa sería la despedida definitiva…

Fin del capítulo 25.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado en realidad me cuesta mucho escribir un capitulo con Lemon es que siempre quiero que sea perfecto, ya saben, ni tan pervertido ni tan romántico, siempre un poco de ambos en fin espero sus Reviews.

Reviews please.


	26. adios

Capítulo 26: adiós

Mi sueño no terminaba, en el, sus brazos me rodeaban para darme calor, sus labios besaban mi cuello haciéndome sentir deseada y amada, su corazón palpitaba contra mi pecho desnudo que a la vez se sincronizaba con sus latidos…

Michelle-¡one-san despierta, debes prepárate para irnos!-

Su grito me hiso abrir los ojos de repente, cuando me senté en mi cama abrí aún más mis ojos al ver que me encontraba sola, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-lo llame preocupada pero en vos baja para que mi hermana ni nadie me escuchara.

No recibí respuesta ni movimiento, fue extraño, me preocupe de inmediato al recordar que en unas horas ya no me encontraría en la misma cuidad que él.

Loki-Lucy ¿puedo pasar?-escuche su vos desde detrás de mi puerta.

Lucy-s…si-le respondí, no sin antes mirar si estaba vestida correctamente.

Loki entro en mi cuarto y al verme se quedó paralizado, de inmediato me sentí avergonzada de que me viera en piyama y con mi cabello revuelto por tanto dormir.

Loki-ya está todo listo… saldremos en una hora-me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

Lucy-si… en seguida voy… aun debo prepararme-le dije cabizbaja al recordar la ausencia de Natsu.

Loki-está bien, te esperaremos-me respondió para luego salir del cuarto dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué no se encontraba a mi lado en ese momento? Solo podía pensar en la forma en que se despidió de mí la noche anterior, en ese momento solo estábamos los dos, nos olvidamos de todos y de todo para darnos calor mutuamente.

Me sentía tan triste de que no estuviera. Intentando olvidar mi dolor comencé a cambiar mis ropas de dormir por unas más cómodas, tome de mi maleta, una camiseta manga corta azul, una falda rosa claro y en mis pies unos zapatos cómodos.

Ya lista tome mi maleta y Salí del cuarto pero me detuve en la puerta, voltee y volví a mi cama, la observe unos segundos y recordé como me abrasaba mientras dormía plácidamente usando su pecho como almohada, me maldecí a mí misma por permitir que se fuera sin mirarme, sin besarme sabiendo que no lo vería por un tiempo.

Tome las mantas que en ese momento se encontraban desordenadas y las arroje al suelo con furia, observe las sabanas que nos cubrió y no pude evitar detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Lucy-maldito Natsu-murmure enojada y deprimida a la vez.

Deje caer mi maleta al suelo y me arroje en mi cama intentando detener mis lágrimas con la almohada, antes de que me levantara me di cuenta de algo que se encontraba debajo de la almohada ahora mojada por mis lágrimas.

Lucy-ese idiota-dije con una sonrisa al ver su bufanda, la misma que traía la noche anterior.

#flashback#

Lucy-¿sigues con frio?-le pregunte al ver que volvía a ponerse su bufanda, mientras yo lo cubría con mi manta.

El frio de aquella casa ya había desaparecido después de calentar nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo ambos aun desnudos nos abrasábamos para estar juntos.

Natsu-no, es solo que no me gusta estar sin mi bufanda-me dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Lucy-¿Por qué?-le pregunte mientras me perdía como tonta en sus ojos color jade.

Natsu-bueno… mi padre me la regalo cuando era niño y desde entonces la guarde en mi cuarto… pero desde que te conocí comencé a usarla… aún no sé porque-me dijo tranquilamente mientras me abrasaba por la cintura contra su pecho.

Lucy-¿desde que me conociste?-le pregunte quería que me dijera, como siempre, algo lindo sin que se diera cuenta.

Natsu-supongo que me hiciste recordar la felicidad que sentí cuando mi padre me regalo algo por primera vez-me dijo con vos melancólica y mirando el cielo estrellado sobre nosotros.

#fin flashback#

Lucy-la cuidare bien Natsu-susurre sumergiendo mi nariz en su bufanda para sentir su aroma.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí a escondida de su casa, no quería quedarme para cuando se fuera, no quería verla marchar, sabía que me dolería y no podría soportarlo.

Antes de salir por aquella ventana, voltee y la mire dormir, su cabello caía en forma de cascada sobre la almohada, sus labios se movían al respirar, y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados demostrándome el profundo sueño que estaba teniendo, todo era hermoso para mis ojos, dude en irme pero luego decidí dejarle mi preciada bufanda, sabía que si dejaba alguna seña ella no se molestaría porque me marche, quería dejarle una carta pero me alarme cuando comenzó a moverse y tuve que salir rápidamente. Corrí atravesando el jardín y llegue a la casa abandonada donde siempre nos reuníamos, quise saltar pero me detuve para sentarme sobre una de las rocas, tome mi rostro entre mis manos y recordé la noche anterior.

Natsu-te extrañare, Lucy-murmure para mí, levante la vista y observé por última vez la ventana de su cuarto.

Cuando regrese a mi casa observe todo a mi alrededor, aún era de mañana asique supe que estaban aún dormidos, me acerque a la cocina y tome un vaso para llenarlo con agua del grifo.

-la pasaste bien anoche hijo-me dijo apareciendo detrás de mí.

Natsu-eso a ti no te importa ¿cierto?-le pregunte volteando para encontrarme con una de sus engreídas sonrisas.

-tal vez, pero en serio crees que volverá, no seas ingenuo mi niño, ella es demasiado para un inútil como tú-me dijo aun sonriente y alzando una ceja para mirarme como si fuera poca cosa.

Natsu-tal vez tengas razón-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella me incline a su altura y la mire desafiante-pero aunque sea poca cosa para ella, sé que a su lado tendré felicidad a diferencia de ti, entre los dos, tú eres más despreciable-le dije sonriendo malvadamente.

-valla tienes agallas para hablarle así a tu madre-respondió recuperando su sonrisa de ganadora.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le dije cambiando mi mirada por una seria-yo no tengo madre-continúe haciendo que ella abra sus ojos sorprendida.

No deje que me respondiera y Salí de la cocina con mi vaso con agua en la mano, entre a mi cuarto y me arroje en mi cama, hundí mi rostro en la almohada y de repente recordé algo.

De un salto me levante de mi cama y busque entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta hasta que la encontré, era su fotografía, sin que se diera cuanta la tome de uno de los retratos antes de irme, en ella Lucy se encontraba en una plaza sonriendo de esa forma en la que siempre me sonreía, se encontraba sentada en una hamaca de los juegos, su cabello revuelto por el viento y su mirada dirigida a la cámara, simplemente perfecta.

Suspire al recordar que no la vería por un tiempo, ya no podía más, es todo, estaba decidido, Salí corriendo de mi cuarto, corrí por la casa y Salí hacia afuera, atravesé las calles desesperado antes de que sea tarde, estaba por llegar pero me detuve en seco al verla a punto de subir en un auto con su maleta en la mano y la bufanda que deje para que cuidara enredada en su cuello.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-grite su nombre para luego volver a correr, ella no me escucho y entro en el auto.

Me doy cuenta de que el carro comienza a avanzar y a alejarse, corro detrás pero el auto es más rápido y termino agotado en medio de la calle e inclinado intentando recuperar mi aire, levante la vista y observé el auto alejarse cada vez más, es todo, ya no la vería, esa era mi oportunidad para verla y despedirme, para decirle cuanto la extrañaría y para decirle lo mucho que la amo…

Natsu-adiós Lucy-suspiro agitado mientras miraba el horizonte por el que la figura del vehículo se alejaba.

Me enderece y voltee para comenzar a caminar hacia mi casa, serré mis ojos por unos segundos y recordé su rostro en el momento en que la tenía debajo de mi disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Subimos al auto que nos llevaría a la estación, Lucy subió en el asiento de atrás junto con Michelle y Jude quien en ese momento estaba dormido, mientras que yo subí a la parte delantera junto con el conductor.

Antes de que el auto arrancara mire por el retrovisor y me di cuenta de la mirada de Lucy, parecía como si su mundo acabara de derrumbarse, la entendí, entendí como se sentía, después de todo yo ya viví esa sensación de separación de la persona que amas.

No podía dejar de mirarla sufrir, su mirada estaba puesta en la mano de su padre, y con su mano presionando la bufanda que llevaba envuelta a su cuello aunque no hiciera ni el más mínimo frio, en ese momento abrí mis ojos sorprendido al ver detrás de Lucy por el vidrio trasero del auto, la silueta de aquel muchacho, el auto arranco y yo mantuve mi mirada en él, quise decirle a Lucy pero calle, no supe porque lo hice, pero no salían palabras de mi boca, finalmente nos alejamos dejándolo atrás, volví la mirada a ella, y me quede impactado al ver en su mejilla una pequeña lagrima...

Loki-iremos a la ciudad en donde vivo-les dije a ambas para romper el silencio que se formó desde que salimos de su casa.

Michelle-tienes una casa cerca de las aguas-me dijo algo emocionada.

Loki-si, pero no he ido desde hace años…. Será extraño volver-no pude evitar deprimirme, no había vuelto a esa casa desde que ella se marchó.

Michelle-¿nos quedaremos en tu casa Loki?-me pregunto calmando su emoción al ver mi rostro.

Loki-si, será lindo tener gente joven en aquella casa… valla ahora que lo pienso debe estar hecha polvo-dije intentando sonreírles por el retrovisor.

Michelle-entonces tendremos que limpiar ¿verdad one-san?-le pregunto a Lucy pero ella solo desvió su mirada hacia la ventana del auto dejando preocupada a Michelle y devolviendo el silencio a nuestro alrededor.

Durante todo el camino a la estación el silencio nos acompañó, cuando subimos al tren seguía presente, llegamos a la ciudad en donde descansaríamos y en ese momento recordé mi infancia recorriendo las mismas calles que estábamos recorriendo en ese momento, fue extraño tener a Lucy a mi lado como cuando ella estaba a mi lado cada vez que paseábamos para pasar el tiempo, Jude se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Michelle detrás de nosotros, mientras que Lucy durante todo el camino a mi casa permanecía a mi lado en silencio.

Loki-se siente extraño volver-murmure para mí pero Lucy me escucho y por primera vez desde que salimos de su casa levanto la vista para verme.

Lucy-¿te trae malos recuerdos volver?-me pregunto preocupada, al fin podía volver a escuchar su angelical vos retumbar en mis oídos.

Loki-si… pero… al menos no estoy solo ahora-le dije regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que ella también me sonría amigablemente.

Llegamos a aquella casa, antes de entrar la observé por primera vez luego de años sin aparecer, suspire profundo y acerque mi mano a la perilla pero me detengo al sentir su mano en mi hombro, me sentí seguro y aliviado por un momento, tome valor y presione la perilla con fuerza, abrí y volví al pasado recordando como corríamos de niños por el jardín, estudiamos juntos en la sala, cocinamos por primera vez en la cocina luego de hacerla mi esposa y también recordé como me sonreía antes de marcharse…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a Loki un momento, mientras acompañaba a mi hermana junto a mi padre a la sala cubierta de polvo y oscuridad, me preocupe demasiado al notar que no volteaba a vernos ni un minuto, me acerque a la ventana y de un tirón abrí una ventana dejando que la luz entrara de repente, él volteo por fin a verme, sorprendido por lo que hice no me dice absolutamente nada, yo me quede delante de la luz y me voltee para observar el viejo jardín delantero que se notaba que había sido abandonado desde hace tiempo.

Lucy-debemos limpiar-dije intentando sonar algo animada por el bien de todos en especial del mio.

Seguí mirando por la ventana unos segundos y recordé como me sentí antes de partir, subí a ese auto y por impulso presione su bufanda entre mis manos, serré mis ojos y recordé sus labios, sus caricias, sus brazos rodeándome y su cuerpo sobre mi dándome calor. Sin que me diera cuenta toco mi mejilla y sentí en ella una lagrima, mire mi mano y observé como caía la pequeña gota por mis dedos...

Lucy-adiós Natsu-suspire serrando mis ojos con fuerza imaginando la despedida que pudo haber sido si él se hubiera presentado antes de que subiera a ese auto que me alejo de mi hogar….

Fin del capítulo 26.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no estén sufriendo demasiado por que los separe… me costó mucho hacerlo al final decidí que me rompería el corazón a mí misma… en fin todo tiene su recompensa pronto van a ver que va a pasar….

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Reviews please.


	27. sin ti parte 1

Capítulo 27: sin ti parte 1.

Desperté en uno de los cuartos, mire a mi alrededor y me asquee un poco al ver la suciedad que me rodeaba, mire a mi lado y observe a mi hermana dormir, como la casa era para pocas personas debíamos compartir el cuarto.

Loki-¡Lucy, Michelle despierten debemos llevar a Jude a las aguas!-grito desde la puerta mientras la golpeaba despacio.

Me levante de mi cama compartida y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de abrir acomode mi piyama que se encontraba revuelto, luego de eso abrí la puerta y me encontré con Loki frente a ella.

Lucy-buenos días-le dije con una media sonrisa por encontrarme aun algo cansada.

Loki-buenos días-me respondió con una sonrisa agradable.

Lucy-como se encuentra él hoy-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí para que Michelle siguiera durmiendo.

Loki-está estable, pero de todos modos debemos llevarlo antes de que empeore-

Lucy-está bien iremos en un momento…. Solo déjame comer algo, muero de hambre-le dije frotando mi estómago, ya comenzaba a sentir el hambre.

El asintió sonriente por mi expresión y me acompaño a la cocina, juntos comenzamos a preparar el desayuno para todos, cuando terminamos llame a Michelle quien apareció de inmediato, al parecer ella también tenía hambre, el día anterior estábamos todos muy cansados y nos olvidamos de cenar.

Con la mesa servida, Loki se sentó a mi lado y Michelle frente a nosotros, cuando terminamos, Loki llevo una bandeja preparada para el cuarto donde mi padre descansaba.

Michelle-one-san tu…-me llamo pero callo antes de terminar de hablar.

Lucy-¿Qué?-le pregunte ahora sentía curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirme.

Michelle-no, nada, es que… te vez más hermosa-me dijo con seriedad mientras miraba su tasa vacía.

Lucy-¿he? ¿Por qué tan de repente?-le pregunte estaba confundida por lo que dijo.

Michelle-no lo sé…. Pero, de alguna manera es cierto, te vez más hermosa… bueno, más de lo normal-me dijo como si nada haciéndome sonrojar.

Estaba confundida… ¿Por qué me decía eso? Fue extraño y halagador a la vez, nunca mi hermana me dijo que era hermosa, luego de meditarlo unos segundos comencé a reír, ella me miro extrañada, sin decirle nada más me levante de mi lugar y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, cuando entre a ese desordenado cuarto, decidí que debía limpiar. Tome de mi maleta, una remera de straples color rosa, un short blanco y en mis pies unos zapatos cómodos con poco taco.

Ya lista me dispuse a limpiar, acomode mi ropa junto con la de Michelle en una pequeña cómoda a un costado del cuarto y ordene la cama. Ya todo ordenado Salí del cuarto y fui al cuarto donde Loki y mi padre se encontraban.

Loki-¿estas lista?-me pregunto en cuanto entre, él se encontraba detrás de la silla donde mi padre descansaba.

Lucy-sí, iré por Michelle-

Loki-ella ya se adelantó, dijo que quería conocerlas rápido-me dijo antes de que yo volteara para ir en busca de la mencionada.

Lucy-está bien, entonces vamos-le dije para salir con él detrás hacia las aguas que curarían a mi padre de su enfermedad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba cansado, no pude dormir pensando en ella, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no llegar a tiempo….

Igneel-¡Natsu llegaras tarde!-me grito mientras golpeaba mi puerta.

Estaba despierto pero aun así hice caso a sus gritos y me levante cansado de mi cama, mire la hora y era cierto, se hacía tarde, debía trabajar ese día, busque en mi armario y tome de él un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta roja que arruinaba con estilo mi uniforme junto con mis zapatos negros.

Natsu-maldición-murmure golpeando con fuerza la puerta de mi armario.

Estaba enojado, por culpa de mi trabajo no pude acompañarla, por culpa de mi trabajo no puedo sentir su piel junto a la mía, no podía sentir su aroma, no podía sentir nada de ella…

Igneel-¡oye Natsu apresúrate!-me grito nuevamente haciendo que entre en razón.

Rápidamente tome mi portafolios junto a mi guitarra y Salí del cuarto, ignore a las personas dentro de la cocina y Salí de la casa, subí a mi auto y en unos minutos ya estaba en la academia.

Gray-oye idiota por que no prestas atención-me dijo mientras me golpeaba con un pandero en la cabeza.

Durante toda la clase me encontré sentado en mi lugar sujetando mi guitarra en el regazo pero sin tocarla.

Natsu-no me molestes, no estoy de humor-le dije mirando deprimido mi portafolio sobre mi escritorio.

Gray-¿Qué te sucede? Desde esta tarde que no hablas con los alumnos-me dijo con un tono preocupado en su vos.

Natsu-Lucy se fue-dije desviando mi mirada ahora al suelo.

Gray-¿es por eso? Pero ella volverá ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto seriamente a lo que yo solo asentí.

Por un momento supe que este idiota tenía razón, no debía deprimirme, ella volverá pronto, luego de curar a su padre, pero dentro mio seguía sintiéndome mal por estar lejos de ella, como si la distancia que teníamos continuaría durante mucho tiempo, espero que solo sea un presentimiento.

Gray-por qué no olvidas tu deprimente relación y te concentras en la clase, todos me están preguntando cuando vas a comenzar-me dijo sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

Natsu-tienes razón, debo concentrarme, diles que iré en un momento-le dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

Observe como gray se acercaba a un grupo de alumnas y cuando hablo se pusieron felices, suspire cansado y me acerque a ellos, me preguntaron muchas cosas sobre partituras, sonidos y tonos, les explique lo que debía y volví a sentarme en mi lugar estaba por volver a deprimirme pero una de ellas me hablo.

Lissana-Natsu-Sensei…-me llamo haciendo que levante la vista hacia ella-¿se encuentra bien?-me pregunto preocupada.

Natsu-lo siento, solo estoy algo cansado…-

Lissana-¿es por Lucy-san?-me interrumpió haciendo que habrá mis ojos.

Natsu-¿Cómo es que la conoces?-le pregunte estaba sorprendido.

Lissana-soy amiga de Michelle, supe que debieron irse para curar la enfermedad de su padre-

Natsu-ya veo… si, se fueron ayer… supongo que volverán pronto-le dije cabizbajo al recordarlo.

Lissana-Natsu-Sensei…-volvió a llamarme haciendo que levante la vista.

Natsu-no te preocupes estoy bien, después de todo, solo serán unos días-le dije intentando sonreír, y ahí estaba de nuevo, volvía a sonreír falsamente, ¿porque no puedo hacerlo normalmente sin Lucy?

Ella solo me observo preocupada, tal vez se dio cuenta de mi falsa sonrisa, tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado, yo no dije nada y deje que lo hiciera, solo era mi alumna ¿Por qué no debía dejarla?

Lissana-si la extrañas ¿Por qué no vas con ella?-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-no es tan fácil, tengo mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo como si nada-le dije hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

Lissana-¿gray-Sensei no puede cubrirlo?-

Natsu-¿cubrirme? Ya lo hiso hace mucho y no creo que quiera hacerlo otra vez después de lo que paso la última vez-

Lissana-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-me pregunto haciéndome reír, el solo recordarlo me hacía reír.

Natsu-bueno… tuve que ir a un viaje obligado y deje mi trabajo en sus manos, cuando regrese él se encontraba agotado, y me grito que no debía dejarlo solo nunca más, supuse que tus compañeras le hicieron la vida imposible-le dije para luego reír más al recordar el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba cuando volví de ver a esa mujer.

Lissana-lo recuerdo, pobre gray-Sensei-me dijo riendo también conmigo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba riendo, me incorpore en mi lugar ya que con tanto reír sujetaba mi estómago a mas no poder, mire a Lissana y le sonreí, esta vez sinceramente.

Natsu-gracias Lissana-le dije con mi sonrisa y haciéndola sonrojar, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tal vez lo malinterpretaría asique rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y voltee para ir con gray…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llegamos a las aguas rápidamente. Junto a Jude nos dirigimos a los cambiadores para prepararlo, mientras las chicas se metieron antes que nosotros para luego ir al área de mujeres.

Loki-¿debería decirles que ya estamos listos?-le pregunte al hombre que apenas abría sus ojos luego de prepararnos a ambos con batas de baño.

Jude-no creo que les importe-para mi sorpresa el me respondió, su vos sonaba cansada, y se encontraba jadeando por la falta de aire.

Loki-valla, despertó, tienes razón tal vez deberíamos meternos sin avisarles-le dije mientras tomaba su brazo y envolvía mi cuello con él para llevarlo casi a rastras hacia dentro.

Jude-gracias-me dijo yo solo abrí mis ojos y sonreí por sus sinceras palabras.

Cuando sumergí a Jude en las aguas termales su cuerpo se tensó, lo senté contra un pequeño muro y me aleje un poco para que pudiera respirar sin presión, me mantuve alerta por si su estado empeoraba pero nada de eso paso, su respiración comenzó a calmarse y ya no jadeaba como lo hacía antes de entrar.

Michelle-¡one-san apresúrate!-escuche la vos de Michelle detrás de un gran muro, el área para mujeres se encontraba al lado del de hombres asique era fácil para ambos escuchar lo que decían.

Observe a Jude un momento y note que estaba tranquilo, tal vez el no logro escuchar a su hija, no pude evitar quedarme callado para escucharlas.

Lucy-lo siento no encontraba mi toalla-le respondió, sonaba algo deprimida.

Michelle-one-san sigo pensando que te ves distinta, aun no sé porque-dijo luego de un largo silencio.

Lucy-deja de decir eso, no hay nada diferente en mi-le respondió esta vez sonó enojada.

Michelle-está bien dejare de decirlo pero, debes admitir que es cierto-

Lucy-no admitiré nada…. Pero… tal vez sea porque estoy deprimida es todo-le dijo con vos más baja.

Michelle-¿deprimida? ¿Por Natsu-Sensei?-le dijo en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron y mis oídos se agudizaron.

Lucy-no le digas Natsu-Sensei, suena extraño para mi… pero no puedo engañarte, si es por el… lo extraño demasiado-

Cuando escuche sus palabras me sorprendí de que mi puño se encontrara cerrado con fuerza, mi cuerpo se tensó y mis dientes estaban serrados con fuerza, estaba enojado, hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación por otra persona.

Jude-si la quieres-me dijo llamando mi atención-deberías decírselo… de esa manera nunca estarás tranquilo-continuo abriendo sus ojos para verme.

Loki-no es tan fácil… usted sabe que lo quiere a él-respondí cabizbajo al recordar.

Jude-lo sé, pero de todas maneras… deberías decirlo-en su vos pude notar un tono de preocupación pero a la vez de desinterés, fue extraño y no supe cómo reaccionar asique solo calle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Pov de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salimos de las aguas y nos quedamos afuera ya cambiadas para esperar a que los hombres salieran, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Michelle no estaba, ¿Por qué desaparecía tan de repente? Suspire cansada y me senté en un banco afuera frente a la puerta de entrada de las aguas, de repente me vi rodeada de pétalos de cerezo, que se encontraban rodeando la entrada, mis ojos se serraron para disfrutar de su aroma y la suavidad del viento que me rozaba la piel.

Lucy-es la misma suavidad-murmure para mí, al recordar como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, tal y como los pétalos lo hacían.

Presione mi puño cerrado contra mi pecho, se sentía tan mal estar lejos, se sentía tan mal no sentir sus brazos rodeándome, todo me lastimaba pero de alguna forma no estaba tan triste como lo estuve en un principio, me sentí extraña desde que me desperté esta mañana y aun no sabía por qué…

Loki-vendremos nuevamente esta noche-escuche su vos desde dentro del lugar.

Jude-creo que me siento mejor-escuche también la vos de mi padre, lo que me calmo.

Salieron juntos del lugar y en cuanto me vieron Loki empujo la silla donde mi padre descansaba para acercarse, él me sonrió mientras que mi padre solo desvió su mirada para evitar cruzarla con la mía, de alguna forma me sentí triste porque seguía ignorándome pero por otro lado me sentía aliviada de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Loki-¿Dónde está Michelle?-me pregunto rompiendo el silencio que comenzó a rodearnos.

Lucy-no lo sé, desapareció en cuanto salimos-le conteste algo preocupada.

Loki-está bien, iré por ella, ustedes quédense aquí-nos dijo a ambos para luego alejarse.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que se quedara para no dejarme sola con mi padre, pero calle por miedo de que se sintiera rechazado como yo me sentí desde que mama murió. En silencio mire el suelo debajo de mí y permanecí así varios minutos.

Jude-tu hermana tiene razón-me dijo seriamente sorprendiéndome y haciendo que levante la vista para verlo a los ojos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo miraba, había olvidado de que colores eran y por fin luego de años sin hablarme lo tenía frente a mí, su color era como los de Michelle, pero en ellos había una oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que me demostró unos días después de que ella se marchara.

Jude-he visto esto antes… en ella-me dijo confundiéndome.

Lucy-¿esto?... ¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte con dificultad, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él después de tantos años.

Jude-ella tenía la misma mirada cuando lo supo… el mismo brillo…-continuo ignorando mi pregunta y mirándome esta vez con melancolía.

Calle y mire el suelo para evitarlo, sabía que algo malo se aproximaba, su rechazo al recordar algo de mi madre porque era obvio que hablaba de ella…

Jude-hija ¿tu?…-

Michelle-¡one-san lo siento!-grito desde lejos mientras corría hacia nosotros con Loki detrás.

Loki-la encontré comprando bebidas en una tienda-nos dijo a ambos en cuanto llegaron a nuestro lado.

Lucy-¿me compraste algo Michelle?-le pregunte algo entusiasmada.

Michelle-sí, te compre unas papas y una bebida-me dijo extendiéndome la bolsa con comida.

La tome en mis manos y feliz me comí todo, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa Loki camino a mi lado observándome comer, de vez en cuando extendía su mano para quitarme algunas pero rápidamente lo esquivaba corriéndome hacia los costados, el solo reía por mi reacción mientras Michelle empujaba la silla de ruedas detrás de nosotros y también reía al verme como una niña jugando.

Lucy-hoy me ayudaras con la limpieza-le dije señalándolo acusadoramente en cuanto llegamos frente a la arruinada casa.

Loki-está bien pero solo si me comidas de las frituras-me dijo riendo y señalando la bolsa en mis manos.

Lucy-lo siento, ya no hay-le dije mostrándole el paquete vacío.

El suspiro rendido y luego asintió, yo solo le sonreí y todos juntos entramos a la casa. Del pequeño armario tome todos los elementos de limpieza y se los entregue a Loki, el me miro nerviosos para luego de muchas peleas comenzar a arreglar todo juntos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La clase termino, y todos los alumnos se fueron a la siguiente materia, mientras yo me quede hablando con gray y los demás en el salón de maestros durante nuestro descanso.

Gray-oye podrías poner atención-me dijo golpeando mi cabeza con un libro para hacerme entrar en razón.

Jellal-¿Qué le sucede a mi primo?-le pregunto al idiota a mi lado.

Gray-mal de amores-le respondió con simpleza haciéndome enojar.

Gajeel-¿acaso es porque se fue?-dijo haciendo que me sorprenda de que alguien como él lo supiera pero luego recordé que nuestras novias eran amigas.

Natsu-si-respondí volviendo a hundir mi cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Jellal-no te preocupes, Erza me conto que volverán en cuanto su padre se recupere-me dijo recordándome nuevamente ese detalle que por momentos me tranquilizaba.

Gray-supe que también fueron con un médico especialista, bueno eso es lo que lluvia me dijo-continuo asiéndome recordar a ese idiota.

Gajeel-es cierto, la enana dijo que cuida al padre de Lucy y que se quedó en su casa para hacerlo-

Natsu-oigan podrían dejar de hacerme recordar a ese idiota-le dije casi gritando enojado.

Gray-¿Qué te pasa? Acaso estas celoso del médico-me dijo con vos burlona y golpeando mi estómago con su codo para molestarme.

No le respondí y volví a descansar mi rostro entre mis brazos, ellos comenzaron a hablar pero yo los ignoraba, solo podía pensar en que es lo que estaría haciendo mi Lucy en ese lugar en donde estaba rodeada de personas que no eran yo y sobre todo en un lugar con ese tipo tan molesto…

Fin del capítulo 27.

Bueno, bueno como soy buena y los quiero mucho les regalo un capitulo doble disfrútenlo.

Reviews please.


	28. sin ti parte 2

Bueno aquí la segunda parte, no sé porque pero me encanta regalarles capítulos dobles… disfruten…

Capítulo 28: sin ti parte 2.

Al terminar de limpiar toda la casa un brillo la rodeo y por un momento supe que se veía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, aunque estuviera vestida con un mantelillo de limpieza y su cabello estuviera recogido en una coleta y lleno de polvo, la observé por unos momento, ella se encontraba mirando perdida por una ventana la cual acababa de limpiar, un silencio rodeo la casa pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio tranquilo y lleno de paz, la clase de paz que no había tenido hacía mucho tiempo.

Loki-ya está todo limpio… ¿ahora qué?-le pregunte acercándome adonde ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Lucy-lo siento… estaba pensando en algo-me dijo entrando en razón y volteando a verme.

En cuanto me miro a los ojos pude notar que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, abrí mis ojos preocupado y lentamente levante mi mano para limpiarla haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por lo que hacía, pero aun así me permitió hacerlo.

Loki-¿estás bien?-le pregunte luego de limpiar su mejilla.

Lucy-sí, no sé por qué lloraba… tal vez solo estoy cansada-me respondió intentando sonar alegre.

Loki-tal vez deberíamos comer algo-le dije intentando alegrarla para que ya no fingiera.

Lucy-¡sí!-me respondió, sorprendentemente su ánimo cambio rápidamente.

Su reacción me hiso reír, parecía una niña emocionada por preparar la cena por primera vez, juntos preparamos la comida y nos sentamos en la mesa ya preparada, donde Lucy comió con una sonrisa todo lo que preparamos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Las horas en esa maldita academia aun no acababan, yo me encontraba en la clase de Jellal ayudándolo como siempre en historia, abecés olvido que mi primo es un poco tímido con sus alumnas.

Jellal-si tienen alguna duda sobre algo pueden preguntarnos-les dijo a todos para luego sentarse en el escritorio a mi lado.

Ese día seria tranquilo ya que tocaban exámenes en casi todas las materias, en la mía no era necesario pero en la de Jellal y Gajeel necesitaban mi ayuda para supervisar que nadie haga trampa.

Natsu-crees que estén preparados-le dije algo preocupado al ver las caras de nerviosismos de todos.

Jellal-no te preocupes, solo están nerviosos porque les dije que habría una sorpresa si aprobaba la mayoría-me respondió sonriendo divertido, supongo que le gustaba torturar a sus alumnos.

Natsu-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-le pregunte curioso.

Jellal-bueno pedí permiso en la dirección para llevarlos a… tan, tan, tan-dijo fingiendo tocar tambores-¡las aguas termales!-continuo haciendo que mis ojos se abran.

Natsu-a…aguas… termales-dije aun sorprendido.

Si mi suerte era buena serían las mismas en donde Lucy se encontraba, mire a todos los alumnos escribiendo nerviosos, algunos con gotas de sudor por la presión ya que si uno desaprobaba ninguno iría al tan esperado viaje.

Natsu-¡escuchen mocosos, si no quieren morir, les conviene salir bien en el examen!-les grite a todos levantándome de mi lugar y enseñándoles mi puño cerrado en el aire.

-¡heee!-gritaron todos juntos al ver que hablaba en serio.

Jellal-oye Natsu no les digas eso-me dijo tomando mi brazo para obligarme a sentarme.

Me deje caer en el asiento y suspire nervioso, si perdía esta oportunidad me arrepentiría, no sabía por qué pero si sabía que lo haría.

Jellal-tranquilos todos, él no hará nada, continúen con el examen-dijo intentando calmar a todos.

Natsu-stk, si eso me lleva a Lucy entonces iré contigo-le dije irritado por la confianza que le daba a todos los alumnos.

Jellal-claro que no… no te quiero ahí para molestar a todos, mejor llevare a Gajeel conmigo o a Gray, a cualquiera menos a ti-me dijo haciendo que me enoje.

Natsu-si no me llevas contigo le diré a Erza que quieres separarme de mi Lucy-le dije sonriendo malvadamente.

Él se tensó ante el nombre de su novia, ella podía ser muy aterradora cuando se trata de sus amigas y por suerte para mi Lucy era su amiga desde la infancia.

Jellal-está bien-suspiro temblando-pero si te alejas de tus responsabilidades por un momento te traeré de vuelta aquí-me dijo seriamente con un aire paternal en su vos.

Luego de aceptar que fuera al viaje con él mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos se calmaron, pronto podría estar con ella para acompañarla y no dejarla sola, la extrañaba tanto aunque solo hayan pasado casi dos días…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Después de comer junto a Loki me acerque nuevamente a esa ventana, no sabía por qué me sentía de esa forma al ver todos los arboles de cerezo que dejaban caer sus pétalos rosas sobre la calle, por un momento recordé el color de su cabello, pero sabía que no era por eso, no era porque lo extrañaba que mis lágrimas fluían lentamente, era por otra razón que aún no descubro, me sentía triste, animada, melancólica y abecés hasta asustada, todo eso era nuevo para mí, jamás había experimentado tantas emociones juntas…

Michelle-¿one-san?-me llamo haciendo que quite mi vista de la ventana.

Lucy-lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos-le dije mientras limpiaba de mis ojos las pocas lagrimas que cayeron por un momento.

Michelle-te ves triste ¿aun piensas en eso?-me dijo confundiéndome.

Lucy-¿en qué cosa?-

Michelle-¿no lo recuerdas?-me pregunto sorprendida yo solo negué con la cabeza-bueno… como empiezo…-continuo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

Lucy-déjalo, no creo que sea de mucha importancia-le dije, nuevamente no sabía porque pero sentía que no debía saberlo.

Michelle-está bien-me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía, en ese momento supe que la ofendí.

Lucy-lo siento… si quieres contármelo, cuéntamelo-le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella en otro sillón.

Michelle-no te preocupes, si te lo cuento te deprimirás como yo-me dijo haciendo que habrá los ojos.

Sin seguir hablando y sin dejarme responder se levantó de su asiento y se alejó, yo solo la mire preocupada, y en mi mente solo buscaba ese recuerdo del que Michelle no quiso hablar…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Jude, él se encontraba dormido por los tranquilizantes que le di después de comer, me senté a un lado de la cama y lo observe dormir, observe todo a mi alrededor, ese cuarto, el cuarto que compartía con ella, aquel que prometí nunca volver a abrir, me levante del asiento y me dirijo a la ventana para observar perdido el jardín trasero, lleno de gramilla y césped destruido….

Jude-Lucy…-dijo entre sueños lo que hiso que volteara a verlo-Lucy… lo siento…-continuo cuando me di cuenta de que su respiración comenzó a dificultarse.

Rápidamente tome un vaporizador, y lo coloque en su boca, luego de unos segundo su respiración se calmó, suspire aliviado de haberlo controlado y volví a sentarme a su lado.

Jude-ella está igual de hermosa-me dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Pensé que estaba delirando por la fiebre asique solo deje que hablara ya que eso lo ayudaría a seguir consiente, volví la mirada hacia él y seguí escuchándolo.

Jude-igual de hermosa… cuando ella se enteró brillaba igual, su sonrisa abecés aparecía sin razón, sus lágrimas también, cada vez que veía algo hermoso comenzaba a llorar y reír, siempre pensé que era extraño que no fuera como las demás mujeres pero… nunca dejo de verse hermosa, ni un solo momento y ahora Lucy… también… mi pequeña… Lucy…-termino de decir para luego caer dormido sobre la almohada.

Loki-valla… es cierto Lucy… es hermosa-dije para mí mismo mientras miraba como dormía con el vaporizador en su boca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya era hora de volver a las aguas para que mi padre descansara en ellas, decidí adelantarme y Salí hacia allá, cuando llegue me sumergí y descanse mi cuerpo, me sentía cansada de tanto limpiar, en realidad lo necesitaba, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y observe las estrellas, todo se veía hermoso y hacia mucho que no me sentía tan relajada. Cerré mis ojos un momento y suspire tranquila.

Lucy-se siente tan bien-me dije a mi misma sumergiéndome en el calor de las aguas.

Michelle-oye-me llamo haciendo que habrá mis ojos y voltee a verla.

Lucy-valla, hasta que llegas….-le dije pero luego la mire bien y me di cuenta de su mirada de alegría-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte algo confundida y algo incomoda por la mirada y la sonrisa que me regalaba.

Michelle-nada-me respondió con simpleza.

Quise preguntar nuevamente pero me arrepentí al sentir como se sumergía a mi lado. La observe curiosa, quería saber cuál sería su próxima reacción pero no me demostró nada y solo se recostó contra uno de los muros para descansar.

Ignore a mi hermana y volví a mi posición, recosté mi cabeza en el mismo muro y observe las estrella nuevamente, me sentía feliz de estar tan tranquila pero luego recordé que él no estaba conmigo, abrí mis ojos y pude sentir una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, me limpie y la observe caer entre mis dedos, lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Por qué lloro?... ¿Qué es este presentimiento de alegría y tristeza? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

#flashback#

Lucy-mama, ¿Dónde estás?-

Layla-aquí-

Michelle-¡one-san no corras!-

Jude-Lucy, Michelle rápido-

Lucy-¡sí!-

#fin del flashback#  
>Lucy-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunte mientras miraba la lagrima que aun contenía en mi mano.<p>

Ese recuerdo me confundió, en él solo era una niña al igual que Michelle…

Michelle-¿Qué sucede one-san?-me pregunto haciéndome entrar en razón.

Lucy-na…nada-le respondí intentando sonreír.

Ella me observo preocupada pero no volvió a preguntar, luego de eso terminamos con la "sesión" para mi padre, llegamos a la casa y antes de ir a dormir, fui a la cocina por algo de comer, me senté en la cocina y con mi plato de comida fría me quede pensando en ese extraño recuerdo….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa noche me senté en el sillón aun lado de la cama de Jude, era pequeño pero cómodo, lo traje al cuarto ya que la silla comenzaba a molestarme y no podía dormir bien por los dolores de espalda. Durante la noche le tome la temperatura y me di cuenta de que estaba despierto…

Jude-lo siento… tener que cuidar de este viejo-me dijo mirándome con la vista cansada.

Loki-no te preocupes, es mi trabajo-le respondí sonriendo para que no se moleste.

Jude-¿ya se lo dijiste?-me pregunto seriamente.

Loki-no… creo que jamás lo hare… por cierto, se ve distinta, de alguna manera-

Jude-si-me interrumpió sonriendo-pero no deberías quedarte callado después de todo estaremos un tiempo aquí-

Loki-¿Qué?-le pregunte estaba confundido.

Jude-espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir-me dijo ignorando mi pregunta-pero tenía planeado quedarme un tiempo aquí… no quiero volver tan pronto y si nos aceptas nos quedaremos aquí hasta que consiga un lugar-me dijo asiendo que me sorprenda.

Loki-pero…-

Jude-lo se… pero… no quiero volver-me dijo dejando caer unas lágrimas en su rostro-por favor… no me hagas volver... por favor-me suplico con vos desesperada e intentando detener sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

Loki-está bien-dije seriamente haciendo que levante la vista para verme a los ojos-si lo que quieres es alejarte, está bien… pero… si Lucy sufre por esto yo mismo la llevare de vuelta-continúe para luego levantarme de mi lugar sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Jude-gracias-escuche que decía en cuanto cerré la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Me quede inmóvil con la puerta detrás de mí… ¿Por qué hacía esto? Que Lucy se quede aquí… no… obligarla, pero es cierto, si ella decide volver, no diré nada y yo mismo la llevare devuelta aunque solos sea para estar con ese chico que tanto ama….

Loki-no-murmure a lo bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Si ella se queda, estará conmigo… lejos de todo lo que me impide estar a su lado… pero… ¿lograre de alguna forma ganarme su corazón? ….

Fin del capítulo 28.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de sus capítulos dobles…. Lo sé, lo sé es algo intrigante que lo deje así pero bueno no se preocupen que voy a actualizar rápido así no se mueren de la intriga…. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	29. ansiedad

Capítulo 29: ansiedad.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el trabajo en cuanto me levante, ese día mi destino se decidiría en cuanto sepa si todos los alumnos de Jellal aprobaron el examen. En cuanto llegue a la academia espere ansioso el sonido que me avisaría que la siguiente clase empezaba.

Gray-valla, hoy estas contento flamita-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y sentándose a mi lado.

Ya que no quería que nadie me molestara en mi agonía decidí dejarles a todos los alumnos un trabajo de diez puntos para mantenerlos ocupados.

Natsu-más que contento estoy nervioso… si uno reprueba mi oportunidad de estar con Lucy se acabaría-le dije asustado ante la posibilidad.

Gray-espera… si tú viajas… eso significa que me dejaras solo con estos demonios-me dijo ahora él asustado por la idea.

Solo reí por recordar como regrese y él estaba rodeado de chicas jóvenes que le pedían constantemente ayuda con algún instrumento.

Gray-si te vas al menos consigue un remplazó para que no este solo-me dijo implorándome con la mira que lo hiciera.

Natsu-está bien… que te parece… mmm… no, no tengo a nadie-le dije intentando pensar en alguien que supiera de música, pero no tenía a nadie.

Gray-no, no puedes irte si no me consigues un remplazó para ti-me dijo acusadoramente señalándome.

Natsu-está bien, intentare conseguir a alguien… pero no te aseguro nada-le dije cansado de que sea tan insoportable.

En ese momento el timbre sonó avisándome que la clase había terminado, rápidamente ignore que gray estaba frente a mí, tome mis cosas junto a mi guitarra y Salí del salón, corrí rápido al salón de maestros y encontré a Jellal sentado en un sillón con una taza de café en sus manos y muchas hojas juntas en su otra mano.

Natsu-¿iremos?-le pregunte desesperado para que me responda de una vez.

Jellal-no sabría decirte… acabo de darme cuenta de que un alumno falto ese día del examen, el resto está aprobado pero si ese chico falla hoy, no podremos ir-me dijo asiendo que mi puño se cerrara de la preocupación.

Natsu-y ¿si nos vamos sin él?-le pregunte tenía la ilusión de que esa posibilidad estuviera presente.

Jellal-no, yo dije "si todos aprueban", no pienso faltar a mi palabra y lo sabes-me dijo seriamente preocupándome aún más.

Natsu-está bien… y… ¿Quién es ese alumno?-le pregunte, así podría ir a amenazarlo para que apruebe.

Jellal-déjame ver-me dijo sacando de su portafolios una lista con los nombre de todos-su nombre es, Sting, creo que también es alumno tuyo-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abran como platos.

Natsu-maldición, ese idiota no-murmure, para que mi primo no me escuchara tomando mi cabeza con las manos.

Jellal-si él aprueba iremos a las aguas termales y tu podrás ver a tu Lucy-me dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba del sillón y se alejaba dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!... ese chico aun me tenía rencor y eso se veía desde lejos, mientras daba mis clases podía sentir su mirada sobre mí y no era precisamente una amistosa o de alumno que admira a su maestro rodeado de jóvenes, su mirada me demostraba un odio permanente que nunca sentí…

Natsu-es todo… estoy perdido-….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es el tercer día, decidimos levantarnos temprano para llevar a mi padre a las aguas termales y cuando salimos su mejora se notó, su sonrisa era amplia, esa sonrisa me extraño pero más que extrañar fue dolorosa, me recordó mis tempos de niña cuando él y yo salíamos juntos por helado cada vez que mi madre se dormía en las tardes, en ese tiempo Michelle no había nacido y yo era su única "princesa" como el solía llamarme.

Loki-pareces que ya te sientes mejor Jude-le dijo mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas y yo caminaba a su lado para acompañarlo, pero la verdadera razón era que no quería verlo de frente.

Jude-si… gracias por cuidar de mi Loki-le dijo con vos calmada, no pude ver su expresión pero estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera disfrutando la tranquilidad de las calles por la mañana.

Michelle-one-san-me llamo, ella caminaba detrás de mí.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte deteniendo mi paso para que ella me alcance y camine a mi lado.

Michelle-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

Lucy-sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

Michelle-bueno… por nada-me dijo sonriendo inocentemente y haciendo que me extrañara.

Últimamente Michelle actúa extraño, siempre me pregunta si me siento bien, me observa constantemente y abecés me sonríe cuando estoy comiendo algo y lo más extraño es que todo el tiempo ella es la que me compra la comida sin que yo se la pida aunque la acepto con gusto.

Aun extrañada por su comportamiento seguí caminando a su lado hasta que llegamos a la casa, en cuanto entramos Loki llevo a mi padre a su cuarto para que descanse mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer ya que con las prisas no pude desayunar como los demás.

Loki-¿aun tienes hambre?-me pregunto mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Lucy-si… crees que tenga algún paracito, estoy comiendo demasiado-le dije algo preocupada, era cierto comencé a comer de todo desde que legamos y casi todo el tiempo me preparaba cosas picantes.

Loki-no te preocupes tal vez sean solo los nervios-me dijo yo solo asentí y me senté a su lado con mi plato de comida.

Comencé a comer tranquilamente, pero de repente sentí que su mirada estaba sobre mí, volví la vista hacia él y le sonreí, no supe porque lo hice pero en ese momento me sentía feliz.

Jude-definitivamente-dijo entrando a la cocina mientras se sujetaba del marco de la puerta para caminar.

Loki-que haces, deberías estar en cama-dijo alarmado, para luego levantarse rápidamente y acercase a sujetarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mí.

Lucy-¿Por qué te levantaste? Se supone que no debes esforzarte-le regañe ignorando la posibilidad de que simplemente él me ignore.

Jude-lo sé-me dijo, para mi sorpresa él no me ignoro como siempre hace-es solo que debía hablar contigo-dijo haciendo que me sorprenda.

Loki-está bien… entonces los dejare solos-me dijo a mí para luego retirarse de la cocina dejándonos solos en un profundo silencio…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabia de que hablarían, Jude me lo dijo antes de que fuera con ella a la cocina…

#flashback#

Jude-¿debo decírselo?-me pregunto mientras lo recostaba en su cama.

Loki-claro que sí, pero ya sabes que si ella no quiere quedarse yo mismo la llevare-le dije, aunque aún dudaba en hacerlo.

Jude-está bien… aunque si ella se entera de su estado, estoy seguro de que querrá volver-me dijo extrañándome.

Loki-¿su estado?-le pregunte confundido.

Jude-si… Lucy está embarazada-en ese momento la expresión en mi rostro ni yo podría describirla pero solo sabía que estaba sorprendido y furiosos a la vez.

Lucy-¿Qué?-solo esa absurdas palabras salieron de mi boca… Lucy ¿embarazada?...

#fin del flashback#

Por un momento me volví loco, saber que ella tendría un hijo con ese muchacho hacia que mi sangre ardiera de rabia, ese niño seria fruto de su amor, un amor que estoy dispuesto en destruir ahora que sé que por esa razón se separaría de mi lado.

Loki-no-murmure entrando al cuarto ahora desocupado.

En cuanto la vi comer tranquilamente, con ese brillo que siempre tubo pero que en estos momentos era aún más fuerte y con esa sonrisa que le daría a cualquier corazón un golpe fuerte, me di cuenta de que Jude tenía razón, Lucy estaba embarazada, como médico tendría que haberme dado cuenta, pero estoy seguro de que mi cabeza no quería verlo hasta que Jude me lo confirmo y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Loki-si ella se aleja….-

No sabía que pensar, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer para evitar que se fuera? Más que la idea de Jude de quedarse, no podía usar eso, mi lado oscuro seguía diciéndome que lo hiciera, que los separara pero simplemente me negaba a hacerle daño, yo no soy esa clase de persona y de eso estaba seguro.

Jude-piensas en lo que es correcto ¿no es cierto?-me dijo entrando en el cuarto y haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Loki-no lo sé…. No sé en qué estoy pensando…-respondí confundido, él se acercó y se sentó en su cama mientras que yo me quede sentado en el sillón.

Jude-sé que ahora es imposible separarlos, y lo que menos quiero es que mi hija pierda lo que ama pero… al menos deberías decírselo para dejar de tortúrate a ti mismo-

Él tenía razón, debía decírselo pero ¿de que serviría? Ella lo ama y ahora que tendrán un hijo lo amara aún más y yo quedare aun lado en cuanto Jude se recupere convirtiéndome en un estorbo…

Jude-¿puedes conformarte?-me dijo haciendo que levante la mirada hacia él.

Loki-¿conformarme?-

Jude-si… al menos quédate con su amistad, no la pierdas por completo, si la amas quédate a su lado para acompañarla-me dijo haciendo que yo habrá los ojos.

Es cierto, ella no me ama, pero yo sí a ella, tal vez no tendría nunca su cariño o su corazón, pero al menos hare todo lo posible para estar a su lado y ayudarla con todo en lo que necesite y más ahora que su estado me lo permite…

Loki-gracias-le dije sonriendo conforme con la idea…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-por favor primo déjame hablar con él-le dije suplicando casi de rodillas.

Jellal-no, si lo haces, ¿Qué me asegura que no lo golpees?-me dijo colocándose frente a la puerta del salón.

Natsu-no lo hare solo déjame entrar-le dije empujándolo pero él aún se interponía.

Jellal-lo siento pero no lo hare, durante su examen tú te quedaras en la sala de maestros esperando los resultados-seriamente volteo y entro en el salón cerrando la puerta en mi cara y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Natsu-¡maldición!-grite enojado al necio de mi primo que no me escucho.

Furioso y nervioso a la vez me dirigí al salón de maestros para sentarme cansado en uno de los sillones.

Gajeel-oye puedes venir un momento-me dijo acercándose a mí.

Natsu-lo siento ahora estoy ocupado-le dije nervioso y casi comiéndome las uñas.

Gajeel-solo será un momento, tengo a la enana en el teléfono y quiere hablar contigo-me dijo haciendo que me reincorpore inmediatamente.

Natsu-¿es sobre Lucy?-le pregunte preocupado.

Gajeel-no idiota, es sobre tu clase-me dijo entregándome el teléfono móvil.

Sin responderle tome el teléfono e inmediatamente escuche la fina vos de la amiga de Lucy del otro lado.

Levy-¿Natsu?... escucha bien, gray me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas para encontrar un remplazó asique si quisieras yo podría ayudarte con eso-me dijo con vos amigable.

Natsu-¿eras maestra de música?-le pregunte, Gajeel menciono una vez que su novia estaba estudiando una carreara pero nunca menciono cual.

Levy-sí, me gradué hace unos días pero si me das una oportunidad, esto nos beneficiaria a ambos-escuche como su emoción salía del teléfono a mi oídos.

Natsu-claro, acabas de salvarme del hielito pervertido-le dije feliz de haber encontrado un remplazó confiable.

Luego de eso le entregue a Gajeel el teléfono el saludo a su novia y colgó después de eso. Si mi suerte es buena solo faltaría que ese mocoso aprobase la materia, entonces podría ver a Lucy y rodearla con mis brazos como tanto extrañaba hacer…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de la casa hacia el jardín trasero, observe todo el destruido suelo y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, de la prisa solo me dedique a buscar su bufanda, necesitaba algo que me haga sentir mejor, algo que me quitara el sentimiento de soledad. Presioné la bufanda sobre mi pecho y pude sentir como mis lágrimas seguían cayendo con desesperación, mire hacia el cielo que en ese momento se encontraba oscuro y lleno de estrellas. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? ¿Por qué todo lo malo solo me sucedía a mí? ¿Por qué? Me pregunte constantemente lo mismo. Mire a mí alrededor en busca de algún lugar que me haga sentir como en esa casa que en estos momentos comenzaba a extrañar pero no encontré nada…

Lucy-no quiero… no quiero-murmuraba constantemente mientras presionaba más y más la bufanda contra mi pecho.

Era la primera vez luego de tanto tiempo que mi padre me dirigía la palabra, tenía la leve ilusión de que me pediría perdón, que me abrasaría como antes lo hacía, que me sonreiría paternalmente para demostrarme que olvido todo su rencor contra mí pero nada de eso paso… nada…

#flashback#

Jude-volver a casa-me dijo rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeó desde hacía minutos desde que Loki se fue.

Lucy-¿Qué?-le pregunte no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Jude-volver a casa no está en mis planes Lucy-me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunté aún estaba confundida.

Jude-no quiero volver… no ahí… quiero que ustedes y yo nos quedemos aquí, de esa manera volveremos a ser una familia-me respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

Sentí dentro de mí que todo estaba mal con lo que decía, y él lo sabía perfectamente ¿Quedarse para ser una familia? Esas solo son escusas…

Lucy-somos una familia-le dije casi gritando y haciendo que el vuelva la vista hacia mis ojos.

Jude-no, no lo somos… no desde que ella se fue y tú lo sabes muy bien Lucy-me dijo también casi gritando y enfrentando mi mirada.

Lucy-ella no se fue…-le dije sériame haciendo que el habrá sus ojos, me acerque más a su mirada y lo observe fríamente-tu si lo hiciste-termine de decir para luego salir de la cocina olvidándome de mi apetito…

#fin del flashback#

Me senté en el césped largo contra uno de los muros de la casa, no podía dejar de llorar, la simple idea de alejarme de todo lo que amo me hacía querer escapar, pero ¿por qué no lo hacía? Podría escapar e ir con Natsu o podía quedarme en mi casa, después de todo seguía ahí, simplemente no quería alejarme de nada, mi hogar, la casa de atrás, mis amigas...

Lucy-Natsu-murmure para luego sentir que mis ojos se cerraban con pesadez y mi cuerpo caía haciéndome perder la conciencia….

Fin del capítulo 29.

Bueno estoy muy segura de que los deje con la intriga pero bueno no hay nada que puedan hacer más que esperar a que publique muajajajja…

Soy mala…

En fin espero sus Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chauchis.

Reviews please.


	30. ahora lo sé

Capítulo 30: ahora lo sé.

Desperté con la mirada cansada sobre una cama grande, de inmediato me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el cuarto donde se supone que mi padre descansaría, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con Loki durmiendo sobre un sillón a un lado de la cama, mire la ventana y se veía todo oscuro, ya era de noche y no supe cómo fue que llegue a parar a ese cuarto, solo podía recordar que mis lágrimas no se detenían y que abrasaba la bufanda con fuerza contra mi pecho y después… nada…

Jude-despertaste-me dijo entrando en el cuarto con un bastón para sujetarse de pie.

Lo mire preocupada por un momento mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama, el me observo seriamente, como si no sintiera ni preocupación ni nada hacia su hija casi inconsciente.

Jude-ya te sientes mejor-me preguntó aun con su seriedad.

Lucy-si… no sé qué me paso… tal vez solo fue la ansiedad-le dije desviando mi mirada de la suya hacia la de Loki, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

Jude-no lo creo… cuando a tu madre le paso… en las primeras semanas no se dio cuenta hasta que se desmayo fue extraño ya que sus síntomas no eran como los de las demás mujeres, supongo que a ti te pasa lo mismo hija-

Cada cosa que decía no tenía sentido para mí, esta conversación se tornaba cada vez más extraña para mi sentidos, su mirada no me decía nada, su seriedad seguía presente como si lo que estuviera hablando fuera un tema de total gravedad.

Lucy-no te entiendo-le dije confundida.

El callo un momento y miro la ventana, la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse más visible, y el cielo se veía lleno de estrellas que hacía mucho no veía, volvió la mirada hacia mí y yo solo me quede esperando que es lo que me quería decir…

Jude-Lucy tu… ¿estas embarazada?-me pregunto haciendo que mis ojos se habrán y que mi vos y mirada se perdieran rápidamente.

El silencio siguió presente por unos momentos mientras yo solo me preocupaba en mis pensamientos… ¿embarazada? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso?… no sabía de qué forma reaccionar… ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? y ¿en qué momento paso?… bueno… esa es una pregunta estúpida de mi parte, es obvio que se cómo paso pero aun así… tal vez solo es un presentimiento de mi padre ya que en ningún momento me sentí embarazada o tal vez… no… si lo estoy, ahora que me doy cuenta puedo sentirlo, ese brillo del que todos me hablaban, mi hambre insaciable, mi felicidad y tristeza sin razón…aunque también es extraño porque solo pasaron cuatro días desde la última vez que Natsu y yo…, y si no fue en aquella ocasión eso significa que fue la primera vez, maldición eso es, fue esa ves en la que le demostré que lo necesitaba en mi vida… no mentí lo necesite y aun lo necesito, pero parece un sueño que me haya quedado embarazada la primera vez… no sé cómo sentirme en este momento, ¿debería estar feliz?, ¿preocupada? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Cómo debería sentirme?...

Lucy-un hijo de Natsu…-murmure olvidando que era mi padre el que estaba escuchándome.

Jude-así es… tal vez no te abras dado cuenta por todo lo que ha estado pasando-me respondió seriamente, sin hacer ruido se levantó y se sentó mas cerca mio, casi frente a mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

Lucy-¿si estoy embarazada tú?...-quería preguntarle qué pasaría si lo estaba, pero estaba casi segura de que su respuesta seria "no me importa".

Calle antes de terminar la oración, desvié mi mirada al suelo y pude sentir que sus ojos seguían sobre mí para saber qué diría, de repente sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla para que levante la vista, me sorprendí pero lo mire a los ojos, su mirada era distinta a la que me demostró hacia unos momentos, era distinta a la que me demostró todos estos años, parecía esa mirada que me regalaba cada vez que me lastimaba jugando con Michelle en el jardín o la mirada que también me regalaba cada vez que mi madre me regañaba y yo iba a buscar consuelo en sus brazos y el me correspondía los abrazos acompañándolos con la frase "todo está bien princesa" y una caricia en mis cabellos…

Jude-deberías decírselo-me dijo sonriéndome levemente y mirándome a los ojos.

Es cierto, todo este momento no pensé en Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que pensaría en cuanto le diga que tendré un hijo suyo? Tal vez me dejaría… no… él no es así, el me aceptara a mí y a su hijo ¿verdad? El me sonreirá como siempre lo hace para luego amarnos a ambos ¿verdad?...

Lucy-y… ¿Cuándo se lo diré?-le pregunte seriamente.

En cuanto lo pensé recordé que su idea era quedarse en este lugar, si me quedaba con él y Michelle aquí, eso significaría que me alejaría de Natsu entonces ¿cuándo se lo diría?...

El me miro sorprendido por lo que dije, pero no respondió nada, desvió su mirada al suelo pero con su mano aun sobre mi mejilla, me enoje con él por eso la quite, el levanto la vista hacia mi nuevamente y en su mirada veía pena, soledad y tristeza.

Lucy-dime… ¿Cuándo se lo diré?-le exigí enojada al recordar que me obligaba a quedarme.

Jude-cuando tú quieras-me respondió seriamente.

Lucy-¿Cuándo yo quiera? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que puedo irme… que puedo irme para dejarte en paz-le dije casi gritando y haciendo que Loki se despierte.

Mis lágrimas comenzaban a molestarme para querer salir, el me miro y me di cuenta de que le pasaba lo mismo, al parecer lo que le dije lo lastimo, pero no me importo, el me hiso lo mismo desde que mi madre murió, desde que su rencor hacia a mí aprecio sin que yo tuviera la más mínima culpa…

Loki-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver cómo nos mirábamos con rencor y frotando sus ojos por el cansancio.

Jude-no te preocupes… yo ya me iba a dormir-le dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su bastón y salía del cuarto.

Cuando salió, Loki me miro preocupado yo le devolví la mirada y se dio cuenta de que mis ojos no podían más, libere las lágrimas que me pedían a gritos salir y tome mi rostro entre mis manos, él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado para abrasarme, deje que lo hiciera en estos momentos solo necesitaba de alguien que me acompañe.

Loki-todo está bien, Lucy, tranquila-me decía repetidas veces mientras acariciaba mi cabeza solo para calmarme.

Todo lo que pasó y me está pasando me hacía romperme por dentro, por mi mente siempre me repetía la misma pregunta que nunca fui capaz de formularle a mi padre… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies? Y ¿acaso si me muriera como ella dejarías de odiarme? Una y otra vez, todo el tiempo, siempre que me ignoraba, siempre que pasaba por mi lado desviando la mirada de la mía, siempre tenía ganas de gritarle todo eso en la cara para que me respondiera de una vez, pero sé que si lo dijera el solo miraría el suelo y pasaría por mi lado como siempre solo para ignorarme.

Loki-entonces ya lo sabes-me dijo luego de que me calme y le conté de lo que hable con mi padre.

Lucy-¿tú lo sabias?-le pregunte algo enojada porque no me lo dijera.

Loki-si… también lo de tu embarazo, pero de eso me entere gracias a él, lo de quedarse dijo que él te lo diría, yo no debía entrometerme en eso-

Lucy-lo se… por cierto, ¿tu podrías decirme cuantas semanas tengo de embarazo?-le pregunte algo alegre, después de todo se trataba de un hijo de Natsu.

Loki-bueno, en realidad no lo sé, debería hacerte unos análisis para saberlo, pero yo diría que cuatro semanas o tal vez más-

¿Cuatro semanas? Como lo sospeche, fue la vez en la que me entregue a Natsu por primera vez, esa en la que le demostré que lo necesitaba en mi vida. Ahora solo me falta volver… ¿volver? Si el me lo impide ¿qué puedo hacer?, tengo que decírselo Natsu, tiene derecho a saberlo y no dejare que me impidan decírselo.

Loki-no te quedaras como él quiere ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto haciendo que entre en razón.

Lucy-no… debo volver con Natsu para decírselo, además… le prometí que volvería-le dije mientras levantaba mi mano para acariciar mi estómago ahora ocupado por nuestro hijo.

Loki-ya veo… pero… entonces ¿cuándo te iras?-

Lucy-no lo sé, creo que esperare a que mi padre se recupere por completo y luego encontrare una forma de volver-le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que me tome en serio.

El suspiro cansado y se levantó de la cama para volver al pequeño sillón, de él tomo algo, era la bufanda, me la extendió y yo la tome en mi brazos, inmediatamente pude sentir el aroma de Natsu en ella, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en la cama abrasando con fuerza la bufanda contra mi pecho, cerré mi ojos y empezó a recordar cómo nos conocimos en aquella casa que tanto amo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Durante todo el día no pude saber si ese maldito aprobó o no el examen, asique me fui a mi casa con un nudo en la garganta que me estaba matando de ansiedad. Al día siguiente era fin de semana asique tendría que esperar hasta la próxima clase pero no podía esperar tanto…

Me senté en el sillón de mi sala y tome el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a mi primo para saber el resultado y por qué no me lo dijo…

Natsu-maldito-murmure al ver que no me contestaba y dejaba que la contestadora me atendiera.

-¿nervioso mi niño?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado en el sillón.

La ignore y seguí tratando de llamar, hasta que por fin me atendió…

Jellal-Natsu, lo siento estaba fuera, pero iba a llamarte-me dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono, su vos sonaba cansada al parecer tubo un largo día.

Natsu-¿qué tal salieron los exámenes?-le pregunte con vos desesperada por la maldita respuesta.

Jellal-ha eso… bueno al parecer… iremos a las aguas termales-me dijo haciendo que mi corazón casi se salga por mi boca de la alegría.

Natsu-¡es grandioso! ¿Cuándo iremos?-le pregunte entusiasmado.

Jellal-bueno… hable con todos y me dijeron que querían ir lo mas pronto posible asique saldremos mañana en la mañana-dijo para que mi alegría aumentará mas.

Natsu-está bien entonces iré a tu casa antes de partir…. Gracias primo, te debo una-

Jellal-si, si no me agradezcas y piensa en lo que harás cuando la veas-me dijo aun con su vos cansada para luego cortar el teléfono.

Mire el teléfono y me quede con una sonrisa boba al pensar en todo lo que la extrañaba y que pronto la vería para tenerla en mis brazos.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?-me pregunto seriamente haciendo que mi sonrisa se borre para verla a los ojos.

Natsu-eso no te importa-le respondí secamente mientras me levantaba del sillón y dejaba el teléfono.

-oye solo quiero tener un tema de conversación con mi hijo acaso es tan difícil para ti hacerme feliz-me dijo, como caminaba para alejarme no pude ver su expresión pero su vos me demostraba que estaba enojada.

Natsu-pero yo no quiero ningún tema de conversación contigo-le respondí para luego serrar la puerta de mi cuarto con un portazo que se oyó hasta donde ella estaba.

Estaba cansado de todo, me tire sobre mi cama y recordé algo que me calmaría, desde debajo de mi almohada tome esa fotografía que le robe a Lucy antes de que se fuera, la observe recordando todo de ella… su sonrisa, su cabello rubio sobre mi pecho, sus manos acariciando mi mejilla para que nuestros labios se unieran y su vos diciéndome que me ama…

Igneel-¡Natsu ven un momento!-escuche que me gritaba desde detrás de la puerta.

Natsu-¡estoy durmiendo!-grite enojado por la interrupción de mis pensamientos.

Igneel-¡no me importa ven aquí ahora!-

¿Quién se cree? ¿acaso piensa que tengo cinco años?, enojado me levante de mi cama guardando la fotografía en mi bolsillo, Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina donde se encontraban sentados ambos, en cuanto me acerque note en sus miradas seriedad, algo no andaba bien…

Igneel-¿adónde iras Natsu?-me pregunto seriamente.

Natsu-¿adonde? Acaso te importa-le respondí mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas frente a él.

-Natsu solo queremos saber por qué te iras-dijo interrumpiendo en la conversación con esa falsa actitud de madre que demostraba cuando mi padre estaba cerca.

Natsu-no soy un niño, solo viajare para estar cerca de Lucy es todo, en cuanto ella regrese yo lo are también-le dije a mi padre ignorando que esa mujer me hablo.

Igneel-ya veo, entonces era eso-dijo suspirando aliviado para luego levantarse de golpe-está bien hijo, si es solo por eso, puedo estar tranquilo-continuo mientras salía de la cocina.

Natsu-pero ¿Qué acaba de suceder?-me pregunte al ver toda la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

-tu padre tiene miedo de que dejes esta casa por el odio que tienes hacia mí, solo es eso-me dijo haciendo que voltee a verla aun sentada en la misma silla.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-respondí levantándome de mi lugar-si alguien se va de esta casa esa serias tú-continúe mientras me alejaba de la cocina para volver a mi cuarto.

Al entrar en mi habitación me arroje sobre mi cama nuevamente, saque la fotografía y la observe deseando que la noche pase rápido para que llegara la hora de ir a verla.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La observe dormir mientras ella abrasaba con fuerza esa blanca bufanda con cuadros que trajo desde que salimos de su hogar, algo me decía que le pertenecía a él, desvié mi mirada al suelo y me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora…

Si ella vuelve con el yo la seguiré, pero nunca le diré lo que siento, nunca le diré que la amo y que si ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida con su sonrisa y amistad jamás hubiera superado mi vida pasada. Era imposible que ella me aceptara y menos ahora que en su vientre yace el fruto de amor entre ella y ese muchacho… mi vida apesta… pero si al menos puedo tenerla a mi lado no es tan malo…

Lucy-¿en qué piensas doctor?-me pregunto con una sonrisa y sus ojos entre cerrados del sueño.

Loki-es mi patética vida-le respondí con una media sonrisa.

Lucy-quieres hablar de eso-me dijo preocupada y aun sujetando su bufanda fuertemente con una mano y otra en su vientre.

Loki-no… estoy seguro de que no quieres escucharlo-

Lucy-claro que si… cuéntame-me dijo con un adorable puchero en sus labios.

Loki-¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que estuve casado con una mujer maravillosa que al poco tiempo de disfrutar nuestra vida juntos me abandono por culpa de una maldita enfermedad que no pude curar?, ¿que deje esta maldita casa para olvidarme de su muerte?, ¿Qué aun puedo sentirme culpable por no saber qué hacer con la enfermedad de la mujer que amaba? … todo lo que hice fue ayudarle en todo lo que pude, mientras veía su cuerpo deteriorarse con el tiempo… aun puedo sentir su mano en mi mejilla diciéndome que todo estaría bien… pero nada está bien cuando te mueres poco a poco… nada-en cuanto termine de desahogarme mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, sujete mi rostro con ambas mano y me desespere por solo recordar todo lo que abandone y decidí olvidar…

De repente pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome para calmar mi llanto, ella también lloraba, dejo mi cabeza descansar en su hombro y me abraso más fuerte, lentamente levante mis brazos y le correspondí el abraso, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba por el llanto y como combinaba con la mía que también me encontraba llorando…

Lucy-se lo que sientes Loki… -me dijo haciendo que mis ojos se habrán, ella libero el abraso y me miro a los ojos.

Loki-ya veo… tú también-respondí intentando detener mi llanto.

Lucy-si… yo vivo lo mismo que tu… aun me cuesta trabajo entrar en esa casa y recordar todo el pasado… pero de alguna forma me siento también aliviada por sentirla cerca en cada rincón al que voy…-

Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, se sentó sobre la cama frente a mí, tomo su bufanda la cual soltó para abrasarme y la envolvió en su pecho como antes.

Lucy-pero ahora ya no me da miedo volver ahí… porque tengo algo que me obliga a volver y que me ayuda a superar la tristeza-

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, era obvio para mí a lo que se refería ya que para mí fue igual, si ella no hubiera estado a mi lado tal vez nunca hubiera podido traspasar el marco de la entrada, aun podía sentir su mano en mi hombro diciéndome que todo iría bien…

Loki-gracias Lucy-le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Lucy-¿adónde vas?-me pregunto preocupada, solo voltee y le sonreí para salir del cuarto dejándola sola.

Camine por la casa y me di cuenta a lo que Lucy se refería, sentir su presencia alrededor era inevitable, su aroma seguía presente y me hacían querer llorar como antes. Salí de la casa y camine sin rumbo por la calle con las manos en mi bolsillo y mirando al suelo tratando de pensar en una forma adecuada para ir a visitarla…

Fin del capítulo 30.

Pobre Loki sufre tanto… Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el próximo con ansias al igual que yo...

El sábado en la noche subiré el próximo ya que el domingo será un día ocupado y estaré ausente por una operación que me tomara días de descanso en el hospital (sin internet) asique cuando vuelva les traeré capitulo … tan, tan, tan…. ¡!TRIPLE! ¡! Siii!

Sé que me aman pero es cierto les regalare capítulos ya que estaré aburrida y seguro ocupare mi tiempo escribiendo, bueno en fin…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chauchis…

Reviews please.


	31. verte frente a mí

Capítulo 31: verte frente a mí.

Esa mañana me levante temprano para preparar mis maletas, mire el reloj y con todo listo Salí hacia la casa de mi primo, en cuanto llegue a la entrada el me atendió, su mirada parecía cansada pero aun así estaba listo con su maleta y su traje de maestro, al contrario de mí que solo vestía ropa informal.

Jellal-bien vamos- me dijo para luego bostezar cansado y salir de la casa serrando la puerta tras él.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a su auto, el viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo, pero en cuanto llegamos a la estación de trenes el ruido de todos los alumnos preparados para irse nos sorprendió.

Natsu-no tenía idea de que fueran tantos-le dije mirando sorprendido la cantidad de jóvenes.

Jellal-es que tengo dos clases aparte de la que conoces-me dijo asiendo que me ponga nervioso.

Todos estos alumnos son los que debo cuidar, ahora entiendo por qué necesitaba alguien que fuera con él. Juntos nos acercamos al grupo y me di cuenta de las caras conocidas que debía cuidar. Entre todos estaban el idiota mocoso de Sting, Lissana y para mi sorpresa también estaba mi pequeña prima Wendy.

Natsu-¿Por qué Wendy está aquí?-le pregunte, estaba confundido después de todo era su hermana.

Jellal-quiso venir, pero no quería esperar asique se adelantó junto con Lissana-me explico mientras caminaba para acercarse a todos.

Después de acomodar a todos en sus asientos el tren comenzó a moverse indicándonos que la hora de partir había llegado. Me senté en mi lugar junto con mi bolso de viaje a mi lado, antes de concentrarme en otra cosa tome la fotografía de uno de los bolsillos del bolso y la observe perdido.

Natsu-espérame Lucy… estoy en camino-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Despertamos temprano ese día, debíamos llevar a Jude a las aguas termales para que su estado siga estable, en el camino observe a Lucy caminar a mi lado, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, aún seguía un poco sorprendida con todo lo que paso y no la culpo, enterarse que tendrás un hijo y que debes quedarte atrapada lejos del padre quien no tiene idea de lo que está pasando es algo torturante aunque ella lo tomaba con calma, por un momento pensé que escaparía sin importarle el resto, pero ella no es así y eso lo supe en cuanto la conocí, siempre está pensando en los demás antes que en ella aunque su carácter no lo demostrara…

Michelle-¡lo sabía one-san!-grito eufórica mientras abrazaba a Lucy con fuerza.

Lucy-oye no me presiones... podrías hacerle daño-le dijo empujándola para alejarla a lo que la menor se separó rápidamente.

Luego de hablar con Lucy, ella decidió que su hermana debía saber lo del niño, después de todo ella era la única sin saber lo que sucedía.

Michelle-no te preocupes one-san estoy segura de que se lo dirás-le dijo sonriendo alegre mientras caminaba a su lado.

Mientras ellas hablaban Jude se mantuvo callado todo el camino, su seriedad y ausencia se notaba desde lejos, pero al parecer Lucy decidió ignorarlo al igual que Michelle quien con su felicidad no se daba cuenta de que su padre estaba escuchando todo lo que decían.

Michelle-oye Loki ¿tú sabes que es lo que será?-me pregunto ahora acercándose a mí.

Loki-claro que no, para saberlo tienes que esperar más tiempo-le respondí sonriendo alegre.

El simple hecho de pensar en un hijo de Lucy me ponía feliz, ¿Cómo sería tenerlo en los brazos? Estoy seguro de que sería hermoso. Deje de pensar en eso y observe a Lucy su sonrisa apareció de repente, estaba seguro de que ella pensaba como yo y se imaginaba con el pequeño niño en los brazos.

Lucy-sea lo que sea lo amare-nos dijo a ambos regalándonos una hermosa sonrisa.

Michelle-es cierto… Natsu-Sensei es apuesto asique si es un niño sería muy lindo-dijo haciendo que Lucy se sonroje, maldición cada vez se ve más hermosa.

Lucy-supongo que es cierto-dijo alegre y tocando su estómago con delicadeza.

Cuando llegamos a las aguas termales nos separamos, yo entre al área de hombres junto con Jude mientras las chicas se dirigieron al área de mujeres.

Jude-se veía muy feliz-dijo cuándo paso un momento de haber entrado en las aguas.

Loki-si… ¿estas feliz de que serás abuelo?-

En cuanto le pregunte eso sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, al parecer no pensó en eso hasta que lo mencione, su mirada se relajó en un segundo y desvió su mirada de la mía para observa sus manos, no supe que pensaba pero una leve sonrisa se hiso presente y entonces supe que algo en el apreciaba convertirse en abuelo.

Jude-cuando ella nació…-comenzó a hablar levantado la vista para verme a los ojos-cuando ella nació era tan pequeña, su cabello era como el de Layla, su mirada era como la mía, siempre que la veo, no solo la veo a ella, también me veo a mí… puedo ver lo despreciable que soy…-dijo mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

Me quede un momento en silencio, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que Lucy sufrió, aquella noche en la que le confesé lo triste de mi vida pude notar que era cierto, ella sufrió mucho por la muerte de su madre y por supuesto gran parte de ese dolor fue por el rechazo de su padre…

Loki-¿Por qué no te disculpas?-le pregunte a lo que él me miro sorprendido.

Su rostro se relajó y me miro con una leve sonrisa, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una broma para él.

Jude-durante todo este tiempo solo me dedique a cuidarla en secreto… siempre alejado… siempre… no es tan fácil pedir perdón-me respondió cerrando sus ojos para luego perderse en sus pensamientos.

Loki-y crees que quedarse para separarla de quien ama te ayudara en algo-

Jude-no… sé que se ira si lo hago…-

Loki-es por eso que lo haces-le interrumpí haciendo que me mirara sorprendido.

Jude-si… quiero que regrese, pero sin mi… solo ella puede apreciar esa casa… mi corazón ya no puede soportarlo-

No entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba pero luego recordé aquella casa detrás de la de Lucy, una casa destruida en la que ellos prometieron volver a rencontrarse.

Suspire cansado y cerré mis ojos para poder tranquilizar mis pensamientos y los sentimientos de tristeza que me abordaban cada vez que pensaba en ella…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era casi medio día, entre a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, mire la bufanda sobre el borde y la tome en mis manos, estaba cansada de todo, de mis pensamientos, de no poder alejarme para volver, de que cada vez que recordaba lo que en mi vientre descansaba no tuviera el valor de hacer nada….

Loki-Lucy sal, el almuerzo está listo-escuche que me llamaba desde detrás de la puerta.

Cuando pensé en la deliciosa comida no pude evitar levantarme rápido para ir a comer lo que preparo Loki, estos tontos antojos, ahora me doy cuenta de por qué comía tantas tonterías. Cuando llegue a la mesa todos estaban sentados en ella, incluyendo a mi padre quien comía lentamente de su plato sin siquiera levantar la vista para verme.

Michelle-one-san debes comer bien-me dijo mientras me señalaba una silla para sentarme.

Loki-aquí tienes Lucy-me dijo amablemente mientras colocaba un plato con tallarines frente a mí.

Yo solo sonreí y comencé a comer gustosa todo, podía sentir como mi hermana me miraba feliz y como Loki sonreía al ver mi desesperación por comida.

Jude-termine… con permiso-dijo levantándose con ayuda de su bastón y alejándose lentamente hasta su cuarto.

Lo observe alejarse y por un momento pensé que todo volvió a como era antes, volví la mirada hacia el par que comía frente a mí y les sonreí demostrándoles que no estaba triste, después de todo nada me amargaría sabiendo que tengo algo que me alegra de solo pensar en ello.

Loki-él ya está mejor, pero aún está débil por estar tanto tiempo inmóvil-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Michelle-eso quiere decir que ya no necesita las aguas termales-le pregunto a lo que yo preste más atención.

Loki-si, ya no las necesita, lo único que tiene que hacer ahora es caminar para que su cuerpo vuelva a hacer el de antes-nos dijo con una sonrisa a lo que mi alegría volvió.

Michelle-oíste eso one-san él está mejor-me sonrió con felicidad, yo solo le correspondí la sonrisa.

Loki-dentro de poco podrás volver Lucy-me dijo haciendo que recuerde que por fin podría volver.

Lucy-si…-le respondí cabizbaja.

Loki-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto preocupado, levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos.

Al parecer me entendió por qué sin que dijera nada se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrasarme, hundí mi rostro en su hombro y me deje llevar, podía sentir como mis lágrimas me pedían salir y escuche como Michelle se acercaba para poyar una mano en mi hombro…

Loki-descuida él sabe que debes hacerlo-me dijo, el entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y sin darme cuenta lo abrase y libere las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

El tan solo pensar que me iría en cuanto él se recupere me rompía por dentro, me sentía una basura de las peores por querer irme y dejarlo solo…. Pero debo irme, debo volver con Natsu, debo volver para decirle que no me volveré a ir y que dentro mio estaba su hijo, pero aun así me sentía mal por irme y aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo.

Michelle-no te preocupes one-san él lo entiende-me dijo acariciando mi espalda mientras yo me aferraba al cuello de mi amigo.

Limpiando mis lágrimas me separe de Loki, el acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió, suspire aliviada de alguna forma su sonrisa me reconfortaba pero no de la misma forma que la de Natsu hacia, esta me demostraba siempre que todo iría bien.

Lucy-gracias… si no estuvieran ahora…-

Michelle-ya lo sabemos, por eso es que te acompañaremos-me dijo sonriente inclinándose y colocándose a un lado de Loki para verme de frente.

Lucy-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida, ella solo me sonrío entonces mire a Loki en busca de respuesta.

Loki-bueno… cuando hable con tu padre sobre la idea de quedarse le advertí que si tu decidías irte yo mismo te llevaría… simplemente no quiero dejarte sola-me dijo con vos calmada y sonriendo levemente.

Me sonroje por lo que dijo, aun no sé por qué, pero estaba feliz de escucharlo decir que me acompañaría, de alguna forma me gustaba tenerlo a mi lado para poyarme y ayudarme cuando lo necesito.

Luego de aclarar cuando podríamos volver, al parecer Michelle también volvería conmigo pero le pedí que se quedara ya que no me atrevía a que mi padre se quedara solo. Ella acepto pero se entristeció por la idea de separarnos.

Cuando me recosté en mi cama tome nuevamente aquella bufanda buscando en ella el aroma de Natsu, aun podía sentir sus brazos rodeándome como aquella noche dándome su calor mientras con cariño y deseo susurraba mi nombre contra mi odio… ¡maldición lo extraño tanto!

Michelle-one-san-escuche que me llamaba mientras entraba en el cuarto.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte volteando a verla.

Michelle-¿te gustaría ir conmigo a las aguas termales?, creo que esta vez en verdad podremos relajarnos sin tener que preocuparnos por papa-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Asentí y tome unas cosas para guardarlas en un bolso, enrolle la bufanda en mi cuello y me abrigue con una chaqueta roja para luego salir detrás de ella quien ya tenía preparado un bolso…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En cuanto llegamos a la cuidad ya comenzaba a oscurecer, todos corrieron y se separaron del grupo, inmediatamente Jellal ordeno que debían estar juntos pero ellos no escuchaban, el me pidió ayuda y obedecí ya que para eso estaba, luego de unos cuantos gritos y amenazas ellos se formaron y nos siguieron hacia la residencia donde nos acomodamos y cada uno, junto a un compañero, tomo una habitación.

Jellal-oye-me llamo mientras se acercaba con unas llaves en su mano.

Natsu-¿sucedió algo malo?-le pregunte preocupado.

Quería que todo lo de cuidar mocosos se terminara para que yo comience por fin mi búsqueda por la mujer que amo, mire las llaves y me di cuenta de que en ellas se encontraban los números 7 y 11 no sabía que pasaba pero supuse que una de ellas sería mi habitación.

Jellal-lo siento amigo pero tendrás que compartir tu cuarto-me dijo seriamente mientras me entregaba la llave con el número 7 en ella.

Natsu-no te preocupes no me molesta-le dije sonriendo despreocupado.

Jellal-me alegra que digas eso porque tu compañero será Sting-me dijo sonriendo burlón y señalándome al muchacho detrás quien también puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar a mi primo.

Natsu-maldito esto fue idea tuya ¿verdad?-le pregunte enojado al ver como seguía riéndose de mí.

Sin responderme e ignorándome volteo y se alejó hacia el grupo dejándome solo con mi enojo. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados fui hacia mi cuarto con mi "compañero" a mi lado quien se mantuvo callado todo el camino.

Natsu-si te molesta estar conmigo deberías pedirle a alguien que cambie contigo-le dije mientras habría el cerrojo con la llave.

Sting-ya lo intente pero Jellal-Sensei me lo prohibió-me dijo seriamente.

Cuando entramos al cuarto me quede observando todo, era pequeño pero al menos tenía dos camas y un baño junto con un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver el jardín detrás de la estancia.

Sting-iré con el grupo Natsu-Sensei-me dijo mientras Salía del cuarto y cerraba con fuerza la puerta sin dejarme responder.

Suspire cansado y volví la vista hacia la ventana, pero en cuanto vi algo mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Lo podía ver, no estaba lejos, en la distancia podía ver los vapores que indicaban que había aguas termales, una sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro y rápidamente voltee para tomar del armario una mochila con cosas, tome una toalla, ropa y esa fotografía que siempre estaba conmigo.

Jellal-¡Natsu!-escuche que me gritaba cuando estaba saliendo del lugar para ir a las calles.

Natsu-¡lo siento debo irme!-le grite corriendo para escapar de él.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la calle de donde provenían los vapores, me detuve y me incline apoyando mis palmas sobre mis rodillas, estaba agotado, respire profundo y mantuve el aire para clamarme, levante la vista y comencé a caminar hacia adelante.

Natsu-espero que sea la cuidad correcta…-murmure para mi mientras seguía caminando.

Cuando estaba por llegar me detuve en seco… ahí estaba, no estaba sola su hermana estaba con ella y se encontraban saliendo del lugar con bolsos en sus hombros, la observe perdido, su cabello estaba mojado y su sonrisa seguía igual que siempre, mi bufanda rodeaba su cuello y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una chaqueta roja… pero había algo diferente… se veía aún más hermosa de lo normal…

Ya no podía más, tenía que tenerla en mis brazos, abrí mi boca para hablar pero algo me detuvo…

Jellal-¡Natsuuuu!-lo escuche gritar haciendo que me detenga y también que ella voltee a verme para encontrarse con mis ojos…

Fin del capítulo 31.

Aaaawwww por fin se encontraroooon estoy tan feliz… bueno recuerden que estaré ausente por un tiempo pero no se preocupen no olvido mis promesas asique cuando vuelva les traeré triple capitulo asique espérenlo con ansias…

Bueno chauchis.

Reviews please.


	32. algo nuestro parte 1

Bueno como les prometí aquí está el triple capitulo disfrútenlo…

Capítulo 32: algo nuestro parte 1

Escuche su nombre, pero por un momento pensé que solo había delirado, hasta que algo dentro de mí me hiso voltearme para poder encontrarme con esos ojos jade que tanto extrañaba, inmediatamente mis lágrimas fluyeron aun no lo podía creer, él estaba frente a mi mirándome y sonriéndome como tanto esperaba.

Michelle-es… Natsu-Sensei-murmuro haciendo que saliera del shock en lo que los ojos de Natsu me encerraban.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-grito sacando de mi cabeza la idea de que todo era una ilusión.

Deje caer mi bolso al piso y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía lentamente…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a Lucy caer al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella ignorando que mi primo se acercaba hacia a mí. Tome su cuerpo en mis brazos y por un momento pude sentir una preocupación que nunca antes había sentido.

Jellal-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto una vez que llego a mi lado donde yo me encontraba en el suelo con ella en mis brazos.

Natsu-no lo sé, en cuanto dio un paso se desmayó-le dije asustado y mirándolo preocupado.

Michelle-tal vez solo fue la emoción-dijo asiendo que recuerde que ella estaba junto a Lucy.

Natsu-rápido hay que llevarla a donde pueda recostarse-le dije mirándola desesperado, ella asintió y yo tome a Lucy en mis brazos.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa inconscientemente, sus labios se movían como queriendo murmurarme algo.

Jellal-Natsu tu cuida a tu novia, yo volveré con el grupo-me dijo, asentí y se fue.

Comencé a seguir a Michelle, cuando llegamos a una casa destruida y vieja me quede mirando el césped de la entrada que se encontraba descuidado y lleno de gramilla que con la luna no se podía notar muy bien.

Michelle-rápido entra-me dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

La seguí hasta la sala y pude ver lo limpia que se encontraba a comparación de cómo estaba por fuera la casa, se veía bien, supuse que todo era obra de Lucy ya que solo ella puede hacer brillar una pocilga como esta.

Natsu-donde puedo recostarla-le pregunte mientras buscaba un lugar.

Ella me señalo el sillón y se alejó dejándome solo con ella… se veía tan débil, tan cansada y asustada. Acaricie su mejilla y quite de su rostro unos cuantos mechones que cubrían sus ojos, la observe perdido y me acerque lentamente para depositar un beso en sus labios…. Extrañaba tanto besarla y tenerla en mis brazos…

Loki-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto haciendo que me reincorpore pero en cuanto me vio se detuvo en seco frente a mí-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me pregunto seriamente, yo solo desvié mi mirada hacia Lucy y el reacciono dándose cuenta que debía hacer algo con ella.

Sin esperar mi respuesta se inclinó y toco su cabeza, de su bolsillo saco un reloj y con una mano tomo la muñeca de Lucy, su mirada se tranquilizó y en ese momento no pude evitar tranquilizarme también.

Michelle-¿se encuentra bien Loki?-le pregunto colocándose detrás del sillón para hablar de frente con él.

Loki-si, solo es el típico desmayo de nuevo, tal vez fue por alguna alteración o nervios-le respondió confundiéndome pero a la ves tranquilizándome.

Natsu-¿se pondrá mejor?-le pregunte ahora yo seriamente.

Loki-si pero deberías llevarla a su cuarto para que descanse mejor-me respondió incorporándose para voltear a verme.

Natsu-está bien, ¿Dónde está su cuarto?-le pregunte mientras tomaba a Lucy en mis brazos nuevamente.

Michelle-es por aquí-me dijo señalándome un pasillo.

Pase por su lado y seguí a la hermana de Lucy, observe como ella seguía dormida y la recosté en su cama, me senté a su lado y escuche como Michelle Salí del cuarto sin decir nada, dejándonos solos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe como ese chico se alejaba con Lucy en brazos, su cuerpo estaba decidido a comprobar sus emociones, observe su rostro por el hombro de él y pude notar una leve sonrisa en ella.

Loki-ya veo-murmure al entender y comprobarme que ella amaba a otro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, divisando algo frente a mí, volví a cerrarlos pero de repente sentí una mano tomando la mía, mire bien frente a mí y lo vi.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-pregunte aun no sabía si era una ilusión o en verdad lo tenía frente a mí.

Natsu-sí, soy yo-me respondió con una sonrisa y presionando mi mano para demostrarme que todo era real.

Lucy-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunte estaba confundida, de repente él se acercó y me beso sorprendiéndome pero sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí abrasando su cuello con mis brazos.

Él se separó de mí y unió su frente con la mía para verme a los ojos, suspire tranquila y seguí abrasándolo incorporándome con él en mis brazos para sentarme, no quería soltarlo, tenía miedo de que si lo soltara se iría y nos separaríamos con antes.

Natsu-te desmayaste…-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abran preocupada.

Lucy-¿Qué? ¿Loki te dijo algo?-le pregunte desesperada a lo que él solo me correspondió con un abraso.

Cuando me calme se separó de mí, lo observe levantarse para acomodarse a mi lado, me recosté y deje descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sentí su calor y sin darme cuanta me quede dormida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La sentí descansar tranquila sobe mi pecho, paso un tiempo y volvió a despertar, lentamente levanto la vista para verme admirándola perdido, se sonrojo y se acercó para besarme con la ternura que solo ella podía darme y que tanto extrañaba.

Natsu-oye-la llame entre besos ella se separó de mí y me miro curiosa por lo que diría.

Calle un momento pero debía preguntarlo, a que es a lo que se refería hacia un momento, ¿por qué sentía dentro de mí que hay algo importante de que hablar? Me siento tan extraño por tener estos pensamientos.

Lucy-¿qué sucede?-me pregunto para que hable de una vez.

Natsu-bueno… ¿a que te referías con eso?…. ¿Qué es lo que Loki no debía decirme?-lo dije, esa duda me estaba matando pero nunca dudaría de Lucy.

Lucy-bueno…-

Nerviosa por mi pregunta se levantó para sentarse en la cama, me preocupe por su reacción y me senté a su lado, busque su mirada pero ella solo la desvió, maldición, esto está poniéndome más nervioso.

Natsu-¿tu?...-

Lucy-Natsu yo…-me interrumpió volteando ahora si me veía a los ojos-yo… estoy embarazada…-

Me quede paralizado por lo que acababa de decirme, de mi boca no salían palabras y mis ojos aún se mantenían abiertos de la sorpresa, no podía pensar en nada hasta que ella me hiso reaccionar.

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza haciéndome pestañar, su otra mano tomo la mía y lentamente la levanto para colocarla sobre su estómago, mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento y mis pensamientos volaron, observe mi mano sobre aquella pancita donde mi hijo descansaba… esperen… ¿mi hijo?... eso se siente bien, pensar en amar a alguien aparte de mi Lucy se sentía jodidamente bien, cerré mis ojos y calme mis pensamientos para lograr decidir mi siguiente paso…

Lucy- a mí también me sorprendió Natsu…-me dijo sonriéndome con esa bella sonrisa que ahora lograba entender por qué se veía aún más hermosa-sé que es repentino pero…-

No la deje terminar, tome su rostro y la bese con desesperación, no sabía que me estaba pasando pero tenía que hacerlo… el tan solo imaginarla con mi hijo en sus brazos me hacía querer llenarla de besos…

Sin separarme de sus labios la incline lentamente sobre la cama, dejando que ella se recostara, me incorpore sobre ella apoyándome con ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza para no caer por completo sobre su cuerpo.

Lucy-oye…-me llamo riendo entre besos haciendo que me separe para verla a los ojos-¿estas feliz?-me pregunto haciendo que mis ojos se habrán.

Antes de responder tome su rostro y la bese nuevamente, nunca me cansaba de la suavidad de sus labios, la libere y ella me miro preocupada en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella pensaba que la abandonaría o que no estaría feliz por lo que me confeso pero… ¿cómo no podría estarlo?... un hijo es mucha responsabilidad lo admito pero si es con Lucy estoy seguro de que todo iría bien…. Además… jamás sería capaz de hacerle a ese niño lo que casi me hicieron a mí.

Natsu-¿en serio me preguntas eso?-le pregunte con una sonrisa a lo que ella se sorprendió pero luego me abraso con fuerza….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los observe salir de ese cuarto de la mano, en ese momento sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí, desvié mi mirada hacia el plato que prepare para Lucy y lo deje sobre la mesa…

Michelle-one-san ya está lista tu cena-escuche que grito haciendo que Lucy libere una gran sonrisa y se acercara a nosotros con el muchacho detrás.

Lucy-gracias Loki-me dijo ahora sonriéndome a mí.

Loki-no es nada, debes comer bien, para que lo que pasó, no vuelva a suceder-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándome en una silla frente a Michelle.

Me concentre en mi comida pero inconscientemente miraba de reojo a la pareja que comía del mismo plato como una familia, al parecer Lucy decidió decirle la verdad a Natsu y él lo está tomando bastante bien aunque nunca tuve duda de eso, tal vez él sea quien se interpone entre nosotros pero aun así sé que es una buena persona que hace que Lucy recupere toda su alegría con su simple presencia.

Lucy-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto alegremente mientras abrazaba su brazo.

Natsu-bueno yo… ho maldición lo olvide por completo-dijo exaltado y levantándose del lugar asustándonos a todos.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto ahora preocupada.

Natsu-bueno olvide que debo cuidar alumnos junto con Jellal-respondió nervioso y aterrado la vez.

Rápidamente tomo de la mano a Lucy sin dejarla terminar de comer y la alejo de la cocina hacia fuera de la casa, yo solo los observe irse en silencio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me alejo de todos tomando mi mano, no quise regañarle ya que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, extrañaba sentir su mano tomar la mía para alejarme de todo como siempre hace.

Lucy- ¿Por qué quisiste salir?-le exigí que hable, jalando de su mano para detenerlo.

Natsu- debo irme- mirándome a los ojos tomo ahora mis dos manos

Lucy- iré contigo- grite de la nada haciendo que se sorprenda.

Natsu-tranquila solo iré para ayudar a Jellal, volveré en la mañana por ti-me respondió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que le respondiera tomo mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo sorprendiéndome, levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos color jade que con solo verlos siempre me pierdo en ellos, su mirada era seria y la mano que sujetaba mis caderas contra la suyas comenzó a deslizarse hacia mi espalda…. Este maldito… ¿acaso no se conforma con un solo hijo? Esa forma de provocarme es lo que me volvía loca y más ahora que estoy más sensible y susceptible a sus caricias.

Lucy-Natsu… no hagas eso-le dije en el oído al sentir que sus labios comenzaban a besar lentamente mi cuello.

Natsu-¿acaso no quieres otro hijo?-me dijo separándose levemente de mi cuello, su vos era tan seductora que casi sentí mis piernas doblarse.

Lucy-idiota, para tener otro…. Debes esperar a que nazca el primero-suspire serrando mis ojos para inundarme del placer que sus labios me daban.

Natsu-¿así?-me pregunto ingenuo deteniéndose para verme a los ojos como un niño curioso… totalmente adorable.

Lucy-si… ¿no lo sabias?-le pregunte mientras abrazaba su cuello y el abrasaba mi cintura.

Natsu-bueno en ese caso…-dijo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a mi oído-en cuanto nazca… nos divertiremos-dijo en un susurro a lo que yo casi me desmayo pero solo logre sacar un suspiro silencioso.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que aunque ya estuviera embarazada podíamos "divertirnos" ahora, pero eso quedaría mal y le estaría demostrando lo pervertida que puedo ser cuando está cerca y sinceramente no me gusta perder contra él.

Lentamente se alejó de mi oído y se acercó ahora mis labios para depositar en ellos un tierno beso que correspondí gustosa aferrándome con fuerza a su cuello…

Fin del capítulo 32.

Bueno, bueno no diré mucho, más que dejen un Reviews y que disfruten el siguiente.

Reviews please.


	33. algo nuestro parte 2

Capítulo 33: algo nuestro parte 2.

Corrí para alejarme de la casa donde Lucy y su familia se hospedaba, si me quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar no creo que haya podido resistir las ganas de quedarme para abandonar a mi primo a su suerte y quedarme con mi Lucy y mi hijo… ¿hijo? Maldición esas hermosas palabras sonaban tan bien combinadas con su nombre…

Jellal-¡eres un maldito!-me grito enojado en cuanto entre a la estancia donde todos ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus cuartos.

Natsu-¡primo!-le grite abrasándolo fuerte.

Jellal-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Natsu?!-siguió gritándome enojado mientras yo lo ignoraba y seguía abrasándolo a la vez que el me empujaba.

Lo libere y sujete sus hombros para que me viera a la cara, el me miraba confundido y enojado a la vez mientras que yo le sonreía feliz y seguía ignorando el hecho de haberlo dejado solo con los demonios.

Jellal-¿y bien, me dirás porque esa cara de felicidad?-me pregunto ya calmando su enojo pero aun un poco irritado.

Natsu-… Jellal…-lo llame para que deje de mirarme enojado-¡voy a tener un hijo con Lucy!-

Jellal-¿Qué?-me pregunto algo sorprendido.

Natsu-ya me escuchaste idiota… ¡voy a ser papa!-le grite en la cara emocionado.

Primero me miro a los ojos sorprendido, su rostro se relajó y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin decirme nada más abraso y me felicito, cuando dejamos de hablar de cómo me entere y de cómo estaba Lucy decidí volver a mi cuarto…

Sting-buenas noches-me saludo seriamente en cuanto entre en el cuarto.

Él se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el control remoto que cada cinco segundos cambiaba el canal de la pequeña televisión.

Natsu-buenas noches-le respondí también seriamente, no sabía por qué pero su presencia seguía incomodándome.

Me acerque a mi cama y tome de mi maleta que aún seguía sobre ella, un pantalón para dormir y una camiseta roja suelta que me permitiría descansar sin calor. Me acerque al baño pasando por el frente del televisor y me encerré cerrando la puerta para poder tomar una ducha. En cuanto Salí deje toda la ropa que me quite sobre la cama, estaba a punto de recostarme pero luego recordé algo que debía hablar con Jellal asique Salí hacia su cuarto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba feliz, Natsu acepto a nuestro hijo y no solo eso también quiere más, ese idiota siempre me hace reír, aunque, no me molestaría tener otro que fuera suyo… y ahí están otra vez mis pensamientos pervertido… pero qué diablos pasa conmigo, ahora veo que es cierto lo que dicen con lo de probar algo y convertirte en adicta.

Michelle-¿entonces acepto al niño?-me pregunto mientras comíamos a lo que yo solo asentí al tener la boca llena-no esperaba menos de Natsu-Sensei-me dijo asiendo que me sonrojara con mis mejillas llenas de comida.

Loki-entonces supongo que te iras-me dijo con vos deprimida, no pude evitar pensar que debía abrasarlo por la mirada tan triste que me regalaba.

Lucy-aun no me iré… Natsu debe cuidar a sus estudiantes por un tiempo aquí, asique en cuanto él vuelva yo me iré, pero hasta entonces estaré con ustedes-le respondí con una sonrisa que él me correspondió.

Mire a mi hermana y note un tono de melancolía en sus ojos, me acerque a ella y la abrase ignorando la deliciosa comida que Loki me preparo, la abrase contra mi pecho y ella se acurruco en él.

Michelle-lo siento… sé que debo estar feliz pero… one-san te iras-me dijo casi llorando y abrasándome por los hombros…

Después de calmarla decidí descansar me recosté en mi lado de la cama y abrase mi estómago con una mano y con la otra mantuve cerca de mi rostro su bufanda, ya no quería esperar quería volver a mi casa junto a él para que ambos cuidáramos de nuestro pequeño niño…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba feliz por ella pero aun así mi corazón no paraba de sufrir, y ahí estaba yo, la oscuridad de la noche me rodeaba y por fin luego de ver su sonrisa me decidí por presentarme nuevamente frente a ella.

Loki-hola Karen-

Me incline para buscar en la fría piedra un recuerdo que su nombre escrito en bellas letras podría darme… su sonrisa y su vos ya no estaban… su mirada y su color tampoco… ya no me quedaba nada…

Loki-lo siento Karen… ya te olvide… lo siento-

Sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas con desesperación mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre la fría tierra sobre ella.

"amor se feliz"

Loki-¿Qué?-

Su vos... Definitivamente era su vos, tal vez este soñando despierto, o tal vez sea el cansancio… no, definitivamente era su vos pero… en que momento me dijo esas palabras…

Loki-tal vez solo…-

Suspire tranquilo ante la idea de rendirme a mis pensamientos, tome las flores con fuerza y las coloque frente a ella, me incorpore y voltee para alejarme del lugar. Camine por las calle en busca de ese bar en el que me refugie la última ves y lo encontré tan vacío como lo recordaba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esa mañana desperté cansado ya que hacía tiempo que no me levantaba tan temprano, pero esta vez era por algo importante aunque también era porque cuando hable ayer con Jellal me obligo a ayudarlo…

#flashback#

Corrí por los pasillos de la residencia hasta llegar a su cuarto, golpee la puerta y el me atendió al momento.

Jellal-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto mientras bostezaba cansado.

Natsu-necesito que mañana te encargues de mi grupo-le dije casi de rodillas a lo que el hiso una mueca.

Jellal-claro que no, tu viniste aquí para ayudarme, ya viste a Lucy y te felicito por ser padre pero….- y bla, bla, bla.

#fin del flashback#

Entre en la ducha tratando de calmar mis ansias, en cuanto Salí me di cuenta de que mi compañero de habitación no estaba, no le di importancia ya que el pertenecía al grupo de Jellal. De mi bolso de viaje tome una remera blanca con unas letras negras en ella, un pantalón azul oscuro y mis zapatillas negras, ya listo Salí del cuarto pero me detuve y volví.

Me acerque a la ropa que aún estaba sobre mi cama y busque los pantalones que tenía el día de ayer, al notar algo extraño me desespero y comienzo a revisar todos los rincones… no estaba... Su foto no estaba…

Natsu-ese maldito...-murmure al recordar el repentino desaparecido.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí estaba por ir por él, pero algo me detiene en la sala de recepción.

-¡Natsu-Sensei!-me gritaron un grupo de chicas desde los sillones donde me esperaban.

Rápidamente se acercaron a mí, detrás de ellas caminaban Lissana y Wendy tranquilas para también acercarse, no entendía que sucedía pero si sabía que esto era obra de Jellal para torturarme por dejarlo solo el día de ayer.

Lissana-debemos irnos-me dijo colocándose a mi lado junto a Wendy.

Natsu-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Jellal?-le pregunte nervioso.

Wendy-Jellal-san se llevó a los hombres y dijo que se adelantaría, también dijo que debíamos esperarlo Natsu-san porque nosotras iríamos contigo-me explico a lo que yo me enfurecía más.

Ese idiota ya se fue y con la foto de mi Lucy, maldito ladrón, y ahora estoy atrapado con todo este mar de hormonas que ahora mismo se están sujetando a mis brazos…

Lissana-¿deberíamos irnos?-me pregunto mientras yo empujaba a una de las alumnas.

Natsu-si, por supuesto pero primero…. ¡oigan!-grite haciendo que todas se callaran y que Lissana se sorprendiera-chicas, antes de que sigan pegándose como acostumbran tengo que decirles que ayer me entere que seré padre-dije seriamente a lo que muchas suspiraron desilusionadas.

Wendy-en serio primo-me dijo ilusionada a lo que yo le asentí con una sonrisa.

Natsu-muy bien- me dirigí ahora a todas-ya que todo quedo aclarado y logre calmar sus hormonas, vámonos-les dije saliendo del lugar con todas ellas detrás.

Algunas murmuraban cosas, otras suspiraban, pero quien no demostraba emoción alguna era Lissana. Durante todo el camino a las aguas termales se mantuvo callada, cuando las deje en la parte de mujeres pude descansar y yo me metí en el área de hombres.

Natsu-por fin-suspire hundiendo mi cuerpo en el agua caliente.

Ese mocoso no se encontraba ahí cuando llegamos, al parecer el grupo de Jellal ya término su turno ya que si ponemos a las chicas y a los chicos en el mismo lugar ninguna pared les prohibirá espiar, es por eso que los hombres irían primero y las mujeres después.

-pareces cansado-escuche que me hablaban, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el padre de Lucy.

Natsu-s… si… y… ¿como esta?-le pregunte nerviosos después de todo él ya debe saber de nuestro hijo.

Jude-mejor que antes por cierto, felicitaciones, nuevo papa-me dijo sonriendo amable lo que hiso que yo tragara saliva.

Natsu-g…gracias- le respondí avergonzado.

Jude-quisiera que me prometas algo Natsu-dijo de la nada cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

Natsu-s…si-su seriedad me ponía aún más nervioso.

Jude-conozco a tu padre y sé que eres una buena persona… sé que cuidaras de Lucy pero aun así necesito que me lo prometas… prométeme que no la aras sufrir como yo hice-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Su vos sonaba sincera, en realidad me estaba pidiendo que lo prometiera, tal vez Lucy nunca lo sepa pero su padre en realidad se preocupa por ella…

Natsu-lo prometo-le dije seriamente a lo que el abrió sus ojos.

Jude-gracias…-me respondió volviéndome a mostrar su sonrisa.

Cuando me agradeció tomo una toalla y se alejó cubriéndose con ella, yo solo me quede sentado, apoyando mi espalda en una de las muchas rocas que me rodeaban, mire el cielo y cerré mis ojos imaginándome todo lo que vendría…

Fin del capítulo 33.

Reviews please.


	34. algo nuestro parte 3

Capítulo 34: algo nuestro parte 3.

Esa noche camine por las calles al salir de ese bar, recorrí todos los lugares que con ella recorrí, observe todos los lugares que con ella observe y con el mas mínimo de sentido por el alcohol me quede deambulando sin sentido.

Lucy-¡Loki!-escuche que me llamaba.

Voltee a verla a y la observe acercarse corriendo a donde yo me encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Lucy-maldición Loki-se quejó al llegar frente a mí.

Loki-¿Lucy?-le pregunte aun no sabía si era o no real.

Lucy-claro que soy yo… asique por eso no volviste en la noche-me dijo preocupada mientras tomaba mi brazo para intentar levantarme.

Sin prestar atención a sus intentos, mire el cielo y me di cuenta de que era de día, tal vez era de mañana pero eso no importaba, nada importa cuando no tienes nada…

Lucy-levántate-me dijo rindiéndose ante mi pereza.

Loki-no puedo-le dije con vos cansada y levantando mis hombros con indiferencia.

Sin hacerle caso a lo que dije tomo mi brazo nuevamente y rodeo su cuello para ayudarme a levantarme, cuando lo logro intente seguir su paso arrastrando mis pies para caminar.

Caminamos por un buen rato hasta que llego el punto en que se cansó, se detuvo en una plaza y me sentó en un banco para poder descansar, en cuanto note una gota de sudor en su cabeza me preocupe al recordar algo.

Loki-no debes hacer fuerza Lucy-le dije preocupado y recuperando un poco de mí conciencia.

Lucy-estoy bien, este niño es fuerte como su padre-me respondió con una sonrisa que por un momento me calmo.

Loki-lo amas demasiado ¿no es cierto?-le pregunte escondiendo mi mirada detrás de mí cabello.

Lucy-si… de alguna forma… siempre lo ame-me dijo melancólica.

No sabía que decirle, asique calle, quería decirle que la amaba pero de que serviría y por qué siempre estoy dudando en hablar, mi cabeza aun da vuelta y creo que no tengo control de mis palabras o de mis actos.

Loki-Lucy yo…-

Natsu-¡Lucy!-

Levante la vista y lo observe acercarse con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su brazos para llamar su atención, Lucy se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, yo solo los observe abrasarse y saludarse con cariño, luego vi el beso, ese beso lleno de amor que solo una pareja que se ama podría darse.

No existía, en ese momento solo estaban los dos… sin decir nada me levante del lugar y camine para alejarme, ya no quería seguir sufriendo por solo ver como se aman.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-volveremos mañana-le dije con una sonrisa, por la simple idea de llevarla a casa.

Lucy-¿mañana?...-suspiro, pude notar su preocupación y alegría mescladas.

Natsu-si… no te preocupes él estará bien-le dije abrasándola para que no llorara.

Lucy-lo se… solo… me gustaría pedirte algo-escuche como su vos se tornaba más calmada.

Natsu-¿Qué?-

Lucy-cuando volvamos… me gustaría estar en mi casa-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abran.

No entendía por qué me decía eso, pero luego de ver su mirada me di cuenta, no me hablaba de la casa donde siempre vivió, ella se refería a la casa donde nos conocimos, aquella de nuestro primer beso y del último cuando se fue.

Natsu-está bien-le dije con una sonrisa a la que ella me correspondió para luego abrasarme.

-¡Natsu-Sensei!-escuche que me gritaban todas al unísono.

Mi piel se puso de gallina mientras abrazaba a Lucy contra mi pecho, escuche como todas se acercaban y presentí un aura asesino de parte de la mayoría, voltee levemente sin soltar a Lucy, sobre mi hombro pude ver a la mayoría con su mirada escondida detrás de la oscuridad de su flequillo, por un momento me preocupe por ella y para protegerla la abrase con más fuerza.

-Natsu-Sensei, debemos ir a las montañas con el resto-gritaron nuevamente intentando acercarse para tomar mi brazo.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaban furiosas, algo nerviosa de ser atacada se separó de mí y las miro asustada pero a la vez se cubría con mi cuerpo sujetando mi camisa con su mano, la observe y por unos segundos me dieron ganas de besarla por lo tierna que se veía escondiéndose delante mio.

Natsu-debo irme, pero volveré para arreglar cuando volveremos-le dije con una sonrisa para calmar su miedo mientras sentía detrás de mí como todas agudizaban sus oídos.

Ella me sonrió y sentí dentro mio que debía besarla, pero nos observaban y si quería que mi hijo siga con vida debía comportarme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Lucy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ver a esas jóvenes hormonas descontrolarse al verme con el me hacía poner nerviosa, pero luego mi nerviosismo se fue cuando vi su sonrisa, esa que siempre me tranquilizaba…

-Natsu-Sensei rápido-escuche como todas hablaban enojadas y se acercaron para querer tomar su brazo.

Antes de que ellas pudieran sujetarlo, sujete más fuerte su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí para abrasarlo, él se sorprendió pero no hablo, pase mis manos por su espalda y observe todas la chicas mirándome malvadamente, no sabía que me sucedía, nunca antes me molesto que fuera rodeado por mujeres pero ahora estaba tan enojada que sentía la necesidad de demostrarles que él era mio.

Sus dientes crujían de la furia y yo solo les sonreí giñando mi ojo, solo para molestarlas, cuando sentí que me atacarían si seguía, me separe de él, pero para terminar tome su rostro y lo bese frente a todas, el me correspondió abrasando mi cintura como siempre cuando se pierde en mis besos.

Lucy-te veré mas tarde-le dije en un susurro para que ninguna me escuchara.

Antes de alejarme lo bese nuevamente para luego voltear y volver a donde estaba, podía sentir como todas las miradas de esas chicas estaban sobre mi sin voltearme comencé a reír, pero en cuanto llegue a donde estaba antes me di cuenta de que Loki ya no estaba.

Lucy-maldición-me dije preocupada para comenzar a buscarlo con la mirada.

No lo encontraba por ningún rincón de la plaza, corrí hacia donde lo encontré la primera vez pero tampoco estaba….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La observe alejarse perdido, aún seguía tonto por su beso tan repentino, primero me negué a corresponderle pero en cuanto los probé no pude resistirme. Cuando note que se alejó lo suficiente voltee aun con mi cara perdida, pero rápidamente la cambie por una asustada al verlas mirándome como si su siguiente movimiento fuera matarme.

Wendy-tal vez deberías evitar hacer eso frente a ellas-me dijo acercándose divertida hacia mí.

Natsu-sí, creo que eso sería más seguro-dije preocupado de lo que me harían todas cuando no estuviera alerta.

Tratando de tranquilizar a todas les pedí que me siguieran hacia el camino que llevaba a las montañas, después de todo aún tenía mi misión de encontrar a ese mocoso que me robo algo mio, no dejare que se quede con la foto que tanto atesoro…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llegue a ese lugar nuevamente, ya comenzaba a reaccionar de mis actos, tome mi botella vacía y me aleje nuevamente, cuando llegue a la salida la observe acercarse corriendo hacia mí, su mirada se hacía cada vez más clara a medida que se acercaba y podía notar su preocupación en ellos, por un momento mi alma se tranquilizó, ella se preocupaba por un inútil como yo…

Lucy-maldición Loki, ¿Por qué escapaste? Debo llevarte a casa-me dijo tratando de recuperar su aire.

Loki-¿casa?-murmure al recordar que no quería volver.

No quiero regresar a ese lugar, quería quedarme ahí, con ella y que el tiempo pasara lento solo para disfrutar de su compañía y cariño no correspondido.

Lucy-vamos-me dijo tomando mi mano para jalar de ella pero yo hice fuerza y la detuve.

Loki-no quiero regresar-le dije seriamente presionando su mano para intentar calmar mi sufrimiento.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas?-me pregunto volteando para buscar mi mirada.

Loki-Lucy, no puedo soportar estar ahí, yo…-no pude terminar de hablar, sus brazos me rodeaban para calmarme.

Sus carisias me tranquilizaban, lentamente y racionando levante mis brazos y la aprisione en mis brazos, ya no quería seguir siendo tan débil pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba su amor hacia aquel muchacho mi corazón me pedía que llorara y que me quitara de encima todas y cada una de mis penas.

Lucy-no tienes que volver-me dijo en un susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron pero de mi boca no salían palabras, solo me dedicaba a escucharla.

Lucy-quiero que regreses con nosotros Loki-me dijo mientras me abrasaba con más fuerza.

Loki-¿con ustedes? Créeme Lucy, no me querrás en tu vida, solo sería un estorbo para los dos-le dije, en realidad si quería volver con ella, de esa forma cuidaría de ella aunque sea en la distancia.

Lucy-no serás un estorbo-me dijo separándose se de mi para verme a los ojos.

Loki-si lo seré…-

Lucy-¡no!...-me callo con un grito y liberando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Loki-¿Por qué quieres que regrese contigo? Tu no me necesitas tienes a Natsu y ahora tienes a ese niño creciendo dentro de ti-

Lucy-te necesito Loki… ¿quién me ayudara cuando Natsu no este? ¿Quién cuidara de este niño cuando nosotros no podamos? ¿Quién me apoyara cuando tome una decisión o me corregirá cuando este mal? Te necesito Loki, eres el único que entiende todo lo que puedo llegar a sentir y uno de los pocos que permito que me cuide aparte de Natsu…. Por eso…-no la deje terminar tome su cuerpo y lo aprisione nuevamente.

Todo lo que decía era sincero, sus lágrimas fluían sobre mi camisa y sus manos la encerraban en garras que no la soltaría tan fácil, sin responderle tome su rostro y ella se sorprendió, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí, por fin podía hacerlo, y aunque mis lágrimas cubrían esa sonrisa ella me correspondió.

Loki-está bien…-le dije aun sonriente, ella no me respondió y me abraso nuevamente.

Me he repetido siempre la misma oración sin creerla ni un segundo, "tal vez ella no me ame pero yo si lo hago y cuidare de ella aunque sea en la distancia"…. Ahora sé que puedo cumplir mi palabra, y cuidare de ella, la ayudare y le ofreceré mi amistad pero sobre todo siempre la amare…

Fin del capítulo 34.

Awww pobre Loki ¿quién lo quiere? yo siii, aunque quiero más a Natsu pero con esto los puntos se los lleva él….

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado los tres capítulos seguidos y perdón por tarda pero como ya les explique..

Estuve internada mucho tiempo ya estoy mejor pero me estoy recuperando con un dolor insufrible después de la operación…

Bueno en fin gracias por esperar y tal vez ya se acerque el final…

Nos vemos

Reviews please.


	35. creare recuerdos

Capítulo 35: creare recuerdos.

Mire el vacío de aquel cuarto que ahora estaba desocupado, recordé su silueta enferma en la cama grande donde dormíamos juntos… suspire profundo y dije mis últimas palabra para ella.

Loki-adiós Karen… te amo-

Delante de mí la imagen de aquel cuarto se iba desvaneciendo a medida que la puerta se cerraba, cuando logre cerrarla por completo voltee y me asuste al verla frente a mí con mirada preocupada, ella me entendía a la perfección, detrás de ella estaban todos esperando a que dijera algo para romper el silencio.

Jude-¿en serio te iras?-me pregunto haciéndome el favor al yo no encontrar palabras.

Loki-si…-le respondí mirando el suelo.

Michelle-one-san cuídalo-le dijo a Lucy quien seguía mirándome pero ante sus palabras me sonrió.

Lucy-claro que lo are, después de todo el también cuidara de mí y de mi niño-me dijo para luego abrasarme con fuerza.

Ante eso levante la vista y pude ver la mirada de Jude puesta en su hija, ella se ira y yo la acompañare para protegerla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite ofreciéndole una mano amiga…

Lucy-bien-dijo animada y separándose de mi-vamos Michelle ayúdame con mis maleta-le dijo para luego tomar su mano y arrastrarla hacia su cuarto.

Cuando se alejaron y escuche la puerta cerrarse mire al hombre frente a mí quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Jude-cuídala bien, si-me dijo aun con su sonrisa despreocupada.

Loki-quieres parar con esto, Jude-le dije seriamente, el me observo sorprendido pero inmediatamente relajo su rostro para mirar al suelo.

Jude-es lo mejor… alejarme para que ya no sufra por mi rencor-me dijo, aun sin mirarme.

Loki-esto no es por ella Jude, es por ti, siempre ha sido por ti… supéralo… ella siempre te necesito pero tu… déjalo, ya no tiene importancia, después de tantos años, tienes razón, no hay forma de reparar las cosas, ahora yo me encargare de cuidarla como tu deberías hacerlo y en realidad te agradezco, si no fuera por tu estúpido rencor Lucy jamás hubiera sido capaz de pedirme que me quede a su lado… por eso gracias…-

No sabía que me pasaba, prácticamente le grite en el rostro, quería decirle eso hace mucho y en verdad estaba agradecido aunque fuera egoísta de mi parte no me importaba, ahora es mi turno de demostrarle a Lucy que puedo cuidarla y quererla como el nunca hiso.

No espere a que me contestara tome mi maleta y la arroje sobre el sofá para luego salir de la casa sin ella, todo el tiempo sentí su mirada sobre mí pero nunca sabré que clase de mirada me estaba poniendo en ese momento….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estaba contenta, por fin regresaría a casa, a mi casa, donde siempre descanso y me relajo, claro hasta que lo conocí a él, ese maldito hombre que siempre se acercaba para molestarme hasta que me demostró su amor en ese mismo lugar.

Michelle-¿crees que estarás bien?-me pregunto sacándome del trance de mis pensamientos mientras me ayudaba a doblar la ropa.

Lucy-si, después de todo Natsu y Loki estarán conmigo-le dijo con una sonrisa de alegría.

El tan solo pensar que tendré al hombre que amo a mi lado me ponía feliz y con Loki mi alegría aumentaba después de todo el llego a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón, también estaba mi hijo, quien aún no estaba pero que estaría presente muy pronto para completar nuestra familia.

Lucy-Natsu-Sensei, ¿no se enojara por que lleves a Loki?-cuando me dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron.

Lo había olvidado, maldición, Natsu y Loki… no se llevan muy bien o mejor dicho… Natsu no lo soporta y creo que Loki en realidad no tiene opinión sobre el…

Lucy-demonios como se lo diré-me pregunte a mí misma presionando con fuerza una de mis prendas.

Michelle-y si no se lo dices hasta que llegue el día… de ese modo solo tendrá que aceptarlo, después de todo no tiene por qué ponerse celoso, tú llevas a su hijo-me dijo tranquilamente y convenciéndome.

Lucy-tienes razón no creo que le moleste-le dije riendo nerviosa al conocer como es Natsu.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caminaba por las salas de la residencia hasta que un estornudo apareció de la nada, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando, tenía que llegar con Jellal, debía saber dónde estaba ese maldito mocoso ya que la noche anterior el grupo de mi primo acampo afuera, en las montañas.

Jellal-¿Qué quieres ahora Natsu?-me pregunto irritado al verme frente a su puerta.

Natsu-quiero saber dónde está Sting-le dije seriamente, el solo me señalo un área y me dirigí hasta ahí sin siquiera responderle.

Llegue al centro de la sala donde estaban todos los alumnos sentados en sillones desayunando, cada uno con una taza de café o té en sus manos, busque con la mirada a ese idiota y lo visualice afuera sentado sobre una banca con una tasa.

Natsu-te atrape-murmure mientras caminaba para acercarme a donde él se encontraba pero inmediatamente me detuve en seco al ver como alguien se acercaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado.

Jamás los había visto juntos, no sabía que eran amigos, maldición, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían. Lissana se sentó a su lado con una tasa también en sus manos, el levanto la vista y le sonrió, jamás lo vi sonreír, siempre su mirada y rostro es de odio cuando me ve… fue extraño pero quería saber más asique di la vuelta y me acerque hacia ellos por detrás escondiéndome detrás de los árboles para que no me vean.

Lissana-¿sigues deprimido?-le pregunto su vos sonaba preocupada pero no podía ver que mirada tenia ya que no podía dejar que me vean.

Sting-no… es solo que lo que me contaste me sorprendió… jamás pensé que sería tan feliz-su vos sonaba tranquila y podía sentí un poco de tristeza en ella.

Lissana-deberías olvidar todo… como yo lo hice-

Sting-¿tú lo hiciste?-le pregunto ahora su vos sonaba sorprendida.

Lissana-si... bueno, al principio fue difícil pero… creo que ahora me siento mejor al saber que es feliz-

Sting-ya veo… entonces… creo que yo haré lo mismo… ¿quieres ayudarme?-

Cuando termino de hablar un silencio los rodeo, que hasta yo, que ni siquiera existía en su mundo me sentía incomodo, ese niño, pensé que era idiota pero al parecer piensa bien en lo que hace, aunque eso de usar una mujer para olvidar a otra me hacía querer golpearlo.

Lissana-está bien-en cuanto la escuche me sorprendí, jamás pensé que ella aceptaría.

Sting-espera solo era una broma, no quiero usarte Lissana-le dijo nervioso.

Lissana-¿usarme? De que hablas-le dijo riendo-no estas usándome porque en realidad tú me amas-le dijo aun riendo haciendo que yo también ría.

Esa chica siempre fue especial, siempre hacia que el humor de una persona cambiara, o que alguien, cualquiera, tome la decisión correcta.

Sting-q… ¿qué?-le pregunto más nervioso que hace un momento.

Lissana-vamos-le dijo alegre ignorando su pregunta.

No escuchaba nada más y quería ver que sucedía, me incline un poco para poder mirar y observe a Lissana extendiendo su mano para invitarlo a que la siga, el idiota acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro y camino detrás de ella.

Natsu-valla-suspire al ver como ambos se alejaban tomados de la mano-maldición-dije en vos más alta al recordar porque era que lo buscaba en un principio.

Salí detrás de él, pero cuando llegue a la sala no lo encontré pero si visualice a Lissana sentada en uno de los sillones y riendo con el resto de las chicas, rápidamente me acerque para hablar con ella.

Natsu-Lissana, ¿dónde está Sting?-le pregunte desesperado por saberlo.

Lissana-fue a su cuarto por algo-

En cuanto terminó de hablar corrí hasta el cuarto y en cuanto llegue me lo encontré parado frente a mi maleta con la foto en su mano, en cuanto el me vio se sorprendió y espanto a la vez por mi mirada asesina.

Natsu-entonces si fuiste tú-le dije seriamente mientras me acercaba.

Sting-si… lo siento-me dijo asiendo que mi rostro se relajara.

Natsu-está bien… después de todo la estas devolviendo-

No me respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza, extendió su mano con la foto en ella y yo la acepte, observe esa sonrisa en la foto de mi Lucy y suspire tranquilo, por fin dejaba de sentirme incompleto.

Natsu-felicidades…-le dije con una sonrisa que lo sorprendió.

Sting-¿Qué?-me pregunto confundido.

Natsu-por Lissana…felicidades, es una buena chica-

En cuanto se lo dije sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente, jamás lo vi así, no pude evitar reír, el me miro enojado y yo solo no podía detenerme.

Sting-Natsu-Sensei-me llamo seriamente haciendo que mi risa se detenga para poder verlo a la cara-felicidades a usted también… por convertirse en padre-me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

Natsu-gracias…-le respondí también desviando mi mirada.

Sting-bueno-dijo más animado para luego pasar a mi lado y detenerse en la puerta-me están esperando para el último paseo por la ciudad… adiós-me dijo con una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que había visto hacia unos momentos.

Sin esperar a que respondiera salió del cuarto dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, aquel chico al menos logro olvidar el rencor hacia mí y el amor por mi Lucy, ahora tenía a una chica amable de las que más aprecio…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de mi cuarto con las maletas listas y las arroje junto a las de Loki, apoye la bufanda sobre toda la pila y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de mi hermana para que me preparara algo de comer ya que no había comido nada en la mañana y mis antojos me imploraban comida sin mencionar la pereza que siempre tengo por prepararme algo yo misma.

Lucy-Michelle me prepararías….-

Me detuve en seco en la puerta al ver a mi padre sentado en la mesa, comiendo de su plato, observe la cocina entera y me di cuenta de que estaba solo, no quería quedarme para ser despreciada asique solo voltee para alejarme.

Jude-espera Lucy-escuche su vos detenerme.

No quería voltear si lo veía a la cara sería muy difícil no llorar, y lo que menos quería era que el me viera hacerlo.

Jude-siéntate, te prepare algo-me dijo asiendo que me sorprenda, pero aun así no voltee a verlo y me mantuve inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

Escuche detrás de mí como se levantaba y colocaba un plato sobre la mesa, desde la corta distancia podía sentir el delicioso aroma de la comida y mis sentidos comenzaban a perderse en él, tal y como cuando Natsu está a mi lado, no, no es posible que este comparando a Natsu con la comida…

Jude-es tu favorito Lucy-me dijo tentándome más con la idea de devorar lo que sea que haya servido para mí.

#flashback#

Jude-¡Lucy la comida esta lista!-

Lucy-¡no quiero!-grito desde su cuarto.

Layla-¡es tu favorito Lucy!-también grito desde la cocina.

Lucy-donde, donde-dijo entrando en la cocina emocionada para luego sentarse en la mesa frente a un plato de ramen.

#fin del flashback#

Lucy-¿que fue eso? ¿Cuándo paso?-me pregunte a mi misma al tener ese extraño recuerdo.

Jude-fue cuando Michelle no había nacido… decidimos hacer un viaje a este mismo lugar… para… pasarlo en familia-me respondió haciendo que por fin voltee a verlo.

Él estaba sentado con su mirada sobre el plato, aquel plato que le pertenecía y el mismo que tenía en mis recuerdos, observe mi plato y lo recordé, fue en este mismo lugar donde nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada de mi pequeña hermana, donde compartimos felices momentos en familia… ¿familia? Porque siento que hace mucho no decía esa palabra… claro…

Lucy-es por eso…-dije en vos apenas audible pero que el entendió.

Jude-si… aquí si hay buenos recuerdo, es por eso que quiero quedarme Lucy… como ya te he dicho es decisión tuya irte pero… prométeme que crearas nuevos recuerdos y te olvidaras de los malos que yo cree con mi estúpido rencor-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Eran sinceras… su mirada, su vos, todo… sin darme cuenta pude sentir mis lágrimas fluir sobre mi mejilla, no estaba triste pero tampoco feliz, quería gritarle que lo aria, que lograría crear recuerdos para borrar los suyos pero no podía… no quería olvidar todo de él, no quería que él siga ausente en mi vida como hasta ahora, ya estaba cansada de eso.

Jude-Lucy tu… tienes una vida en la que yo, ya no debo estar, tendrás un hijo, tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado y a un amigo incondicional que te protegería sin dudarlo dos veces, sin mencionar una hermana cariñosa que aria lo que fuera por ti… en cambio yo… ya perdí todo eso cuando decidí aislar mis recuerdos… no cometas mi error Lucy…-

Lucy-¡yo te perdono!-le grite interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que se sorprenda y me mire a los ojos desde la mesa donde se encontraba sentado.

Jude-¿Qué?-me pregunto con vos ahogada, fue entonces que me di cuenta que estuvo aguantando su llanto ese llanto que yo no pude aguantar.

Lucy-yo… quiero que tú estés en esos recuerdos buenos… por favor… papa-

No podía detener mis lágrimas, y en un intento inútil cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, sentía que me derrumbaba o que mi cuerpo era consumido por el dolor que acumule durante años y lo que menos necesitaba era que mi propio padre se alejara aún más….

Jude-gracias hija-escuche su vos más cerca, levante la vista y estaba frente a mi mirándome con los mismos ojos que cuando era niña y le regalaba alguna tontería echa por mí.

Sin decirme nada más, tomo mis hombros y me hundió en su pecho… estaba inmóvil, no podía moverme, sentí que estaba en un sueño, uno de los que siempre tengo cuando se trata de él, en ese momento pude sentir su calor, ese que hacía mucho no sentía y que tanto extrañaba.

Jude-si me aceptas… podemos volver a comenzar princesa-cuando dijo eso sentí mi mundo volver a cuando era niña.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sorprendiéndolo le correspondí el abraso, presione su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mio, pensaba que si lo soltaba el sueño que tanto anhelo desaparezca, su mano acaricio mi cabello y con cariño deposito un beso en mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos y levante la vista para buscar su mirada, quería comprobar que todo era cierto.

Ahí estaba… su sonrisa… y esta vez… era sincera…

Fin del capítulo 35.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y a los comentarios de los capítulos triples les digo que…. Ya sé que es triste lo de Loki y que lo quieren tanto como yo, pero no se preocupen tengo un feliz destino preparado para el asique espérenlo… en fin espero que hayan llorado como magdalenas porque yo llore mientras lo escribía.

Bueno los dejo y los veo en el próximo capítulo espérenlo.

Ha y también gracias por sus saludos la verdad ya me encuentro mejor y recuperándome. Gracias

Reviews please.


	36. sayonara

Capítulo 36: Sayonara.

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta de un extraño silencio, observe las maletas mías y las de Lucy sobre el sillón, mire más adentro y me di cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, escuche la vos de Lucy y la de Jude, por un momento me preocupe pero cuando me acerque para ver qué era lo que pasaba pude verlos a ambos abrasados, ella lloraba y el trataba de contenerla entre sus brazos.

Loki-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunte algo confundido por la situación.

Jude me miro por un momento mientras liberaba a Lucy para que limpiara sus lágrimas, cuando se tranquilizó y volteo para sonreírme, me confundí aún más pero no volví a preguntar, la sonrisa de Lucy me lo decía todo, ella estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mí.

Jude-Loki ¿quieres comer con nosotros?- me pregunto ahora sonriéndome el también.

Loki-claro, eso se ve delicioso-le respondí al ver el plato de ramen sobre la mesa.

Lucy-no ese es mio-me dijo regañándome y acercándose a la mesa para luego sentarse.

Jude rio al igual que yo al verla comportarse tan infantilmente, sin querer pelear contra ella me senté a su lado y Jude me sirvió un plato, los tres comimos juntos y durante toda la cena me di cuenta de que algo pasó entre ellos ya que ambos hablaban y se sonreían con familiaridad…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Por fin podía sentir su lado paterno de nuevo, sus brazos volvían abrasarme cariñosamente como antes y su sonrisa también era de nuevo la misma todo parecía un sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

Loki-y ¿a qué hora partiremos?-me dijo curioso.

Ya terminamos nuestra cena y ahora estábamos llevando juntos las maletas hacia la entrada, mi padre decidió recostarse para poder estar tranquilo a la hora de mi partida.

Lucy-bueno se supone que Natsu vendría por nosotros pero…-me quede pensando si el inútil de Natsu aparecería.

Loki-quería preguntarte-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamiento-crees que el este de acuerdo con que yo viaje con ustedes-me dijo asiendo que mi preocupación acerca del tema regrese.

Lucy-bueno en realidad…-

No pude terminar ya que en la puerta se escuchó un fuerte sonido, me preocupe al instante aun no estaba preparada para esta situación, antes de moverme respire profundo, camine hacia la puerta y la abrí dejando ver esos hermosos ojos jade y esa sonrisa que me hacía temblar.

Natsu-Lucy ¿ya estas lista?-me dijo con alegría y haciendo que me sonroje.

Lucy-s…si pero primero tengo que hablar contigo-le dije nerviosa para luego cerrar la puerta para hablar sin que Loki escuche.

Sentí que debía hablar tranquilamente para evitar que se altere, pero conociendo su forma infantil de tomar las cosas no creo que haya menor manera de tratarlo que como un niño. Respire profundo antes de hablar para calmar mis nervios, el me observo paciente esperando a que mi boca se habrá.

Natsu-¿te sucede algo? ¿Él bebe está bien?-me pregunto diciendo lo último un poco preocupado.

Se veía tan tierno al preocuparse, que no podía resistirlo y lo abrase del cuello sin previo aviso, impresionándolo, lo bese con ternura y en ese preciso momento no dudo y me abraso por la cintura, desde que empezó mi día todo iba cada vez mejor, primero mi padre quien antes de que Loki apareciera me dijo que se quedaría de todas formas, no me moleste ni me puse triste, lo deje así ya que aunque hayamos vuelto a ser una familia el aun necesitaba tranquilizar su mente y que mejor lugar que el de sus días más felices, por suerte prometió regresar con nosotros pronto.

Natsu-oye…-me llamo entre besos ya que no lo liberaba.

Sus labios, eso era lo que le faltaba a mi fantástico día, sus labios y su presencia, que me rodee entre sus brazos y me entregara todo el amor que siempre me entrega.

Lucy-lo siento, son las hormonas-le dije con una sonrisa y separándome de el para poder verlo a los ojos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Su sonrisa sigue igual o más hermosa, no podía resistir, ya quería estar en casa para poder descansar con ella en mis brazos y con nuestro hijo al lado…

Natsu-¿acaso me dirás que hacemos afuera o me seguirás besando?-le pregunte a lo que ella se puso nerviosa y se sonrojaba.

Lucy-bueno… bueno…-me respondió desviando su mirada de la mía.

Nunca la he visto tan nerviosa y estaba evitando hablar, lo que me preocupo más, antes de exigirle una respuesta clara, la tome más fuerte de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo, ella se sorprendió y me miro a los ojos sonrojada la observe seriamente, cada reacción me indicaba que algo tenía que saber, sin decirme nada comprendió mi mirada exigente y desvió la suya.

Lucy-es sobre… el viaje…-me dijo mi rostro de seriedad cambio por uno preocupado.

Natsu-¿no volverás conmigo?-le pregunte interrumpiendo rápidamente.

Lucy-no… si volveré contigo Natsu pero… no volveré sola-me dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada, maldición esto me está matando.

Natsu-¿no volverás sola?-le pregunte, callo un momento y eso me dio tiempo a pensar.

Lucy-si… alguien volverá con nosotros dos-me aclaro ya que comenzaba a perderme pero rápidamente me espanto…

Natsu-por favor dime que estás hablando de nuestro hijo-le dije con cara asustada al imaginarme a quien se refería.

Ella no me respondió pero pude notar una pequeña risita por lo que dije, luego cambio su rostro por uno de seriedad y me negó con la cabeza, maldición esto no me gusta nada…

Lucy-Loki volverá con nosotros-cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me quede callado un momento y solo sentí como ella me miraba en busca de alguna señal o respuesta.

Mis recuerdos de ese hombre regresaron a mí, esa persona que permaneció cerca de Lucy, de mi Lucy, ahora que podía deshacerme de él, está de nuevo ahí, maldición, y mil veces ¡maldición!..

Lucy-oye Natsu… no quiero que te preocupes por él, solo volverá conmigo para cuidarme, necesito que me ayude…-

¿"Necesito"? ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? Por qué lo necesita, demonios esto me está volviendo loco, creí que solo seriamos tres pero ahora…

Lucy-Natsu-me llamo sacándome del trance y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

Quería gritarle, gritarle que ese idiota no vendrá con nosotros para formar parte de nuestra vida, pero cuando estoy por hacerlo ella jala mi rostro y me besa, un beso tierno, sus labios me calman, su suavidad, sus manos acariciando mis mejillas y su respiración mezclándose con la mía, todo ella me calma. Antes de que me pierda en ese beso se separa de mí y une su frente con la mía, permitiéndome a mí, sentir su perfume a vainilla.

Lucy-te amo…-me dijo sorprendiéndome,

No quería hablar, dejaría que ella me siga inundando con su vos. Cerré mis ojos y sentí mejor su perfume, me perdí por completo, ¡dios como amo a esta mujer!

Lucy-no tienes que estar celoso de él… yo te amo a ti-volvió a hablar asiéndome sentir seguro y tranquilo.

Adoro escuchar cómo me dice "te amo" o "te necesito" eso era lo que me hacía amarla cada vez más.

Sin responderle nada, estaba perdido, siento como sus manos vuelven a tomar mi rostro y me hace mirarla y yo solo la miro… la miro y la miro…

Lucy-entonces…-me dijo cambiando su rostro por una carita de niña que pide un dulce-¿puedo quedármelo?-me pregunto con un pequeño puchero y con sus ojos brillantes….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yo seguía mirándolo como niña mientras el solo se sonrojaba, al parecer está funcionando asique sigo mi juego para convencerlo, cuando desvía su mirada de la mía aprovecho para apoyar una mano en su pecho él se estremece y voltea a verme, me encantaba que se ponga nerviosos por mis carisias.

Lucy-tal vez si te prometo…-dije con vos seductora acercándome a el ahora apoyando ambas manos, me acerque a sus labios y sobre ellos seguí-que te lo agradeceré más tarde…-deslice mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello donde lo envolví para hacer que me mirara más de cerca-me dejarías hacerlo… ¿quieres que te lo prometa?-le pregunte por ultimo haciendo que él se sonroje más y dándome la oportunidad de dar un último golpe.

Antes de que me respondiera, lo bese, quise que fuera apasionado y lento para hacerlo caer de inmediato, lo cual logre ya que pude sentir su mano rodear mi cintura y la otra acariciando mi espalda, estaba perdiendo yo misma la cordura asique antes de que nos desnudáramos en la calle me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos.

Lucy-entonces ¿ahora si aceptas?-le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Natsu-e…está bien-me respondió desviando su mirada al caer ante mis pies.

Feliz de que aceptara salto sobre el para abrasarlo con fuerza, rio por mi reacción y cuando me separe de él tome su mano y lo jale hacia dentro de la casa, en cuanto entramos me encontré con Loki quien seguía acomodando maletas en la entrada, le sonreí y el me correspondió, luego entro Natsu, y me di cuenta de que su sonrisa se fue en cuanto lo vio.

Natsu-hola…-dije seriamente saludándolo.

Loki-hola…-respondió pero para mí sorpresa y para la de Natsu él estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

Lucy-bueno…-interrumpí para que ambos me miraran-Natsu vino por nosotros Loki-le dije en forma de indirecta para que sepa que Natsu no tenía problema, él me entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Natsu-todavía ahí tiempo Lucy, nuestro tren sale en dos horas-me dijo con tranquilidad y confundiéndome.

Mi cara debió ser clara por que el me miro y se acercó a mí para explicarme.

Natsu-cambie los boletos a otro horario para que tú no tengas que viajar con mis estudiantes-me dijo a lo que yo logre entender.

Realmente se lo agradecía ya que con la escena que di el día anterior esas chicas me matarían si viajo en el mismo tren que ella, solo asentí y el me sonrió, rápidamente recordé mi forma tan rara de comportarme, jamás estuve celosa pero sin pensarlo mucho le eche la culpa a mis hormonas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a ese par, otra vez y otra vez, no podía dejar de mirarlos, la felicidad de Lucy es mi felicidad y sin pensar en mis dolores de pecho la seguiré a donde sea con tal de estar a su lado.

Cuando Natsu dijo que viajaremos en otro tren me tranquilice, pero a la vez me preocupe, faltaban pocas horas para que solo seamos los tres, bueno los cuatro, me incomodaba tener que estar cerca de ese muchacho, su mirada seria y fría me indicaba que le molestaba mi presencia aunque siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí.

Michelle-Loki ¿cuánto falta?-pregunto entrando en la casa a las carreras.

Loki-tranquila aun no nos vamos falta una hora-le explique para que no se apresure.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Natsu llego a buscarnos, él y Lucy estaban en la cocina preparando un poco de comida para el camino ya que sabíamos que sería largo, observe el cuarto en donde solíamos dormir y rápidamente desvié mi mirada, no quería recordar ahora…

Lucy-¡Loki ¿podrías ayudarme?!-escuche que me gritaba desde la cocina, sin responder me dirigí hacia ahí y note toda la comida y a Lucy tratando de meter todo en una pequeña mochila, comencé a reír y ella me regaño luego de muchas peleas entre Lucy y Natsu y gracias a mi paciencia logramos arreglar todo.

Paso media hora más y ya era hora de irnos, tomamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos todos a la estación, incluido Jude quien ya caminaba mejor y era llevado por el brazo de Michelle, Lucy caminaba a mi lado de la mano con su novio, mientras yo miraba al frente esperando el momento de poder estar en mi nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegamos me despedí de Michelle con un abraso prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver, sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en cuanto abraso a su hermana….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mire a mi pequeña hermana a los ojos y la abrase con fuerza, no quería soltarla, me aprecia un sueño no tener que estar con ella.

Michelle-one-san cuídate y cuida a mi sobrino ¿sí?-me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, verla de esa manera tan desgarradora me hiso llorar ambas llorábamos como niñas y nos abrasábamos sin querer soltarnos.

Jude-parece que no quieren soltarse-le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa a Natsu, quien solo me veía con una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica.

Cuando el hablo note que debía despedirme de él también, libere a mi hermana y me acerque al hombre que a partir de ese momento volvió a ser mi padre, ese que tanto extrañaba y quería con el corazón, levante la vista y busque su mirada, el solo me sonreía y no me hablaba, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y finalmente me abraso contra su cálido pecho, apoye mis manos en él y me deje llevar por el aroma a perfume de hombre mayor que emanaba de él.

Jude-te extrañare princesa… pero te prometo que te volveré a ver-callo, tomo mi rostro y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos-y cuando vuelva también te prometo terminar esa casa-continuo, haciendo que mis ojos se habrán dejando salir más lágrimas.

Su sonrisa, y su mirada… era cierto, lo que me decía era cierto, la casa, su casa, esa casa donde mi madre y mi padre decidieron que guardarían su amor por fin seria terminada, y nada más ni nada menos que por mi padre, quien abandono todo recuerdo en esas ruinas.. Estaba feliz y con una sonrisa y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas asiento y salto sobre su cuello para abrasarlo…

Natsu-ya hay que irnos Lucy-me dice asiendo que me separe de mi padre, rápidamente beso su mejilla, él se sorprende y yo me alejo para tomar la mano del hombre que amo.

Con una pequeña mochila con comida en mi mano y con la mano de Natsu en la otra entro en el tren, me siento a su lado con Loki frente a nosotros y miro por la ventana, veo a mi padre y me sorprendo al verlo llorar junto a mi hermana quien trataba de consolarlo, no puedo evitarlo y vuelvo a liberar mis lágrimas… el tren comienza a moverse y yo vuelvo la mirada hacia mi padre, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, el me regala una sonrisa llenas de lágrimas, Michelle me saluda con su mano mientras limpia su rostro con la otra, yo saludo y saludo desesperada por que mi saludo les llegue…. El tren se aleja cada vez más, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza… el tren se aleja y sus figuras dejan de verse por la distancia… es todo… es oficial… ya no estaban a mi lado…

Fin del capítulo 36.

Bueno primero que nada perdón, perdón, perdón, la maldita rehabilitación de la cirugía me está volviendo loca, ocupa casi todo mi tiempo y casi no puedo dormí por estar escribiendo las dos historias… pero bueno nunca abandono un fic hasta terminarlo asique acá esta….

¿Qué triste no? Pero bueno Lucy volverá a su hogar pero ahora tendrá que afrontar un nuevo problema del que ni siquiera Natsu recordaba…. Sus suegros… esperemos que Lucy sepa llevar todo bien y que Loki se acomode bien en su nuevo hogar….

Bueno espero sus Reviews y no me regañen porfis…

Reviews please.


	37. confio en ti

Capítulo 37: confió en ti

Mire a la pareja frente a mí, ya habían pasado tres horas de viaje, Lucy dormía apoyando su mejilla sobre su hombro mientras el solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana para no tener que cruzar palabra conmigo, podía sentir que mi presencia le molestaba pero no me importaba yo estaba ahí por Lucy y nada más que por ella.

La luz de la tarde que entraba por la ventana comenzaba a esconderse indicándonos que llegaríamos de noche, observe al muchacho y note que me estaba mirando seriamente, cuando estaba por decir algo él me interrumpió.

Natsu-¿es cierto que cuidaras de ellos?-me pregunto aun con su semblante serio, no podía responder asique solo asentí.

Observe nuevamente a Lucy, me imagine a mí cuidando de su salud y de la de su hijo siempre que me necesiten para alguna consulta, imagine como él y ella llegaban con el pequeño niño en sus brazos y me lo entregaban con cuidado para que pudiera verlo y cuidarlo. En todo momento los ayudaría en lo que fuera pero si él decide hacerme a un lado no me molestare.

Natsu-gracias-me dijo sorprendiéndome, lo mire sin saber que decir hasta que el continuo-tu eres médico y admito que soy un torpe para todo lo que trate de niños por eso sé que serás de gran ayuda cuidándolos cuando yo no sepa que hacer, asique gracias-termino de decir tranquilamente mirando a Lucy dormir.

Loki-sé que podrás lograr cuidarlos mejor de lo que yo lo aria… solo estaré ahí para cuando Lucy me necesite, pero todo el trabajo duro te tocara a ti como padre del niño-

Observe como sus manos temblaban, su mandíbula se tenso y sus ojos se perdían, lo note al instante, raspe mi garganta y llame su atención, el me miro con la misma preocupación y entonces hable:

Loki-no te preocupes, no son tan difíciles de tratar cuando son bebes, no creo que tengas ningún problema si tienes la ayuda de Lucy… estoy seguro de que todo irá bien-le dije sonriendo para calmar sus nervios de padre prematuro que cualquier hombre tiene.

Natsu-gracias, por cierto… ¿Dónde te quedaras?-me pregunto esta vez amablemente.

Loki-tenía pensado ir a un hotel-le respondí tranquilamente.

Natsu-bueno preferiría que te quedaras con Lucy-me dijo sorprendiéndome, jamás pensé que me pediría tal cosa, no después de todos los celos que demostró anteriormente.

Loki-¿estás seguro?-le pregunte aun poco convencido de sus palabras.

Natsu-si… yo necesito volver a mi casa a arreglar algo, asique necesito que alguien la acompañe mientras no estoy-me respondió volviendo a mirar a Lucy dormir.

Lo pensé un momento, ¿cosas que arreglar? ¿Tendrá algún problema en su casa? ¿Por qué esa repentina confianza? No entendía por qué su comportamiento era tan amistoso conmigo después de haberme tratado como enemigo todo este tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de responder Lucy comenzó a despertar y me hiso seña de callar, le hice caso y no dije nada…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los hermosos ojos del hombre que amo, me sonrió y le correspondí, luego observe como mi amigo me miraba, le sonreí a él también y me correspondió, refregué mis ojos y me di cuenta de algo extraño, la tensión que me rodeaba era diferente, sentí que Natsu estaba más tranquilo y que Loki parecía más relajado, ¿paso algo mientras dormía?

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-les pregunte, ellos se miraron entre si y se sonrieron con complicidad… extraño.

Natsu-llegaremos en unas horas asique despiértate-me dijo con su siempre hermosa sonrisa.

Me reincorpore en mi lugar y observe mejor la situación, y me extrañe de verlos tan tranquilos, no sé qué fue lo que hablaron pero al menos ya toda la incomodidad que había antes se esfumo.

Loki-Lucy… ¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto haciéndome recordar el increíble hambre que tenía.

Lucy-con hambre-dije tocando mi estómago y haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Rápidamente Natsu saco de su mochila de viaje la comida que preparamos el día anterior, cuando calme mi hambre una vos dentro del tren nos dio aviso de que la siguiente estación era la nuestra, con prisa guardamos toda las sobras de comida y tomamos nuestras maletas, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, aquella ciudad que tanto amaba nos recibió, extrañaba tanto estar caminando por esas calles.

Llegamos a casa, a mi casa, entramos en ella y deje las maletas en el sillón, observe todo, la sala estaba silenciosa, la cocina vacía y no se veía más que soledad en todos lados. De repente sentí sus brazos abrasando mi cintura desde atrás mío.

Natsu-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que esta casa será muy ruidosa cuando llegue-me dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y acariciando mi estómago con cariño.

Loki-Lucy créeme que desearas tener este silencio cuando experimentes tener a ese niño en tu casa-me dijo haciendo que ambos riéramos.

Luego de arreglar mis maletas en mi cuarto y las de Loki en el cuarto de huéspedes donde durmió la última vez, me dedique a limpiar la casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo aunque solo hubiéramos estado ausentes una semana. Natsu decidió irse para arreglar todo antes de hablar con sus padres, había olvidado por completo que ellos Vivian con él y por lo tanto aun no estaban enterados de que tendríamos un hijo, estaba nerviosa pero su sonrisa antes de irse me relajo.

Loki-¿ahora tienes que ir hacia haya?-me pregunto mientras limpiaba los platos que también tenían polvo al no ser usados por un tiempo.

Lucy-sí, esperare a que venga por mí, para hablar juntos con ellos-le respondí sentándome en la mesa y apoyando mi mejilla sobre la mesa.

Estaba agotada y los nervios de hablar con mi suegros me estaban matando ¿Cómo reaccionarían? No sabía que pensar y más porque aún no los conozco como es debido, sé que algo pasa en la relación padres e hijo pero Natsu aún no me ha hablado de eso, ¿acaso sigue sin confiar en mí? Maldición esto me está matando por dentro….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de casa de Lucy luego de asegurarme de que Loki se quedaría con ella para cuidarla, por alguna razón comencé a confiar en él, sentía dentro de mí que ese hombre ya no representaba una amenaza, además de que Lucy me lo aseguro y yo creo en su palabra.

Llegue a mi casa y en cuanto entre me dirigí a mi cuarto, no me moleste en asegurarme si estaban o no dentro, cuando deje mis maletas sobre la cama me dispuse a ordenar todas mis prendas en mi armario. Cuando me acerque a él, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, voltee rápidamente y me encontré con su rostro mirándome desde la puerta del cuarto. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma de siempre su sonrisa me demostraba la misma arrogancia que me demuestra cuando me repite una y otra vez que no tendría que haber existido.

Natsu-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte seriamente dándole nuevamente la espalda.

-¿Por qué no saludaste cuando llegaste?-me pregunto no podía ver su rostro pero estoy seguro de que me sonreía para molestarme.

Natsu-¿Por qué habría de saludarte?-

Mi puño comenzaba a cerrarse con fuerza presionando la camisa que sostenía y arrugándola, ella no me respondió, sentí sus pasos acercándose para terminar más cerca y detrás de mí.

-eres un hijo un poco malvado ¿no lo crees?-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se habrán por lo cercano que escuchaba su voz.

Voltee a verla y estaba justo frente a mí, di un paso hacia atrás, pero luego volví hacia adelante, ¿Por qué huyo?... clave mi mirada en la suya, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos y mi seriedad e impaciencia comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Natsu-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Quieres burlarte? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir miserable e inútil? ¿Quieres que me lamente por haber nacido? Solo déjame informarte que no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora para hacerme sentir de esa manera-le dije seriamente sin despegar mi mirada de la suya ni una solo momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso encontraste algo que te ayudo a superar tu inservible vida?-me pregunto haciendo frente a lo que dije.

Esta mujer, nuevamente me estaba demostrando cuanto me odia, me sentía como esa vez, como la primera vez que me rechazo, me sentía dolido, sus palabras aun duelen, tal vez nunca tendré o podre siquiera ver una madre en ella pero ya no me importaba, no me importaba jamás conocer el amor maternal…

-ya veo…-me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, acerco su rostro más al mio y susurro-tal vez ella te de felicidad ¿pero tú se la das a ella mi niño? ¿Crees que ella te seguirá queriendo cuando se dé cuenta de que tu no confías en ella?-me dijo haciendo que mis ojos se habrán…

¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?... ¿Qué yo no confió en Lucy?...

-si la amaras y confiaras en ella, le dirías todo lo que te lastimo en tu vida ya que al parecer ella no tiene idea de nada… ¿se lo has dicho Natsu? ¿Le has contado tus penas tus dolores? ¿Has confiado en ella para desahogarte de tu vida sin amor? Dime mi niño… ¿se lo has dicho?-

Su vos retumbaba en mi cabeza torturándome constantemente, es cierto… jamás he hablado con Lucy de todo lo que en mi vida he sufrido… ella confió en mí y me hablo de su vida sin cariño, del dolor de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, de lo que significaba esa casa abandonada… y yo… jamás he dicho nada… jamás le conté de mi dolor por ser rechazado en el mundo… jamás le conté cuanto sufrí por jamás haber sabido sonreír… jamás le conté nada… ¿eso es lo que piensa?... ¿Qué no confió en ella?... sin darme cuenta la lastime por mi miedo a ser humillado…

-creo que la has hecho sufrir Natsu…-volvió a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos-tal vez deberías aceptar que ella te odie por hacerla sentir mal…-

Natsu-¡cierra la boca!-le grite callándola de una vez, no podía soportar oír mas su voz.

Viendo como me miraba enojada tome mi chaqueta y me acerque a la puerta pero antes de salir, recordé algo, sonreí feliz y voltee a verla, el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su mirada al decirme que me convertiría en padre, todo me hace feliz y como le dije antes no había nada que me dijera para hacerme sentir miserable.

-¿y ahora porque sonríes niño tonto?-me pregunto con su semblante serio.

Natsu-por qué seré papa-le dije aun con mi sonrisa y haciendo que se sorprenda, antes de que diga algo continúe-y no te preocupes seré mejor padre de lo que tú fuiste, lo amare y le demostrare que su vida es importante para mí, Lucy estará a mi lado y le contare mis dolores para demostrarle cuanto confió en ella, me olvidare de que existes y hare mi vida con la mujer que amo-le dije dejándola sin palabras, Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta dejándola sola, cuando voltee nuevamente me encontré con mi padre mirándome.

Su mirada era cálida como siempre, me escucho, me sonrió y rápidamente me abraso con fuerza, le correspondí y antes de que dijera algo me callo.

Jude-no puedo creer que serás papa… por cierto-me dijo soltándome para mirarme seriamente-¿Cuándo podre conocer a Lucy?-me dijo asiendo que ría, lo había olvidado, el aun no la conocía en persona.

Natsu-ahora iré por ella, asique espérala-le dije pasando por su lado para acercarme a la cocina.

Escuche que me decía algo desde la sala pero lo ignore, no quería saber de nada solo me importaba poder verla pronto, Salí de mi casa y corrí por mi jardín, llegue a ese muro y lo salte, cuando lo hice unos brazos me atraparon y sin siquiera molestarme en ver la aprisione entre mis brazos.

Natsu-como cuando te conocí-le dije en un susurro para que solo ella me escuchara.

Lucy-sí, solo que esa vez fuiste muy grosero-me dijo haciéndome reír, me separe de ella y me apodere de sus labios.

Recordar todo lo que vivimos me hacía reír entre besos, esa vez que cruce el muro en busca de mi púa de guitarra y el grito que dio al verme a los ojos, su sonrisa demostrándome lo sincera que era, sus labios y carisias volviéndome loco esa noche, todo lo recordaba perfectamente….

Lucy-oye-me llamo al ver que no la soltaba.

Natsu-lo siento… ¿estas lista?-le pregunte haciéndola sonrojar.

Lucy-si pero… antes… quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu familia-me dijo nerviosa pero decidida al final.

Natsu-¿Qué?-le pregunte, por alguna razón las palabras de mi madre comenzaban a hacer efecto en mí.

Lucy-Natsu yo… te he contado todo lo que me lastimo en mi vida… ¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo? Te he visto sufrir y jamás has querido contarme sobre eso, intente mantenerme callada pero ahora que tendremos una familia no puedo silenciarme mas, me preocupa saber que no confías en mí y…-

No la deje continuar, tome su rostro y la bese, después de todo ella tenía razón, Lucy piensa que no confió en ella, no puedo dejar que esto siga así, no quiero que se sienta de esa manera…

Natsu-si confió en ti Lucy-le dije juntando nuestras frentes para mirar sus labios.

Lucy-entonces ¿Por qué?-me pregunto con un hilo de vos.

Natsu-¿Por qué?... porque si te contaba sobre mi sufrimiento tú también lo sentirías y no quiero que sufras lo que yo…-

Lucy-eres un idiota Natsu-me dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos-te amo y si quiero saber de tu sufrimiento es porque quiero intentar una forma de hacer que lo olvides-su mirada era sincera como siempre y aunque nunca le haya contado sobre mi vida ella siempre me ayudo a olvidar mi dolor…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-gracias… Lucy-me dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sus brazos me atraparon, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con cariño y su cabeza se hundía en mi cuello dejándome sentir su respiración.

Natsu-te contare… todo lo que me hace sufrir…-me murmuro hundiéndose mas en mi cuello.

Lo escuche atentamente mientras me abrasaba, su niñez… el rechazo de su madre, el apoyo de su padre y su escapatoria hacia esta ciudad, su forma de ignorar las personas que se preocupaban por el… no sabía que decirle, solo podía pensar en cómo pudo haber sufrido, por ser rechazado y el dolor de nunca haber podido sonreír sinceramente a las personas que te importa sintiéndote un mentiroso… maldición ahora entendía todo… esa mujer hiso de la vida de Natsu un infierno, ya no podía más y sin querer controlarme lo abrase con fuerza, tome su rostro y lo bese como si fuera el último día de mi vida, necesitaba demostrarle que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba aunque esa mujer diga lo contrario.

Natsu-oye…-me llamo riendo al ver que no lo soltaría-estoy bien Lucy-continuaba diciéndome entre risas, no quería soltarlo y comencé a repartir besos por su rostro para hacerlo reír más….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escuche risas salir del jardín, me acerque y encontré a Lucy besando o más bien atacando a Natsu con besos, se veían muy felices y por un momento me olvide de que esa mujer es la que amo y me puse feliz por ello y también por ser parte y testigo del amor que se regalaban…

Fin del capítulo 37.

Bueno este capítulo decidí usarlo para aclarar que ya no hay rivalidad entre Loki y Natsu y que Natsu decidió dejar de ser tonto y le confeso todo a Lucy en fin en el próximo capítulo Loki decidirá deshacerse de sus sentimientos y Natsu y Lucy también tomaran una decisión difícil que los podría meter en un problema con la mujer que todos nosotros odiamos.

Próximo capítulo el 21 de diciembre.

Bueno es todo itekimass…

Reviews please.


	38. comensemos

Capítulo 38: comencemos.

Juntos entramos, en su casa había silencio… mucho silencio, caminamos hasta la sala y con un señal y una sonrisa me pidió que esperara, me deje caer en el sillón y espere, pasaron unos minutos y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, conocía a su madre pero por mi impresión y por lo que se de ella no quiero cruzármela o me vería tentada a decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

Me maldije a mí misma por pensar de esa manera, sobre la mujer que dio a luz a el hombre que amo y al parecer tanto pensar en el asunto me hiso invocarla porque de repente se sentó a mi lado, la mire con recelo… ¿de qué otra forma podría mirarla? Al parecer comprendió que ya sabía todo porque su mirada se teso y comenzó a obsérvame seriamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Lucy?-me pregunto cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa.

Lucy-estoy acompañando a Natsu…-le respondí para luego mirar hacia otro lado, la verdad lo que menos quería hacer ahora era hablar con ella.

-no creo que quieras quedarte Lucy-me dijo haciendo que por fin voltee a verla a los ojos.

Lucy-¿Por qué?-le pregunte algo confundida también por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-bueno digamos que no eres bienvenida cariño-me dijo aun seriamente, su mirada se veía demasiado amenazante.

Lucy-¿Qué? ¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia?-le pregunte sabía que solo me estaba molestando pero ¿Por qué le importaría que me quedara si tanto odiaba a Natsu?

-ahí, niña-dijo suspirando cansada para luego acercase a mi rostro arrastrándose a lo largo del sillón terminando justo frente a mí-solo te estoy advirtiendo-me susurro asustándome por su mirada.

No pude responder porque ella se separó de mí y se fue al escuchar la vos de Natsu acercándose, me quede perpleja sin saber que hacer ¿acaso acababa de amenazarme? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?...

Natsu-Lucy-me llamo sacándome del trance, con su sonrisa me extendió su mano para ayudarme a pararme-él es mi padre-me señalando al hombre frente a nosotros.

Esa persona era muy parecida a Natsu, sus cabellos rojos, y sus ojos jade como los de Natsu, su mirada y su sonrisa también me recordaban la calidez que Natsu me daba cada que me sonreía, extendió su mano y tomo la mía para saludarme, me observo detenidamente mientras Natsu rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo en señal de posesión…

Igneel-valla Lucy eres más hermosa de cómo te recordaba, claro que eras una niña la última vez que te vi-me dijo con una sonrisa amigable y acercándose para ver mi rostro de cerca poniéndome nerviosa por la cercanía.

Natsu-oye viejo pervertido, aléjate-se quejó haciéndome sonrojar y empujándolo hacia adelante haciéndolo retroceder.

Igneel-Natsu ¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector?-se quejó con un puchero infantil en sus labios haciéndome reír.

Ambos me miraron curiosos, yo solo reía por la forma tan infantil por la que peleaban, respire profundo acomode mis cabellos y me incline para saludar correctamente.

Lucy-es un placer mi nombre es Lucy-dije con una sonrisa.

Igneel-¡hooo!-grito asustándonos a ambos y señalándome con su dedo, luego se dirijo a Natsu y cerca de su rostro le murmuro-ahora entiendo por qué desaparecías en las noches, es inevitable no querer separase de ella ¿verdad hijo?-le dijo haciéndome sonrojar y también haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara.

Natsu-cierra la boca, viejo-se quejó golpeándolo en el hombro.

Igneel-está bien, está bien me callare pero… estoy feliz de que estés enamorado, y nada más ni nada menos que de Lucy Heartfilia la niña que amabas desde tu infancia-dijo sorprendiéndome y haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara más.

Natsu-maldito-se quejó levantando su puño para amenazarlo.

Lucy-¿Natsu y yo nos conocíamos?-pregunte, ahora quería saberlo todo.

Igneel-si, él y tu eran inseparables, cuando visitábamos a tus padres con mi esposa, Natsu era el primero en entrar a tu casa para buscarte… se veían adorables juntos-dijo riendo y golpeando el hombro de Natsu quien nervioso se calló sin saber que decir para defenderse.

Natsu-ya basta… por favor-le pidió con un aura depresiva y avergonzada que me hiso reír.

Igneel-te contare más Lucy, quiero que lo sepas todo pero primero…-me dijo acercándose para tomar mi mano-quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi nuevo nieto-me dijo asiendo que reaccionara.

Lucy-acaso… ¿ya lo sabes?-le pregunte algo sonrojada.

Igneel-si… Natsu me lo conto-dijo señalando a el hombre avergonzado a mi lado.

Natsu-lo siento Lucy dijimos que lo haríamos juntos, pero no pude aguantar-me dijo apenado, no lo culpo él es demasiado ansioso.

Sonreí y comencé a contarle a mi suegro como nos conocimos, las peleas, el apoyo moral, la enfermedad de mi padre, nuestro rencuentro en las aguas termales y su reacción cuando le conté que estaba embarazada. Reímos por horas y el me confeso que estaba muy ilusionado con su nieto, me pidió ser el padrino y acepte gustosa, me conto de como Natsu era de niño, sus peleas con otros niños y también me dijo que debía tener cuidado si el niño llegara a sacar el carácter del padre, reí por eso y Natsu se enfureció con él por no perder ninguna oportunidad de dejarlo mal frente a mi…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a la mujer que amo y al hombre que admiro conversar animadamente, de vez en cuando tenía ganas de comérmela a besos a ella y de matarlo a él, luego de tanta charla sobre mi infancia Lucy me pidió algo de agua y comida, ya que sus antojos siempre estaban presente y yo como su tonto enamorado obedecía cada orden de su parte.

Mientras ella se quedaba en la sala con mi padre yo me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle algo, en cuanto entre me encontré con esa mujer despreciable otra vez, la ignore y pase por su lado pero ella me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

-tal vez tu padre, tú y esa chica estén felices, pero jamás podrás ser feliz completamente sabiendo que eres un inútil-me dijo seriamente para luego soltarme y salir de la cocina.

Me quede mirando perdido hacia donde ella desapareció, pensé en todo lo que dijo en ese momento… tal vez sea un inútil como ella dijo… pero amo a Lucy y me esforzaré por nuestro hijo, así me ponga en su contra para hacerla feliz.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos y entrando en la cocina-¿Qué sucede?-

Natsu-nada… solo estaba pensando en algo… ¿y mi padre?-le pregunte al notar que estaba sola.

Lucy-tu madre llego y lo llamo para hablar con él- me dijo cabizbaja al no saber cómo hablar conmigo sobre ella.

Natsu-ya veo-le dije desviando mi mirada hacia la cocina donde tenía pensado preparar comida.

Lucy-Natsu tu…-me dijo haciendo que volviera la mirada hacia ella encontrándome con sus ojos marrones.

Natsu-tranquila, estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa para evitar que se preocupara, su entrecejo se frunció y se acercó a mí para mirarme de cerca y examinarme.

Lucy-está decidido Natsu-me dijo seriamente.

Natsu-¿Qué?-le pregunte, aun no sabía de qué es de lo que hablaba.

Lucy-tú te vienes conmigo-me dijo ahora sonriéndome alegre.

La mire confundido por un momento, ¿irme con ella? ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que viva con ella? ¿En su casa?...

Lucy-¿no quieres?-me pregunto ahora su sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero infantil.

Natsu-me encantaría vivir contigo Lucy pero… esta es mi casa… y yo…-no pude terminar de hablar sus labios me callaron rápidamente.

Lucy-no me importa que esta sea tu casa Natsu… estas sufriendo aquí y yo quiero que estés conmigo y nuestro hijo…-me dijo con su mirada suplicante que tanto me volvía loco.

Suspire derrotado, ¿cómo decirle que no? Era imposible, además de que mi vida sería mejor si pudiera cuidarla como se debe, la simple idea de compartir una cama con ella me tentaba demasiado, la mire pedirme con la mirada que aceptara, me calle un momento y lo pensé un poco.

Si me quedaba en esta casa, tendría que enfrentarme continuamente a esa mujer, y mis dolores y angustias atormentarían a la mujer que amo, pero si me voy también dejaría atrás al hombre que me crio y me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba… maldición esto es difícil después de todo esta es mi casa soy yo quien la compro y dejo que ella se quedara… aunque si me voy con Lucy, podre cuidarla, amarla y estar pendiente de todo el embarazo y de nuestro hijo, estaré tranquilo y la simple idea de estar a su lado más del tiempo normal me tentaba demasiado… volví a repasar todo en mi cabeza y finalmente me decidí, respire profundo cerré mi ojos y los abrí con la respuesta en mi boca.

Natsu-yo…te amo pero…-me calle y su mirada se entristeció, rápidamente pensé mejor-pero si me voy tendrás que ayudarme con el equipaje-le dije sonriendo para hacerla también sonreír.

Con fuerza y saltando de alegría se aferró a mi cuello para besarme, sus labios tomaron los míos con alegría, la abrase por la cintura y me deje llevar por sus besos, la levante en el aire y la senté sobre la mesa, sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos y sin querer detenerme me aferre a su cuello.

Lucy-oye… tus padres están aquí-me dijo nerviosa para luego alejarme sujetando mis hombros.

Natsu-está bien, pero recuerda que prometiste recompensarme-le dije sonriendo seductoramente sobre sus labios para luego besarla nuevamente con pasión.

Sin responderme se volvió a separar de mi pero esta vez para bajarse de la mesa, se quedó frente a mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, ¡dios amo cuando hace eso! Tome su cintura y me apodere de sus labios nuevamente, sus labios solo me depositaron un beso tierno y cuando estaba punto de perder el control se oyó en la puerta como alguien raspaba su garganta, me volví hacia ahí y observe a esa detestable mujer mirándonos con seriedad.

Natsu-¿y ahora qué quieres?-le pregunte fastidiado, es increíble mi cambio de humor cada vez que la veo.

Lucy-Natsu...-me dijo encerrando mi camisa entre sus manos.

Natsu-tienes razón… lo siento-me disculpe entendiendo lo incomoda que se sentía.

-bueno muchacho si quieres irte, tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias-me dijo llamando nuevamente mi atención.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-esa maldita nos estaba espiando.

Su mirada cambio de repente, llena de odio, de coraje y melancolía, nunca antes vi esa mirada en ella, siempre me demostraba desprecio pero jamás odio y su silencio comenzaba a molestarme. Escucho todo lo que hablamos con Lucy pero no permitiré que me impida irme con amenazas.

-solo diré eso, si te vas de esta casa, abstente a las consecuencias Natsu, me iré y tu padre se ira conmigo, lo alejare de ti y no volverás a vernos-me dijo seriamente.

Natsu-has lo que quieras-le dije también con el semblante serio sorprendiéndola.

-¿acaso te has olvidado de tu padre?-me pregunto con una sonrisa amenazante.

Natsu-amo a mi padre, pero si él decide irse esta bien, después de todo, mientras Lucy este a mi lado yo estaré bien, además él ya es bastante grande como para decidir qué hacer-

Mi decisión está tomada, me iré, y los dejare atrás aunque me duela dejar a mi padre, sé que no lograra separarnos por completo, mire a Lucy quien nos observaba preocupada, tome su mano y la lleve fuera de la casa hacia el jardín trasero, ignore que esa mujer estaba con nosotros, y que nos observaba alejarnos, camine con ella por el césped, llegamos al pequeño muro y solté su mano un momento para poder cruzar primero, en silencio me levante luego de haber caído en cuclillas sobre el suelo de aquella casa y antes de que volteara ella me hablo:

Lucy-está bien Natsu-me dijo haciendo que por fin voltee a verla a los ojos.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo del otro lado del muro, su vos sonaba calmada y la sonrisa que me regalaba calmo mi furia acumulada desde hace años, me acerque al mismo muro que nos separaba, ella hiso lo mismo y nos quedamos frente a frente, con calma tomo mi rostro entre sus manos rápidamente pude sentir y perderme en su suavidad, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por su vos.

Lucy-a partir de ahora, te demostrare que eres importante y útil en mi vida Natsu-me dijo para luego abrasarme atreves del muro.

Me quede por un segundo admirando esas palabras, mientras mis brazos también la rodeaban con delicadeza para no lastimarla con los ladrillos que se pegaban a nuestros cuerpos.

Definitivamente… solo necesito su presencia…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tome una decisión, antes de contarle a Lucy mis planes fui a una inmobiliaria mientras ella visitaba a Natsu, cuando llegue hable con una mujer que me ayudo a elegir un lugar seguro.

-este lugar se encuentra en el área central de la ciudad, es seguro y realmente se lo recomiendo-me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras me mostraba en una gran carpeta una foto de aquel lugar.

Loki-está bien, lo tomare-le dije, ella me sonrió y cerró la carpeta para tomar unos papeles.

-bueno estos son los papeles de la propiedad, solo tiene que firmar y es todo suyo-me dijo entregándome una pluma y los papeles.

Firme sin preguntar dónde, ya que en el contrato lo decía claramente, luego de colocar mi aclaración, se lo entregue y ella aun con su sonrisa trabajadora, me entrego las llaves del lugar donde depositaria mi tiempo.

Salí de la agencia y camine por las calles, llegue hasta una plaza, la misma plaza en la que descanse antes de conocer a Lucy, me senté en una de las bancas vacías, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y observe el cielo antes de regresar a donde Lucy me esperaba, tenía la idea clara de poner en orden mis pensamientos y es exactamente lo que hare.

Loki-tal vez… deba olvidarte-murmure cerrando mis ojos para recordar su sonrisa y su alegría al saber que aceptaba regresar con ella.

Mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos comenzaban a calmarse, ya no me dolía perderla, no si es por alguien que la hace feliz, después de todo nunca la tuve y nuca fui capaz de confesarle lo que sentía… así es mejor… dejare mi dolor de lado para comenzar una nueva vida en donde pueda observarla y cuidarla de cerca junto a Natsu…

Fin del capítulo 38.

Bueno que tal gente como les prometí he aquí el capítulo nuevo… no están felices por Loki yo lo quiero tanto que no voy a dejar que sufra, y Natsu y Lucy al fin pueden estar juntos como familia… que lindoooo

Bueno espero sus Reviews…

Próximo capítulo 23 de diciembre por navidad :3

Reviews please.


End file.
